Black and Grey
by Justagirl28
Summary: Theodore Raymond Grey has come of age. This story is about how he learns to understand and respect the difference between love and sex; and how he can't seem to live without either.
1. Introduction

Introduction – Senior Year

The Perve and the Prude

"Okay, okay … okay," Tamera toyed with her envelope in her hands, Teddy sat beside her annoyed by her anxious nervous behavior.

"Tam, I swear if you don't open that damned letter!" Ted griped he had laid his letter by his side and was instead picking at his phone. She glared at her friend and then adjusted her glasses. To her this was a big deal. This was a major milestone that would allow her to embark on journey that she'd been eager start. She would be following in her mother and father's footsteps if she got in and like a good girl she wanted make them happy more than anything.

"Ted, if you're so calm about this open yours first." She challenged. Ted shrugged he knew that they had both gotten in, Tam and he had always been the smartest in their class. They'd always been in classes together strictly AP and honors. That's actually how they'd met. They'd attended the same private school since eighth grade and since they both were advanced they ended up taking most of the same classes together. That's how they became friends, fated to go through puberty and life together in general.

So naturally now that they were joined at the hip it was hard to stop the trend in their lives. They researched colleges together and were now faced with two envelopes, both of their first choice was now in their hands.

"Accepted," Teddy said quickly taking Tam's challenged. "And you know you probably are too, your GPA is higher than mine." Tam smirked because she knew he hated being reminded that she was six tenths of a point higher than him. She shook her head and still dazed at her sealed envelope as if it were a golden ticket. Ted snatched the letter out of her hand and ripped the seal.

"Ted, I'm going to KILL you!" She lunged at him but he easily blocked her attempts to retrieve her parcel. After he opened the letter his eyes widened and his face dropped.

"Oh shit … Tam, I …I'm so sorry." He stood up and left the letter on the couch.

"What, Ted, what?" She reached over and snatched up the letter from where Ted left it. She read it quickly and then threw it down again.

"You JERK! Why did you do that to me! You're always playing she shoved Ted and then hugged him excitedly. "I can't believe we got in!" He squeezed his pint sized buddy tighter.

"There wasn't any doubt in my mind that we would. You just like to be nervous over silly things," Ted said bluntly. He released his friend to fish his buzzing phone out of his back pocket. Tam knew the deal, as soon as he answered the phone. Ted had a fan club full of ladies; she was smart enough to understand the appeal. Theodore Ray was nice, rich, smart, and physically he was kind of attractive. From any other female perspective Ted seemed perfect, but what the others didn't know was how spoiled, selfish, and annoying he could be at times. Tam sighed and loaded her kindle while Teddy acquired his new acquisition. As Tamera read the thought dawned on her that she'd never seen her friend with an actually girlfriend, Ted had weekly and sometimes even daily flavors. He never took those females anywhere, like on a date or anything, but he did bed, and to hear it told he bedded them quite well. He'd started early when he was a freshman in high school; senior females at that time were vying for his attention. Now that he was a senior he wasn't messing around with high school girls, he sought out the company of women generally around the age of twenty-four or twenty-five.

Yes, word on the street was Theo Ray was an amazing lay, that's what Tamera heard all of the cheerleaders say their junior year of high school. Her mother had so desperately wanted her to become a cheerleader and when she obtained the goal she soon regretted. It was the first time she really got an earshot of what the others said about her friend, not only that the females saw her as an opportunity to get to him. Teddy personally loved having a best friend who was a cheerleader. It was the first time that he really noticed Tam as a female and every time she put on the damned outfit he'd make sure she realized it. Junior year was also the year that Teddy decided it'd be fun to bed some of the teacher's aides (only the cute ones of course). Tamera asked him about the things she'd learned about him she truly felt it was none of her business.

Since the two met so young Tamera never really viewed Teddy the way the other girls did. She never really kept a boyfriend either, nobody really met her parent's expectations and it was hard to tell if they were really dating her because they like her or they wanted to be attached to the daughter of the owner of BLACK Construction, the most profitable construction and engineering company in the area. That was the reason she gravitated to Teddy he understood that struggle and she partly believed that's the reason he didn't take an official girlfriend. Through grade school Tamera only had one boyfriend, she'd been fifteen years old, now she was almost eighteen and she was still content without one. Who had the time to be in a relationship when you are best friends with Theodore Grey?

Tam stretched a little and got herself comfortable and loaded the novel that Miss Ana had told her to buy. Tamera loved suspense novels and loved that her best friend was the son of owner most profitable publishing company in Washington, which meant she never had a shortage of good fiction suspense to read. She also begun to write and Mrs. Grey was great about telling her what needed improving without being rude about it. Tamera now sat on the couch twirling one of her braids in her fingers and wiggling her toes. Ted always found it amusing the way her toes wiggled when she was eating or reading, to his knowledge those were her two favorite things. He lifted her feet and sat down placing them back in his lap. He was still on the phone, but covered her lavender colored toe nails with his hand. Tamera peeked over her kindle to make sure he didn't tickle her. She hated when he did that, part of her knew she was safe until he got off the phone. He would do well for the girl he was planning to … you know, to hear her giggle.

"Can't come over right now, make time for me tomorrow," he ordered. Tam rolled her eyes and shook her head. He was a cocky somebody, he'd never talked to her that way. He knew better because he'd get smacked if he did.

"Yeah …yeah. No, no dinner just … exactly. Well, if you don't want to … yeah seven. See you then." He hung up and tickled the bottoms of Tam's feet.

"STOP! You know I HATE that," she grumbled.

"And that's exactly why I do it Black," he teased and the absentmindedly began to rub the claves of Tamera's legs.

"Another acquisition?" Tam asked and Ted smirked but said nothing confirming her suspicion correct. "It's going to fall off," she chuckled to herself. Ted's blue eyes widened with amusement and horror.

"What'd you just say?"

"Nothing … nothing at all." She shook her head and kept reading. Ted was really shocked by the fact that Tamera even indicated she was aware he was having sex let alone male. The statement was too humorous for words. His laughter brought him to tears, his hysterics made Tam look up once more from her phone.

"My dear Short Stack don't concern yourself about this." Ted gestured to and grabbed his crouch. "I take more than good care of this." Tamera line of vision had fallen to the indicated area; she scrunched her nose up and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be crude Ted …Ew." Tamera shook her head and sighed again.

"My sweet innocent Ms. Black you're such a prude."

"And you Grey are such a perve." Tam put her phone away and they began to talk about the classes they were planning to take and the dorms they wanted to try and get into. All talk of naughtiness and flown out of the window, but what was said was most definitely true. Theodore Grey was most definitely a perve and his good buddy Tamera Black was legitimate prude.


	2. Chapter 1: Fetish

Chapter One: Fetish

End of Junior Year at Washington State University

* * *

"So, how many classes are we taking together?" Ted was fuming and Tamera rolled her eyes. She was holding her phone between her ear and her shoulder as she listened to Ted fuss. She was attempting to paint her toenails and really didn't feel like dealing with a Theodore Ray tantrum right now.

"Ted, I already told you how many classes, don't be redundant." She heard him huff over the phone she imagined his face turning cherry red.

"We always take our classes together! The rule is at least three Tam, you know that, _you_ don't be senile!" Tamera chuckled he was really pissed, but she wasn't exactly sure why. He should have known this time was coming. They didn't share the same major so they were going to have to part ways eventually.

"Dude, this was bound to happen, I need to take electives that relate to my major and thanks to you I have way more business courses than I need for my minor," she explained and then shifted awkwardly so she could paint her other foot.

"Well, what electives are you so hell bent on taking?" He asked with attitude in his voice.

"A speech course, women's literature … and female sexuality," she murmured the last one hoping that Ted wouldn't pick up on it. There was an extended moment of silence on the line and she envisioned Teddy stifling his laughter or trying to compose himself.

"Hello? Teddy?" After a moment their call was disconnected and there was a knock on her apartment door. She gingerly rose to her feet trying to protect her toes as they dried. She opened the door and Ted stormed past her stepping her left foot in the process.

"Ow, dammit Grey!" She hopped back and then looked at her ruined nails. "Double dammit!"

"Sorry Black," he said half heartedly as he plopped down and grabbed the nail polish off the coffee table. "Come here, I'll fix it." She grumbled to herself as she sat down beside Ted. He was still staring at the color she'd chosen. "This color is really boring. Nude," Ted read off the bottom of the bottle. "This is not to be worn by a woman about to study female sexuality." Ted wore an evil grin that made Tamera cringe.

"I knew you were going to rag on me about this." Tam placed her feet in Ted's lap. He leaned over and grabbed her large make up bag he pulled out the acetone, cotton swabs, and picked a new color … baby blue. The color was a shade lighter than his eyes.

"Ted I wanted …,"Tamera started to protest but she figured that if she really didn't want that color she could just change it later. She was thinking that she was going to have to fix the mess he was about to make anyway.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Ted yanked Tam's foot closer to him and in the process made her slide down and bump her head on the armrest. She reached out and rubbed the back of her head.

"I'm not going to take all this abuse Mr. Grey!" She went to kick him in the face and he grabbed her ankle and pushed her foot back down.

"Mr. Grey is my father, don't call me that." He placed the clear liquid on the cotton swab and removed the beige color from her toes.

"Well, who the hell are you if you aren't Mr. Grey?" Tamera teased.

"I'm Teddy baby," Ted made his voice uncharacteristically deep and Tamera filled with laughter that made her whole body shake. Teddy never told her but he loved her laugh, that's why he did so many silly things to make her laugh. He wasn't considered anywhere near as funny by other people. He loved that if he made her laugh hard enough she'd snort like a little pig.

"Stop wiggling little piggy so I can paint your hooves!" She stifled her laughter and let out a big perturbed sigh.

"I'm not big, so stop calling me a pig! I don't know why you call me that anyway. I'm not fat and I don't it that much." Tamera fussed as she adjusted her shirt. She was uncomfortable about her weight she was about a size seven, but most of the people in the circles she ran in were much smaller than her. Ted chuckled as he shook his head, she still didn't realize that she snorted when she laugh and that it wasn't a normal thing to do. It was by far one of her more endearing features.

"Just stop moving Tam, Damn. Sometimes I swear you make my life difficult." Tam fought the urge to giggle as her best friend worked hard to perfectly apply the light blue nail color to her toes. She'd never had a man touch her feet. She hadn't had a man touch her period, well excluding the horseplay between Ted and her, but that was different. The feel of Ted's right now was different … kinder. She wondered if this was the same touch he used with other women.

"There, perfect if I do say so myself!" He smirked confidently.

"Don't think you're done. What about my top coat?" She said as she refused him the compliment he deserved. Her feet did look good and she hated to admit it but she like this nail color better than the one she'd picked out.

"Yes ma'am you're so damn bossy!" He chuckled as he made quick work of using the clear paint. After he finished he lifted her foot and blew on the tips of the toes. The action caused a weird twinge to go down Tamera's back and when he switched to her other foot the sensation intensified. She fought the urge to pull her foot away from her friend.

As he blew air out onto her left foot Ted's piercing blue eyes studied her. He watched Tamera's face; her jaw was clenched as she tried not to squirm due to the sensation. This action had made Tamera uncomfortable and he found it amusing so he decided to push the envelope. He began to massage the arch of her foot and then to his thumb and pressed directly in the center of her foot. Tamera hated when Teddy tried to get the best of her, he like knowing that he could get under her skin. Every now and then Ted would try stupid little come ons to see if he could get a rise out of her; it wasn't because he wanted her it was just because sometimes he feared she wasn't human. Tamera was the only woman that he'd ever known that didn't gush at the sight of him and she didn't show any attraction to any man or woman for that matter. He thought she was a bit of a robot, so when something as simple as him blowing on her foot stimulates what he would consider normal reactions of carnal want it was interesting to him.

"Okay, that's enough of that," she went to move her feet and he grabbed her ankles and alarmed her.

"Well, well, well somebody has a fetish," Ted sang and Tam rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you! Who blows on somebody's feet like that? It's weird. You should really seek help for you odd behavior Grey." She protested and then chuckled.

"Don't be a smart ass or I will tickle you and we both know how you feel about that," Ted said playfully and Tamera immediately began to pull away from him, he tightened his grip and pulled her closer.

"Don't struggle resistance is futile!" They both laughed together as they joked around and then Ted's phone went off. He reached into his pocket and agave Tam the opportunity to make her escape.

"Saved by the hotline," she whispered as she readjusted herself into a sitting position.

"Hey … not right now. What? Why is that any of your business? That's not up for discussion. NO. Look, don't call back because I won't answer!" He hung up and Tam looked at him with an alarmed expression, his facial expression had changed dramatically just a minute ago his eyes were bright with humor and now that he was pissed they looked so dark. Tam wanted to ask what had transpired over the phone but it was none of her business that was the one aspect of Teddy's life that she really preferred he keep to himself.

"Bitches be crazy!" Teddy commented after a brief silence knowing it would cause Tam to snort. It did, her eyes watered as she laughed and her cheeks carried a reddened hue. After her laughter settled Tam wiped her tears. "So my night just freed up. Get dressed woman we're going to a movie." He ordered and Tam shook her head.

"I have online homework I have to finish before 10PM." She gave as her excuse but the truth was she just didn't want to go anywhere she was comfortable.

"Why aren't you working on that now instead of painting your damned feet?" Ted was annoyed and Tamera just chalked it up to his selfish way.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize I was talking to Isaac Black, because he's the only one I need to answer to being that he's my father … and you're not!" Ted frowned at his friend and she frowned right back. He was fighting the urge to tell her to just do the damned homework so that they could go out. He knew that if he said it the way he wanted to she would make a point of not going and he really wanted to do something, so he changed his approach.

"Is it that finance thing? It takes like ten minutes you can do that and then we could go out. I could even do it for you if you want?"

"No, I don't want you to do my homework." She sighed knowing Ted wasn't going to let this drop so she was about to cave. "Grab my laptop off the counter I'll go ahead and go ahead and do it now." Ted's face immediate gleamed with happiness since he had gotten his way. He moved Tamera's feet and did as she requested.

After handing over the laptop Teddy fished out his phone yet again and began searching for show times. Tamera shifted and reached for her book bag under the coffee table. She pulled out her financial calculator and went to work. Tamera was good at math but she hated it, that's why she was putting it off. She found it boring, but necessary for her business accounting minor. She'd only taken up that minor at the urging of her father and the pestering of her best friend that now sat to her left, they were two strong willed men that didn't like hearing the word no. After taking a few classes some of her professor suggested that she double major, but she was a creative soul and saw no reason that would be beneficial to her career path. She wanted to study literature and journalism, she wanted to write.

"There," she said after about six minutes. "Satisfied Grey?" She flipped her screen so that he could see the hundred percent she'd just received.

"Ecstatic," Ted said dryly, he was happy she had received a good grade but was annoyed that she'd received a perfect score faster than he did, he was just that competitive. That was another reason he liked have Tam in his classes she kept him on his toes.

"What did you wanna see?" He scooted over towards Tam so she could view the options. She scrunched her nose up none of them really appealed to her. "My thoughts exactly," Teddy chuckled as he put his phone away. "Wanna eat something?" He offered as an alternative.

"Yeah, but something low key, I don't want to have to get dressed." Tam had been chilling in her purple shorts and college tee that she used as pajamas. She figured she'd just exchange the shorts for some jeans and run out.

"Do I look like I'm dressed to go to a five star restaurant?" Tamera looked Teddy over, he was wearing a black muscle shirt and grey basketball shorts. I made her wonder if her admission about her classes had pulled him away from his immediate plans. She shrugged off the tiny sting of guilt she felt, it was his fault he was so temperamental.

"Tropical Smoothie?" She offered knowing it was one of Teddy's favorite small dives.

"You know it Black, you drive!"


	3. Chapter 2: Unlovable

Chapter Two: Unlovable

Tropical Smoothie 6:47PM

* * *

"Why do we come here? You never get anything healthy." Tam cringed as she watched Ted suck on his chocolate infused smoothie. He looked up at her while he sipped through a straw.

"Protein baby," he chuckled. "Besides you know as well as I do as soon as we get to the half we'll switch." He stopped drinking and jostled her cup measuring its contents. "You're almost there. If you'd focus on your smoothie instead of your salad you'd be ready to trade."

"Are you telling me how to eat now Grey? You know when you do things like that it creates the opposite effect you're going for." She moved in slow motion as she moved her fork to her mouth and Teddy laughed. He finished eating almost soon as he sat down. The loved their grilled chicken wraps so he was quick to devour them.

"I don't think I could really tell you what to do if I tried," Teddy confessed, he didn't like the fact but he felt it was the truth. Tamera looked up from her food and stared at Ted with disbelief.

"You're kidding right? Most of my actions during the day surround you and making sure Prince Grey is content. How don't you see that?" She scoffed and he frowned.

"You know I hate that nickname! If I'm Prince Grey then you must be Princess Black." He said to be an insult but Tamera smirked, deep down every girl wanted to be a princess.

"Princess Tamera has a nice ring," she murmured as she pushed her empty plate away and then sipped on her Blimey Limey smoothie. Teddy rolled his eyes and he watched his friend. The curls the crowned her face when touched by the sun looked golden. "I love your hair." He grabbed a curl and pulled it straight and then released it. The strand went right back to its curly nature.

"I know you tell me that every time we come here." She shrugged her shoulder and then swapped their drinks. "Hmm," she nodded appreciating Teddy's choice. The always picked the best drinks.

"I knew you'd like it." He chuckled as he did; Tam noticed out of the corner of her eye a group of girls staring in their direction. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Shit," she mumbled.

"What?" He looked over at the girls who quickly pretended that they weren't staring. He chuckled and then looked back at his friend who had put her head on the table. "Tamera what?"

"When chicks see me with you they assume things Teddy. Then I have to go through damage control. That blonde chick right there in the red top she's in one of my literature classes, her name is Miranda and she is going to ask me about this. I can hear it now. So I didn't know you were dating Theodore Grey! I heard he was a player better be careful. How long have you two been together? Blah, blah, blah."

"I could fix that for you," Teddy twisted in his seat so he could give the other females his full attention. "Miranda is it?" Miranda's eyes doubled in size. Tamera looked up and watched this interaction.

"Ye-yeah?" She stuttered.

"Can we have a word with you please?" The girl left her friends and crossed over to the booth where Tamera and Ted were sitting.

"Hi," she said meekly as she stood in front of them.

"Hello," Ted said as he scooted over so that the girl could sit down. She did just that, Miranda was in heaven just about every girl on campus knew about Teddy Grey, the only thing she wished was that Tamera wasn't here. "We noticed you and your friends observing us and we wanted to be clear that our affairs are none of your business and is not to be shared any of your other friends. If I find out that there are rumors running around this university about me or my friend here I will hold you personally responsible.

"But I – but we … I wouldn't talk about you Teddy, but I do have a question." Teddy didn't ask he knew where he was about to go by the look in her eyes. "Do you … uh, are you two on a date?" He frowned and looked at Tamera who shook her head.

"For all intensive purposes yes, Tam and I are on a date. We planned to come here and eat and we are here alone together. I'm not looking to be approached romantically." Theodore said bluntly. "I just wanted to be us to be clear, please share what I've said with your friends." This was his way of dismissing her. Tamera was impressed with how social he had been with Miranda, he was almost friendly. He was still blunt but kind of friendly.

"Okay, I'll let them know." The girl got up and went to leave. She paused and turned back to the couple of friends at the table. "If you ever feel like you want a little something romantic … so should find me." She was too nervous for her seductive offer to come off correctly. Teddy frowned at her in confusion. He ran back over their conversation and tried to figure out where in the point of the conversation he gave her the impression that he was attracted to her. He was only trying to be nice since Tamera seemed to know the girl. He shook his head not wanting to deal with her comment.

"You ready to go Tam?" Tamera looked at him confused. He slid out of the booth and offered her his hand she took it and then grabbed the rest of his smoothie; he picked up the other as well. He wasn't going to say anything and Tamera felt bad for the poor girl. She almost wanted to let her know that Teddy wasn't wired that way.

"Seeya around Miranda," she offered as she was pulled toward the doors.

* * *

"That was interesting," Tamera said as she was led outside and past her Cadillac CRV. "Ummm, we kind of need to use my car to leave. Teddy," Tam was whining. "Ted, Theodore what's up? Talk to me." He stopped as a couple blocks away from the smoothie shop and Tamera was huffing as she tried to keep up. "Talk to me," she urged.

"I can't trust anybody Tam … nobody but you. You know that?" His eyes were tired and sad. Tamera rubbed his shoulder, she was completely thrown by his statement but she's heard this before.

"Teddy, I know you feel that way."

"All these other girls they always have a motive even when I'm not even looking at them that way. Maybe I just wanted to hang out with a friend. Yet that chick …"

"Wait so I need to clarify why you're mad Prince Grey, you are made because Miranda hit on you?" Tamera burst into laughter. "God Ted, do you know how many men would want to be you. Girls throw themselves at you. You have everything and you're mad about it." She chuckled, Ted's frown dissolved and was replaced with and smirk of hopelessness.

"You don't get it."

"No Ted, I think I do. It's kind of hard to trust people when you have SO much to offer. I have the same thing happen to me sometimes guys hit on me but I always wonder if they are hitting on me or if they are hitting on the BLACK money. It's frustrating because I'm pessimistic I always believe they only see dollar signs … why else would they want a date with me." Tamera had such a distorted view of herself, Ted used to try to make her see that … that any man would be lucky to have her.

"I guess you do get it then."

"Yeah," she whispered. "I guess we're both a bit unlovable."

"Something like that." Theodore grabbed Tam's hand. "We should get back." She nodded and Ted led them back to her car. They walked back in silence with both of their heads filled with different questions. It was crazy that a day that was supposed to be filled with relaxing ended with such melancholy.


	4. Chapter 3: Trust and Anger

Chapter Three: Trust and Anger

On the Road 8:30PM

* * *

Tamera's Cadillac Crossover was vicious. Ted loved how she'd designed her car, tinted windows, sunroof, and high def sound system mega bass. His Audi was nice but his father wouldn't allow him to get the sound system he wanted. He had considered it a distraction and extreme noise pollution. Tamera drove like pro and was very alert even though the music blared in her ears. She sang along to the old school Jay-Z track 99 Problems and bobbed her head. Teddy snickered at her lame attempts to rap but she didn't care. She was in her zone; she loved the freedom of the highway and the thrill of driving fast. It was a step away from flying. They rode with peace of the music until Ted's phone began to go off. He turned the music down and answered quickly.

"Hey mom what's wrong?" Tam shot him a glance of concern, Ted shrugged his shoulders indicating he didn't know what his mom wanted. "Yeah, no ... oh no mom, mom no ... yeah I understand. Well, wait I'm like twenty minutes away I could actually come through. Yeah seeya then."

"Sooo we're making a detour?" Tamera asked and Ted nodded Tam took the second exit to the Grey Manor. She hadn't been there since she was fourteen. She was surprised she still knew the way.

"Do you know what she wants?" Tam asked and Ted shrugged.

"Something about a party thing, she was asking a bunch of questions and I really wasn't following her." Ted hopped out first and then circled the car and open Tam's door.

"A party? Is it a fundraiser event? Your family throws the best fundraisers." Tamera said as they walked up the stairs and to the massive front double doors.

"No not exactly," Ted murmured before the doors opened and Mrs. Taylor greeted them.

"Master Grey and Miss Black! Oh my goodness I haven't seen you little Tammy since you were all tiny with glasses! I didn't know you were coming home today."

Ted gave Gail a small side hug and then entered foyer. "It was extremely impromptu. Where's mom?"

"She's in study I believe," Mrs. Taylor looked at both children and was elated by the surprise of seeing both children. She was surprised that Tamera was now back in their home, to date she was the only female that Ted brought home, so it wasn't so much of surprise to see her with him, she was more surprise at the way they looked together. They were very ... united.

Ted walked into the living room and was set to cross the room to get to the study but his father sat in his chair reading something on his iPad. He was frowning so it was probably an email or something related to work. Christian looked up and he was slightly alarmed by his son's presence. He put his table down and stood and embraced his son. "You didn't tell me you were coming? We would've waited to eat dinner. Have you eaten?"

"We just ate but I could always eat again." Teddy smirked and Christian just shook his head. Sometimes when Christian looked at Theodore he felt like he was staring into a mirror. The boy was almost an exact replica except for his blue eyes.

"I'll let Gail know you're hungry."

"He's always hungry," Tamera murmured inadvertedly bringing attention to herself. Both men looked toward her; she stood on the outskirts of the room trying to be respectful of the Grey's mini brief family reunion.

"Miss Black," Christian motioned for her to come in and inched her way into their little circle. "It's a pleasure to see you again. It's been years, Elliot and I were just doing business with your father. I saw a picture of you and my son on his desk." Tamera smiled politely; she didn't really know what to say. Teddy was always crashing her photos. She decided to talk shop, it wasn't something she really liked but it was something that she knew well.

"Really, what kind of business?" She wondered what business they could be completing together, Elliot and her dad were generally rivals instead of partners.

"Yeah, it's a project to build some homes for the less fortunate. We figured the more resources the better together we should be able to assist in building approximately 5,000 starter homes. It's a little project that has been two years in the making." Tamera and Ted were both impressed with the cause and magnitude of lives they'd be able to touch.

"That's great!" Tamera exclaimed. "I'm glad my name is attached to something like that, way to go dad." She chuckled and made a mental note to give her dad a call.

She really tried to limit her conversations with her parents since the divorce. She didn't like feeling like she was in the middle. They tried not to make her feel that way but in some cases it was inevitable.

"Yeah dad that's really cool, when is the launch date of that project?"

"Summer sometime in June, I can recall the exact date." Christian shrugged and decided to change the subject. "So what brings you home?"

"Mom called about some party and we were in the area so we swung by." Ted explained.

"I swung … you just rode." Tamera explained.

"If you'd let me drive your car," Ted started and Tam placed her hand up.

"We've had this conversation before Grey. I'm a better driver than you … it's not going to happen." Ted rolled his eyes.

"You have the spare key to my Audi! I've let you drive my Audi!" Ted snapped.

"Finish the statement Ted, because I'm a better driver and you're a tad lazy." She smirked and he frowned. "And you have my spare key for emergencies." Teddy was still frowning and Tamera was mildly amused. "There's no bend or wiggle room on this Grey, don't pout."

"You don't trust me!" He snapped, his face turned red he wanted her to trust him as much as he trusted her.

"Whoa Grey, take it down a notch … can we table this?" Tamera glanced at Ted's dad out of the corner of her eye. Christian tried not to find Ted's outburst comical, he felt bad that Ted had inherited his hot headed nature.

"It will be revisited," Ted murmured. Tamera really knew how to make his blood boil.

"Great," Tam said dryly and now she was pouting. She didn't get why he was so obsessed with driving her car. She didn't see how could begin to think she didn't trust him. He was the only person she'd confided in during her parents split, but driving her car was apparently the determining factor of trust. She scoffed and shook her head in disbelief. Ted looked to his friend and was filled with regret; he hated making Tamera mad because she held onto her rage. She was the exact opposite of him; he got mad often but let it go quickly. Tamera was easy going but watch out what she gets mad. She analyzed her anger, dwelled on it, and if you're lucky she would speak to you again.

"Go find your mother so we can leave!" She snapped and crossed her arms over her chest. Ted huffed and knew he was going to have to do something really stupid to change her mood. He rubbed her upper arms and gave her a goofy grin. Tamera frowned harder in an attempt not to laugh. "You can come willingly or …"

"You're not lifting me dammit! Gosh, I'm not even allowed to mad at you for five minutes. I swear you drive me insane Teddy!" She stormed off in front of him. Ted snickered as he watched his friend mini tantrum. Christian was in a small state of shock. He wondered if his son knew … he wondered if Tamera knew what they looked like. Teddy looked back at his father with a slightly apologetic look on his face and shrugged.

"The woman's psycho," Teddy murmured before following behind her.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you are still enjoying the story! Please read, review, and no flames!_


	5. Chapter 4: Making Plans

Chapter Four: Making Plans

Grey Residence 9:15PM

* * *

Ana sat at her desk searching for venues on her desktop computer when she heard a faint knock at her door, Ana looked up and saw a little curly haired girl who used to be bop around their home. She noted that Tam did not look the same, she'd abandoned her glasses that had covered her hazel eyes and she had developed into quite a beautiful woman. The last time she'd seen Tamera she was flat and shaped very much like a boy, Miss Black was boy no longer, she had been a late bloomer who now had an hourglass figure.

"Hi Mrs. Grey, you're son is a self centered jerk! How have you been?" Tam plopped down on the couch still frustrated and Teddy came in and followed suit sitting extra close to his little buddy.

"I'm good. Hello Teddy?" Ana said she had stood expecting her son to embrace her but apparently his mind was elsewhere. Ana watched as Tamera tried to shove Ted away, when that didn't work she tried to get up and Ted grabbed her by the waist, pulled her into his lap, and cradled her in his arms like a little baby. He loved folding her up like this it was the one benefit to having a friend that was 5ft.

"Hey Mom," Ted was distracted by his struggling friend.

"TED!" Tamera exclaimed as she willed herself to be a bit stronger.

"I'll let you go once you forgive me. You know the routine Black, I will have my way." Tamera groaned and tried even harder to squirm away.

"You two please! I swear some things never change." Ana raised her voice slightly but it was enough to correct Ted's behavior. Ana smirked happy that she still had it.

"Sorry mom, what's up?" Tam went to slide off Ted's lap and he stopped her. She sighed defeated and sat there limp.

"Your 21st birthday is coming up and your grandmother and I have decided to throw you a party!" Ana looked excited and Teddy looked the exact opposite. He moved Tamera to his side. Ana's face dropped she took that as a bad sign.

"Mom, you know how I feel about that type of thing! I hate them!" Tamera knew it wasn't her place to have an opinion on the on goings but she felt that Teddy was being difficult for no reason.

"It's a good thing Teddy, it will give you a chance to let loose with your friends and meet new people. Plus it will give us a chance to fundraise since you really don't need any gifts."

"I don't really have a desire to meet new people, and as far as friends are concern don't really have any, well besides the pouty face to my left." He jostled Tamera and this time she smirked and shook her head at her silly friend.

"You're still a self centered jerk," she murmured and he chuckled darkly.

"And you still don't trust me enough, but you're my friend just the same," he whispered. Ana cleared her throat to keep the children focus on the matter at hand. It was then that she noticed that it wasn't the same as their preteen rough housing this was … different.

"Teddy, your 21st is a big deal, and it really should be celebrated the whole family is really excited to celebrate it with you. At least let me show you some of the venues we were looking at," Ana pleaded and after a moment of consideration Teddy conceded.

"Surrre mom, whatever," Ana quickly grabbed her iPAD and sat on the other side of her son. Tam leaned over Teddy's chest so she could sneak a peek too.

"And then there's your father's club, none of these appeal to you," Ana offered.

Ted placed his chin on the top of Tam's head as he weighed his options. "Dad's club is the most exclusive," Teddy mused.

"We'd be shutting down whatever club you choose so they will all be exclusive." It's your choice I want you to be involved," Ana explained and Ted arched his eyebrow.

"Dad's club has a more sophisticated atmosphere. Plus, Tamera has always wanted to go there and she's still not old enough. This will give her the opportunity." Tam looked at Ted and shook her head. This wasn't about her it was about him.

"Who says I would be going?" she teased.

"Oh you'll be there, or I for damn sure won't be." Ted spoke honestly, he knew a good portion of this event would be about networking and he really wasn't into doing that type of thing on his birthday. He was going to need a reason to want to go … Tamera was that reason.

"So we have a location, what about the food and the entertainment?" Tamera and Ted looked at each other. Ted was already over this conversation. He barely wanted to show up to the party and he for damn sure knew he didn't want to help plan it. Tam saw the desperation in Teddy's eyes and decided to put her two cents worth into the conversation.

"There's this DJ, his name is Cutta he plays everything. Teddy loves him, like LOVES him." Tamera giggled as she remembered Teddy's sorry attempts at dancing.

"I would have a band for the beginning thought, because I know you're going to invite some big wigs." Ana rolled her eyes just because she may invite older people it didn't mean they wouldn't enjoy current music.

"I'll keep that under consideration," Ana said dryly. "So what about the food?"

"It doesn't really matter to me mom. You could just stick a few things on the menu that you know I like and call it a day." Ted shrugged off the question hopping to change the subject.

"Stop being difficult _Theodore_, your mom is doing something really decent for you and your being …"

"A jerk?" Ted gave a half smile as he finished her statement. She nodded and nudged him. Tamera knew that Ana wasn't going to have any luck real getting Teddy to participate so again she gave some consideration to the things Teddy likes.

"Well as you know your son has a tape worm living in his stomach, he eats anything and everything and gains little to nothing, right now his favorite thing is steak. We've been to three steakhouses in the past week. This one place has this dish where the steak is covered in teriyaki sauce and mushrooms it made his eyes roll back into his head. He also loves barbeque chicken." Ana's eyes were budging a little. It was great information but it was coming from an unexpected source. Ted just sat back and let Tamera do all the work.

"Correction, I love _your_ barbeque chicken and _your_ fried chicken." Tamera arched her eyebrow at her friend.

"Someone's sounding a little stereotypical," Tamera said dryly.

"No, you cooking it is a stereotype, me eating it is just smart." He popped her playfully on the nose. Tam looked away from Ted and back to Ana.

"Anyway … he likes Mexican dishes and stir fry. It'd be cool if people could create their own stir fry dishes, but I don't know how that could be incorporated into the grown and sexy feel of Mr. Grey's club." Tamera was being more than informative. The more she talked the more Ana learned to her involvement with her son. Ana was really glad she'd come along, and shocked that Tamera had taken on the responsibility of feeding her son.

"Tam makes these s'more croissants that are AMAZING! I've got an idea Tam you should just cater." Tamera clicked her tongue before dropping her jaw; she sincerely hoped he was joking.

"The devil is a LIE! I don't cook that well besides; I really like the stir fry idea if it's possible." Tam said not even realizing that Teddy had given her a compliment of sorts.

"Why don't you just work with mom, and I'll just disappear? You know me better than anybody anyway, that way when everything comes together it will be a surprise." Ted dragged himself off the couch and Tam moved into his seat beside his mom. She had a feeling that this was going to happen. "I'm going to grab a snack."

"Because I need another project," Tam mumbled.

"No, because you know me so well and … I trust you." Teddy waved goodbye as he exited the room and Tamera just shook her head.

"That boy is ALWAYS hungry. Whatever you pick, make sure you get a lot of it." Tamera snickered and Ana just stared at her. She had so many questions but the major question she was afraid to ask.

"What?" Tamera was alarmed by Ana's invasive stare.

"Oh sorry sweetie … it's nothing, nothing at all." Ana went back to reviewing some of her ideas with Tam as she tried to hush the questions in her mind.


	6. Chapter 5: Pineapple With Chocolate

Chapter Five: Pineapple and Chocolate Drizzle

Grey's Kitchen 10:30PM

* * *

After working with Ted's mom for a while, Tamera found Ted doing what he does best, eating. She approached the other side of the counter and sat on the barstool and swung her legs to and fro. Ted chuckled at the sight of her. "You're so short," was the greeting that Ted gave her.

"Are we still stating the obvious Mr. Grey?" Tamera raised her eyebrow and Ted glared at her. He knew she knew that he hated when she called him that. "You're a slacker Grey, you know that?"

"What'd I do now?" Ted said before he popped a piece of pineapple and shot his friend an annoyed look.

"Why'd you bail on your mom like that? A party is a good thing; you were acting like she was asking you to attend a funeral or something." Ted frowned he didn't like the conversation, or more rather where it had the potential to go.

"Mom knows how I feel about parties, especially birthday parties. That's why I haven't had one since; can we drop this please?" Tamera watched Teddy's expression and tried to figure him out.

"Well, I agree with your mom … in case you were wondering." Tam was point blank in her delivery.

"Apparently," Ted said dryly as he continued to munch. "Tam, do you remember my sixteenth birthday party?" Tam's face immediately dropped. It was the night that her first and only boyfriend broke up with her.

"You know I do, why are we talking about that horrible night?" Ted remembered that night as the first time he'd ever seen Tamera cry, it was the only time he'd seen her cry. It was the first time he'd punched someone, and also the first time he was photographed by the paparazzi.

"That's the reason why I don't want another party," he mumbled. "There too much crazy shit that can happen at parties, people think that just because bottles flow, that they can act crazy. I like a more controlled atmosphere. She should've asked. I would've preferred a family dinner or something."

"But this is different, you're going to be 21, your party is going to be in the most grown in sexy lounge in the area." Ted chuckled.

"Like you know anything about grown and sexy." Tam frowned at stupid comment her friend made.

"I know how to read the reviews stupid. This night could change your life," Tam said with way too much enthusiasm. Ted just stared at his friend, he was sure that his mom had recruited his friend to change his mind. He wasn't that gullible.

"This night, tonight could change my life too."

"How so?"

"It could mark the end of my friendship with Tamera Jazmine Black, all because she nagged me one time too many about this damned party." Ted tried to speak with believability, however Tam knew better.

"Please, like you could go a day without me!" She chuckled and pulled Teddy's plate of pineapple close to her. She took a piece and began to suck on it first and then took a bite both she and Ted enjoy pineapple, but there was some sort of inside joke or secret that Ted knew about this particular fruit that made his eyes darken whenever she ate it. He watched as she now licked the remaining juice off her fingertips.

"You know what's good?" Ted said as he raided the fridge. He pulled out chocolate syrup. He drizzled the remaining pieces with chocolate; Tamera picked it up and tried it.

"Hmmmm … not bad Grey. Is this what you feed your lady friends?" She asked ask she licked the chocolate off the fruit and Ted just watched her with this hard stare. He was sure that Tamera didn't know how attractive she could look at times.

"What?" Tam was alarmed by Ted's intense evaluation.

"Nothing, nothing I just think you're amusing. Share the wealth Black." He placed the bowl in the center of the counter. They both ate in silence and then Tam thought about something that Ted had said earlier, or more importantly what he hadn't said. "So is this what you feed your lady friends?"

"You're the only lady friend I have, Tam. The partner's I've been with … there's only one thing I've fed them and it's not really food." Tamera gave Ted a weird look as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"What are you … oh EW Teddy. Why must you be _such_ a pervert?" She hopped up. Lately when Ted spewed his nastiness it crept her out, she didn't know how to relate. She took a deep breath she hated feeling this way. Part of the reason she was taking her female sexuality class was so she could relate and understand what the big deal was about. She was used to being about to talk to Teddy about anything, but this subject made her shut down.

"They don't find it nasty," Ted chuckled but then realized that Tamera had shut down on him. She was standing with her back turned to him and her arms crossed. "Tamera?" He walked over and stood in front of her. She had a frustrated look on her face and her eyes were threatening to tear up. "Tam what the fuck, dude this isn't worth pouting over!" Ted threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"No Ted, you don't get it. There's something wrong with me I'm not wired right." Teddy looked at his friend like she'd lost her mind. She hadn't been like this since they were in high school.

"Tamera, you're about as normal as anyone else I know. Please stop this foolishness." He wanted her to snap out of this mood quickly, but he knew that when Tam got in these sorts of moods it kind of lingered.

"Ted I mean look at me, you know like you look at the _others_. Am I … you know, uh, I don't even know what I'm asking!" She plopped down on the couch and covered her eyes." Ted said down beside her, he was really regretting even mentioning that damn party and making her think of Luke. She always got all sensitive when she talked about him, but the little tantrum seemed a bit extreme. He moved her hand from her face and her hazel saddened eyes stared into his very concerned blue eyes.

"Tam … you are … guy's hit on you. Generally you don't even realize its happening, it's actually pretty funny." He chuckled and then a tear fell down Tam's cheek. "Dammit Tam! Don't do that! Why the fuck are you crying?" He cradled her to him and she sobbed softly.

"You don't get it … girls throw themselves at you. You've never had any doubts that you were attractive, I mean people tell you daily how beautiful you are! Seriously look at me; do you think I'm attractive?" She stood up and spun in a circle in front of him. He thought her action stupid, since he'd met her he'd been attached to her hip, of course her already knew her body.

"You're beautiful," he murmured and even though it was the truth it felt odd saying it to her. Tamera didn't believe him. She could've said it a million times and she wouldn't have believed him. She sat back down and sat as far away from Ted as possible.

"I don't feel beautiful; I don't feel anything that I think I should. I haven't been attracted to anyone since I was fifteen. I'm damned near twenty one and I've never … even remotely felt the urge to uh, um." Ted rolled his eyes, the only time Tamera stuttered was when she was trying to talk about sex.

"The word you are searching for is fuck. You've never felt horny or had the urge to fuck. That doesn't mean you're weird. It just means you aren't like the rest of us dirty heathens." Teddy teased and then scooted closer to her. "And I'm pretty sure you don't have time to be roaming around fucking. If you're out doing that, who is going to be cooking my dinners woman!"

"I'm sure you'd live." She rolled her eyes.

"But very, very, unhappily." They both laughed and Tam's mood started to lift. Ted convinced Tam that they should spend the night with his parents and return to campus in the morning. They collected some snacks and went downstairs to the home theatre. Ted pulled out all the stops to lift Tam's mood and she pretended to be okay. However, tonight's walk down memory lane had dug up all demons and insecurities in Tamera's mind. She couldn't help feeling something was wrong with her.

* * *

Author's Note: I know some of you have been wondering about Tamera's race. It will be revealed and you can figure out what she kind of looks like if you visit my website. Go to my profile to get the url! I'm curious do you all know the secret of pineapple? PM me let me know ;-)


	7. Chapter 6: Father Knows Best

Chapter Six: Father Knows Best

Grey Enterprises 10:30AM

* * *

The Day Before Ted's Party …

"Hello Mr. Grey!" One of the interns cooed at Theodore. He waved politely but cringed inwardly "Mr. Grey" was his father, not him. This was the only place he was forced to really being called Mr. Grey a lot. Ted strolled to his father's office where his package was located.

"Hey Gabby is he in a meeting?" The poor girl went to must at the sight of Ted. He sighed as he waited for the girl to give a response. He wanted to snap his fingers in her face and tell her to wake up, but he's thoughts shifted to Tamera. She always said that he was too mean to women who ogled him this way. Ted personally thought it was rude and a bit idiotic for them to stare at him and Gabby looked as if she was about to drool. "Okay. I'm just going to knock." Ted gave his famous thanks for nothing stare. He went over to the large black double door as knocked lightly before letting himself in. Christian turned toward the opening door and the stern look on his face softened. He was on the phone but he quickly wrapped up the call with a dismissive statement of get it done and fast.

"Hey dad," Theodore said as he crossed the sitting area and sat in the chair across from Christian's desk.

"Hey Ted, I was on the phone with the chef cooking for us tomorrow, I told them to incorporate the couple of stir-fry dishes into the menu. There's bound to be a way for them to make it work." Christian was thrilled that his son was coming to age. The older Ted got the more he shifted his confidence over to his father. It wasn't that he didn't love his mother, at times he could be a bit of a momma's boy, but he found his dad's advice more relatable in most situations. That's the reason Ted was in his office now. Ted had just recently confided in his father and confessed quite of bit of information to him. Ted told him what really happened at his 16th birthday party. He told him about Tam's insecurities and what she went through in high school and how he tried to protect her. He also explained how she was starting to act like she used to, and how he was scared for her. The reason he told his father all these things is because he needed help making it right.

"Cool, so you added the one with the shrimp and chicken?" Ted verified as he picked at his phone.

"Yes, because it's Ms. Black's favorite," Christian teased; Teddy looked up but didn't respond. He was very serious about lightening Tam's mood. "I talked to her mom yesterday she wanted to confirm that the dress made it on time." Christian strolled over to his closet and pulled out the dress Imani Black had designed specifically with her daughter in mind. Ms. Black was quite talented, Ana and Phoebe had more than a few of her dresses from last year's collection. Ted quickly took the garment bag and unzipped it. The dress was short and made to fit her like a glove.

"It's grey?" Christian pretended to look surprised even though he'd already looked at the dress. He knew that his son was planning to where all black and understood the irony behind it.

"You know what I thought when you told me you wanted to have a package delivered here? I was expecting a little blue box … I thought you were giving her a ring," Christian explained and Ted snorted.

"A ring?" Ted chuckled and shook his head. "Tam and I aren't even dating."

"I know, but that doesn't really doesn't mean anything. Tam has been filling the role of what I'd consider _girlfriend_ for a long time." Ted glared at his father.

"Tamera J Black is my friend and that's the only way I've ever viewed her!" Christian felt his son was full of shit and he was only going to take one pot shot at making him see reason. If he was too stubborn then he'd simply have to figure it out on his own.

"Son, you see this woman every day, she cooks for you, you take her everywhere with you. Either you two or dating or … honestly I have nothing else to compare it to." Christian placed his hands in his pockets and prodded his mind for a proper comparison.

"Tam and I have a really strong reliable friendship. We aren't fucking; we are just friends … that's all." Ted was a step away from yelling.

"Me thinks you protest too much," Christian chuckled and then took a deep breath.

"Dad," Ted tried to calm himself. "This conversation needs to be tabled." Christian nodded looked at the dress.

"This dress is really short," Christian mused.

"Tam is really short," Ted shrugged as he explained. "She can wear what she wants."

"It's so nice of you to give her permission." Christian said dryly and shook his head, he was sounding more like him everyday. Ted chose to ignore his father's statement and switch gears.

"Is Phoebe home yet? She said that her flight would be coming home today?" Christian trotted over to her desk and took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, she got in right before I went to work. Needless to say your mother decided to take the day off." Both men chuckled, even though Ted was a bit of a momma's boy, Phoebe was still the baby and was treated as such.

"I wonder if Pheebs knows a designer that would have shoes to match this." Ted zipped up the bag and his father watched him warily.

"Taylor dropped these of a half hour ago." Christian handed him Gucci shoe box with black and silver stilettos inside.

"Nice thanks Dad," Christian just nodded.

"So what are your plans after this?" Ted didn't want to tell his father where he was going. He'd make too big of a deal over him gong to see Tamera yet again. Christian had only asked because he was going to suggest they grab lunch but Ted's phone went off.

"Hello? No, no … no. I was very clear … I didn't. Okay." Ted hung up and then looked at his father. "Nothing really I may chill with Pheebs for a while ..." Teddy's phone went off again. This time he stepped away for privacy.

"Hey, yeah I was just with my dad. What's up? Tam … dammit. No don't cook. I'll bring something. Have you had lunch? WHAT?" Ted sighed and held the bridge of his nose. He pressed a button on his phone to mute. "Dad I've gotta run. Thanks for everything."

* * *

_Author's Note: So do you want to know what Tam's dress looks like? Visit my website … there's a new Black and Grey Exclusive! The Dress!_


	8. Chapter 7: Tamera's Issues

Chapter Seven: Tamera's Issues

Tamera's Apartment 11:30AM

* * *

Tamera's was in a ball beside her toilet. She was shaking as she sobbed. She didn't know what had put her on this low. She knew she had a really good life and she should be happy. Why was she so determined to be miserable? She was too busy sobbing and hating herself to hear the knock on the door. She was alarmed when Teddy barged in the bathroom and accessed the situation.

"Get the FUCK out!" She was alarmed by his presence in her house, but then quickly remembered he had a spare key. She'd never let Ted see her at her lowest. He'd never really seen her cry like this. She covered her face so that he couldn't stare. Teddy had known about her "issues" be he'd never seen her at her "ugliest", her eyelids were puffy and her eyes stained red. Ted ignored her screams for him to leave, flushed her vomit down the toilet, but the seat down and sat in front of her on the floor. He grabbed some toilet paper, removed her hands from her face, and wiped her tears away. Tam watched her friend as he carefully wiped her tears. His jaw was clenched he was frustrated that he didn't know how to make it right. "I don't want you to see me like this," she croaked. She closed her eyes and more tears started to roll. Ted tried to catch them as they fell.

"If you don't want me to see you crying, and then stop crying, but to don't ask me to leave because I'm not going anywhere," Ted whispered with hurt in his voice.

"Teddy …" she was about to protest and try to force him to leave again, if not her apartment, the least he could do was leave the bathroom so that could suffer her shame in privacy.

"No Tam, what kind of friend would I be if I just left you here like this. So if you are going to sit here I will sit with you." After a few more tears Tam pulled herself together. She forced herself to stop because she couldn't handle Teddy giving her that look of hurt, confusion, and frustration. She crawled over to Teddy and wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Teddy … for being here," she murmured, he rubbed her back and continued to soothe her.

"Anytime short stack, are you ready to vacate the bathroom? It is a nice large clean bathroom, but I'd much rather sit on a couch wouldn't you?" Ted chuckled and Tamera made an attempt to smile and shook her head.

"Yeah," she said dryly. Teddy promptly lifted her as he rose from the floor, he carried her much like a baby out of the bathroom and into the living room. He sat her down on the couch and went to retrieve the lunch he'd gotten for her from the kitchen. He began to place the food in front of her much like a parent would do for their child.

"Uh … I don't want to eat anything Teddy, I'm really not hungry," she said faintly. She didn't bother to look at Ted because she knew he was about to snap at her. She had no right to protest after years of being "normal" she was slipping back into habits that she'd thought she'd conquered.

"You will eat this food and you will enjoy every bite." He didn't argue and his tone wasn't hard. He voice was too full of concern and hurt to come off this way.

"Okay," he handed her half of the sandwich and she began to force it down.

After a few moments of watching her eat, Teddy looked away from her, "Why Tamera?" He kept his tone low he didn't want to argue with her when she was already so fragile, but he was so damned angry at her for worrying him this way. "Do you need me to contact Dr. Grice? I know that's who you went to last time all of this went down."

"I don't think it's like it was last time. If it happens again contact her no matter what I say." Tam instructed. This is really good." Tamera said as she switched subject to her food.

"It should be, it's your favorite sandwich from Panera and don't forget your soup." He ordered he was starting to feel more relaxed, like the emergency was over. He leaned back and picked at his phone.

"Is it potato?" She said with the innocence of a little child, he smirked at her and nodded at her. For a moment his father's words went through his head, _I have nothing else to compare it to_, his father had to be joking. He was sure his dad had seen close friendships before. "You know me so well Teddy." She grabbed the container that held her soup and her spoon and began to devour it. He was surprised that she'd been so quick to start eating again. When she was in high school and she went through this she never ate around him. She would always say things like she just ate.

"I know you better than you know yourself." He insisted and she just chuckled. He hopped up from the couch and snatched his car keys from the coffee table. "Keep eating and don't move."

"I need to move to eat Teddy," she giggled and Ted smiled to himself. This was more like his Tam.

"Keep eating and stay seated," he rephrased and then he left the apartment. Tamera did as he asked and finished her food and didn't once feel the urge to upchuck. Little did Ted know Tam had already made an appointment with Dr. Grice. Tamera hadn't suffered from bulimic tendencies since she was in high school. She had no idea what had triggered it today. She was just so mad at herself and she felt, out of place, awkward, and huge. She was also pissed that she'd ruined Ted's day. It was the day before his birthday and she had planned to cook him dinner. She hopped up and pulled the chicken from the fridge, she also grabbed an egg, flour, and other ingredients to make she mom's friend chicken. The trick was to add Texas Pete hot sauce in the egg and create a mix to the dip the chicken in so more flour sticks the chicken and it comes out extra crispy. She quickly created her base. After a few minutes Ted came back with his initial gift in tow for her.

"What the hell is that?" Tam knew that garment bag all too well. I was one of mom's garment bags.

"I asked Miss Black for a favor. She said she'd made this with you in mind." He waved the bag around and danced a bit and it made Tam laughed and snort.

"Is it from her plus size collection?" Tamera murmured. Ted laid the bag across her magenta chair and stalked toward her and pulled at the back of her pants so he could see her size tag. "TED, STOP WHAT THE HELL DUDE!"

"What plus size woman do you know wears a size 7?" Tam didn't say anything she just pouted. "And the only reason your pants are this big is because you've got a big ass … and FYI guys like that!" He popped her hard on the behind and she yelped and then giggled.

"So what contraption did my mother send?" Tamera placed the oil on the eye to heat.

"I'm glad you asked." Ted motioned for her to come closer. He revealed to content of the garment bag. Tam's eyes bugged out of her head. The dress was nothing like she'd pick for herself. It was one of these skin tight dresses her mom liked. Everything Tamera was insecure about would be seen she groaned inwardly. "I see your face and I would like to remind you that you gave me permission to pick your outfit. I want to prove to you that men think you are sexy."

"It's a little short," Tam said as she clenched the front of her shirt.

"Yeah … I know." Ted smirked and Tamera shoved him before returning to the kitchen. Ted followed her and watched as she cooked. "I told you didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to cook for you Ted, its bad enough I ruined today for you. The least I could do is cook you dinner." He nodded as he debated if it was smart to ask the question he wanted to ask.

"So what, uh, why did that happen?" He murmured she had her back to him she hunched her shoulders as she started placing the chicken in the grease. She only had chicken breasts, Teddy's favorite.

"I feel ugly Ted, I feel … weird and awkward."

"You are none of those things," he stated firmly. "You may be a little ditzy because you believe those things." He chuckled even though he didn't find her distorted self image funny.

"You're my friend you have to say those things Ted!"

"No, I don't! Because you're my friend I would give you the truth. I always tell you the truth." He thought back to his sixteenth birthday that was the one then he'd ever lied to her about and that's because the conversation would bring up more questions than it was worth. Tam chuckled but said nothing, she didn't believe him. "You should really trust me more Tam."

"I do most of the time," she said honestly. "I trust you more than I trust anyone else."

"I trust you completely," he said without thinking. "That's why I discuss everything with you."

"Aww … Teddy that's so sweet," she teased. She pulled the already cooked macaroni and cheese and put it in the oven to heat.

"I didn't say it to be sweet, I said because it's the truth," he stated bluntly. "You don't lie to me, you don't look at me like all the other girls do, and you … I don't know Tam, you're just you. That's why it pisses me off when you say negative stuff about yourself because to me you're pretty great."

"Ted, that's the greatest thing you've ever said to me." She looked down at her fingers and she could feel the heat flushing her cheeks.

"I know I'm amazing!" Ted sighed and brushed the invisible dirt off his shoulder.

"You're something alright!" Tam flicked her fingers and made flour sprinkle his face. Ted chuckled but he didn't bother to retaliate. He was just happy she was acting like her normal self and that he was going to get to eat.


	9. Chapter 8: Think Like Teddy

Chapter Eight: Think Like Teddy

Dr. Evelyn Grice's Office 7:45AM

* * *

Theodore R Grey's Birthday

"Thanks for making time for me Dr. Grice, I know it's the weekend," Tam said apologetically as she shifted on the therapists couch.

"And it's extremely early, but I was concerned. You had stopped coming to me and to hear from you and I received this strange voicemail in regards to you." Dr. Grice went over to her desk and played the voicemail.

"_Hello Dr. Grice, my name is Theodore Grey, I know you can't give me any information on Tamera Black I was wanting to know if her relapsing is normal and how do I … um, I how do I fix her. That's probably not the proper way to say it, she's not broken, I just found her and in a ball crying and I uh, I never felt so helpless."_ There was moment of silence and then a deep breath before speaking again. _"Please call me back this is an urgent matter."_ Tamera was mad, she had told him not to call and now she was hearing this.

"I can't believe him!" She gasped and crossed her arms in a huff. "I told him not to call you! This is so embarrassing." She held her head in her hands and groaned.

"How is his concern for you embarrassing? May I ask his relation to you? How does he fit into your life?"

"Dr. Grice, I've told you about Teddy, he's my best friend and apparently I can't trust him as much as he said I could." Dr. Grice narrowed her eyes as she looked at the girl.

"Okay, yes I do remember a Teddy. He seems very protective of you and he feels very connected to you." Tam shrugged off the good doctor's statement. She wasn't here to talk about Teddy; her relationship with him was the _good thing_ in her life. She needed to talk about her imperfections and try to figure out why she'd vomited again.

"Is it normal for me to relapse like this? The whole thing was weird I didn't even have to make myself vomit, I just did."

"This may not be a relapse if you didn't intentionally make yourself vomit Tamera. Can I ask what you were focusing on that day?" Dr. Grice clicked her pen so that she could write down Tam's response.

"Uh yeah, I was feeling low, really like I was ugly and I was living in the past the whole morning. Is it weird that I still feel the hurt of when Luke dumped me? I couldn't believe he'd done it in such a public place. He'd told everyone that he was a _man_ and I was a _little girl_ and that I needed to grow, everyone laughed." Tamera sighed as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Was he referring to sex?" Dr. Grice asked and Tam answered with a nod.

"I was fifteen and I knew myself well enough to know that I wasn't ready, but he kept nagging me and bothering me about it. A couple of hours after that Teddy kicked his ass." Tamera smirked.

"He's very protective over you huh?" Dr. Grice chuckled as Tam nodded again.

"He's my best friend," Tamera stated proudly. "He was so sweet to me that night. He kept saying that Luke didn't know how good he had it with me. It was the first the first time he called me pretty. It meant a lot to me that night, even though …" She sighed and grabbed a tissue.

"Even though?" Dr. Grice prodded.

"I knew he was lying. He just hated to see me upset." Tam blotted her face.

"That maybe true, but that doesn't mean he was lying. You are a very pretty girl Tamera. Why don't you believe that?" The doctor asked and Tamera just rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"When I was in high school and I was a cheerleader the other girls used to call me a pig among other things. They made fun of my curly hair, so I got braids, they didn't like my clothes so I upgraded. I just wanted to blend in, but I was also friends with Teddy Grey so that wasn't an option. There were also the chicks that tried to be nice to me to get to him. High school was one of the places I realized how two-faced people could be." Memories went through Tam's head of people teasing and trying to use her.

"People make fun of what they don't understand. Those people shouldn't have meant anything to you." Dr. Grice started to explain but Tamera just shook her head.

"What about my mom? Shouldn't her thoughts have meant something to me? She always told me that if I lost a few more pounds I'd be perfect. She was always comparing me with the models she was working with. She would say things like she wished my nose was a bit straighter or that my boobs were too big. I felt like my body was just a mess … I still do." More tears fell and she shielded her face from Dr. Grice's face. Dr. Grice had heard parts of this story before but something had changed after her junior year that caused her to not need her anymore. That was what she needed to remind Tamera of, she needed to remind her that there was a time when she'd overcome this.

"Well, let me give you a bit of good news. I don't think your vomiting was a bulimic episode. I think you are suffering with anxiety and body image issues. Extreme stress can make someone vomit and I think that's what happened. Can I ask Tamera what was it that made you stop coming for your appointments?" Tamera thought back and remembered that summer was the summer that Teddy had asked her to go Aspen with his family and in turn he went with her to New York to visit her grandmother.

"Teddy kept me busy." Tamera smiled to herself as she remembered all the fun they'd had on that trip and how he'd attempted to teach her how to fish and how badly she sucked at it. She also remembered the fun she had with Phoebe, Ava, and her boyfriend Blane.

"Did he now?" Dr. Grice was starting to catch a theme surrounding Tamera's life.

"Yeah, we went on a couple of trips that summer and it was so exciting. Teddy he saved my life, he gave me someone to talk to about everything. I don't know what I'd do without him." Tamera didn't realize how much Ted had meant to her until that very moment. She didn't realize how he was always there when she was going through all of her stupid shit.

"I'd say the feeling is mutual. He seemed really terrified that something could be wrong with you. Maybe you should try thinking of him whenever these feelings start to attack you? You could think what would Teddy think about this? What does Teddy think of me? Until you can start to view yourself in that high a regard, borrow his views for a little while." Tamera frowned at her therapist and thought the woman had lost her mind.

"You seriously think that will be enough?" Tamera asked in disbelief.

"Maybe, and if it isn't you can come back to me. I think you just need to learn to view yourself differently. I don't think you ever truly learned to value yourself; you just distracted yourself with someone else's life. Now your mind is trying get back to all of the unfinished business in your life. You just need to lead your thoughts in the right direction. Just try this and see how it works, okay?" Tamera nodded even though she thought Dr. Grice was full of shit. She stood up and headed towards the door. Tamera had a hair appointment and she had to get ready for the big event tonight. After she said her goodbyes she pulled her phone out of her purse. Ted had called a total of four times.

"Only four calls Grey? You're losing your touch." She smirked at her phone as she got on the elevator and sent him a brief text.

**Tam:** Hey sorry I missed ur call what's up?

**Ted:** Wyd

**Tam:** None ur business Grey

**Ted:** TAM?

**Tam:** Happy BDay Grey! :-)

**Ted:** I wanna grab lunch where r u?

**Tam:** Sorry can't I have an appt. I'll meet you at your parent's place ok?

**Ted:** I guess :-(

"That's my Grey," Tam chuckled; she could image his face pouting because he didn't get his way. She still needed to get his gift situated. She was going to have a very busy afternoon.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you all like the chapter! I love to hear your thoughts! Please read, review, and no flames! _


	10. Chapter 9: Loneliness and Limousines

Chapter Nine: Loneliness and Limousines

Grey Mansion 7:30PM

* * *

Ted was sitting in the living room by himself, for some reason he felt kind of miserable and sort of lonely. He sat staring at his phone. He'd received literally hundreds of birthday wishes only a few of them meant anything to him. Today had been kind of empty and boring. That's why he'd come home so early he'd been dressed since 6:00PM. He wore all black except for his grey tie and shoes.

"Look at my handsome boy!" Ana said she entered the living room in her royal blue strapless dress. Ted dragged himself off the couch and hugged his mother. "Happy Birthday Teddy," she uttered softly and Ted squeezed her tighter. She pulled away so that she could view his face. "Something's wrong."

"No mom, I'm just waiting to go." Ana gave her son a half smile. She knew he was off balance, she wasn't sure it was because he was anxious about the event or if it was something else entirely.

"Are you excited about tonight? I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised." Ted smiled brightly even though he just didn't fell it.

"I can't wait to see what you've pulled together mom," he said and then his phone buzzed and he swiftly pulled his phone from his pocket. It was just another random happy birthday text from a foreign number he didn't recognize. Ana looked at her son's perturbed face, he was waiting for something and just as she was going to ask what he was expecting Phoebe and Ave came down the stairs. Ava was wearing a lovely magenta dress and Phoebe was wearing black, she always wore black.

"Happy Birthday big brother," Phoebe said with mild excitement. Phoebe had a very posh persona because she was spoiled rotten, however she loved her family rotten, however she loved her family very much.

"Hey Phebs, thanks." Ted released his mother so that he could embrace his sister and then his cousin. "So ladies how's Harvard University?" Phoebe responded to his question with an overly dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. "That good huh?"

"I don't know why she's complaining, she fabulous in all over classes, and I kind of hate her for it." Ava pouted playfully and then smirked. "Oh Happy BDay cuzzo."

"Yeah Thanks, so where's _Blane_?" Teddy teased her and chuckled. Blane was decent dude. He was only guy that Teddy would actually talk that was close to his age because he was laid back. He met Ava her senior year of high school and they had been hooked on each other ever since.

"He's coming with his parents, and I'm not really happy about it," she huffed, "anyway he said he should be at the club around 9PM. It sucks because I wanted to experience everything with him, mom said there were going to be big surprises throughout the night starting with the journey there … but his parents are so controlling."

"Please Ava; I'm sure you'll live without yet another opportunity to be spotted with your beau. When you two break up you're going to hate Google Images because he's gonna be all over your name search." Phoebe chuckled and Ava was really annoyed by Phoebe's constant negativity regarding her relationship.

"Just because you can hold on to anyone doesn't mean we'll all suffer the same fate! You're just jealous!" Ava scoffed.

"And you're living in a bubble that's bound to pop!" Phoebe pretended like she was popping bubbles.

"Enough, Phoebe!" Ana exclaimed. "Not all couples are doomed to fail. Your father was my first only love … things like that happen."

"Mom, you're the exception to the rule. True love for the most part is a myth." Ana just shook her head. She understood why her daughter felt this way, she'd had so many relationships and in every single one the guy had dumped her.

Ted found himself disconnecting from this drama. He pulled out his phone checked the time. He was trying to prove something to himself but he was about to fail, there would no personal victory today. He moved out onto the foyer and started to text his friend.

**Ted**: Where r u?  
**Tam**: Took you long enough to check on me lol  
**Ted**: Where r u Tam? :-S  
**Tam**: Jeez open the door ya big dummy :-P

Ted quickly approached the front door of the house and Tamera was headed up the walk way towards him. He found himself smiling despite himself.

"You've been MIA Ms. Black!" He said as he opened the door wider so she could walk through. As she walked past him he took the opportunity to gaze upon his friend in her tight clingy charcoal grey dress, she'd paired it with a black tuxedo jacket in an attempt to cover some of her curves. As she walked past him she took a second to try and pull down her dress.

"Aw, I missed you too Grey," she murmured after she finished fidgeting.

"So, new hair?" He stepped up and played with a lock of her golden brown hair with blonde highlights. She smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I thought you'd get a kick out of it." He took a moment to appreciate the change of appearance.

"I really like this, but I like your curly hair too. Tam, I did … I wanted to spend more time with you today." Again Ted felt weird confessing this. He thought that it was probably only due to his father's off the mark statement. Ted looked into Tamera's happy hazel eyes, and swallowed hard. His father was just in his head, he was determined to prove that his friendship with Tam was normal

"Weave takes time Teddy," she chuckled and she took a couple of steps back so she could look her good buddy over.

"Wow, Theodore you clean up so well! I'm sure you won't have any trouble with the ladies tonight." She tugged on his tie and he chuckled.

"Why thank you Tamera, and you are an absolute twenty in that dress. And by the way, I can drop panties in just about anything I'm wearing." He whispered and his friend just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So it's going to be one of those types of evenings." Ted mouthed "Oh yeah", and then ushered Tamera towards the living room.

"Pheebs and Ava are already here," he said as he grabbed her hand before that entered the living room. Ava was sitting on the couch pouting and Ana was having words with her daughter.

"Hey Ava, hey Phoebe!" Tamera said as she surveyed the room.

"TAMERA WHOA, you look different … great, just wow!" Ava squealed as she hugged Tam and knocked her off balance.

"Whoa, that's Ava, you look great too!" God, you've both grown up so much." Phoebe stalked over and gave Tam an unexpected big hug. She was still a little bitter after her mother hand chewed her out for being so negative and rude to her cousin.

"You okay Phoebe," Tam whispered and Phoebe laid her head on her shoulder enjoying Tamera's sympathy.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Phoebe pulled herself together and drew herself away from Tamera. She loved from Tam and then to her brother. She noticed the how their outfits were coordinated and how Ted watched his friend with a very cautious eye. "Dude, you tell me the two you were dating Ted!" Tamera was quick to attempt to correct Phoebe but Christian and Taylor came in and alerted then that their vehicles were ready.

"Are vehicles?" Ted was confused. He thought he was going to be riding with Tam in her Cadillac. The crowd made their way outside and in the circular drive way there were now three limos, two black and the last one was silver. Mia and Ethan hopped out of the limo and quickly approached the crowd and hugged their nephew.

"I thought I'd said we wanted two limos Kate, who's the third limo for?" Ana had given Mia one thing to do and she of course had put her own spin on things.

"Don't get mad, I thought about this. I thought it would be cool if this guy here got his very own limo! The girl's would have their own limo and we could all ride in the front limo."

"I'm loving this night already! I just wish Blane was here with me, he love this!" Ava exclaimed as she pulled Phoebe to the middle limo. Phoebe looked back and mouthed kill me know. Ana and Christian chuckled and then followed Mia and Ethan back to the first limo where Grace, Carrick, Elliot, and Kate were already seated.

"Have fun Teddy," Tamera said as she went to join Ava and Phoebe in the middle limo.

"Uh, where the hell are you going? The limo is this way." Ted asked as he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Ted, weren't you listening? That's all for you buddy, I'm a girl I'm supposed to be in the middle limo." Tamera tried to retrieve her hand as she watched her friend pout. "Teddy," she was going to try to convince him to let her go. It wasn't that far of a ride and he could call her if wanted to, but this was supposed to be his moment in the spotlight, his alone. Teddy easily pulled Tamera to him.

"I don't give a fudge what the others want. You be riding with me woman! I haven't talked to you all day and now you're here and you think you're riding with those bickering teens.

"But … Fine! I told myself as part of my gift to you I wouldn't argue with you tonight, let's go Grey!" Ted opened the door for Tam she scooted in as best she could without showing her unmentionables. Teddy laughed at how awkward she was scooting herself back into the limo.

"Yeah … it is a little short," he teased and he got in behind her.

"Ya think!" They drove off into the night, Teddy's night. A night Teddy, Tam and the others would never forget.

* * *

_Author's Note: We are almost at the event! I'm so excited. I want to let you all know that I'm going to working on another chapter for one of my Twilight stories Missing Pieces before coming back to Black & Grey. I should be back in a couple of days. Also, check out the new Black & Grey Exclusive: Diva Hair! Please do read and review with no flames. _


	11. Chapter 10: The Party -Part One

Chapter Ten: The Party: Part One

The Club 8:30PM

* * *

"Whoa, look at the crowd surrounding the entry! You pull quite the crowd Theodore Grey." Tamera leaned over Ted so she could gaze out of the window of the limo and watched as Teddy's family members walked to red carpet. The camera lights flashed she found the whole scene too glamorous for words. Teddy watched Tamera as she stared at the scene with wide hazel eyes and her mouth partially open. He was more amused with her than the event to come. The limo moved slowly and aligned itself at the start of the carpet, both Ted and Tam heard as the car door opened and the driver exited the limo.

"Ted, I think they are expected you to be alone. Maybe I should wait a moment and let the magazines get there picture." She looked back at Ted who issued her a look that let her know that wasn't about to happen. "Or not," she mumbled.

"Most definitely not," he said without considering what she was saying. "Tam, ditch the jacket will you? The whole point of the dress is to attraction attention … stop covering up."

"But …" she stared to protest and then stopped herself. She said she wouldn't bicker with him, not tonight, but tomorrow there would be no hold barred. The driver opened the door closest to Ted and he slid out. He offered Tamera his hand and after she abandoned her tuxedo jacket she slid out of the limo behind him.

The camera lights were blinding. Ted was used to being photographed, Tamera no so much, she came from quiet money, no lime light, just luxury. Her parents strived hard for that much privacy. Even though her mother had been a force to be reckoned with in the fashion industry for the past ten years paparazzi still had to fight to get pictures of her one and only offspring. Apparently tonight was to be there lucky night Tam was out in all of her glory. She smiled for the cameras but she felt very exposed. She found herself clenching Ted's hand for dear life. Ted looked down at their united hands and then back at her stressed out face; he knew she wasn't aware that she was hurting him. He quickly yet discretely unclasped their hands and then wrapped his arms around her waist instead. He led her into the building moving slow enough and stopping occasionally for different photographers. Once inside Tamera took and deep nerve cleansing breath.

"That was freaking terrifying!" Tam placed her hand on her chest and felt the rapid beat of her heart racing.

"I'm about to open the door are you read for more Black?" Ted asked with humor in his voice as he chuckled at his over dramatic little friend. Tam shook her head, she was sure she couldn't go through that again.

"Ted, you may have to do this without me." She tried to take another deep breath, but she just started shaking. She didn't want to ruin this for Teddy but she was having an intense anxiety attack. "Go in without me I'll be there in a minute.

"Tam?" Teddy stood in front of her as she tried to get herself together. She tried to remind herself that nobody was there to see her. This was all about Teddy; she would be safely tucked behind Ted's celebrity. She could get through this.

"Tam, open your eyes." She hadn't even realized she'd closed them. Powder blue eyes invasively stared at her with worry. "We could blow this thing off if you're not up to this. I'm not real concerned about the party to start with." He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and his thumbs moved along her skin.

"But what about your family?" Tam forced herself to say while still attempting to regulate her breathing.

"I could text my mom and explain what's going on." He pulled out his phone and Tamera put her hand over it.

"I can't let you do that Ted, but it's really sweet that you offered." She gave Teddy a little smile and he mirrored her expression, but he was still worried about her. He partly hoped she say yes to blowing this thing off. He much rather just toast his milestone birthday and then go about his business.

"There's not much I wouldn't do for you Black. So you ready to do this thing? Last chance to bail." He offered her his hand, and again she took it.

"And don't squeeze my hand this time. I swear you were out to draw blood." Tam chuckled as Ted opened the doors and they entered the party.

* * *

When Ted and Tam entered the room the crowd was surrounding the entry and cheering for him. Ted waved and smiled much like a politician would, Tamera smiled up at him, but she really felt she shouldn't be in the spotlight with him. She debated trying to join the crowd but Teddy was steady rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, he seemed content to have her by his side.

Ana was shocked to see Tamera on her son's arm this way. She knew they were acting chummy at their house, but them walking in together spoke volumes to how connected they were. She also noted the look on poor Tam's face it was the same expression she used to wear when she'd go to events with Christian when they first started dating. She also took in the way her son was holding Tamera's hand. She frowned, Teddy would've told her if he had a girlfriend, she was misreading this, she was sure of it.

The crowd's cheers and chatter died down from a roar to a whisper when Carrick and Grace took the stage. "May I have everyone's attention? Today is a very, very special day in the Grey household and I want to thank everyone for coming out and celebrating it with us. Today is our first grandchild's coming of age birthday party. I promised Ana I wouldn't say anything to embarrass Theodore, so I'll only share one story. I remember one of the first conversations I had with my first and only grandson, he was two and I gave him two scoops of ice cream one scoop of chocolate, the other vanilla, I set up the same bowl for myself. He frowned at his bowl and asked could we trade. I asked him that the bowls were the same. He shook his head to clarify he wanted my vanilla for his chocolate. He said vanilla was just better, and that he likes it with sprinkles. I told him that I told him that I thought chocolate has more flavor and he gave a list of reasons vanilla was better, one being that it tasted good with nanas." Grace chuckled. "Anyway, I'm rambling; I remember that as Teddy's first debate and trade and proof he's a businessman at heart. Now I'm about to share another first with him. Waiters if you please." On cue the serving staff dressed in black and white uniforms served the crowd a round of champagne. When they approached Teddy he two glasses and handed Tam one. She frowned at him. She was not 21 yet and nor should she be drinking, but again she didn't argue she just took the glass.

"To Theodore Raymond Grey, there will be many toasts tonight and I'm glad I got to be the first to celebrate this wonderful, wonderful young man. Cheers!" Everyone toasted and then found their seats. The booths in the lounge had been charted, Tamera knitted her brows, she had told Ana that she didn't think it was a good idea, but she understood the reason for doing it. She didn't want any ruckus caused by people that didn't associate being stuck sitting together. Ana had placed Theodore, Phoebe, and Ava at their booth with Elliot and Kate. Tamera was slated to sit with her father, uncle, and cousin, she had no idea they were all coming. Tamera freed her hand and she could immediately see the upset on Ted's face.

"We should've bailed," murmured as he pouted.

"It's just for the dinner portion Ted, don't pout … this really isn't that serious." He rolled his eyes and walked away from her, like a whiney little boy. Tamera snickered to herself and then happily scooted in with her dad and the rest of her family.

"Hey baby girl!" Isaac hugged his daughter and squeezed her tight.

"Hey daddy, I didn't know Miss Ana had invited you all!" She smiled at her uncle Jeremiah and Gina.

"I guess she figured it would be in good taste since Grey and I are working on a couple of projects together." Isaac shrugged at his daughter. It was then that he noticed the clothing she was wearing or the lack thereof. She would really have been wearing more clothing.

"I bet you're staying after the banquet it's rumored that DJ Cutta is going to be her and I swear I'll die, I'll seriously die if he is! That dress Tammy it's the drama! Like for real all eyes are on you in that dress!"

"Thanks," Tam muttered dryly. "It's one of mom's designs." She shifted as soon as she confessed it and she really wished she hadn't mentioned it at all it kind of just slipped out.

"So she sent you _that_ huh?" Tam's dad looked at her and she knew what he was thinking.

"She was doing a good deed daddy don't be like that." Isaac didn't say anything. He tried really hard not to say anything negative about his wife to his daughter, he felt it bad taste. After all, he was the one that hand done the wrong. He had cheated on his wife, but his actions shouldn't have made Imani move to the other side of the country and completely and totally ignore their daughter. It had been over three years since Tamera had seen or heard from her mother.

After a few awkward moments of silence at the Black table the waiter arrived breaking the tension. Everybody quickly placed their orders; Tam paused at the sight of one of her favorite dishes on the menu. She knew it had to be Teddy's doing.

"I'll have the seafood stir fry please," she said as she rummaged through her purse. All the while grinning to herself, she pulled out her phone to tell Ted thank you.

**Tam**: Seafood stir fry = Tam's a happy grl ;-)  
**Ted**: U r welcome  
**Ted**: All my faves were on the menu too  
**Tam**: Ur welcome lol :-)  
**Ted**: Come sit with us … with me  
**Tam**: I can't Miss u tho  
**Ted**: Ditto we still should've bailed smdh

Tamera laughed at her still pouty friend and then looked up to find her whole table staring at her. "Funny text," she mumbled because she felt obligated to explain.

"Tammy, will you help me find the restroom in this place before the food comes?" Gina asked and Tam nodded and hopped up and quickly gave her dress another tug in the right direction. He cousin slid out of the booth and her elegant black maxi, Tam wanted to switch dresses with her just because hers looked so much more comfortable, much more her style.

The girls walked past the booth that Teddy and his family was sitting at. Tamera was set to send a small wave in their direction and keep moving but her cousin grabbed her elbow to stop her. Apparently she wanted to be introduced. Tam sighed as she began the formality.

"Hello Greys, Miss Ana everything looks amazing! I just wanted to introduce my one and only annoying cousin Regina Black." Her cousin waved and auctioned as though she was star struck. "And Gina this is Phoebe, Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey, Ava, Mr. and Mrs. Elliot Grey, and …" As soon as she was about to introduce Teddy, Gina interrupted her.

"Hi Teddy, happy birthday," Gina gushed and Tam rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised that her cousin was acting like this, she was just mad because Teddy would pick at her about this later. Gina was too busy checking Teddy out to worry about the light chuckles coming from the other people at the table. She was debating whether she found him as attractive in person as he was in the photos. He was so much more attractive! So much so she was sure he had some work done, people just don't come out that pretty. Tamera realized her cousin was still starring and was so annoyed and embarrassed by this, she held the bridge of her nose and waited for this to be over.

"Hello Regina, would you ladies like to sit down? Tam?" Teddy smirked he was more than sure that Regina would jump at the chance to sit with him and in the end he would get what he wanted Tam … to sit with him that is. He was right about her cousin she nodded eagerly and went to sit down, but Tamera stopped her.

"Uh, didn't you have to go to the bathroom?" Tamera reminded her cousin.

"Oh … yeah right," Gina finally had enough since to act embarrassed. Tamera shook her head at her cousin's foolishness.

"Will you be stopping back through, we can get your orders placed her instead." Teddy pushed on for the change of seating and Tamera glared at him.

"Teddy, that would be kind of rude, don't you think?" Tamera stood her ground on this, plus she hadn't seen her dad in a while. She'd forgotten how much of a daddy's girl she once was.

"I thought you promised not to argue with me today." Ted stated quietly but it was clear he was annoyed.

"I'm not arguing, I'm disagreeing," she corrected him and she smirked and so did he. "What'd you pick off the menu?" Tamera asked.

"It was hard because someone filled it with all of my favorites." Ted smiled at her. "But I went with the filet mignon, with the garlic butter green bean, and roasted potatoes." Ted said the last part with a French accent and Tam laugh so hard she snorted a little.

"You're breath is going to stink … good thing I don't have to sit by you and smell it!" Tamera teased and Ted stuck his tongue out at her.

"This coming from a twenty-one year old Teddy, tsk, tsk." Tamera noticed that everyone at the table was watching them, but Ted didn't care or notice. "Well the bathroom waits, come on Gina. Enjoy your meals."

Once in the bathroom Gina started her interrogation. "So what's the deal on Teddy?" Gina asked her cousin from while in the can.

"The deal?" Tamera was frowning at herself in the mirror and pushing her little bit of belly fat around while she waited for her cousin to finish up.

"Don't play dumb Tammy, his status … his relationship status," Gina clarified.

"He's single, but that's because he doesn't date." Tam was blunt about it, because for some reason she didn't like Gina asking so many questions about Ted. She didn't know how she would feel about Ted sleeping with Gina. Tam shook the thought from her mind, Gina wasn't his type anyway.

"So, are you two fucking?" Gina asked and then flushed the toilet.

"Gina!" Tamera exclaimed horrified she didn't even give in to the mild visual she received at her cousin's inquiry.

"No, God no. Ted and I are just friends we don't see each other that way." After Tamera answered another stall flushed and opened. Tamera looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Tam glared at the woman who now stood beside her washing her hands and smiling at her as if she'd done no wrong.

"Oh shit!" Gina exclaimed at a whisper.

"Hey baby," her mother cooed and after she dried her hands Imani tried to hug her daughter. Tam allowed this for a moment but then quickly pulled away from her.

"What – why are you here?" Tamera's anger and alarm caused her to yell.

"I'm here to see you, sweetie, I have some things I wanted to discuss."

* * *

_Author's Note: Here's another chapter I hoped you all enjoyed part one of Teddy's party. It will probably have three parts since it is kind of action and drama packed. I know this chapter was a little more Black than Grey but don't worry there will be plenty more Grey action in the following chapter! Another Black and Grey Exclusive is posted on my website introducing some more new faces. Let me know if you would like to see who I envision as Ava and Phoebe and I submit that information next time. As always read, review, and no flames. _


	12. Chapter 11: The Party -Part Two

Chapter Eleven: The Party – Part Two

The Ladies Room 9:15PM

* * *

"What do we need to discuss?" Tamera arched her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"First, the way you look in my design sweetie you look great!" Imani was trying to get on her daughter's good side but she was failing horribly.

"Thank you mother." Tamera said blandly.

"Oh shit," Gina whispered again and both Tamera and Imani glared at Gina.

"Don't you think you should give us some privacy?" Imani glared at Gina.

"Tam, do you want privacy?" Gina asked and Tamera shook her head. "That's what I thought."

"What do you want mom?"

"Why are you being so cold towards me Tamera? You only have one mother you know." Imani looked at her daughter wide eyed; she seriously didn't realize what she was doing.

"You're kidding me right?" Tamera held her head. "Mom, I haven't heard from you in YEARS. I have no reason to talk to you and I have nothing to say so … say what you need to so I can leave!" Imani frowned at her daughter; she felt Tamera had sided with her father in the divorce.

"He cheated on me you know! You should feel for your mother, not your sleaze ball father!" Tamera felt her face get hot. Her mother had crossed a line and she had the audacity to pick this time, tonight, Teddy's night.

"Gina, can you give us a moment please?" Tamera asked and Gina's eyes got big. She didn't want to leave the two women alone but she had no way to avoid leaving.

"Okay," she said warily.

Once Tam and Imani were alone Tamera crossed her arms. "I know dad cheated on you, mom. I hated him because of it. What he did was doggish and low, but he didn't abandon me! You DID! Daddy has never said anything negative about you to me and you are standing here insulting the one parent that was here for me." Imani never had the urge to hurt her daughter until now. She balled her hands into fists and huffed.

"You've never been betrayed by a man so you don't understand. Hell, you've never even been in a relationship so I guess that's why you sided with your father. I would've expected you to be at least a little loyal to me!" Imani started to tear up and although this affected her, she stood her ground.

"I am loyal; you're the one who abandoned me. Now you decide to show up and I'm supposed to be happy to see you, it doesn't work that way." Tam went to leave she was about to tear up and she really didn't want shed tears today.

"I was depressed, I'd just lost my husband!" Imani exclaimed, with watery eyes. Again Tamera was affected. She felt the emotion swelling in her throat. She attempted to swallow it back down but it was ineffective.

"Well, I lost a mother! So I was pretty damned depressed too! I would have understood if you had disappeared for a month or two, but years? I need time to deal." Her mother watched as Tamera started to cry. She finally started to get the picture, she messed up.

"I'm sorry baby girl. I'm sorry if you felt I left you or I didn't love you, because it's so untrue. The reason I came back was to share some news with you. My next line is to be named after you. This dress is actually part of it, and the line is called TJazmine. I wondered if maybe you were up to being the face of it."

"What?" Tamera said in skepticism.

"I want you to come to New York over your break do a few photo shoots … it will give us some mother/daughter time, don't answer now I want you to really think about this okay?" Tamera was in shock. A clothing line in her name and she was to be the face of it? This had to be some kind of a joke. The fashion world was a place she _never_ saw herself a part of.

"Is it a plus size line?" Tam asked knowing her mother would do something so cruel.

"What?" Her mom was legitimately confused and Tam repeated her question. "Uh no, I already have a line dedicated to the extra curvy woman. I'll send you some of the designs and you can think it over." Imani now decided it was time for them to leave the bathroom. She opened the door for her daughter. "You should come out to New York regardless of whether you do the shoot or not okay … I really want you to." This time when Imani hugged her daughter she let her.

"Okay mom." Gina had been standing by the door listening to make sure she didn't have to pull the two apart. After Imani took went back to her seat Gina examined her cousin.

"You okay?" Gina asked as she rubbed her cousin's back. Tam just nodded with a stoic look on her face, she had a lot of information thrown into her lap and she had no idea what she wanted to do.

* * *

After the dinner was over, another round of champagne was served and Phoebe and Ava took the stage. "It's our turn to toast the birthday boy!" Phoebe exclaimed as she loved being in the lime light. "As your little sister I feel that I know you pretty well. I could go the same route as the others and talk about the past and your quirks and tell a funny story, but I don't think those things will really catch your attention. So Ava and I put our head together and we think we have ensured a way to make sure we have your attention and you enjoy our toast most of all." Phoebe handed the microphone to her cousin so she could speak.

"Yes we've found the way to ensure that you enjoy our toast to you the most is mention one little word or one little person, three syllables … TA –MER-RA!" The girls said Tam's name in unison and this made Tam jerk her head to the attention of the stage with mild horror.

"Yes Tamera J Black is the only unrelated female that is tagged to my brother. So for our toast I wanted to give my brother a small gift. It's something I'm sure he has forgotten all about, Ava if you please." Ava hit a button and a huge screen came down behind the two girls, she hit another button and the video began to play. A younger Tamera with braids and glasses came onto the screen. She plopped down on the couch with a yellow piece of paper. It was Tamera's Christmas gift to Teddy from a million years ago. She'd made him a small clip because he was pissed; she had to stay in Washington while his family traveled to Aspen. He had begged her to come with them, he'd told her that her whole family could come, but her answer was no. The Black's had family traditions and Tamera loved them all.

_"Teddy, I wanted to wish you Merry Christmas and even though I know you'll probably video chat me in a few minutes there's some things I wanted to say to you ... without you being able to snicker or respond. Teddy regardless of how stubborn and freaking frustrating you are, you're like the best thing that has really happened in my life. I have never had someone that I wanted to share everything with and I swear Luke used to get jealous, but he didn't get me like you. I swear Grey you're always in my head ... for better or worse. Anyways that's what I wanted to say you mean the world to me buddy. Merry Christmas!" _The video ended and the crowd became a sea of Awws and Tamera thought she was going to die from embarrassment.

"See the best toast ever! Right Theodore?" Ted nodded, his sister was right he'd forgotten all about that video. He'd forgotten how sincere she'd looked when she spoke and how … innocent she seemed.

"But, back to the matters at hand, everyone raise your glass here's to the stubborn and freaking frustrating Theodore Grey, like Tamera said big brother, you mean the world to me. I love you … cheers!" More cheers took place and then Ava introduced the cake. As the dessert was served Ted remembered how much that video had really meant to him … how much Tamera really does mean to him. The dessert was served to a grand scale the waiters again came through and placed huge bowls of ice cream on each table and three different cakes were placed at each table, carrot cake with cream cheese icing, strawberry cake, and devils food with chocolate icing with butterscotch chips on top. Ted smirked as he saw the cake, it looked like the one that Tamera had made him the first time she'd made him dinner. He quickly cut himself a big piece and had a couple scoops of vanilla ice cream! He took a bite and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Tam made this," he smirked.

"Yeah, we're the only one that has this type of cake, everybody else received regular chocolate, she said it was her gift to you," Ana shared as she smiled at her son, Ted snorted and then leaned over to see if he could catch a glimpse of Tam, but all he could see was a glimpse of her crossed legs, and her feet with those shoes. Teddy had never realized how firm and in shape Tam was. He watched her feet as she rolled her ankle to and fro. His eyes watched as she uncrossed and crossed her legs and went to switch her legs and now that he looked at her that dress … it was really way too short when she uncrossed her legs he could just make out the color of her royal blue panties … not that it mattered to him, it didn't. He shook his head what was he doing? He closed his eyes and tried to ignore his father's words. That's not what he wanted, not from Tamera.

"I'm going to go over and thank her," he mumbled he took another bite and then stood. "I'll be right back." Ted strode over to the table where the Blacks were seated. Teddy figured if he looked Tamera in her eyes he would forget about the crazy things that were going through his head. He greeted them all and Gina eyes widened happily. He scooted in by Tamera and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"So you did cook for me little woman?" He smirked and kissed her ear. The connection made Tamera tense, it made her feel different. She turned to him and gave an uneasy smile.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, but you knew I would." Teddy smirked and Isaac watched the contact between Ted and his daughter.

"Happy Birthday Theodore, this is a grand event your parents put together." Isaac commented and reminded Teddy that he was sitting beside his daughter.

"Yes it has been a really interesting night. My grandmother, mom, and Tam really put most of it together. I just wanted to come over and thank her. I think I'm going to go say hello to Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan, Tamera did you want to walk with me? I know you haven't seen Mia in a while." Tamera had just put some strawberry cake in her mouth and she frowned at him, she covered her mouth before she spoke.

"I should really stay here Teddy," she stated for the third time today.

"Baby, it's okay if you mingle," Isaac said giving Tamera his blessing to do what she pleased. Tamera was torn between her family and her best friend.

"Come on Tam, he said it was okay," Teddy scooted out of the booth and extended his hand to Tamera. She groaned a little and then took it; she looked back at her dad and issued a look … an apology of sorts.

"I'll be back daddy."

"Okay baby." As they walked off Isaac heard his brother snicker.

"What?"

"Nothing bro, I don't think she's your baby anymore." Isaac watched his baby girl with Teddy, as he mingled with the other guests. She seemed happier by Teddy's side. She looked up at him while he talked and was laughing so hard. He remembered when his wife, or ex wife used to look at him that way, like she was proud of him … like she loved him. Teddy looked at Tamera and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer.

"Maybe she's not," Isaac watched on with concern, feeling a sense of loss. Teddy had come over and taken the one thing that he cherished most in his life, Tamera.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have a couple new Black and Grey Exclusives on my website. I did have a quick plea I am writing a story called _What Was Left Behind_ about Jose' Rodriguez, but it's not doing so well. I would love for some of you to give it a read and tell me what's wrong with it … if you have the time. Anyways, please read, review, and no flames.


	13. Chapter 12: The Party - Part Three

Chapter Twelve: The Party – Part Three

The Stage (The Final Toast): 11:45PM

* * *

Another round of champagne was served. It was now for the last toasts of the night. Ana and Christian stood together and the crowd immediately hushed. A spotlight searched for and found Teddy; he was standing with Kate, Elliot, and Tamera.

"Teddy, I'm so proud of the man you've become. I don't think that a mother could've asked for a more animated and lively baby. You were independent, intelligent, and you stole my heart from the very moment you were placed in my arms. I love you very, very much. I don't think I could emphasize it enough … here's to you sweetie." More awws and cheers roared through the audience. Ana then handed the microphone to her husband and the crowd hushed once more.

"I thought that it would be easy standing up here and sharing a story about my son, but as I look at you I keep thinking … how crazy it is that my son is a man now. You remind me of myself in so many ways, I see my good side, and my not so good side. You and I now share the most intense conversations and I think you've been put on this Earth to challenge your old man," Christian chuckled as he remembered some of the recent debates he'd had with his son and how both of them long for the desire to be right. Many of their conversations ended in Google searches. He also saw his temper in his son; Theodore clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes just like he did when he was pissed. "And I do feel for the little woman will have to put up with you … she'll have to be pretty special and a lot like the woman to my left." Christian wrapped his arm around Ana who looked up at her husband, bit her lip, and flushed crimson. The crowd chuckled at Christian last statement, but Theodore wasn't amused he knew who his father was referring to he looked over to Tamera who found Christian's speech true and comical. She knew taking care of Teddy was a full time job and then some. "Okay everyone, it's the last toast of the night everyone raise your glasses. Here's to Theodore Raymond Grey, Happy 21st Birthday son. Make the night as memorable as possible!"

"CHEERS!" After the eruption of noise died down Kate took the stage to explain the rest of the night's events.

"Okay everyone, the theme of Teddy's party is grown and sexy, so we've split the rest of the night into the two themes. On this floor bottles will continue to flow and a live band will take the stage for a "grown" vibe and for the sassy sexy individuals on the floor above us DJ Cutta is setting up to chop and screw the rest of your evening! So pick your passion, and oh, please be responsible, don't drink and drive. We've rented out two floors at the neighboring hotel please just grab a voucher at the entry and enjoy a stay in one of their suites. I do believe that's it! Thank you for dining with us and enjoy the rest of the party!" Tamera watched as Phoebe, Ava, and Blane quickly exited the room Gina was quick on their heels. She love Cutta, like loved him, so much so she'd probably marry him if she could. Tam went to look up at Teddy and she found he was already staring at her peculiarly. She gave him a little curious smile.

"So do you want to be grown or sexy Teddy?" Tamera snickered and Ted placed his forefingers on his mouth and chin as if perplexed by her question.

"I don't know about you Miss Black, but I'm already both grown and sexy." Tamera laughed outright at Ted's comment. The band soon started to play it was current music set to jazz. It was nice and relaxed which was more of the vibe he was after. He decided that he wanted another glass of champagne before he went and enjoyed the excitement upstairs. Ted never realized how fruity and delicious white wine was, it was no wonder that his parents partook in it with most of their meals. He went to the bar and grabbed another two glassed and handed Tamera another glass and she glared at him.

"It would be rude for you to make me drink alone," he explained with a devilish smirk on his face. He scanned the room looking to and empty booth once he found one, he took Tamera's hand and led her to it.

"It's also illegal, me drinking with you. I don't turn 21 until November," she mumbled and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Tamera, don't be such a damned goody-goody. Nobody here cares about you having a couple of glasses of wine." He sat down and finally began to relax. Tam took a sip and nodded, she never thought she'd be the kind to enjoy drinking but wine was pretty yummy. She had to admit that sitting in the club, sipping wine, in this dress did have her feeling a bit more grown. Ted watched Tamera with humor; she smirked to herself as she drained her glass. "Tam, you're supposed to sip it!" She narrowed her eyes at him and then placed her glass on the table. "I'm only telling you this because I know you've never drunk before and it will go to your head. I want you to be clear headed when we go upstairs."

"Well then why'd you give me another glass in the first place?" She huffed, leaned back and crossed her arms with a small pout.

"Because I wanted you to loose and relaxed." He shrugged. "I know you, you wouldn't enjoy upstairs if you're all uptight, but guys are going to be trying to grab on you and things I want you to have your wits about you." Ted chuckled, but was quickly sobered by the thought of some random guy behind Tamera in that dress. He imagined her enjoyed the feel of this strangers hands on her body and he really didn't like it. He took another look at Tamera who was quietly mulling something over in her mind. _And I do feel for the little woman that will have to put up with you_.

"Yeah right," Tamera dismissed the notion that guys would be paying her any attention at all, dress or no, she found herself to look pretty ordinary.

"Tamera, how can you look at yourself in that dress and not realize how sexy you are?" Ted immediately realized that he'd misspoken. He didn't mean to call her sexy it just kind of slipped out. He sat his glass down next to hers. Maybe he'd had too much to drink himself. Tamera was shocked and perplexed by Teddy statement.

"You think I'm sexy?" Tamera whispered without looking at her friend. She was so unnerved by his confession and she didn't know what she wanted his answer to be either way it would suck; there was literally no good answer. She knew she felt odd him referring to her in that way. He had called her beautiful plenty of times, but sexy … now that was new. Theodore clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. Yes he thought she was sexy, and in that dress, hell yes she was extremely sexy. He didn't want to repeat it because confessing to that would make his dad sort of right, and he wasn't right. Ted didn't view Tamera as his girlfriend but he wasn't blind … the girl was fine, beautiful, sexy, and all of the above. But how could he tell Tamera this and how would she take it?

"That's what I thought. Teddy, you really should say things you don't mean!" Tamera slid out of the booth she'd caught attitude and she felt like an idiot because of it. Teddy hadn't done anything wrong, she didn't know why his silence hurt so much. She just knew that in that moment she needed to get away from him. She stormed across the dance floor to get away from him, on her way out of the room she passed Ana and Christian and they both noticed her change of temperament. Teddy was quick on her heels. He actually had to break out into a little jog to catch up with her. The woman could really move in those heels.

"Where are you going?" Teddy asked when finally reached Tamera. She was angry but she couldn't for the life of her figure out why. She didn't know where she was going, she hadn't thought that far. She wasn't planning on going upstairs that's for sure. She felt too … wounded and kind of insulted to have fun, but she for damn sure didn't want to tell him that.

"I don't know Teddy … away," she murmured and Ted chuckled as he looked at his little friend with her lip poked out. He sighed and offered Tamera his hand. Tamera just looked at his hand and felt conflicted.

"Tam?" Ted arched his eyebrow, she'd never rejected him be not taking his hand, and right now as she debated this over in her mind that's how he felt rejected. "Dance with me," he urged her. He voice was rough and needy. He didn't recognize himself tonight, nothing made sense.

"Okay, she whispered and she slid her hand into his and something was different, it felt awkward, uncomfortable, yet perfect … in a way. Their touch was charged with something neither of them had ever experienced. The intense sensation caused Tam to intake a small alarmed breath in wonder of the feel. Theodore chose to ignore the sensation completely. Theodore led Tamera to the dance floor he slowly grabbed both of her hands and placed them on his shoulders. He smoothed his hands along her sides and stopped when he got to her waist, she felt nice, really nice, too nice.

"Teddy?"

"Yeah," Teddy answered but his voice had changed into something deeper … darker. He cleared his throat and tried again. "What's up short stack?" He thought using her nickname would help him remember what Tamera meant to him. She was just his friend. Just friends, that all.

"I'm sorry; I've been a drama filled wreck lately. I really wanted you to enjoy your birthday," she stated.

"I have enjoyed my birthday Tamera … and this; this has been my favorite part." He was being honest, but Tam saw it as lies and flattery. It still affected her and caused her face to heat. "Reddened caramel … now that's a rarity," he whispered. Teddy inched Tamera closer until their bodies were flushed together. Tamera allowed herself to relax and placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, both of them listened to the rest of the song, Not Even a King by Alicia Keys, in silence and enjoyed their connection in this moment.

* * *

After the song ended Tamera slowly moved herself out of Ted's arms. She felt weird and exposed somehow.

"That was different," Teddy frown and took a deep breath to calm his nerves from the intense feeling he was having. He shoved his hands in his pockets for some reason he now felt empty. He looked over to Tamera and her face was mirrored his emotions, it seemed she was just as confused as he was. Teddy grasped for clarity it wasn't like this was the first time they'd danced together or anything. It was just his dad in his head, that's all, and Tam was probably still confused by his behavior. Tamera never said anything, but she did create distance between them. She tried to smile a little but it didn't come of right. "Tam," Ted felt he should say something, but he didn't know what because he was in uncharted territory.

"Hey you two! We've been looking all over for you!" Ava and Blane were now much closer than expected. Blane narrowed his eyes as he took in how awkward and ill at ease the two looked.

"Yeah," Blane added slowly as he still analyzed the situation. "We'd thought you had come upstairs by now. That dude is killing it up there. It's straight ridiculous!"

Tam and Ted followed Ava and Blane onto the elevator, Ava and Blane were so damned handsy! Ava was whispering something in Blane's ear and his hands were inches away from her behind. Tamera watched them with her nose scrunched up. She really didn't get PDA; she didn't get its purpose. She thought it was just a way to make sure everyone knows you're in a relationship. She also thought it was kind of self centered and rude.

"Damn, you two need to get a room!" Teddy mumbled and Tamera smirked it's like he'd lifted the thought from her head. Ava looked back at her cousin and rolled her eyes. She turned in Blane's arms so her back was not flush with his chest.

"You and your sister are SO damned jealous!" Ava fussed and Ted frowned. What was there to be jealous of? He was sure he could get anybody to allow him to fondle them in an elevator or anywhere really … well almost anyone. He looked over to his little short stack she was standing in front of him waiting for the doors to open. The elevator pinged and released the four. They all heard the bass pounding and vibrating the floor as they moved toward the black double doors. Ava and Blane ran ahead and burst through the doors. Vintage Jay-Z was blaring through the system as Tam and Ted walked in. As soon as Ted was visual women were making their way towards him. Twin redheads were the first to make their intentions known. They were identical tall and lanky, everything that Tamera was not. Tamera began to inch away from Ted and took herself out of the equation.

"Hello Teddy," they said in unison. They were both dressed in black, then dresses. "Dance with us." They each grabbed one of his hands and pulled him away from Tamera. He looked back with a remorseful look on his face, Tam waved at him giving her blessing sort of speak. This is what she had expected this was the norm when she went to any place with Teddy. She expected him to be pulled away by someone or in this cause two people that were just … better than her.

"HEY OH MY GOD!" Gina grabbed her cousin and pulled her behind her toward the stage. "The DJ invited me to his booth!" Come on let's go meet Cutta!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! I just wanted to check in and again thank you for reading my story! I want you all to feel the music in this chapter and the next to come! So the Black and Grey Exclusive has a link to the song they danced to. I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter as always please read review and no flames!_


	14. Chapter 13: Theodore's Rage

Chapter Thirteen: Theodore's Rage

The "Sexy" Room: 12:30AM

* * *

After Gina and Tamera joined Cutta at his booth he cut the music and grabbed his mic. "Damn! I think I'm the luckiest man in Washington! Somebody pinch me, the two finest women in the club want to spend a little time with **The DJ**! Speak your name baby!" Cutta pointed the mic at Gina first and then Tamera. "Well now that you two are up here I'm not letting you leave you will most definitely be chilling with me tonight … sorry fellas I saw em first! Aiight, back to the music let's get it!" Both girls giggled and Teddy looked to the stage and rage hit him hard. Tamera for damn sure wasn't _his_. Cutta put his arm around Tamera and helped her while she looked through his music selection on his computer.

One of the redheads that Ted was dancing with got in front of him trying to get his attention, but he was just annoyed by this. He wanted to stop dancing, and drag Tamera off that damned stage! He was completely pissed his party had quickly become a nightmare. He was frustrated because he had no real claim over her, not enough to stop her from flirting. Teddy closed his eyes and tried to regain his perspective. Tam was just his friend, just his friend, that's all. He wanted Cutta's fucking hands off her, but if she liked and that what she wanted he had to be okay with it.

He shut his eyes and then focused on going through the motions. A brunette joined the redheads in taking turns grinding on Teddy and he had mild interest as best. He looked back toward the stage because curious got the best of him, this time Cutta was placing his headphones on her ears. He pushed her hair back and took the opportunity to run his hand along her shoulder. She was smiling too hard at his attention and Teddy wanted to go back to the grown floor, like now. He abruptly moved away from his sea of women and stalked aggressively towards the stage. The music then cut again and stopped him in his tracks.

"Aiight we about play a back in the day joint, this is the fine Miz Tamera's choice we going waaaay back yall, let's go!" Tam pressed a button and Method Man and Mary J Blige All _I Need to Get By_. "You're all I need baby!" Cutta grabbed Tam's hand and kissed it; she giggled and gave her bashful smile. It was so rare to see that smile. It wasn't until now that Teddy noticed how alluring it was. Teddy felt like he was going to vomit. He knew why Tam had picked this song, she knew that Ted knew all the lyrics to this song and he'd tried to rap to her on several occasions. It was a sure fire way to get her to laugh so hard she'd snort. Even thought Ted found some sort of solace from her song choice, he still wanted her off that damned stage and away from the DJ. He was half way through the crowd when he realized that even though he wanted Tamera off the stage … it wasn't fair to her.

It seemed she was really enjoying herself … without him. What right did he have to pull her away? As he stood there some blonde female began to grind and gyrate on him. She was faceless and he'd become numb to every sensation besides jealousy. After the song finished he moved away from the woman her was dancing with and headed toward the door. "Fuck this!" Ted murmured to himself. Once he excited the haze of flesh and gyrating bodies he realized he'd received a text from his father.

**Christian**: Your room number 5162 – be safe. BE RESPONSIBLE. Have fun.

Teddy, snorted at the text it was perfect timing he sent his father a quick "thank u" text before he headed toward the elevator.

"Hey, what you doing out here? Catching your breath?" Tam huffed as she joined him in the hallway. "It's crazy in there!"

"It sure is," Ted said dryly as he tried to mirror the excitement in his friend's eyes, but it just wasn't happening. "Yeah, I'm actually heading out." Ted murmured to her. He couldn't look at Tamera anymore; he didn't know what emotion his face was revealing, whatever it was he felt guilty for feeling it. Tamera never acted jealous over his company the least he could do is afford her the same decency.

"Really?" Tamera frowned at Ted's behavior he was being cold and gave her no eye contact at all. "I thought you'd want to party all night." She closed the major gap between them and angled his chin so that he was forced to look at her. He clenched his jaw and tried really hard to seem to be impassive. Tamera smoothed her hand along his face and he closed his eyes. He really wished she hadn't done that. He pulled away from her and stalked toward the elevators and called it.

"Teddy?" Tamera slid her hand into his. She could tell that something had obviously upset him, she didn't want him to leave angry … all of this was for him.

"I'm just tired Tam, you can stay if you want … and hang out with the _DJ_." Teddy said as he let go of her hand the doors opened. Tamera thought to herself that maybe he had other plans.

"Did you want me to stay?" At first he hunched his shoulders at her question, but then in the last minute he held the doors open.

"I don't want you to stay here … I want your company Tam. I _really_ do." Tamera smirked at her brooding friend. She was glad that he wanted her company. She didn't want him to be all pouty and alone in the last hours of his birthday.

As the doors closed Teddy regain possession of Tamera hand. Her hand was so small and soft, but it held a powerful charge, Ted flexed his hand and intertwined. It was a charge that filled the whole elevator and wrapped around the two. It made the air think and caused Ted's pulse to accelerate. He looked over to Tamera who was diligently watching the buttons on the side of the elevator and waiting for the doors to open. As the doors opened both Ted and Tam hurried out and escaped the unthinkable feeling. Ted pulled her toward the exit, and out of the club. Once the fresh night air washed over them Teddy felt the odd tension evaporate. They walked the block toward Hotel Monaco. Teddy opened the hotel doors for Tamera and they approached the lobby. The hotel was very modern, understated, yet elegant. The brunette at the front desk associate almost blanched at the sight of Teddy. Teddy frowned and Tamera squeezed his hand as reminder to "play nice." Ted took a deep breath and put on his fake smile.

"Hello Brenda, I'm Theodore Grey, I believe you have keys here for me." He squeezed Tam's back and she glared at him.

"Oh, oh yeah, Mr. Grey he-here." Her hand was literally shaking. Ted looked at her as thought she had some sort of mental condition.

"Thanks," he muttered as he fought the extreme urge to roll his eyes at the woman. He went to leave the desk but Tamera stayed put.

"Excuse Miss Brenda, I have a reservation as well, it's under the name Tamera Black." The woman moved confidentially when handling Tamera's transaction. She must've of felt better knowing Tam and Ted weren't sharing a room, it gave her hope that he was single.

"Here you go Ms. Black; I do hope you enjoy your stay at Monaco." The woman stated sweetly and before Tam could respond Ted swooped in to have a little fun.

"I don't know why she has a hotel room; she'll be busy with me all night anyway." He chuckled as he watched his friend's jaw drop. He wrapped his arm around Tamera's waist suggestively. He had done it to fuck with the now exasperated woman behind the desk, but Tam's face was priceless too. Tamera was shocked and embarrassed, and once more she felt bad for Brenda, the poor woman had lost all the color in her face. "Come on baby cakes!" Teddy said before slapping Tam on the behind.

"THEODORE!" At first she was horrified but as he led them to yet another elevator she became overwhelmed with laughter. "YOU'RE SUCH A JERK!" She giggled Tam's laughter was infectious.

"Yeah, but you knew that already, Miss Black." Ted smirked at her and then as she entered the elevator he spanked her again.


	15. Chapter 14: What He Wanted

Chapter Fourteen: What He Wanted

Hotel Monaco- Room 5162: 2:30AM

* * *

Teddy opened the door to his suite and Tam stepped in behind him. There was a huge complimentary package filled with expensive chocolates, coffees, and vouchers for the bar in the lobby. The suite was really massive, nothing but the best for the Greys. In the living room area there was an L-shaped couch and there was a kitchen area, not that Ted needed it, and then there's a bedroom. Ted loosened his tie as he watched Tamera examined his room. She allowed her fingers to run along the back of the couch enjoying the fabric's softness. She picked up one of the golden wrapped Godiva chocolates and popped it in her mouth.

"I wonder if my room has a welcome basket as nice as yours." She chuckled as she plopped down as she plopped down on the couch and crossed her legs. Ted tried not to notice or care that her dress inched up her thigh as she did.

"You'll never know," he murmured and snorted. He headed toward the archway that led to the bedroom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She yelled back to him she arched her head and twisted, he'd left the door open and she watched as he abandoned his black shirt and tossed it on the bed. Teddy's muscles were much more defined that they looked in his clothing. He dragged is white tank over his head. It was at that moment that Teddy noticed two hazel eyes staring at him. Tam blinked a couple of times and then looked away. She hadn't expected him to look like that without his shirt on, that muscle the hype over him a bit more understandable.

"Tam, I wouldn't have pegged you as a peeping Tam?" She turned on the couch and stood on her knees on the seat she could her fully.

"I wasn't peeping you left your door open. I think you wanted to be seen." She snapped playfully.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to turn around?" He strolled towards her, still minus one shirt. He now stood at the back of the couch right in front of her. She kept eye contact with Ted even though a small annoying part of her wanted to look down.

"Even more reason you should have closed your door," she lowered her tone to a whisper and poked Ted in the middle of his chest. Ted gave a small half smile and never broke eye contact with Tam.

"When you saw me in a state of undress you should have turned away, silly, silly short stack." He popped her on her nose and then ran the back of his two fingers along her cheek. Tam let out a nervous chuckle and moved away from his touch, she turned and sat back on her butt.

"If you have a problem with me looking at you, I'd suggest you put on a shirt Grey." Ted hoped the couch and landed beside Tamera.

"It's just a chest I don't care. Now if _you'd_ show me _your _chest. I'd most definitely care." Tamera gave Ted the most alarmed face that he'd ever seen. She opened and closed her mouth twice and then scooted away from him a bit.

"You're joking."

"Am I?" He scooted towards her with a playful sinister grin on his face.

"On that note, I'm going to my room, because someone has had too much to drink and gone loopy. Night Ted." She stood up and so did he, he blocked her from walking toward the door.

"I was serious Tam; I want you to stay in here … with me." Teddy blurted out she'd only been in the room like fifteen minutes he wanted more time.

"Why?" Tamera was confused she was sure that Teddy would've wanted some female attention tonight. Why was he being so clingy?

"Tamera, all I've wanted today …" Ted paused as he searched for the proper way to explain what he was feeling. "Today was a big deal, and although parts of it were wonderful, I'd much rather spent the day doing nothing with you. Hell, I just wanted some time, it seemed like everything and everyone was pulling me away from you." Tamera looked at this half naked, frustrated man, she was dumbfounded. She knew he enjoyed her company but she didn't realize how important her presence was to him. "Just _your_ time Tamera, that's all I want." Tamera swallowed hard she was deeply touched no one had ever approached her with such need of her.

"Teddy," she croaked and then cleared her throat. She found herself moving toward Ted, she wrapped her arms around his bare waist and embraced him. She nuzzled her face in his chest. He released a satisfied breath of relief. He went to kiss her hair but then paused.

"I miss _your_ hair Tam." She chuckled and her laughter moved him. She pulled away and grabbed her purse off the coffee table.

"I'll be back," she muttered and Ted narrowed his eyes.

"Don't leave. Why are you leaving?" He quickly rephrased his alarm.

"I want to change Ted. This dress is cute and all, but it's not the most comfortable thing in the world." While Tamera talked she fidgeted with the bottom of her dress.

"I'll find you something to wear out of my bag. I really don't want you to leave; you may get tired, and fall asleep without coming back." Again Tamera was taken back. Theodore really seemed worried and drained at the thought of her leaving for even a minute.

"Okay…" Teddy dashed into the bedroom he quickly came out changed. He'd placed his white t-shirt back on and he had on his navy plaid blue pajama bottoms. He offered Tam his matching blue shirt.

"This should fit you like a night gown," he murmured she moved past him and borrowed the bedroom. Tam laid the shirt on the bed as she reached behind her and attempted to unzip her dress. After a few minutes of failure she sat down on the bed and removed her shoes first. She loved these heels they had a good platform and made walking in them an effortless task. After her feet were free fidgeted with her zipper once more, she hopped up and down in aggravation.

"DAMMIT GET OFF ALREADY!" She whined. Her yells of frustration were loud enough for Teddy to hear.

"You okay in there short stack?" He yelled.

"No, I freaking … shit!" Tamera snapped again and Ted's curiosity had been successfully peaked. He opened the bedroom door and found Tam fumbling with her zipper and cussing under her breath. She turned and looked at Ted with a frown and a little pout on her face. He chuckled and she only frowned harder.

"Don't laugh it's not funny!"

"No, it's too funny. Do you want, uh … here." He approached her and undid the little metal clasp. Ted held his breath as he slowly unzipped her dress. He couldn't help but admire the flawless smooth caramel colored that was now exposed. He also noticed that her strapless bra matched the royal blue panties he'd seen earlier.

"Thanks," Tamera breathed.

"Yeah," Ted said slowly as he peeled his eyes away from the little bit of skin that was now … he shook his head, and exited the room. Tamera quickly changed and rejoined him in the sitting area. He connected his phone to the stereo and the song that they danced to earlier filled the room.

"I wanted to revisit my favorite part of the night." Ted offered Tam his hand and she walked over to him and placed her hand in his that spark … the new energy that was born today attacked them both. Ted led Tam's arms to his shoulder and allowed his hands to rest at her waist. He slowly pulled her closer so that their fronts touched. Every hair on Tamera's body was on edge. She didn't understand any of this; she just hoped normality would return in the morning. She'd never felt this feeling before but she acknowledged it as dangerous, wrong, and taboo.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello All! I hope you like the chapter! Please visit my bog! I have pictures of what I think Ava and Phoebe look like. As always, please read, review, and no flames!_


	16. Chapter 15: Flabbergasted

Chapter Fifteen: Flabbergasted

Teddy's Room: 6:15AM

* * *

"Teddy?" Tamera whispered as she treaded softly into Teddy's room. Teddy had just retired for bed and was slightly out of it. She walked on her tiptoes to the bed and whispered his name again. "Teddy, you up?"

"Yeah Tam, what's up?" Ted spoke with this sluggish and sleepy tone. He peaked at the little woman who was wearing only his shirt staring at him with nervous eyes. She straddled Teddy's legs over top of the comforter. This action most definitely unexpected and Teddy was now completely awake he rubbed his eye abandon all illusions of being sleepy.

"I uh, um … I forgot to give you your birthday gift," Tamera said nervously as she inched her way into straddling Teddy in a most indecent way. Although she was nervous her eyes carried more of an anxious carnal energy that spoke to Teddy immediately. "Would you like me to unwrap it for you?" Ted's blue eyes were looking at Tamera in admiration and disbelief. He simply nodded his response. Tamera lifted the blue flannel swoop and exposed her gloriously sexy lingerie, naughty, naughty royal blue lace and caramel that Teddy was sure would melt in his mouth if he had the opportunity to taste it. Ted's hands begun to itch with desire to touch her. He didn't understand how Tamera though she wasn't fit? Her stomach was flat with no her skin was so beautiful. Her curves were prominent but again Ted saw full breast and bottom as a good thing. It was a very good thing, something that he hoped to have completely exposed and to be able to touch.

"Can I touch you?" He murmured as he sat up and was now eye to eye with this half naked Tamera. She gave him a slow shy smile and traced his lips with her fingers; Ted drew her pointer finger into his mouth. He was right the taste of her skin she was so sweet and delicious and her fragrance was soft a floral. She was as perfect he knew she would be.

"You can do whatever you want to me Teddy. I want you to have all of me … that is if you want me?" Teddy ran his hands up and down her body. Tamera closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat of his hands along her body.

"Hell yeah I want you baby," Ted said eagerly as he kissed her cheek and then moved his kisses along her jaw line, and then her neck. Tamera moaned and leaned into the feel of Teddy's lips on her neck.

"Oh Teddy," she hissed. Her heart began to pound and she felt herself start to move instinctively against him.

"I can do anything I want?" Ted asked again wanting her complete permission. "I can have you completely?" He asked as he maneuvered Tamera under the covers and beneath him.

"Yes, Teddy, you can have everything … all of me," Tamera moaned as Ted moved against her. Teddy positioned himself lower so he could become acquainted with two of Tam's best assets.

"So now I get to see _your_ chest. He easily slid her strapless bra down and exposed her luscious breasts. He placed his face between her breasts. "I'm gonna motorboat the hell outta these!" Ted looked up at Tam with a grin and she looked kind of puzzled.

"Motorboat?" She asked Ted shook his head in Tamera's breasts and she giggled and threw her head back.

"You are so some crazy Teddy!" She giggled and Teddy pulled the comforter off of them and parted her legs.

"I'm crazy?" He challenged and Tamera nodded.

"Yeah … crazy," she panted. Theodore slowly allowed his hands to massage and caress the Tamera's thighs as they worked their way up to her pretty lace panties and removed them. "Oh baby, you just wait … you'll see how crazy I really am." Ted slowly lowered his head and began to apply sweet little kisses against Tamera's pussy lips. She gasp she could believe he'd put his mouth _there_, she propped herself on her elbows and watched in disbelief as he took his tongue and parted her center and went _deeper_.

Teddy wasn't normally one to dine on a lady, this method of seduction was only used in special occasions and he found Tamera to be one hell of an occasion. As he circled his tongue around her clitoris she moan and let go of her inhibitions. "Teddy, Teddy … TEDDY!" For some reason Ted felt shaky or more accurately as though he was being shaken. "Teddy?" His eyes opened and he was face to face with a puzzled fully dress Tam. He looked around and realized that daylight had come and that he was still on the couch from last night, and he was most definitely not about to have sex with Tam like he was a second ago. He closed his eyes and tried to go back there, when he opened his eyes Tamera was looking at him with serious look of perplexity. He let out a huff of frustration and confusion.

"You okay?" Tam chuckled. "I think you were about to rape that poor pillow." She teased and she pointed to the décor pillow that was covering Ted's lap. "I told you that you needed to find yourself a lady friend for your birthday, but you don't listen to me." She laughed as she hopped up and pushed the breakfast cart into the living room.

"I wanted to spend time with you," Ted explained as he sat upright. He was still excited from his dream and he didn't want to offend Tam with his _situation_, especially because he was sure he couldn't convince her to do anything to help him with his condition. Tam smiled at his statement she still was shocked that he'd rather spend most of the night talking to her than having sex, but from what she'd just witnessed his body was kind of pissed at him about it. Tamera had never experienced a sex dream herself, but she most definitely could tell that was what Ted was having, for the past few minutes he mumbled in his sleep and gyrated himself against the pillow that was in his lap. She chuckled to herself the site of it was sort of gross yet comical. She was however, glad that he had stayed asleep so long it gave her a chance to go to her room, change, and get some things organized.

"You want breakfast? I ordered waffles and turkey sausage, pineapple, and mango," she said as she showed him their options. Ted waited until he was decent and then grabbed a plate. They both took their plates and sat at the neighboring table.

"So have you given anymore thought to going to New York?" Teddy prodded and Tam put her fork down and grabbed her orange juice.

"A little, a very little. I don't know Teddy, I want to reconnect with my mom but I don't know about this whole _TJazmine_ thing. I feel like … she's using me, but why would she pick me? There are tons of gorgeous curvy models in the world. I'm not tall enough or pretty enough to do what she's asking." Tamera shook her head.

"Tam, I agree with the fact that your mom making a line for you is sort of sketchy, but I think this could be just what you need to make you realize how …" Ted shook his head and grabbed another piece of pineapple.

"How what?" Tamera asked and her hazel eyes sparkled at him curiously.

"I'm tired of telling you how beautiful you are when you don't believe me. So this will be the last time I say it. So enjoy it Tamera … you Tamera Black are the most naturally beautiful woman I've ever seen. You could walk around ass crack naked and I'm sure that I wouldn't be able to find one flaw wrong with you, but my opinion doesn't matter. You have to believe that, so maybe if you are all dolled up in pretty clothes and people take your picture, maybe then you'll realize that you are beautiful. That's why I think you should do it." Ted shrugged and Tam jaw had dropped and after she processed all that was said she issued him a small chuckle.

"Ass crack naked?" She laughed heartedly.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that." He snickered too and then took the last bite of waffle and cleared his plate.

"Good you're finished!" She hopped up and rummaged through her duffle bag. "So Teddy, you know I never gave you your birthday gift last night." Ted's mind went back to his dream and how he didn't even get the opportunity to penetrate her in his dreams. It was sign that it just wasn't meant to happen. He wasn't sure he wanted to anyway; he was still partially operating on the fact that it was an idea placed in his head by his dear old dad.

"Trust me I know you didn't give me anything," Ted murmured dryly.

"Ah ha here we go!" Tamera skipped back over to Ted with a small black box with a red bow. "Happy Birthday Teddy!" Her eyes were bright and excited when she placed the box in his hand. He opened the box and he saw a gold key chain with the world _Trust_ written in cursive on it, then he noticed the two keys. One key had a Cadillac logo and the other a Mercedes.

"What the hell?" Tam giggled at Ted's confusion.

"I thought you may say something like that so let me explain. The one key I stole back from you … it's my emergency key to my car. You can drive it, I want you to know that I do trust you completely, with just about everything. The second key was my original gift to you … well it's really something for us to share, wash up and throw on some clothes and I'll show it to you."

After about fifteen minutes Teddy came back from his bedroom dress in a black t-shirt and dark denim jeans. Tamera laughed to herself they almost matched again and it was completely involuntary. She was wearing her favorite dark denim skinny jeans and a sleeveless black button down top with a belt as an accent piece. "Ready to go?" Ted asked.

"Not quite … I barrowed something else from you, have a seat Teddy." He did as she asked and she took the tie he was wearing yesterday and used it as a blindfold. "I want you to be completely surprised when you see it." Ted smiled and shook his head while Tam secured the tie in place on Ted's eyes her chest brushed against his face. He took in her scent and just like in his dream she smelled faintly of flowers. He had a strong urge to rub his face against her.

"It can't be but so much of a surprise Tam I already know it's some kind of a vehicle," he remarked and she popped him on the head, and then pulled on the tie so she could see the look on his face. She could get used to having this much control over him. He was like her own little Teddy puppet.

"Don't ruin my good time Grey, and FYI I still think you're going to be flabbergasted."

"Flabbergasted? Really, you broke out the big ones reaching for that one! Well hurry up then I can't wait to be flabbergasted." He hopped up and Tam grabbed his hand. It took them about ten minutes to move from his room to the front of the hotel.

"Okay Teddy," Tam said as she removed his tie, "Ta-Dah!" A silver metallic Mercedes SLS AMG GT with a red bow on its hood was right in front of Teddy. His blue eyes lit up in disbelief. "BOOM! Flabbergasted I told ya!" She giggled.

"Shit!" Teddy walked around the vehicle he checked out the soft black top and black 10 spoke forged- alloy wheels, the tinted windows. "Shit Tam, this is mine?" She nodded and bounced up and down. "Well it's both of ours, see." She pointed to the license plate that simply stated B&G. "The B's only first because I like things alphabetical."

"Yeah, I know that about you," Ted remarked.

"You know most things about me," she elaborated. "Well, open the door check out the interior!" Ted did just that. He noticed the titanium grey two-tone leather and he sat down adjusted the driver's seat. Tam took out her phone and took several pictures of her friend enjoying her gift. Ted reached over and looked at the title both of their names were on it. He also knew that his little friend had to have spent a lot to provide him with something so awesome.

"Tam, how much was all of this?"

"Why does it matter? I had enough to pay for it and now it's yours … well, it's ours." She corrected. "My dad would've blanched if my name wasn't on the title too."

"So your dad helped you pay for this?"

"No Theodore, it was all my money. I worked during the summer, plus I have a trust fund, and a birthday fund, among other things, and while it wasn't chump change, it only made a tiny dent." She shrugged. "I'll make it up over the summer."

"If you don't go to New York," Ted corrected her and gripped the steering wheel and Tamera shook her head.

"Even if I go to New York, my mother is using my face and my name. I do plan on being compensated family or no. Either way I'll be set. So enough money talk … can we go show off your gift now!" She beamed at Teddy!

"Hell yeah, buckle up Miss Tam let's go make everybody jealous!" Tam giggled and clapped her hands as Ted started the engine. They rode off into the sunlight laughing, joking, and having a good time. No feeling of awkwardness or taboo this was the old school feeling that they were used too … the feeling that both hoped would never change.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well I hope I left you all flabbergasted! I added some more to the Black and Grey Exclusive: Meet Teddy Baby. There's a link if you wanted to see what Ted and Tam's new car looks like. We are about to have a time jump ladies in gentleman (if there are any gentleman reading)! I can't wait I think you are all going to love what happens next! As always please read review and no flames! _


	17. Chapter 16: A Ring

**Part II - November**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: A Ring

Grey Enterprises: 11:45AM

* * *

Teddy was scheduled to have lunch with his father. It'd been a long time since they'd gotten together and just to shoot the shit. Ted sat in his Mercedes in the front of the building waiting for his father to come out. It wasn't until he pulled up that he realized that his would be the first time his dad saw his car in person. When Teddy and Tamera went to the house only his mom and Phoebe were the only ones there. Phoebe had squealed like a little pig. Ana thought it was nice, but thought the gift way too lavish and told Tamera just that. Tam shrugged it off, and told Ana just like she'd told her son, it wasn't just for him. Plus, she earned her money and had the right to do with what she wished, she didn't tell Ana that it was just how she felt about the situation.

Christian came out of the building and started looking for his son's car, well his son's other car, the gray Audi that he'd had since he was seventeen. After a moment Teddy got out of his car and waved to his dad. Christian was noticeably impressed; Tamera had really good taste in cars. "This is one hell of a birthday gift son."

"I know, and it's a dream to drive. My other car's fun too but this is on a whole new level of sexy. So you ready to go?" Christian nodded and hopped into the car and Ted followed suit. He started the engine and it roared.

"Play Tam's Playlist," Teddy commanded of the car and Christian smirked but said nothing. "She updates her music more frequently than I do and we listen to the same stuff." Teddy gave by way of explanation; he knew how his father's mind worked.

"Okay," Christian mouthed in response. Teddy rolled his eyes in frustration he knew that his father still believe what he did months ago he was stuck in his way, but Tam and he had moved on from that moment.

"You know that you almost ruined my relation, I mean friendship with Tam! I should be pissed with you." Ted said as he pulled into the parking lot of a five star Mongolian Restaurant.

"Really?" Christian asked dryly. He was tired of his son's denial, but he knew Ted was going to beat him up about this until he realized what was right in front of his face and then he'd have the chance to say he told him so.

"Yeah, on my birthday I was … let's just say I wasn't myself. I never felt so agitated and uncomfortable around Tam. Thank God when we went to New York everything went back to normal." Teddy said as he got out of the car.

Ted and Christian asked for a booth in the back and looked at the menu. "I love this place you get to create different bowls and you get as many bowls as you like. Tam put me on to it." Teddy almost regretted telling his dad that but it was the truth and he wasn't a liar. "You like it trust me." The waiter came and quickly took their order and reminded them if they try their first dish and they don't like it they have the opportunity to change some of the ingredients and try something different. The cooks worked in the middle of the restaurant and cooked their meal and cooked it in a very festive manner. Ted watched for a moment and then Christian pulled him back into a conversation.

"So how was New York? You never emailed me anything about it, no pictures or anything. I just know you said that Ava, Phoebe, and Tamera's cousin came towards the end of your trip." As Christian finished his statement the waiter brought out their drinks and quickly vanished again.

"Oh yeah, Tamera decided that her presence in the ads wouldn't be enough so she enlisted their help. I however think she just didn't want to model the lingerie." Ted shrugged his shoulders and briefly thought about Tam's expression when her mom told her that there was an intimate's portion of her new line too.

"Lingerie? Please tell me my daughter isn't going to be on some damned magazine in her underwear! I will crush Imani's campaign in a heartbeat if that's the case." Christian pulled out his phone and was ready to give the former Mrs. Black a piece of her mind.

"No Gina, did that part, she's _really_ comfortable with her body. The other girls posed in the casual and formal. Tam's picture's looked great she just has a really hard time trying to look sexy. Most of her pictures came out with an innocent vibe. It changed the whole vibe of the campaign but the photographer was pleasantly surprised. So the business all in all was good." Ted looked back to the chef and saw the waiter had grabbed their food and was about to bring to them. "Oh look the food's coming." The both quickly dove into their meal and agreed it was freaking delicious.

"Tamera has good taste."

"I know and she's an even better cook. You'll have to come by one of the days she cooks for me." Christian again kept his mouth shut. "Thanks for letting us stay at your place in New York dad. It was right in the middle of everything it made going to different events so much easier. We could walk just about everywhere."

"Don't mention it." Christian smirked, he was about to ask his son a question that he knew was going to piss him off but he didn't care at this point. "So did you and Tam go off by yourselves or were these group events?" Ted looked up from him plate and narrowed his eyes at his father.

"What does it matter?" Ted curtly. He knew that his father would assume that Ted and Tam's trip to see the statue of liberty or their many, many dinner's out dates, but they weren't they were just hanging out. The way Ted saw if he'd never been on a date and he planned to keep it that way.

"I was wondering if you took the girl out and showed her a good time that's all," Christian said nonchalantly. Christian had cleared his first bowl and was looking for the waiter so that he could order another.

"Yeah we went out alone."

"That's what you'd call a date son." Ted shook his head in frustration.

"See I knew you were going to go there! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that Tam and I aren't like that! We never will be like that! We don't fuck nor do we want to." Ted lost steam on the last part. He was partly lying and he knew it. Teddy prided himself in not being a liar, he thought over the statement. He may have thought about Tamera and him in an intimate nature but that didn't mean that's what he really wanted. Christian noticed his son's lack of fervor in the last statement and sighed.

"You don't want to or she won't let you." Ted looked at his father like he wanted to blanch.

"I don't need to fuck Tam … I pull panties quite well thank you!" He snapped. Christian's eyes widened, Ted and him have never talked about his sex life, yet in this moment he'd offered up the information on a silver platter. Christian took another bite of food and chewed Teddy's statement over at the same time.

"You don't need to fuck her, but do you want to. I think you do, that's why you're so pissed, but you're probably right you shouldn't think about it if she won't let you." Ted's jaw dropped and he felt as though his dad was trying to challenge him.

"I don't want to think about Tam in this way, EVER. I strive to respect her; she's the purest and most innocent woman I know. Plus, she's the only woman beside my mother that I trust completely … don't fuck my head up like you did last time!" Ted took a deep breath and calmed himself he'd brought his dad out because he wanted to show his dad something and get his advice but since he was doing the same song and dance about Tamera, he didn't know if it was a wise idea. However, he'd run out of options today was November 8th and he needed to feel confident in his decision. Christian looked at his son and realized that he was thinking hard on something.

"What is it?"

"I wish you hadn't been an ass, I really need your help with something and I don't know if your mind is in the right place to be impartial." Christian gave his a son a look and Teddy offered the same look right back, but after a moment he decide to cave. "Today is Tam's 21st birthday. Her family didn't throw a big affair; her dad is taking her out to dinner to her favorite restaurant. I wanted to get her something big, I mean she gave me the best gift ever and I wanted to return the favor. I mean she deserves a lot to put up with me." Teddy recalled some of the stupid little arguments over the years and all of the abrupt departures he taken from her to have relationships with whomever.

"So what'd you get her?" Ted reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box with Jacob & Co on the top of it. He opened the box and there was a ring, not an engagement ring but it looked mighty close. "Wow."

"Yeah, it's an emerald cut solitaire diamond friendship ring," Ted mumbled and Christian looked at his son in disbelief. He knew he'd raised him son to be smarter than that.

"That's one hell of a friendship ring!" Christian said as he grabbed the box and picked up the little ring. "How much was this?"

"No were near as much as a Mercedes," Ted stated bluntly. "Roughly about 20,000 … roughly. I dipped into my saving for it. I wanted to add something else to it, but what do you get the girl who has everything?" Ted shrugged.

"You bought her a ring; I'm not going to speak on what it looks like. It's a beautiful ring Ted. I think she'll love it. It's simple, clear, and clean and looks like her … if that makes sense." Ted took the ring back and smiled while looking at it.

"That's what I thought too."

"I don't know how you're going to top it when you decide you want to marry her. We'll have to dig deep for that one I suppose." Christian was being serious and Ted looked at him and was ready to go off. He was able to muster a little bit of dignity and counted to ten in his head and smoothed his hair back and asked the good Lord for patience.

"What else can I give her?" Ted asked getting to the point. He didn't think his ring was enough. "I don't think it's good enough." Christian frowned at his son as twirled his ring around his pointer finger.

"You're gift doesn't have to match hers in price, it seriously is the thought that counts, and you thought of her when you saw this. I think it's perfect and she will too, girls love jewelry." Ted nodded and he tried to take comfort and confidence in his gift.

"Your right she'll like it, she has too." As he put the ring back he noticed that Tam had called and texted him several times.

**Tam:** Where r u  
**Tam:** TED!  
**Tam: **OMG call me plz!**  
Tam:** Oh I forgot about ur lunch with ur dad call me when it's over.

"Something's wrong?" Ted dialed his Tam's number and swallowed the worry down and forced the tension lump out of his throat. Tamera answered on the first ring.

"Teddy, are you done with your dad?" She asked quickly.

"No, but I wanted to know what's wrong," Teddy stated. "What's going on?" He tapped his fingers on the table nervously and she said nothing. "Well?"

"I can't tell you right now … just come see me as soon as you can okay," her voice seemed small and tired. Ted sighed he wished she would just come out with it.

"You're not … sick are you?" He asked worried that she may have had another relapse.

"What, oh no … it's not that serious. Well it's serious to me. Just … I'll see you later." Tam hung up and Ted was left dumbfounded. Christian watched his son carefully he was frustrated, worried, and extremely anxious. He motioned to the waiter to bring the check.

"I'm assuming everything's not okay?"

"I don't know but I'll find out soon. Thanks dad for your advice about the ring. I'll let you know how it goes." Christian signed the bill and they hopped up.

"Please do. Taylor should be outside. I called him while you were on the phone with Tamera. Go check on your friend and let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Thanks dad." Teddy rushed out the restaurant and to his car. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

* * *

_Author's Note: So I've added some things to Is Tamera ... Black Exclusive page. I would love to know your guess as to where the story is headed. Please read, review and no flames. By the way are you following me on twitter I'm Blackr0se28, follow me and I'll follow you back. _


	18. Chapter 17: The Naughty Paper

Chapter Seventeen: The Naughty Paper

Tamera's Apartment: 2:05PM

* * *

Teddy rushed to Tam's door worried that he would see his friend in a sorry state. He couldn't help but remember the last time she'd called him when she was upset. He cringed at the thought of her balled up in tears on her bathroom floor. He pounded on her front door. He refused to every see her that low again. Her mini anxiety attacks he could handle, but tears. He never wanted to see her in tears again. Tamera answered the door just as Ted was about to knock again. He was elated that she didn't seem to be stress out or sick but she did look pissed as hell. That was a rare look for Tamera to carry.

"Hey," he said slowly. He quickly reevaluated their last conversation to make sure he had done anything for her to be mad at him, because she was seriously looking like she wanted to kill somebody.

"Hey." She stormed away from with her hands on her hips and grabbed some papers off her coffee table and shoved them at him. He looked at the grade on the top a 77, his eye widened in mock horror. He knew this was a big deal to Tam she never really made less that a 90 on her assignments but this was no reason to alert the media by any means. "Can you believe that bitch gave me a C? I worked for a month on that damned paper it was flawless and she gives me a C!" Tam huffed and started pacing. Ted rolled his eyes and sunk down on her couch. It wasn't until then that he'd realized that his body had been physical wound tight worrying about her.

"You passed," he said he knew what he said would only serve to piss her off further.

"Shuddup! I don't do average Ted, you know that!" She whined. "It's not just the grade it's the reason she flunked me! Read the back of the assignment." I flipped to the last page and read the paragraph.

_Ms. Black_

_You are such a pleasure to teach and I really do enjoy having you in my literature/rhetoric classes. Since you've taken two of my classes before and not had any problems I wanted to explain my reason for this grade. First I want to say that structurally it is perfect, but I feel you missed the real reason of the assignment. You were to create a romantic piece with hints of erotica. I felt that your paper was too … technical. Although you had a great scenario your characters were unbelievable and attempts at erotica fell flat. I felt like I was getting biology and an anatomy lesson. You really need to engulf yourself in romantic novels and have some "experiences" in love to be able to write a piece like I requested. My personal opinion is that you may need to consider dropping this course because it will only get worse from here. _

_Dr. Rosanne Adler_

Ted couldn't help but laugh. The teacher pretty much told Tam that she was too much of prude to be successful in her class. Ted covered his face and tried to hide his amusement.

"Stop laughing it's not funny! It's the most horrible thing that a teacher has ever said about me!" She whined.

"What's funny is that she has you pegged. She right, you've never really had an experienced like what she's requested." Ted tried to be sympathetic but it was just too ridiculous. "I told you, you should have been in classes with me anyway, and now look at you. You're all pouty on your birthday because the teacher called you a prude."

"I should've just gotten you to write the damn thing if she wanted smut. I mean how many girls have you fucked anyway?" Tam spat out her statement and Ted was offended. Why was she getting mad at him? He wasn't the one that gave her the grade. "I'm sorry Ted. I don't mean to be this way. It's just this class was supposed to be easy and to help me learn more about romance and things of the like and now my suspicions are being proved correct. There's something fucked up about me." Ted turned to her and she was really sad. She ran her hand threw her curls and her eye threatened to water. Ted grabbed her free hand and held it.

"Fuck Dr. Adler and her grade. It's your birthday don't think about this shit right now." He tried to change her focus but she just shook her head.

"I have to worry about her Ted. I have to worry about this grade and see what it takes for me to make it up. I can't drop the class, I've never quit on anything in my life. I just don't know what to do … maybe I should just go online and read bunch of smut and try to imitate it." She shrugged and slid her hand out of his and grabbed the pillow from behind her and held it close for comfort while she thought.

"That probably won't work Tam; you really need to _feel_ that kind of writing." Teddy chuckled and she shoved him.

"Would you like to feel my hand across your face?" She arched her eyebrow at him and rolled her neck. Ted moved closer to her and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh I'd love for you to try Miss Black." Tam raised her hand and tried to hit him but he caught her hand and the play fight commenced. As usual Tam ended up pinned beneath him. He tickled her and he was relentless about it.

"Teddy!" She squealed with laughter.

"Beg for you freedom Tam Cake or I won't release you." She laughed harder and harder until she snorted.

"Dag nab bit don't make me snort!" She said breathlessly. Ted stopped his antics and watched Tam as she wiped her tears away. He watched as her chest rose and fell, and then looked back at her face. This was what he was good at. He had made her smile and forget her problems, only he could do that. "Oh God, you're crazy you know that."

"Yeah, that's what you always tell me." He was still lying on top of her; he moved one of her curls away from her face.

"So what am I going to do about this class Ted? I really don't want to drop it." She pouted and then squirmed underneath him. Her leg was still on the ground; she hitched leg over his hip and wrapped it around him. He shifted a lifted her other leg so it wrapped around him as well and she looked at him as if had lost his mind.

"So your leg won't fall asleep," he explained.

"Or this is just a thought … you could get off me," she said but made no attempts to move him. Personally she liked talking to him this way it was so personal and up close.

"Nah, you're comfy Short Stack. I could stay here all night."

"I can't allow that to happen, Grey. I have plans with the number one man in my life and he won't like it if I'm late." She giggled.

"I didn't think we had plans tonight." He popped her on her nose, rolled her eyes, and placed her arms behind her head.

"I knew you were going to say that," she said with an air of smugness about her.

"Shit I'm becoming predictable. I can't have that." He tickled her stomach again and she tried to stop his hands.

"Teddy! Teddy STOP!"

"Okay, okay," Ted pouted and even Tam could realize how adorable he looked. She ran her hand along the side of his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and took in her perfume. God, she smelled amazing.

"You're so pretty Ted," she whispered. She took her other hand and now cradled his face in her hands.

"And you, you smell like heaven." He gave her a small smile. "And right now you look like an angel, a sweet innocent angel." He rubbed his nose against hers.

"Teddy," she whispered. Tam felt her face get flushed. "What are you doing?" Ted closed his eyes and calmed the passionate feeling but when he opened his eyes the feelings had only intensified. He shook his head and he chuckled.

"I have no fucking idea." He pulled away and sat upright. He decided to change the subject to something safer. "So do you have any idea what you're going to do to about you naughty paper?" Tam shook her head she was still laying on her back. "Well, you could always have an experience like the good doctor said." Ted suggested.

"I'm not just going to fuck somebody so I can get an A. I'm not that desperate for the grade." Tamera scoffed at Ted's idiotic idea. He pulled her feet into his lap.

"No, I mean there are ways to stimulate the sensation. You could play with yourself and have an experience so then at the very least you could explain the real feel of an orgasm. That might help a little. As far as creating believable characters base the female on you, and the leading man make him your prince charming. Everything you'd want in a man." Tamera mulled over his idea and had to admit that part of it was a brilliant idea.

"I could do that … the prince charming part, not that whole other thing." She hopped up and sat beside him and held the bridge of her nose. "Just the thought of that is crazy!"

"Why? Masturbation is healthy and it's a good way to get to know your body. Isn't what this whole thing was about anyway?" Ted asked and Tam again looked at her friend like he was an alien. "Don't look at me like that. At least I'm trying to help, you should really give it some thought Tam … and if you do make a video and send it to so I can make sure you're doing it right." Ted had nerve to say that with a straight face and Tam slap him for it.

"Oh my God … Ew! That's never going to happen!" She hopped up and went back to her room. "I gotta get ready for this dinner and I'm sure you have plans for the evening. See yourself out Grey!" She waved him off and he chuckled.

"Silly, silly Tam," he whispered before he went to leave her apartment, but before he left he placed the ring box on the table and the birthday card he filled out. "Happy Birthday Tamera."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello everyone I hope you liked the chapter! Now I will ask again do you think you know where I'm going with this. I can't wait to get to the good stuff and as indicated it will happen soon. As always please read review and no flames. Oh and check the blog I added my favorite part of this chapter to the meet Teddy baby exclusive_


	19. Chapter 18: Touch Me

Chapter Eighteen: Touch Me

Tamera's Apartment: 9:39PM

* * *

All through dinner with her father Tamera was stressed about her grade, it had been a long time since she'd come that close to failing and she didn't like it. The feeling had her simply nauseous, so ill in fact that she barely touched her food. She wanted to talk to her father about it but she didn't know exactly what to say. She kept envisioning saying daddy my teacher said she might have to flunk me because I've never been fucked. She was sure a statement like that would send her dad straight to the hospital. It was that reason that they ended their dinner early. It served its purpose like always her dad gave her a copy of her statement letting her know that 21,000 dollars had been placed in her account. Each year she received 1000 dollars for each year she was born.

She placed her envelop in her fireproof case under her bed and sat went back into her living room. She stood in the middle of her living with her hands on her hips, she was nervous. She had texted Gina after her dinner was over with a request of things to get for her because she wasn't knowledgeable about the products she was asking for. She finally sat down and covered her hands with her face. She couldn't believe she was even considering what she was. This wasn't her and she wasn't sure if it was who she wanted to be. All she knew is that she wanted to make the grade and sometimes you have to make sacrifices.

About ten minutes later Gina knocked on her door. Tam hopped up and snatched the door open; Gina barged on in and sat down three little black bags. She turned and looked at Tam with a giddy little sassy grin. "So cousin!" Gina tilted her head as if to say what the hell is going on.

"Yes cousin?" Tamera said innocent as she tentatively peeked into one of the bags.

"What has my baby cousin texting me to pick up a vibrator? That's what I want to know!" Gina was loud and blunt.

"Shh Gina, damn!" Tamera whispered; her horror and embarrassment made her doubt her ability to actually do what she was considering.

"You expect me not to ask questions?" Gina scoffed and sat down on the table. "Child please!" Gina swung her hair over her shoulder.

"Can't you just do this favor for me on my birthday?" Tamera gave her famous pout and Gina rolled her eyes.

"You know how tempted I am to say no, but you're right it is your birthday and if you don't want to tell me then I won't push, just like I didn't push the whole Teddy issue." Tam just stopped and glared her cousin. "I said I'm not pushing it!" Gina snapped.

"Good, so tell me about what's in the bags," Tam said and pulled one of the toys out of the bag and her eyes widen as she looked at the faux black dang lang.

"That's the black label rabbit. It's a more advance toy; you might wanna work up to that. That's why I got this." Gina grabbed the middle bag and pulled out another one.

"Gina, I only asked for one now I'm gonna have all these dicks in my house!" Tamera fussed as she threw the one she was holding down and grabbed the one in Gina's hand. "What's so different about this one … besides color?"

"The speed and the texture, it's for beginners, but I'm not sure it's for virgins. Do you really want a piece of plastic to be the thing the breaks your virginity. It seems kind of cold Tam." Gina shook her head.

"I'm a big girl and besides it's just … I mean I need to know what the big deal is." Tam said bluntly.

"Okay," Gina sighed and pulled something else out of the bag. "I got some KY because that thang between your legs needs juice, the juicer the better. I also got you some Alize', candles so you can create a mood and last but not least an outfit."

"This is too much." Tam shook her head in despair. "I just wanted one thing you did way too much." Tam huffed out a breath as she looked at all the stuff.

"Tammy, what you don't understand is you're not just going to make up your mind to do this, and then boom orgasm. You got to have the right frame of mind and mood. I just thought I would help with the atmosphere." Gina got up and rubbed her cousin's back. Something was telling her that Tam wasn't doing this because all of a sudden she wanted to fly her freak flag high. She seemed like she was under pressure and that's no reason to engage in any sexual activity. "Are you sure about all this stuff, because I could take it home and have some fun with Ben."

"Oh yeah how is Mr. Benjamin Cutta Harris?" Tam giggled. Tam breathed a sigh of relieve as Gina brought up a conversation that was familiar and safe.

"I'm amazing Tam believe me." Gina thought of the amazing kitchen sex they'd had this morning. The man was slowly changing her life and she hoped she was having the same effect on him.

"That's good. I'm glad you're happy cuz."

"Why not wait until you find someone? Then when you experience my type of happiness you'll be getting busy on top of the kitchen table to." Tamera wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Remind me never to eat in your kitchen," Tamera mumbled.

"I cleaned it!"

"It so doesn't matter." Tam got up and moved all of her new "goodies" into her room.

* * *

After Gina finally left, Tam poured herself her second legal drink of the night. She lit the lavender candles and immediately felt her body relax. "So far so good," took a deep breath and enjoyed the aroma. "Now for this silly little outfit," Tamera unzipped her black dress and stepped out of her heels. She took off her bra and panties and stared at her nakedness in the mirror. "Ugh." She poked at her stomach and frowned at herself. She was disgusted with the image she saw she wanted to be only a few pounds lighter. She quickly slipped on the nighty it was a black corset top with and little panties again she looked in the mirror again. She actually thought she looked hot and her boob, oh wow her boobs looked freaking huge! She tried to readjust them but it just seemed like they weren't going to completely fit in their cups. "Dammit," she fussed, after awhile she stopped messing around and got to the nitty gritty at hand. She grabbed the purple rabbit. She lay back on the bed and turned on the "thing" she watched it with nervousness. It's now or never, she thought to herself as she made herself comfortable and slowly parted her legs. At first she allowed the "thing" to just buzz over the fabric of her panties. She was expecting something, she didn't know what it was, but she definitely wasn't feeling it. She sat there for a moment hopping that her body would respond. She clinched her eyes such and tried to think of something dirty but she was drawing blanks. She had no fantasy stored in her head. After ten minutes she began to get cold she was starting to get emotional and depressed.

"There is something wrong with me," she whimpered and just as she was about to allow herself to cry. She heard a knock at the door. Had Gina forgotten something? Tam hopped up and stormed to the door about to tell her cousin that these toys were a piece of shit. Just as she walked the living room to the door opened on its own and bam they were face to face.

"What. The. Fuck!" Ted looked at Tam and was shocked and very confused. "Is there somebody here with you?" He looked back towards her room and noticed the candles burning and then he looked back at her. So much flesh and her tits, he felt himself respond to the mere sight of her.

"No, I'm just here … just me." She tried the hid the vibrator in her hand, she quickly moved her hands behind her back and refocused the conversation to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh." Ted tried to form words but he kept staring at her chest and then her legs. He wanted her to turn around so that he could get the full view. Tam wanted to cover herself but then he would see her toy. "I've been trying to call you and you didn't answer and it was getting late so I worried. I never would have thought that you would … that you'd be occupied. Why are you half naked and looking like you do?" He cleared his throat and then swallowed hard.

"I was taking your advice you should be proud of me." Tam huffed and gave up. She took her hands from behind her and shoved her faux dick at him. "These things don't work!" She crossed her arm and it made her chest even more prominent.

"Or maybe you don't know what you're doing. You really shouldn't be using this, not at first anyway. You should be using these." Ted grabbed her hand and ran his thumb over her fingers.

"But I thought if I used it would make me aroused and it just feels weird that don't get a charge or anything." She shrugged and Ted frowned at her in confusion. He turned the thing on and it buzzed and he looked at her.

"What were you thinking about when you were trying to … Ya know?" Tam hunched her shoulders.

"I don't know. Doing it?"

"Are you asking me? You should know what you were thinking."

"I just want it work Teddy. I wanna feel it." The two stood in the living room with nothing but silence between them. Ted didn't know what to say and Tam was just completely mortified. "I should go change into something." As she moved past him and Ted had an extreme urge to seize her roughly and touch her … he was more than sure he could give her what she wanted. Ted felt he needed to make a decision fast, if he didn't take this opportunity now, he may never have it again. "I could help you Tam, I'm sure I could make you feel it."

"What?" She said weakly. She knew he couldn't possibly be suggesting what she thought he was.

"I could teach you how to touch yourself. I could give you something to think about."

"Teddy I," Tam shook her head repeatedly. She knew it was a bad idea but she knew he was probably right. She didn't know anybody else that knew as much about sex as Teddy.

"I know it's a bad idea, but I know you Tam Cake. You are going to keep trying this until you get it right. Why not skip all the failed attempts and let me help you?" Ted was now right in front of her and his blue eye stared fiercely and passionately into her hazel eyes.

"It's such a bad idea," she whispered. He smoothed he hands over the sides of her corset and already she was feeling differently … that sneaking feeling of taboo that sometimes would plague the two. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"What do you say Tam," He murmured as he pulled her to him and allowed her to be close enough to feel his hard on against her belly. She gasped and she felt something new something clenched below her navel. Just knowing that her appearance had affected him hand caused her body to respond. This was wrong, so wrong.

"Okay," she muttered. "So what do we do now?"

"Bedroom." The both walked into the bedroom and Ted walked towards her bed. He removed his shirt and allowed Tamera once again to view his chest. He remembered that she had responded to this. He sat down on her bed and motioned for her to sit with him. He positioned her with her back to his bare chest and ran his fingers down the length of her arms. "I want you to touch all the places I want to touch Tam. Lean back Tam and I'll tell you where to go." He breathed in her ear. Oh God, that sensation she was so warm and she felt so … different, but it was good.

"I love your beautiful tits Tam, maybe we should start there. They are so full and soft looking and I always wondered what they'd feel like. I wanted you to caress them be soft and gentle. I'd be soft and gentle with you because you're so perfect and fragile. Do you like the way that feels?" Tam nodded and she continued circle her hands around her breasts. "It looks amazing," he growled.

"Now I want you to slowly work your caress down to your abdomen," Tam did what she was told. That's what she was good at, doing what she was told. She felt her breathing start to slow and it felt like the air was becoming thick. Although her touch was good she wanted more.

"Teddy," her statement came out more like a groan.

"Yeah," he breathed.

"I … I want you to uh." Tam grabbed his hands and led them to her body to her chest. "Touch me." Ted squeezed her chest and she moaned. The spark this was what she was expected, she was surprised she was experiencing it with Ted. Ted used his feet to part her legs.

"Whatever you want baby." He stuck his pointer and middle finger in his mouth to wet them. He slid his fingers into panties and she whimpered in anticipation. Ted took his two fingers and stroked the length on her center. He parted her center and dipped his finger in only enough to wet it. He took in a staggered a breath. He gently alternated between rubbing and tapping her clit. Tam felt her pulse accelerate she clinched the fabric to Teddy's jeans.

"Oh, … this feels," Tam moaned again and clamped her eyes shut. Her body began to move of its own accord. Ted grabbed her left tit possessively as his other hand moved elsewhere.

"I know, I know Tam, it feels good right? I'm about to make it even better." Ted dipped one of his fingers into her and began to move around. She was so wet. Ted couldn't believe that she thought something was wrong with her.

"Teddy," Tam begged for what she wasn't sure. It just felt so good and she was being taken to a whole new level of sensation. "Teddy," she whined as she felt something new build inside of her and for some reason you hated that it was coming because that meant the experience would soon be over. Ted slid his middle finger inside of her joining his pointer finger in driving his best friend crazy. "Oh TEDDY it's happening OH FUCK!" Euphoria was not a good enough word to describe the experience she'd just had.

"See Tam, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you baby, nothing at all."

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! Please read, review, and no flames! Also check out my new page that lists some of my favorite reviews! See if you're on the list! Oh wondering about the ring. It will come up in the next chapter. _


	20. Chapter 19: Don't Make This Weird

Chapter Nineteen: Don't Make This Weird

Isaac Black's Office: 2:30PM

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER …

"So the papers look really good. I really think the kids are going to enjoy this opportunity," Christian said to Isaac. They were sitting at the conference table waiting on the arrival of their kids.

"Yeah, I think it will be great to give them the opportunity to work together. It will look good on their resumes even though I'm pretty sure baby girl is going to end up working here after college." Christian nodded and smirked he knew that Ana had been courting Tam for years now and desperately wanted her to work at Grey Publishing. He really didn't know how much Isaac knew about it and at this point he didn't care. Christian of course, had looked into Tamera's background, and he knew all the way around she was just a good girl. Her test scores, resume', and her bank accounts were insane. The girl was a worker and through all of that stuff she still made time to cook his son dinner almost every night.

"I thought Tamera was into journalism?" Christian asked and Isaac arched his eye at Christian and then sighed.

"Yeah, she thinks she wants to be a writer, and to her credit she's really good. I've read her stuff very thorough. I know your wife wants her, but she has an empire here to inherit. If it doesn't go to her Gina will in up with it and I love my niece, but she knows jack shit about business." Isaac was blunt. "My daughter knows my business like the back of her hand she won't have to give it but so much time to help it to continue to strive. Engaging her in the offer should be a good way to keep her invested in my company. I don't mind if she interns with Ana or works for her part time or something but this was what she was born to do." Christian nodded at Isaac he could relate. He felt the same way about Theodore and Phoebe running his company. If they don't who will?

After a little while of talking shop Teddy was the first to arrive. He was dressed kind of causal and seemed to out of it. He still was gorgeous and dressed better than most in his sky blue polo and dark denim fitted jeans, but he still carried a despondent demeanor as he entered Mr. Black's office. He shook hands with Mr. Black and then gave his dad a look of confusion.

"What's going on?" Ted asked the obvious question.

"We'll explain in a minute, we're just waiting for Tamera and then we'll begin," Isaac explained. His daughter was generally early if not on time. He looked at his Rolex she still had four minutes.

"She's coming here?" Ted asked and his eyes brightened for a minute and then he resumed his look that almost resembled despair.

"I figured you'd have known that," Isaac said darkly.

"I haven't," Ted started to talk when Tamera barged in and looked winded.

"Sorry daddy I'm … what's this?" Tam was wearing a royal blue pencil skirt and black blouse, she looked like she'd just come from a meeting or something. Christian noticed that Ted was frowning, FROWNING, at Tam. He turned back to Isaac as if he wanted no parts of her.

"Christian and I have a business proposal that involves you two. You look so beautiful today angel." Tam smiled at her dad who approached and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks daddy, I had a presentation today in my independent studies class. I spoke on women in the work force. The professor and his associate seemed really impressed with it. I spent like forever on the paper." Tam was rambling. Her dad went back to his seat and expected Tam to take the seat next to Ted, because it was the only one available she paused for a moment and she pulled the seat out she inched it away from him. "So about this proposal?" Isaac gave both Ted and Tam some statistic and a business analysis of what they had in mind.

"Last year Christian and I worked on building some house for the less fortunate and we are looking at doing that again. We want to make if bigger this year, we want to find some candidates interested in our plan, a space to build, and we need people to follow up on the execution of everything. We felt this would be a good opportunity to give you some more work experience. You and Ted would be the head on the project you work on getting locations now and during the summer it would just be maintaining numbers and working with getting proper candidates into the homes. We are looking for candidates who have had like their homes destroyed due to natural disasters, theft, or people trying to get back on their feet due to layoff. Are you two interested?"

"I'm interested. I loved the idea of this plan last year and dad had left me look at how successful it had been last year. I always like the opportunity to help people," Ted spoke as he rifled through paperwork. He was a really fast reader he was almost half way through the documents.

"What about you baby? This sound good to you?" Isaac was holding his breath slightly. Tamera usually lets it be known when she is interested in participating in something and right now she had now words and she seemed really uncomfortable. She had her hand at her chest and looked as if she was having difficulty swallowing. "Tam baby, are you okay?" Everybody looked towards her and she looked at Teddy. The eye contact even for that mere second was uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah, I just need some water." She went over to the beverage station in her dad's office. She grabbed a glass and poured. She felt better already having her back to everyone. She took a sip of her water and willed her legs to stop feeling like jelly. "I like the proposal dad. I want to have a chance to look over it though. I also need to get back with Mrs. Grey. I am pretty sure she wants to offer me a job after I graduate and if she does I want to be able to take that position." She turned back to her table and Christian and Isaac were both looking at her. Teddy was frowning and kept his head in the paperwork.

"I can handle doing this on my own. I don't need her," he said bluntly, he never raised his eyes to look at her. "The work is all things I've done for my father before, her parts are minimal. I could handle those too."

"I didn't say I didn't want to do the work!" She snapped.

"I didn't sound like you wanted to be a part of it. I'm giving you the out, take it." He looked at his friend, and she glared at him. Her teeth were clenched and heart fell into her stomach.

"I want my daughter to be a part of this. She is a damned good business woman and I'd trust her with just about anything." Ted scoffed.

"Yeah I used to feel that way too," he murmured. "I've given my decision. I need to leave; I have other plans for this afternoon. Let me know what Ms. Black decides." Ted gets up and walks past Tamera not saying one word. She was enraged and horrified by the display put own by her supposed best friend. So she excused herself to chase after him.

"Teddy, Teddy, stop!" Begrudgingly Ted stopped and rolled his eyes before turning to Tam. She caught up to him and waited for her to say something.

"What?" He blurted out. "I don't have much time."

"I'm pretty sure whoever _she_ is can wait. We need to talk," she explained.

"Oh do we? I've only been trying to call you since … you were the one who ignored me and now just because you want to talk I'm supposed to hop to it. Fuck you Tamera!" He turned away from her again.

"So is this how we end? You've know me for years and now its fuck me? Teddy!" She tried to keep the tears out of her voice. Teddy couldn't leave even though he really wanted to; he wanted to let Tam know how horribly she'd treated him. Tamera looked at the receptionist whose eyes were glued to their activity in the lobby.

"Jackie, do you know it there are any empty project rooms available?" Jackie didn't ask any questions even though she really wanted to. She just clicked on a few buttons and provided Tam with an answer.

"Yes Ma'am, Suite 16." Tam nodded and then looked back to Ted.

"Give ten minutes and then you can go about your business," Tam pleaded and Ted sighed.

"Five let's go."

* * *

Tam paced back and forth, while she tried to figure out what to say to Ted. That night had been so crazy. After they'd done what they did she fell asleep in his arms, he stayed with her all night. When she awakened he was still in her bed and she just couldn't face him. So she stepped out for the whole day. When she came back he was gone, but he kept trying to call her and she still didn't have the words that why she said nothing. What was she supposed to say? What did this mean? Why did she let this happen? Why did she let him touch her? She had so many questions that she didn't have the answers to and she was sure that talking to Teddy would only make it worse.

"Four minutes Tam. Say something or I'm leaving," Ted urged and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out because she sorry that she'd let any of this happen. "I'm so sorry that I let all of this happen."

"It's too late for sorry Tam. Why didn't you answer my calls?" He asked dryly. Tam felt the wetness from her tears hit her face. He was treating her like one of the others. He'd never been so cold, not to her.

"I didn't know what to say. I still don't." She crossed her arms and she finally stopped pacing and looked at him. "I really am sorry Teddy."

"You've said that already ... let's not be repetitive or redundant." He smirked a little and she hesitantly smiled too.

"I'm not the redundant one, that's you," she teased and an unusually low tone. She was still a little worried that he was mad at her. She didn't want that she wanted to reverse time but she didn't have the ability.

"I'm about to repetitive and ask my question again. Why didn't you call? We talk about _everything_ Tam, and if you were or still are uncomfortable about what we did you could've told me that. I get it. Like I said I know you and I wouldn't have pressured you or anything. I for damn sure didn't like being ignored especially by you."

"I'm …" She started to talk but he held his hand up.

"I know you're sorry. I am too. I shouldn't have suggested that to you. It was fucking stupid on my part. I knew you were going to freak a little, it's in your nature but I didn't think you'd avoid me like the plague. I didn't mean to hurt you Tam. I waited at your apartment until 3:00PM until I caught the hint that you wanted me to be gone when you returned. So I left." He shrugged. Tam sat down beside him and he looked really sad. "This week has really sucked without you Tamera. I was so lonely and completely bored." Tam snickered.

"I felt the same way. I missed have you in my space. I missed you in general." She placed her head on his shoulder. "I missed my buddy!" She said playfully.

"I missed you too." He patted Tam's knee, skin on skin contact made Tam tense. It was uncomfortable, but deliciously so, and she didn't like that she felt that way. It was a weird feeling that she rather not have, she wanted to move away, but she was trying to convince herself that nothing had to change between them. They could be this close and not be sexual. "Tam?"

"Yeah?" She shifted a little so she could see his face. Ted did move his hand and she was secretly grateful.

"Did you hate _all_ of that night? It seemed to mean that your body really responded well to it. Did you just wish it wasn't me that you experienced it with?"

"Ted, I think the only reason I responded was because it was with you." Tam said without thinking. "You really knew what you were doing. No wonder so many girls are after you. Speaking of don't you have plans?" Ted looked at Tamera and shook his head. For some reason he was really put off by her answer. It wasn't like she'd said anything mean to him it was just that it wasn't the response he wanted.

"Not really, I just didn't want to be here anymore. I'm okay being right here now … I'm more than okay." Ted began to trace circles on Tam kneecap and for some odd reason she had the urge to clinch my legs together. Ted chuckled at Tam's nervous energy; she squirmed a little in her seat and then straightened her blouse.

"So you're a lied? You said I could trust you." Tamera forced out the words, it took a minute for her to realize what Ted was doing. He was trying to get under her skin but she didn't understand why he would do something so stupid. Wasn't it enough that their brief moment of insanity almost cost them their friendship. Now he was just being silly. She couldn't deny that her body liked it after only a few moments of him just barely touching her, she was damn near panting.

"You can, Tam. I just said it because I was hurt and I thought you didn't want to be around me."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Ted," she cooed. "I just didn't know how I would feel seeing you after." She explained as she took the hand that he was using to caress her and held it both of hers. "I meant it when I said you were the best thing that ever happened to my life. I would never intentionally go about hurting you Ted."

"Ditto baby," he chuckled, "can I have my hand back." Ted stared down at their hands.

"Oh, yeah sorry." Tam crossed her legs and squirmed a bit and once again pressed her thighs together released more of the frustration she was now suffering from. "So since you don't have plans you want dinner? I have some turkey in the freezer I could cook us something?" She said as she tried to focus on something else. Something she considered normal but Teddy had other things he wanted to talk about.

"Tam, what did you like about that night?" Ted asked and Tamera didn't like where this conversation was headed.

"Teddy, don't ask stupid questions. We both need to forget about that night." She went to stand up and Ted halted her movement.

"Tam, you liked it … and I really liked watching you. You sound lovely when you come." He whispered as he scooted closer to her and she was about to flip out. What was he saying and why the hell was he saying it?

"Teddy, please stop," she whined in hushed tones.

"You were so wet. What were you thinking about while I touched you?" He ran his pointer finger along the stitching of her skirt.

"Teddy," she tried to warned. "Don't."

"Answer me and I'll stop … if you want." Teddy scooted closer her and glided his up her thighs and to her waist. "Tell me what you were thinking? Were you thinking of me?" His eyes carried a look that was dark, seductive, and intense. Tamera found herself growing flushed. She was so heated and so out of her element. "Reddened Caramel … so, so pretty." Ted leaned into Tam and licked his lips. Tam attempted to swallow back her desire. He placed a small moist kiss at the nape of her neck.

"Oh God," she moaned. "Teddy, this isn't right. We should stop." Ted looked at his conflicted little friend and knew that she was right. That they probably should stop until she was sure, but he wasn't sure that she ever would be. She'd always have a reason why this shouldn't happen and after seeing her today he was convinced that it most definitely should take place.

"Just tell me Tam and I'll stop, unless you don't want me too and I'm pretty sure you want me to at least touch you again. I'm sure I have so much more to offer you than my fingers." Tam whimpered in frustration of her situation.

"I thought of you. I thought about how strong your hands were against my chest and how I loved the sound of your voice in my ear. I'd never felt so sexy and special … and wet, so wet." Teddy took a sharp intake of air; her words fueled the fire that was burning inside him. He wanted to please her. He had to.

"Are you wet now?" Ted easily maneuvered one of his hands between Tamera's legs and slowly inched toward her center. "I can tell you're turned on, I just want to know how much."

"This is crazy," she breathed. She placed her hand on his wrist.

"You want this to happen Tam, I know you do. Just let me … please." Ted and Tam stared in each other's eyes. It was Tam's last opportunity to say no and she just couldn't form the words. Ever since Ted had touched her the first time she'd wanted to feel that amazing feeling again. She'd tried once more to please herself but it was nothing like his touch. She released his wrist and allowed his hand to continue its journey up her skirt. Ted groaned inwardly as he caressed her over her panties.

"Is this lace? I love lace." He murmured. He rubbed her roughly and caused her to call out. Ted grinned down at her with eyes filled with lust. "Feels good doesn't it? Tell me Tam, tell me how much you like it."

"I do Teddy … I like it so much." She wanted to opened her legs further but her skirt hindered her from doing so. She was grateful she didn't want to seem too eager although now that he was touching her again she wanted it all, completely euphoria just like last time. Ted repositioned Tamera so she was sitting on the couch correctly and then kneeled down in front of her. He slid both of his hands under her skirt raising it higher until it wrapped around her waist. He then played with the fabric of her white lace panties. She looked beautiful and he found the color of her panties quite fitting.

"So pretty," he said as he parted her legs and placed his nose at the heat of her want. "And they smell even better than they look I may have to keep these." He pulled on the band and Tam hesitantly allowed him to remove her underwear. She was in another world, watching from the outside, yet enjoying the heady ride. Tam thought that Teddy was going to use his fingers to please her like before and in part she was right. He used his two fingers and gently stimulated her clit, moving in a slow circular motion. Her desire was building and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on, she knew what she wanted, she wanted more. The compete feel she wanted his fingers to dip inside her and caress her from within just as they had done that night before.

"Teddy." She opened her legs wider and gyrated involuntarily. "Touch me."

"I am touching you baby," he said but he knew what she meant. "Is this what you want?" He dipped one of his fingers in side and she nodded before throwing her head back and enjoying the slow rhythm. After picking up his rhythm he added his other finger. Tam was soaring, she was in space flying with stars, enjoying this whole other level of sensation. She panted and groaned and called out Teddy's name. "How does it feel Tammy? Do you like that?" He positioned his head down between her legs and touched his tongue to her sweet spot. She quickly looked down to make sure she was imagining this. Her buddy was most definitely going down on her. He swirled his tongue around her clit as he began to slam his fingers aggressively in and out of her. She was climbing, climbing, climbing, and before long she hit euphoria's brick wall. She cried out helpless to the sensation, her body immediately went limp after coming off her high. Ted slowly removed his fingers from within her and placed them in his mouth to revel once more in her taste. She was delicious by far the best he'd ever tasted. Not that he'd tasted many; this was one of those things that he'd pull out of his arsenal for special occasions. He grabbed Tam's panties and shoved them in his pocket.

"These are mine now," he smirked at her and she wore a look of confusion with a hint of regret. He pulled down her skirt and made sure she looked presentable. "I don't want you to think too hard of this Tam Cake, it's just something that happened and we'll be fine. Don't make it weird."

"But," she started to freak and Ted held his hand up.

"Tam listen to me, we're fine, this is okay. We are still the same people, we're still friends, and this won't change that. Can I still come over for dinner?" He asked as he stood up Tam noticed the swell of Teddy's pants. He followed Tam's line of vision down to his full blown erection. "What you thought I could do all that and not get hard? Maybe one day when this isn't so weird for you, you can return the favor, until then where's the nearest bathroom."

"Down the hall to the right … It's not far." She whispered as she held her head.

"Okay, dinner?" He asked again.

"Yeah." He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "We're good Tam … this is okay, trust me." Ted quickly exited the meeting room and strode down the hall. Tam took a deep breath to compose herself. She couldn't believe that this had happened again. She wasn't this type of girl; this couldn't be what she really wanted, could it?

* * *

_Author's Note: I named this don't make this weird because several people asked me not to make Tamera act weird toward Ted. I just feel like Tam would have to be a little freaked out by the situation, but I think the end turned out good. I will add my favorite review to this chapter and chapter eighteen to my blog tomorrow. Can wait to see what dinner holds. As always please read review and no flames. _


	21. Chapter 20: One More Time

Chapter Twenty: One More Time

Tamera's Apartment: 6:05PM

* * *

The turkey was in the oven it needed to bake for another twenty five minutes. Tam's head was still rolling from this afternoon. How could she have let this happen again? She was wound so tight. She couldn't believe that she'd agreed to see him again. She had no idea how things were supposed to be the same. Things had obviously changed for the both of them. How did her get under her skin so easily? Even now just thinking about him she was kind of affected by him.

She placed her potatoes on the stove and allowed it to heat up to a simmer. She stood by the stove watching the pot. Her grandmother always told her not to do this, but she didn't know what else to do with herself. He was coming over and she thought that was a bad mistake. She didn't know how to behave with him anymore. Maybe she should've asked Ted to go to a restaurant instead. It was a little late for that, besides she should've been safe in her dad's building however they'd still behaved inappropriately there. The thought of Ted's blue eyes looking up at her as he placed his mouth against … she didn't want to think about it. Her back was tight with tension. She lowered the heat on her potatoes and cracked her neck.

"I need a shower," she murmured. She did some of her best thinking when she was in the shower completely relaxed. She cut her timer on and strolled into her bathroom. Tam stripped down to nothing and hummed a little diddy as she pulled out a fresh pale pink towel then hopped into her shower and closed the door and turned the water full blast. The heat of the water stung as it touched her skin. She sighed as she felt her muscles relax and her tension evaporate with the steam. She lathered her sponge with her lavender jasmine body wash and inhaled aroma therapy that's what she needed. She washed her body and as she focused on some of her more intimate parts her mind once again betrayed her. She felt herself becoming aroused by mere memories of Teddy's touch. She gently caressed her chest imagined Ted behind wrapping his arms around her and his firm hands caressing her. She closed her eyes and moved her sponge down her belly and then _lower_. She sat down on the seat in her shower and she allowed the sting of her the water and her sponge to work her into quite the frenzy. She abandoned her sponge and decided to use her own fingers. Again, she wanted more complete and total satisfaction. This time when attempt to produce her own stimulation it worked effectively, Gina was right you had to have something in mind. Teddy seemed to be more than enough for her.

"Yes," she breathed as her fingers went to work. She thought of blue eyes, bare chest, and a perfectly defined six pack all belonging to one Theodore Grey. She thought of fingers and tongues, touching her and caressing her. Oh yes, her body was much more agreeable to her to strokes this time. She easily became worked up and was quickly about to reach her goal of once again feeling that feeling … where her mind disconnects and all she felt was ecstasy. She was close so close when she heard her cell phone go off letting her know that the turkey was done.

"Shit!" Tamera rushed out the bathroom wearing only her towel and went into the kitchen. She ran into the kitchen fussing the whole time. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She grabbed her oven mitts and pulled the drumsticks out of the oven. It wasn't until then that she realized that Ted was sitting in her living room.

"Hi," she mouthed in shock. Ted smirked at her and held up his phone and the camera flashed in her face. She was too shocked to be pissed at him for taking a picture of her sans clothes.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Ted murmured. "I've never had a naked woman cook for me before."

"I wasn't cooking naked! I decided to take a shower while the turkey finished baking, I should've been out by now. I lost track of time, give me second to get dressed and then I'll finish things up."

"Don't rush on my account you could stay naked all night for all I care, actually I would prefer it," Ted chuckled and Tamera rolled her eyes and went back into her room. Ted got up and watched to see if she left her bedroom door cracked, she hadn't. After a few minutes he grew impatient, he didn't know what could possibly be taking her so long. He went and sat on one of the stool at her breakfast nook.

"Come feed me woman!" Just as he called her she reemerged from her bedroom in her black pajama set. She balled her hair on top of her head and came back into the kitchen. She worked in silence as she mashed the potatoes, placed the on the plate, and then smothered them with turkey and gravy. She placed two lavender colored placemats on the bar and then supplied the silverware. She bent over and looked in the fridge as she looked at the bottle of merlot and alize' she had in the fridge. She didn't know which bottle would work best with her meal. Ted was more focused on Tamera's behind. He has always been a fan of it, and now that they seemed to become more familiar with each other he wondered if he could convince her to let him see her completely naked. It was most definitely something to aspire to.

"Merlot or Alize?" She asked giving up on making the decision herself.

"White wine is better you know," Ted muttered bluntly. "But either works I'm not picky." Tam turned around and decided on the merlot.

"You're not picky, bull shit Grey!" She chuckled as she poured the drinks. He looked at her as she poured the drinks. She was right he was very picky and very used to getting what he wanted. Right now what he wanted was less than a touch away, but the road to retrieving it wasn't going to be easy. Casual sex was what he was used to, but would he really be able to have that with Tam. That's not what their friendship is about. Ted took a deep breath as Tam a plate in front of him.

"What's wrong?" Tam asked. "You seem like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders." She joined him and began to pick at her food.

"It's not serious Tam. I just have a lot of stuff on my mind." He took a bite of food and of course it was delicious, one day Ted wanted to meet Tamera's grandmother and kiss this woman for teaching Tam how to cook so well. "This is amazing Tam, you put your foot in it." She smirked to herself.

"Thanks."

The two ate in silence for a while, more appropriately Ted inhaled his food and Tamera picked at her slowly until she couldn't stomach anymore. After she was done she placed the leftovers in containers so that Ted could take some to his apartment. While she had her back to him she decided to be a little braver and ask some questions. "So what's on your mind Ted?"

"I think you know Tam." He came further into the kitchen. Tam found herself very aware of his proximity. He pulled out the merlot and poured both of them another glass. "We need to talk." She nodded.

"You're right but I'm dreading it," she murmured as she finally turned to him he offered her the glass and she took it and two sips.

"Why? I get that this is fucking weird but we do need to discuss it and I need to know where you stand. Can we sit?" Tam nodded and they went into the living room and sat down. It wasn't until then that Ted realized Tam's birthday gift was still on the coffee table.

"You didn't like your birthday gift?" Ted asked sharply. He had wondered why she'd never said anything about it. It seemed she didn't even like it enough to move into her bedroom.

"What gift?" Ted pulled the jewelry box over to her and she frowned at it. "When did you get this?" She asked confused. She opened the box and her eyes doubled in size. "Teddy … this is a, what it this?"

"Are you seriously telling me you didn't see this box here? It's been here all week Tam!" Ted griped.

"I'm sorry Ted, but I've been a little preoccupied first with the paper and then with everything else," she huffed and changed the topic back to something safer. "What type of jewel is this?"

"It's an emerald diamond friendship ring, they are apparently very unique, and really beautiful … the ring reminded me of you." Ted shrugged.

"It is gorgeous Ted! Thank you!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek in excitement. She didn't have very much jewelry and it was rare that she found a piece that she really liked and this one was really nice. Ted smiled at her and then focused in on her full lips, he really wondered how they would feel on other parts of his body. He pulled the ring out of the box and put it on her right hand's ring finger.

"It looks good on you Tam," he whispered, "but most things do." He gave her that look, that Tam was started to recognize. She scooted away from him and forced herself not to look into his piercing baby blue eyes.

"Teddy, you said we needed to talk," she tried to refocus him and immediately straightened up.

"Right we do. I need to know where you're head is at Tam. I need to know that you're okay with what has happened … twice now." Tam fidgeted with her fingers as she thought over Ted's statement.

"I don't know everything's so weird. I didn't know I could even look at you that way. I sure as hell didn't think you saw me as … fuckable. I guess I have to be okay with it, it's happened there's no taking it back." She shrugged and then looked at him. "How do you feel?"

"I feel a little confused, I've never been with a woman that was a friend. I know we haven't fucked but honestly I really, really want to. I am concerned that if we were to be intimate that I would lose you in one way or another. So I don't know what to do."

"I understand that." She murmured. "I'm not ready to have sex. I like being a virgin, it's a unique characteristic that sets me apart from the rest. I'm not sure I'd give you my virginity anyway." Ted snorted.

"No disrespect, but yes you would. Tam I get under your skin and you give into me, I'm sure I could have you when I'm ready." Tam laughed out right.

"Yeah right Teddy! You can dream the hell on! Just because I'm attracted to you doesn't mean that I'm a thirsty sap. I wouldn't just drop my panties just because you say so!" Ted chuckled at how indignant Tamera became.

"You did this afternoon," he countered and Tam's jaw dropped.

"Ass," she whispered. She gave some thought to this afternoon and how easily he'd taken her. Was she that easy to manipulate sexually? After all this time of behaving like a prude she found it hard to believe.

"I don't think you're a sap. I just think that you're new to this and I'm not. I wouldn't take your virginity unless I was sure that you wanted me to. I would have to be completely and totally sure before I would do anything with you. Plus, I don't know if it's wise … I know your views about all of this type of stuff. You would want to be in a relationship and I'm not ready to be in one so … I really don't know where we go from here." Ted mused. "But I do know I want you. I heard the shower running when I let myself in, I wanted to get in there with you and feel you, among other things." Tam chuckled to herself as she remembered her little daydream. "What?"

"Oh nothing, it's just I was thinking about you … slipping in behind me and helping me shower." Tam's face heated as she confessed her little desire and Ted was immediately intrigued.

"Really?"

"Yeah … I just imagined what it would feel like for you to touch me all over. It was a very _stimulating_ thought." She shrugged and refused to look at him.

"Hell yeah it is, it has me _stimulated_ right now," he teased, well he was half aroused at the thought that she was in the shower thinking about him. "Did you play with yourself Tam?"

She nodded, "a little bit. It's not something I'm proud of. I just wanted to feel … I don't know how to explain it." She peeked at him with bashful hazel eyes. "I want you too Teddy, and I wish I didn't. I have a feeling that if we act on this impulse that we have that or friendship with crash and burn."

"Well, that's a problem because after telling me about your little escapade in the shower all I want to do is take advantage of your new found libido. How about we play just one more time Tam? What do you say?" Ted stood up and offered Tam his hand. She looked at it and knew that it was a bad idea, a very shitty wrong idea, but she couldn't say no to the sensation.

"Okay, one more time." Ted smiled and led her to her bedroom. After they were both in the room he turned around and scooped her up in his arms and slowly placed her on the bed. He stared hungrily at her body as he undid his shirt.

"Let the games begin," he murmured as he threw his shirt to the floor and climbed on the bed with her. If this was going to be his last time being about to touch Tamera he was going to make this time count, he planned to push the envelope and make her float on cloud nine.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi All I hope your are still enjoying the story! I was wondering if their are any banner makers reading this story. If so Please PM me I would love to have a nice banner for this story! As always please ready review and no flames._


	22. Chapter 21: The Grind

Chapter Twenty One: The Grind

Tamera's Bedroom: 8:05PM

* * *

Tamera watched as Ted abandoned not only his shirt but he undid his pants and let them drop to the floor. All that was left was his black Ralph Lauren boxer briefs. Once again she glanced at Ted's package. He seemed to be fairly large or else she assumed he was it wasn't an area she knew much about, but it seemed that his erection was really causing the fabric of his underwear to work harder than it was supposed to. Ted followed her line of finish and just to freak her out he stroked himself in front of her.

"You keep staring at it Ms. Black and I'm give you a proper introduction," he issued his warning a little too seductively for her liking.

"I just don't see what the big deal is that's all," she looked away from him but she couldn't properly pull off indifference. Her breathing and she chest cavity's movement was telling the tale for her. She was worked up and waiting desperately for him to touch her.

"Oh it's a very big deal, Tam you want to see?" He toyed with his band and against her will Tam looked because even though she didn't want to be, she was curious. "If I let you see you have to touch me this time." Alarm went across Tamera's face, she couldn't do that! She sat upright and held her head. Ted immediately realized that that was too much too soon. He was going to have to give her baby steps, but this was supposed to be the last time so he figured he'd try. He sat behind her and began messaging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Tam. I didn't mean to freak you out. You don't have to touch me … I was just in the moment. This is all about you and how badly I want to please you in any way you'll let me." He whispered the last part in her ear and a chill went down her spine. "Do you believe I'm sorry Tam?" She nodded and leaned back against him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Tamera found it awkward to sit to Ted with his erection poking against her back. She felt that this whole thing has been a little one sided, maybe she could do something to please him. Something that Gina told her about a long time ago came to her mind. Tamera stood up and faced him, she took a nervous breath and abandoned her shorts and underwear.

"I'm going try something Teddy, if that's okay?" She said as she inched toward him with her fingers knotted together. "You'll have to tell me if you don't like it, but you're right it's not fair of me not to at least try and please you." Ted was shock and excited as hell. What could she possibly do to him that required no panties, he could only think of one thing and he was ready for it. "Lay down Teddy," she ordered and he did so with quickness. She shakily straddled his growth over his underwear. She the feeling of being so close to his desire for her, she slowly began to move again him gyrated her pelvis in circles. She closed her eyes and became lost in the sensation. She liked that she knew she was pleasing him, he became even harder beneath her.

"Fuck," Ted watched Tamera as if she were an alien or a freak of nature. How could someone so inexperienced know how to move so seductively? He grabbed her waist in an attempt to feel more of her. He grinded against her too and she groaned. Yeah she was most definitely seeing what all the fuss was about. This was fucking amazing. "I want more Tam, can you move faster?" He struggled to produce the words as he squeezed at her breasts. She did as he asked, she moved up and down, back and forth, and round and round. It was amazing, too amazing for words, so all that was uttered was moans and groans, pants and whimpers shared between the two friends. "Shit Tam I'm close!" He flipped Tam so was now on her back and he moved aggressively against until he found his release. He buried his head between her breasts and then stuck one of his hands under her shirt so that he could toy with her nipple.

"You should've taken your shirt off. I want to see you completely naked," he murmured sleepily.

"We all want something out of life," Tam chuckled as she ran small little fingers down the contour of his spine.

"Tam, did you come?" She thought about it and she really wasn't sure. It wasn't quite complete ecstasy like before but it was still pretty amazing.

"No answer means no. I can't have that you're fucking with my reputation!" He teased as shifted himself so that his face was between her legs. Tam immediately became alert, he was going to do that again! Yes! She would never admit it to him but it was her new favorite thing about him. She melted as his warm moist tongue moved against her.

"Oh Ted," she moaned and threw her head back against the pillow. Ted found himself building again too. She was so fucking delicious and her love sounds were the best music his ears have ever had the pleasure of enjoying. "Teddy God!" She was close Ted felt as her legs begin to stiffen as he took her further. It was time to take her over the edge he wanted to hear it, he needed to hear it loud. He pulled away for a moment and Tam tilted her pelvis closer to him wanting him to continue. "Teddy," she whined.

"I'm going to make you come baby, and when you do look at me and say my name just like that," He lowered his head once more and caressed her both with his fingers and his mouth. He assaulted her forcefully with his fingers which made come loudly and with a vengeance.

"TEDDY, TEDDY FUCK!" Teddy pulled his fingers out and tasted her essence once more.

"I do believe you're my favorite dessert Tamera," He murmured seductively as he licked his fingers. Tamera rolled her eyes, chuckled lazily, and then let out a yawn. "That was okay right Tam?" She nodded. "Do you still have my emergency clothes for when I spend the night?"

"Yeah, in the guestroom," she muttered as she cuddled close to her pillow.

"Can I stay the night Tam?" She nodded her answer again. Ted bounded into the other room and grabbed his pajama bottom out of the bag. He needed to abandon his currently drenched boxer briefs. "This is the last time." It can't be; there was so much more that he wanted to try with Tam. He never felt so … comfortable during sexual activities. It was like having the best of both worlds and Teddy enjoyed the best of everything. When he rejoined Tam in her room, she had slid under her covers. Her hand right hand with her birthday ring on it was on her chest and she was smiling in her sleep. Ted smirked and had this smug feeling knowing that he'd did that. He pulled out his phone once more and took another picture. "Priceless," he whispered.

He hopped in the other side of the bed moved closer to Tam, wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her shoulder. This was perfect he thought, and it was how all of his days should end, but he knew he couldn't have this without making a commitment and even if he were to want that, there was no guarantee that's what Tam wanted. He shook away all those thoughts of what ifs and concentrated on the right now. Right at that moment Tamera was in his arms sated by him and that was all that mattered.


	23. Chapter 22: We'll Talk

Chapter Twenty Two: We'll Talk

Grey Enterprises: 3:15PM

* * *

Two Weeks Later …

Tamera sat outside the lobby of Christian's office. She was really confused, she didn't know why he had wanted to speak with her, but she was ready to get it over with. Christian was hard to read and a tad intimidating, but most of his mannerisms reminded her of Teddy. She sat on the leather couch in the lobby with her leg crossed she rolled her ankle to and fro. She felt someone's eyes on her; the blonde receptionist was narrowing her eyes at her. Tam gave her a polite smirk and looked downward violet suede boots. Tam had been feeling sort of crabby lately and she wasn't sure why, her patience was really thin. She wasn't normally this way, not even when she was PMSing, it was like something was off and she couldn't make it right. Tam shifted in her seat and looked at her watched she had a few more minutes before Christian was done with his previous meeting.

"Tamera?" Tamera looked up and noticed the smile on Christian's face. She found it odd that he was so happy to see her. Normally, people only smile at you that way when they want something.

"Hello Mr. Grey," she extended her hand and he shook it.

"Gabby, I told you to send Ms. Black once she arrived," he snapped, yet in a calm chilling tone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Grey I must've forgot," she said with an innocent tone however there was something about her that Tamera didn't like, and she was sure that the feeling was mutual. She looked back at the woman who was now narrowing her eyes at Tamera again. What was her problem?

Once the doors closed behind them Christian on his couch and Tam sat in the chair across from him. She waited for him to say something. She didn't bother to look around the room; she was focused on the matter at hand. She had a feeling that he was on an information gathering mission, but she was unsure as to what information she could possibly have that he'd want.

"Tamera, I'm going to be blunt with you because I think our conversation will be smoother if I'm just open and honest. I'm a very private, protective, and calculating individual. You've been in my son's life for a while now and I know A LOT about you, but the main thing I want to talk about is your academic portfolio." Christian went to his desk pulled out a folder and pulled out her high school and college transcript and placed on the table before them. "You are a very smart young lady." Tamera was completely alarmed and flabbergasted.

"Thank you?" She shook her head and tried to figure out where he was going but she was completely lost. "What do you want from me Mr. Grey?"

"I want to know what you want to do with your life Miss Black. I think that you would be a great fit for my company." Tamera snorted and crossed her arms.

"I mean no disrespect Mr. Grey, but I am due inherit a company and I'm not even sure I want that. My dad keeps telling me that I'll end up in his seat. I'm his only baby girl. I'm already on the payroll there, that's part of the reason I was able to buy that Mercedes your son is so giddy about." Tam shifted in her seat, she was uncomfortable and she felt like she was fussing.

"So what about Grey Publishing … I know that you and Ana have been in contact a lot this year." Christian asked and was not so secretly wondering what it would take for him to sway her to work for him.

"Right, and I've actually last week I just received the green light from daddy, so I can work for her part time to get my feet wet but once I graduate he wants me to be working full time for him." Christian looked at Tamera and tried to read her expression.

"If you're trying to read me Mr. Grey, please let me know what you find because I've been on the fence about this situation for a while now. I don't want to disappoint my dad, but I'm not in love with construction like he is, just because someone is good at something doesn't mean they enjoy it. I don't really have to worry about taking over the _thrown_ for a while now; my dad's still pretty young." She mused to herself.

"Okay, I just wanted to know where you head was … I would have been a fool not to ask, you're a very bright young woman. Teddy and Phoebe are going to need a strong reliable team when they take over."

"I don't know about Phoebe, but Teddy is a force to be reckoned with in class, and he's a confident man. I'm sure he won't need much help. You didn't talk to him about this conversation we're having did you? I just don't want him to get the idea that he could possible end up working with me. I'm sure he wouldn't let that idea die."

"Persistence runs in the family," Christian stated and Tam just nodded. "I did here some good news you decided to work with Teddy this summer on the housing project." Christian collected all the papers off the table as he spoke.

"Yeah his persistence had something to do with that too," Tam said dryly. "But I am glad I will be working on a good cause. I have a feeling that it will be interesting working with Teddy. We've worked on most of our school projects together, but never really _worked_ together."

"You two seem to have a really good chemistry, I'm sure it will translate well with the work."

"_Chemistry_ … right." Tamera mumbled to herself all her "chemistry" with Ted had gotten her was confused. It had been two weeks since they'd touched one another and although they were still as close as ever. The absence of his touch had Tamera's body feeling something was missing.

"Yes it's good to have good chemistry with those you work closely with." All of a sudden there was a buzz and Gabby's voice came through the intercom.

"_Mr. Grey, your son is here to see you." _

"Send him in," Christian yelled. Tamera adjusted her clothes, for some reason she felt on edge whenever he was around. She just felt awkward and found herself trying to act normal instead of just feeling comfortable around him. Ted breezed in his white T-shirt and dark denim he stopped in his tracks at the sight of Tamera in his dad's office. He'd come to actually talk to his dad about her. It was really crazy that she was there.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Your dad wanted to talk to me," Tamera explained as she looked at Christian, "I think we were done. I can let your gentlemen handle your business." She stood up and Christian took note that she was all too quick to get out of there. Something seemed off between them. Teddy was looking at her differently too.

"Actually since you both are here I can show the space that I've created for you all to work. I know that Isaac is doing the same thing." Christian ushered both Tam and Ted out of his office and down the hall, the last door led to their joint office. Two desks, nice computers, a big conference table, and an even larger couch, Tamera fell into a trance or a daydream envisioning Ted and her on that couch like last time. Hmmm, yes that's what she wanted. She shook her head and tried to clear the thought from her mind, that wasn't going to happen, not ever again. Tam looked back in direction of Christian and Ted. They were hovering over a computer and discussing something. Ted looked up and his blue eyes immediately locked with hers. She offered a little smile and then looked away from them. Ted still stared at Tam as she pretended to admire the pictures on the wall. Lately Ted couldn't help but stare at Tam, he'd tried really tried to be with other women, but that's not what he wanted. What he desired stood across the room with her back to him in one of those damned pencil skirts. It showed her luscious curves.

"Son?" Christian followed his son's line of vision. "I told you so," he whispered and chuckled to himself.

"Don't start … uh dad, I do need to talk to you once she leaves," he whispered.

"Okay we'll talk."

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay all! Filler time I need to get us to a certain point, so I'm sorry this is a little boring. Please review anyway; I'd love to know what you think Teddy is going to talk to Christian about. Someone mention so information about them kissing! You are so right they haven't kissed and yes it is on purpose. I'm saving that … and I know exactly how it's going to happen. _


	24. Chapter 23: On Your Doorstep

Chapter Twenty Three: On Your Doorstep

Christian's Office 5:43PM

* * *

Teddy sat in front of his dad watching as he conducted his business on the phone. He was grew impatient and started to have second thoughts on coming to his father. Teddy felt he needed help and didn't know who else to turn to. Even though he was friends with Blane, he didn't trust him with his personal affairs. Christian briskly hung up and then focused his attention on his son.

"So, out with it? What has you so befuddled that you're seeking the advice of your old man," Christian chuckled and Teddy was nervous. He was about to try to put into words what he was feeling and he was about to tell his father far more than any father should know about his son. He took a deep breath before he began this personally evasive conversation.

"You know I'm sexually active right?" Christian immediately frowned at his son.

"I didn't know for sure but I assumed. Is that information important to this conversation? Do you have something?" Christian cringed completely horrified at the possibility.

"Hell no! What kind of … no dad I take care of myself." Ted shook his head and started to try again. "I am used to … a very active, uh …" Christian nodded letting Ted knew he understood what he was trying to say.

"So the woman that I want now is a virgin. She sees things going in a way that I just can't get into. I feel like I'm young and I don't need to be tied down with labels, but I feel like she would need a label before she would let me," Ted blurted out.

"Are we referring to Tamera as _the woman_ now?" Christian burst into laughter and smoothed his hand threw his hair. "So what happened that made you _finally_ realize that I was right?"

"Some things have happened that I'd rather not get into, but it has me wanting things from her that I can't ask for. I've tried to move on and past it but I can't. I was lying in bed with some girl … I think her name was Joanne, anyways I couldn't perform. That shit has never happened to me! The only woman I feel even partially aroused around is Tam and I can't do a damn thing about it!" Teddy looked to his dad to have something profound to say.

"That's kind of how it was with your mother. Not only that I couldn't stay away from her and I was always thinking about her. Hell, I'm thinking about her now." Ted frowned that wasn't what he wanted to hear, to be honest he found it quite gross. He wanted his dad to have answers on fixing it.

"I just want things to be the same with Tam. Now when we hang out I almost despise her for it, I hate her for looking so tempting and not letting me have what I want." Ted ran his hands through his hair.

"I like that the girl is virtuous it's a respectable quality. Is she saving it for marriage?" Christian asked bluntly.

"I never asked but I hope to God that she isn't. I don't think that's her angle … I think she just wants to be in a relationship before she has sex. I get it and it makes sense, but I don't think I can be what she wants. I'd suck as a boyfriend and I don't know if she'd want me in that role." Ted was almost muttering to himself as he mused over the inner workings of Tam's mind.

"You really need to talk to her about this son. If your attraction to her is making your friendship change then it needs to be addressed if you want to salvage your friendship." Ted nodded.

"I don't want to do anything to jeopardize our friendship, but I need to really think on this before we talk again. I don't like being rejected and I have a strong feeling that this conversation will lead to me feeling just that." After a few moments Ted's phone went off.

"Hey Tam, uh … actually I'm still with my dad and I have some stuff to work on for my final paper so I probably won't swing by tonight. Maybe tomorrow though … it does sound good … I miss hanging with you too, finals really have been killing me though. Yeah … well we all can't be like you Tam and be exempted from everything," Ted chuckled. "Talk to you later Tam Cake." Ted hung up the phone and sadness hit him. He'd never lied to Tamera as much as he had the past two weeks. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, he was dying to see her, but being around her just caused him unnecessary frustration.

"You're avoiding her?" Christian was shocked by that. The two were inseparable and now Ted was acting like it hurt to be around her.

"Only at night, I can't be around her at night," Ted mumbled. He couldn't believe he was confessing all of this. Christian watched his son, he looked so pitiful. He decided to share with him something that it took him sometime to realize with Ana.

"If you are that enamored with her, you two are going to have to come to a compromise and you're going to have to at least try and bend and do something new." Ted envisioned himself bending as his father said and telling Tam how he was feeling. He imagined telling her that he wanted to try being more than just friends.

"She wouldn't go for it," Ted said blandly. "Plus, how fucked up is that for me to want to be in a relationship with her just to fuck her. This has to get better with time."

"Ted, you are in a RELATIONSHIP, minus the fucking, that's really all you would be adding. Can you really envision Tam to someone else? Do you want to see her with anyone else? You really should talk to Tam, give it some thought tonight and then get with her in the morning."

* * *

Ted went home sat down and gave it some thought like his father advised. All Ted could think about was the term ball and chain; he really didn't want to be tied down. He looked at his phone it was almost 1AM and he'd really done nothing with his time. That paper that he was supposed to working on hadn't even been touched. His head was dizzy and pounding. He wasn't going to come up with a resolution tonight.

"I'm going the fuck to bed," he murmured to himself. He dragged himself of his couch and into his room. He lay on his stomach and buried his head in his pillow.

Loud knocking stirred him from his sleep. Someone was at the door; he looked over to his clock on his nightstand. It was practically 3AM; he hoped it wasn't that Joanne girl. He'd told her that he'd call but that was only to get her out of his apartment. He opened the door and Tam was standing there in her pajamas and glasses. She was holding a duffel bag and purple pillow. "Hey," she croaked. "Are you busy?"

"Its 3AM Tam, of course I'm not busy." He moved to the side so she could come in. She dropped her bag down and unzipped her jacket, and took off her shoes. "Are you okay?" He asked as she plopped down on his couch. She shook her head.

"You haven't come to my apartment once this week, you know that," she whispered without looking at him. "What's wrong Ted?" She looked up at me with watery hazel eyes. I didn't have an answer for her, not yet.

"I don't know Tam." They sat together in Teddy dark living room, only lit by the moonlight reflecting through the windows.

"What don't you know maybe I can help you figure it out?" She twisted toward Ted on the couch and studied him for a moment. "We messed up didn't we? I feel so weird around you now Teddy and I know you feel that way too. You told me not to get weird but now look at you!" She sniffled a little bit and then started to whimper. " I don't care about all the weird feelings Teddy; I'd rather feel awkward around you than to be alone without you." Tamera moved closer to Ted and cupped the side of his face in her hand. "That's why I came here because I just miss you Teddy." She leaned in a kissed his cheek, once, twice. She moved to the other side of his face and did the same. She crawled over to Teddy and straddled his lap and he allowed himself to run his hands along the sides of her body.

"Tam," Teddy groaned out her name as he pulled her closer to him so that his lips could brush against her neck and along her collarbone. His body had immediately responded and now his friend was hovered over his growing erection. "Tam, you're so beautiful … and so sexy." He murmured as he ducked his hands under her shirt and fondled her breasts over the fabric of her bra. "Lace … you know how I feel about lace. Is it see through?" He realized that their bodies had begun to move together and it wasn't really a conscious decision on either of their parts it just happened. Tam lifted her arms into the air and gave Ted permission to take her top off. It was black and he was right it was see through, he smoothed his hands over her breasts once more and this time he circled his pointer finger around the areola of her left breast which caused her nipple to pucker. He watched as Tam clinched her eyes shut and started to rotate her pelvis in the same rotation as his finger. She was already lost to the sensation, she was panting and groaning. Ted lowered his head to her right breast and began to suck on her nipple and nipped it lightly. She groaned and twisted her fingers in his hair and pulled on it lightly.

"Oh Teddy," she moaned his name and that was Teddy's undoing. He loved the sweet love sounds and when they were used to utter his name it ignited something in him that was beyond carnal, it called to him on some other level. He scooped up Tam and stood up with her in his arms.

"I need to get you naked baby, or very close to it. Let's go to bed okay?" She nodded and he strode into his bedroom with his Tammy in his arms and kicked the door closed behind them.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey all! I hope you like the chapter. I love to hear your thoughts ... still no kiss, still no sex. I'm a real stinker aren't I lol. Anyways, please read, review, and no flames.


	25. Chapter 24: Rub a Dub

Chapter Twenty Four: Rub a Dub

Teddy Grey's Kitchen: 8:15AM

* * *

"Scrambling eggs shouldn't be too hard," Teddy murmured to himself as he cracked an egg on the side of the bowl. He wanted to do something unexpected, something nice for the woman who was now lightly snoring in his bed. He'd never woken up with a woman in his bed. They always left a few minutes after their moment was over. Teddy loved waking up Tammy's body draping over his like an extra blanket. He was really shocked that she'd come over and she so easily hopped into bed with him. It seemed that right now this was the way they were most comfortable. Pretending that those feeling weren't there wasn't an option anymore. Ted pulled some fruit out of the fridge and put it in a bowl. He'd already fried some bacon. He placed all of the breakfast on a wooden tray and carried it into Tam.

Tamera was still sleeping she was wearing only her black lace bra. She was lying on her stomach and her head was cradled to her pillow. He placed her tray on the dresser, she her gently, and then placed a kissed on her shoulder. "Wakey, wakey Tammy Cake." She turned over, groaned and after a while she opened her eyes and Ted was grinning at her. She chuckled him seemed way to happy for it to be so early.

"Hey," she said with sleep still evident in her voice.

"How was your sleep?" Ted asked as Tam adjusted herself to a sitting position. She became alarmed to the fact that she was still undressed. She went to cover up but then realized the stupidity behind it.

"It was good." She chuckled nervously at the intense attention that Teddy was giving her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't know you're just really pretty in the morning. You know you're the first woman that I've ever woke up with in the morning?" He got up and brought the tray of food to her it wasn't until then that Tam realized that he wearing only underwear. "I made you breakfast." He gave her that look as he placed the tray in her lap. She looked down at the food and then back at him.

"Teddy, this is so sweet. I didn't know you knew how to cook. How did I not know that about you?" she said as she put a mouthful of eggs in her mouth. It actually tasted good, she was impressed. He sat down beside her and took a strawberry out of her fruit bowl.

"It's not something I do on a daily basis and I wouldn't say I'm great at it, but I know enough to get by. Besides, if I'd told you I knew how to cook you might not have cooked for me so often." He chuckled. "I wanted to surprise you." He shrugged at his explanation. "I missed you too by the way. I don't know if I said that last night." She shook her head.

"You didn't," she murmured between bites. "I didn't mean for this to happen I just wanted to see you, but … is it wrong that I'm kind of happy it did?" Ted grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers individually.

"It's not wrong I feel the same way. I can't separate my feelings for you," he confessed.

"Separate?" Tamera asked confused.

"You know … our friendship and whatever this feeling is, I don't think I can do one without the other." Tam had finished her eggs and bacon and now the two were both picking at the large bowl of fruit. Tam was deep in thought.

"Sometimes relationships change, maybe our friendship just has to go through this phase, and you'll soon be tired of me I'm sure and then we can go back to business as usual. I don't see the real harm of having a few more nights like these." Tam smiled shyly and was barely able to look at her dear friend.

"Or mornings?" Ted asked as moved the tray from Tam's lap. He kissed her cheek and she shook her head.

"Ted, I need to shower I have plans with Gina today. Don't you have a class today?" He shook his head.

"I do have that paper I need to finish. I couldn't think, my mind was wrapped around you all night," he smirked at her seductively.

"Don't look at me like that!" She fussed it was crazy how delicious he looked when his eyes were hooded and his stare fueled by lust.

"Like what?" Ted was confused and really alarmed be her statement. He didn't realize he was looking at her any kind of way.

"You're always looking at me like, I don't know, like you want to devour me or something." She smirked and he laughed.

"That's exactly what I want to do. After all I just fed you, the least you could do is feed me and you don't even have to cook." His tone had become lower and he began to open her legs. Tam was already panting in anticipation. They had just played last night but her body was up and ready for more.

"Teddy I'm dirty," she whimpered.

"Oh I know just who dirty you are." She rolled her eyes and moved away from him. She got up and out of the bed and away from the temptation but once she got up she realized that she was without her panties. It was then that an idea dawned on her.

"Teddy I need to shower … so how about we multitask?" She was channeling her own alter ego that resembled Beyonce's Sasha Fierce. She closed her eyes, reached behind her and unclasped her bra allowing Teddy to see her completely naked for the first time. He didn't know what to say … it was most definitely a first for him. Usually when a woman disrobed for him he expected it and it wasn't as glorious a moment as this. He wanted to touch and he was going to. He scrambled to his feet and stood in front of her.

"Tam, open your eyes," he ordered softly as he tilted her chin so that when she opened her eyes all she could focus on was the look of lust and admiration in Teddy's eyes. "You have the most beautiful body I've ever seen. If you ever say that you're fat or ugly again I may have to hit you or at the very least get your eyes checked." She chuckled and swallowed hard.

"So are we showering or what?" She arched her eyebrow and then grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom. She cut the water on as she did that Teddy removed the only bit of clothing he was wearing. She saw his black boxer briefs fall to the floor in her peripheral vision. She took a deep breath to stead her nerves she'd never seen a real _one_ in person before and now she was about to see Teddy's. She almost didn't want to turn around, but somehow she managed to turn toward him and even offer a little smile. "Come on," she said with a small voice as she opened the glass door and stepped inside. It wasn't until inside the shower that she decided to peek down and look at _all_ of Teddy. He followed her line of vision to his the piece of her that was now throbbing with excitement.

"He's happy to see you … all of you Tam," Ted said as he stroked himself a little. "You should say hi and give him a quick pat on the head." Teddy was only joking he knew that Tam was too apprehensive to actually do anything to him, but he could certainly dream about it. Tamera cautiously reached out her hand to touch him. Teddy still and held his breath. Once Tam realized completed the task she realized touching him there was just like touching him anywhere else. It wasn't like it was going to bite her or anything. She experimented stroking him slowly and watching they lustful sexy look on Teddy's face, knowing that her touch was causing him to look that way was kind of heady. She moved her hand faster and Teddy sucked in a breath of air and closed his eyes.

"Tammy, a little faster baby, like this," he covered her hand with his and instructed a little and with moments Ted came and the results of which were all over Tammy's hand. She studied her hand for a moment and then raised her pointer finger to her mouth and tasted it. It was salty, a little bitter, but all in all not bad. Teddy's blue eyes widened in size, he couldn't believe she'd just done that.

"Not bad Grey … you have a taste I could most definitely get used to," she said playfully.

"Tammy, don't make promises you won't keep," Ted said breathlessly.

"I promised nothing Ted. Just know it's a possibility," she said as she grabbed the body washed and a sponge. She started to lather her body and Ted stole the sponge away from her.

"Oh no Tam, you've had your fun … now it's my turn." He snake one of his arms her waist and flushed the back of her body to his front. "It's time to get you clean dirty girl." She giggled as he kissed her shoulder and began to lather her breasts and work his way lower below her belly button he dropped the sponge and decided that his fingers were the proper thing to use to get her clean. He began to slowly caress her and she laid her head back on his shoulder enjoying the feel. After a while she placed her foot on the faucet to give him better access to go deeper while she fondled her breast to intensify the feel.

"That's my girl," he whispered and she groaned her in response. "Are you going to come for me Tammy? I want to hear you … please," he cooed before lightly grazing her shoulder with his teeth. He was using his fingers before his pace gradually increasing driving Tam insane until she reached her breaking point. She called out to him and to God, thanking them both for such an unearthly experience. They stood together for a moment as the hot water drenched them both. "I think you're all clean now baby." She nodded and nuzzled the side of his face a little.

"Thanks for your help … this was the best shower ever," she said lazily.

"Anytime baby. So are we on for dinner?" Ted asked she nodded and then a pit of nervousness hit her.

"Sure, uh … Teddy I was wondering did you want to stay over tonight?" She said without looking back at him."

"Yeah okay."

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay all. I hope everyone liked the chapter. I wanted to let everyone know that I have added so more things to the Teddy and Tam's pages on my blog. Give it a look and comment; tell me what you like, what you don't, or what you'd want to see. As always please read, review, and no flames. _


	26. Chapter 25: The Pole

Chapter Twenty Five: The Pole

The Gym: 11:50AM

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me into this," Tam groaned as she dragged behind her cousin into the crazy ass class Gina had signed them both up for.

"I thought learning how to move your body sexually would be beneficial for your little class," Gina said as she took off her jacket and laid out her teal mat.

"My classes are over and I aced the class. I don't need this we can still back out." Gina glared at her cousin, sometimes her "I'm so innocent" persona annoyed her. Tamera was still standing there like she wanted to head for the hills.

"I don't want to leave. I think it will be kind of cool to bring some new moves into my bedroom, and I want you to do it with me." Gina snatched her cousin's mat from her hands and laid it out beside hers. "It's not like we are even doing this with a full class it will just be you, me, the trainer, and the pole. Don't act like you aren't a little curious," Gina teased her cousin, Tam huffed and at the pole. She imagined doing all the craziness that could be done on that thing. She also envisioned falling head first.

"Nah, I'm good, but I'll stay for emotional support," Tamera decided. "I've been giving into my curiosity a lot lately and all it's gotten me is confused." Gina frowned at her cousin as she sat down, she could tell her mind was working on something, but she dare not pry. She knew that if she asked any questions it would just serve to make Tamera even more guarded over what she was mulling over.

"So the vibrators really helped you score an A huh?" Gina asked and Tamera eyes doubled in size as and she looked behind her to make sure that the trainer hadn't come in yet.

"You could say that," Tam said bluntly as she remembered the first time Teddy made her body surrender to bliss. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; she really could've stayed in bed. She was really starting to become worried with this whole situation. Each time she interacted with him she'd let him take her a little further. She was worried about the end result. Tam was a realist she could clearly see where this was headed and lately she'd been secretly fantasizing about it, but what happens once they reach the end? What' happens once Teddy gets what he wants? Will he still want to play?

"You okay Tam?" Gina asked and Tamera nodded to answer her question but all of a sudden she felt ill. She didn't want it to just end. She didn't want to feel used by Teddy, even though she knew it wasn't his intention, it was just again the reality of the situation, they were using each other. Tamera was sure that Teddy didn't have feelings for her, not like _real_ feelings anyway and she … the way she felt now was _complicated_. She didn't want to allow her to feel anything other than physical sensation, but she knew that had been emotionally compromised. If she'd still felt the same way about him she wouldn't have ended up on his doorstep at such an ungodly hour.

"Yeah … yeah," Tam said and she knew she didn't sound the least bit convincing. Gina went to say something but again decided against it.

A few moments later the trainer arrived she had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and her body was toned and beautiful. "Hello my name is Vivie and I will be taking you through the basics of sexercise today. We will be doing ground work today to give you two a feel for the types of exercise we do, and if you like it we can set you up for the eight week program. I see you two brought mats so let started shall we." She went over to her sound system. "I like old school sexy R&B it makes me feel the moment." Beyonce's Speechless played through the room.

"The first things we're going to do are the press and swerve and then move onto the floor and do some alley cat moves." Gina looked over to her cousin who claimed she wasn't going to participate but surely enough she was she had her hands over her thighs and she swerved slowly as the trainer instructed. Gina didn't know exactly what had gotten into Tam but she was impressed.

"Great work ladies!" Vivie cheered them on from the front of the room. "Now I want you to keep that position and slowly drop into a squatting position like this," she said as she instructed them. "Now we're on our knees arch you back up and slowly rotate. Great now reverse … and now we're just going to pop our bottoms out so if you're doing this for your fella he gets a good look at what he's after." Both girls feel into a fit of giggles at her statement.

"What? You've learned all of these moves you better go home a show them off! I promise your partners will definitely thank you. My husband and I made baby number two all thanks to a little sexercise. While we're on the floor can anyone do a split?"

"Yeah, I was a cheerleader a long time ago so I can do a little something," Tamera explained.

"Can you do a middle split?" Vivian asked and Tam nodded. "I'm going to show you a cute little trick. Drop into a split position before you let your center touch the floor hover, then act as if you are trying to get your tummy to couch the floor, the kind of rock back and forth. If you do this during sex you just may make your boyfriend cry." Tam was doing the exercise and she mumbled to herself.

"I don't have a boyfriend." It was the first time in a long time that she really felt put out about it.

"Oh honey, a pretty girl like you won't be single for long and then you'll put this move to use and you'll come back and thank me!" Both girls giggled again.

"I can't imagine you doing anything like that Tam, no offense."

"To be honest I may just start sitting like this, it's pretty comfortable. It's a good stretch." Tam was even able to rest her head on her mat while still in a split position.

"I wish I could do a split," Gina sulked playfully.

"So what do you say girls are you want to come back so I can so you this." Vivie showed them a few dances on the pole and twirled. As conservative as Tam acted she found the sight exciting and part of her wanted to emulate it.

"Hell yeah," Gina blurted out with no question in her mind. "And Tammy will be back too, she's just too shy to say it."

After their workout was over she noticed that in the private workout room adjacent to theirs Ted and his dad were having a private lesson with their trainer, Claude. "Looks like someone is stalking you," Gina teased. Tam didn't say anything she just watched as Ted worked out. He was drenched in sweat and his shirt clung to his stomach as he aggressively pounded on fighter dummy. After a few minutes of watching him he pulled his shirt off and Tam groaned inwardly. God what was happening to her? It was like her brain was being reintroduced to Ted all over and found ogling him far more appealing than actually talking to him.

It only took a minute for Ted to realize that he had an audience. He was exhausted; he used this time to work off some of the frustration he had about Tam and his situation. He gave her a little smile and waved her and her cousin in. Tam was in her black exercise top and purple shorts. Her shorts were spandex and he really wanted to just grab a handful of Tam's behind. "Hi Mr. Grey … Teddy." Tam said as she entered the room. She went over to Teddy with her hands on her hips. "And what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like?" He held his hands out and Tam took the opportunity to give him a once over. She could feel something building in her and it was stronger now than she'd ever felt it. "Tam?" He whispered and that made her situation worse.

"You look like you've been sweating," she forced out.

"And what have you been doing?" As if on cue Vivie barged into the room to answer Teddy's question.

"Oh Miss Tam, I do have some information for you two just schedule with me and ask for the beginner sexercise course for next week okay?" Tam nodded. "Oh and here are some more cute split tricks that your will drive you man wild." Tam face clearly showed her horror.

"I … I don't have a ma- man," she stammered and she looked to Teddy who was frowning.

"Like I said all things in due time doll!" The woman beamed and said her goodbyes before leaving.

"Stripper classes?" Teddy was most definitely intrigued. Tamera rolled her eyes knowing that she was going to have to explain.

"Gina dragged me … it's not anything I would've picked for myself," Tamera muttered she held eye contact with Teddy for barely a minute before her eyes began to wander his body again. God she loved his ripples, his six pack, and that glorious V. She licked her lips involuntarily.

"You wanna try," he reached out and grabbed Tam's hand. "I can so you a few moves … on the dummy." He voice was dripping with seduction and it was affecting Tam and making her uncomfortable down _there_.

"I … we … have to grab lunch Ted, but I'll see you later." She went to pull away from him but he still had her hand.

"Okay," he wrapped his arms around her and inched his fingers past the small of her back. "If the others weren't here …" he whispered as he allowed his right hand to grab at Tam's ass. She quickly moved away from him.

"Alright Teddy … dinner don't forget." She said as she practically ran toward the door pulling Gina along with her.

"Yes dinner, I can't wait for you to feed me woman!" She smiled back at him before closing the door. Once the two girls were out of hearing distance Gina asked the question that was blaring in her head.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

Author's Note: Not naughty stuff this time. Sorry, but we have some interesting stuff coming guys. I can't wait jump on the next chapter. Anyways, please read, review, and no flames!


	27. Chapter 26: White Rose

Chapter Twenty Six: White Rose

Market Fresh: 3:30PM

* * *

"Don't think I'm just going to let you weasel out of talking about it," Gina said as Tam busied herself picking out the ingredients for tonight's dinner. She'd decided on turkey burgers, something easy and low key, a burger paired with homemade sweet potato fries. That sounded like a winner. She was ignoring her cousin's questions and had done so all through lunch.

"I need some red onions come on let's go to produce," Tamera said as she pushed the cart in that direction.

"Tam, I saw him grab you! You didn't seem to mind either." Tam huffed out a groan. She was seriously debating ditching her cousin at the grocery store.

"Ted's always spanking or doing something weird, it doesn't mean anything is going on," Tamera said dryly, she gave the onion in her hand way too much attention.

"And since when does he start hugging you before you leave places. He was all up in your stuff." Tam shot a look her cousin's way and Gina just smirked. "You might as well cave. You can look at me like that all day if you want to; you know I'm not going to drop it."

"What are you after exactly? I don't know why he did it? I can't read his mind. We are friends, close friends, sometimes we get touchy."

"Like that? Well don't let me get any friends like that Ben will want to kill them!" Gina chuckled. "Since we're on the subject, why aren't you two together anyway?"

"I knew that you were going to eventually ask me that question," Tamera groaned.

"Well yeah, I mean it's been on the tip of my tongue since I seen you two together. You two seem really in sync; it would make sense for you two to feel something." Gina hunched her shoulder and then through some bacon into Tam's cart.

"It's just not like that, Ted doesn't do relationships, and even if he did … I'm sure … I'm sure it wouldn't last long. Teddy changes his mind so abruptly when it comes to women," Tamera explained.

"Well you've been in his life for a long time and the way he grabbed your little booty Miss Tam Tam, lets me know that he's more than aware you're a woman." Tamera rolled her eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about this," Tam murmured. Her thoughts have been circling around how she was beginning to feel about Ted. She knew it was dangerous and that she was probably going to get hurt in one way or another.

"Why? What's so secretive about it that it can't be discussed?" Tam decided that was time to start ignoring her cousin again. She was being way too familiar. Gina was like a sister to her in a lot of ways but Tamera for the most part was a private person and some things were just not up for discussion. The only person that knows everything about her is Ted. Teddy was the person that she leaned on the most in this world and if this damned attraction took him away from her she wasn't sure how she was going to be able to handle it. Tamera knew that there were just some things in life that she didn't want to mess with, but the moment Teddy touched her she kind of knew that things would never be the same.

"Tam," said as she brought her cousin out of her inner workings of her mind. They were out in the parking lot now and Tam was loading the groceries in the car. "What's so secretive about your relationship with Teddy?"

"There's nothing secretive! This isn't any of your business! I wish you'd just let it drop!" Tamera found herself getting worked up and then she felt tears. TEARS! They were running down her face. Gina couldn't believe that Tam had started crying, the girl never cried. She quickly gathered her cousin in her arms and she Tam sobbed as silently as possible. Gina didn't ask any other questions but she had her proof. Tam was in love with Ted, and Gina knew even if Tam didn't.

* * *

After Tamera got herself together the girl's returned to Tam's apartment. Gina had weaseled her way into staying for dinner. Tamera didn't like the idea at first but then realized this would be a good opportunity to just act normal with Ted again. It Gina was in her space she knew that the Tension wouldn't build between them and then maybe Tamera could come to some conclusions. She had told Ted that she could deal with the awkward but it was obvious that she couldn't. She didn't know what she was going to do. Tamera concentrated on fixing the burgers while her cousin sat her table. It'd been a while since Tamera had actually eaten at her dining room table. She usually utilized it for studying purposes.

"So, the tables ready. Is there anything else you want me to do?" Tamera shook her head.

"I've got everything under control. Didn't you say you were going to call Ben?"

"Oh shit yeah, he told me to send him directions to your place too. I hope you have an extra burger for him." Tamera frowned at her cousin and Gina gave her best you know you love me in spite of myself grin. Gina strolled to the back of the apartment to make her call and that when the door unlocked and Teddy came in.

"Hey," Tamera said as she looked over her shoulder and gave him a small smile. She was flipping the burgers and she didn't want them to burn.

"Hey yourself," Teddy said as he wrapped one of his arms around her waist from behind. "Smells good. I'm hungry Tamera." Tam took a deep breath she knew he used that tone of voice and her full name on purpose. Ted kept his arm around her and then presented her with a single long stem white rose. "For you," he murmured before he kissed her shoulder. Tam smiled at the flower and took it in her hand.

"It's beautiful Teddy. Can you watch the burgers while a find a vase?" Ted took the spatula away from her and she reached up in the cabinet and found a clear vase to put it in. "Oh Gina and Ben are staying for dinner."

"What?" Ted snapped and then calmed himself. "Why?" He took the burgers off the heat and made his way into the over to Tam who was now sitting her pretty little rose on her coffee table.

"I don't know, she's family, and sometimes they barge in." She chuckled and he rolled his eyes at her. He got close to her once more and wrapped his arms around her. She stood upright and gave Teddy a nervous shy smile

"I think its crazy you don't know how lovely you are, the way you look just now makes me want so many things from you Tammy." Tamera could hear the playful pout in his voice.

"Shudaup!" She knew that she had to be blushing by now.

"It's true, you should just kick your cousin out and then we can …" Gina cleared her throat and interrupted Ted and Tammy's little moment. Ted tried not to show his annoyance of Gina's presence he offered her a small grin.

"Hello Gina," he forced out.

"Hello Theodore," she cooed. "What what were you two standing all close discussing?" She plopped down on the couch and put her feet on the coffee table. It jostled Tam's pretty little rose and almost made the vase tip over.

"Be careful Gina damn!" Tam picked up the vase and put it on her kitchen counter. Teddy smiled at how protected she the little rose. She looked at the little thing with so admiration and love. Teddy studied her and realized that he wanted her to look at him that way. He wanted her to care that much; he wanted to be alone with her. He wondered how long this dinner was going to last, he glanced over to Gina who was sitting on the couch tinkering with her phone.

"Oh Yay Benny's here! I'm gonna go grab him!" Gina ran out the door and Teddy laughed at her.

"You're cousin is a trip!" Tam nodded as she took the wine out of her fridge and put it on ice.

"Yeah she clings; I've been trying to get rid of her since lunch!" Both of them laughed and Tamera went over to the couch and sat with Ted.

"I love my rose Teddy," Tam said as she sat beside him. Tamera inched closer to him and gently led his face to her lips and she place a soft gently kiss on his cheek.

"Don't do that Tam," he whispered and then tilted his head so that he could rub his nose against hers. Teddy smoothed her hand along the side of his face. There was nervousness in the pit of her stomach and undeniable pull, for better or for worse … she need this. Just as it looked like a new first was experienced between the two. Gina and opened the door and the moment was over and vanished into the night.

* * *

_Author's Note: Alrighty guys you know the deal please read, review, and no flames! And if you read my Twilight stories The Tale of The Brokenhearted is going to be updated tonight as well!_


	28. Chapter 27: Tipsy Tam

Chapter Twenty Seven: Tipsy Tam

Tamera's Apartment 7:45PM

* * *

Dinner was finished and the four young people were starting on their second bottle of wine. Ben and Gina sat on the couch which meant Teddy had to sit across from Tam. He wasn't too happy that she wasn't within touching range but at least he could watch her laugh and talk with the others. He was shocked that even though he still considered Gina and her boyfriend a most definite inconvenience he was enjoying the conversation of the night. Benjamin considered himself and "past tense player" meaning that he was out of the game; he claimed to know just the right songs to drop get a woman out of her clothes.

"I think you're a liar babe. You never played anything for me that made feel like I had to have sex with you," Gina challenged.

"That's because it doesn't take much work to get you naked. You wanted me as soon as you saw me," Ben said playfully as he wrapped her arm Gina. Tam was giggling she wasn't exactly sure what she found funny, it might just be the fact that she was nursing her fourth glass of wine. She wasn't much of a big drinker, but something was nagging at her brain and you she didn't want her thoughts to ruin her night.

"So like what kind of songs do you consider panty droppers?" Tamera asked and both Gina and Ted looked at her surprised. Cutta gave Tam's challenge some thought and then pulled out his phone.

"I like to go back in time for my panty droppers. You know Anita Baker, Luther Vandross, that's in the privacy of my own home. That's just me, but if I was trying to create a vibe or a mode for a club I would … I'd still go back in time I just wouldn't go as far. You remember this?" Tyrese's Signs of love making came on and both girls nodded.

"Yeah, that was my game!" Gina started to wiggle in her seat. "Tam used to love the fact that Scorpio's had a whole section of the song dedicated to them."

"I still love that fact thank you very much!" She corrected quite loudly as she grabbed for the bottle on the table. Ted was growing concerned but didn't want to say anything in front of the others. After this one he'd have to make her stop, he wasn't sure she was going to be able to stand after this one.

"It doesn't really apply to you cuzzo. I mean you're the only Scorpio I know that's been able to keep their virginity not only that you don't know anything about sex really." Tam pouted and frowned at her cousin's statement. That wasn't true, well it was a couple of weeks ago but it wasn't true now. She was rapidly learning to appreciate carnal desires as of late and right now she was pretty damned frustrated. Somebody should've told her that alcohol can serve as an aphrodisiac. She shifted in her seat and closed her eyes and the rest of the song played.

"Oh and there's this one!" Cutta started to play Naked by Marcus Houston. Ted smirked yeah he'd fucked to that song. He hadn't chose to play it some girl did … he tried to rack his brain and remember who he'd been with, he felt like the girl was blonde he just could not remember the face. Tamera's sigh brought him back to the present as she went to reach for the wine bottle again.

"Tam, you've had enough your eyes are all glazed. Besides I want some give it here," he said softly but if she was cooperative he would become ugly. He was doing her a favor, when people drink too much they say things they don't mean and they become stupid for lack of a better word. Tam poured the glass and went to give it to Teddy; she tumbled once and felt dizzy as she walked. She ended up sitting in his lap once she got there and Gina's eyes widened. She was always alarmed with how familiar Tam was with Ted.

"The room is spinning," she whispered as she cradled against him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I bet it is," he chucked as he took a sip out of her glass. He rubbed her back as he talked back and forth with Gina and Cutta as the song played. Tamera was working on going to sleep; she adjusted herself a bit and sighed.

"What about … shit I can't remember the name of that song, I think it was called bed by J Holiday. That one drove girls crazy too." Teddy added and Gina nodded.

"I like that one by Wale, Bad," Gina commented. "Even though I don't relate to the girl what so ever it just makes me feel downright naughty. There's some songs out now that are pretty good like that one by Willow called Hurt Me."

"Oh yeah that song is my shit!" Tamera jerked awake and joined the conversation. "I like that song by RaVaghaun too about Best Friends!" She laid her head back down on Teddy's shoulder and he chuckled.

"Tam, that's not a very sexy song Tamera it's kind of sad." Tamera frowned as she thought about what her cousin was saying.

"Oh I thought we were just talking about songs we liked," she mumbled.

"Damn she's a lightweight man; you need to teach your woman how to handle her liquor? Hell, that's not even really liquor." Benjamin laughed.

"She's not my …" Teddy stopped talking as Tamera groaned and looked at him with half glazed eyes.

"Ugh, Teddy … I don't feel too good. I need to go to bed." She groaned and tried to get up but fell back into his lap.

"Maybe we'll stop by the bathroom first." He lifted her easily and carried her in to the bathroom and once he stood her upright she looked at the toilet and then back at Teddy.

"I don't have to vomit. I'm just dizzy I need to rest. Tamera managed the walk shakily back to her bedroom and Ted followed her. She looked back at him and then to her bed.

"Come on little drunk girl, let's get you into bed." He led her to the bed pulled down her covers and she sat down and held her head. She wished the damned floor would stop spinning. Ted tentatively reached his hand and allowed his fingers to gently run through her curls. He loved Tam's hair it was so beautiful and even when she slept on it when she woke up it still looked good. "Why'd you drink so much Tam?"

"I'm stressed Teddy and hella confused I wanted not to be able to focus on any thoughts, but I didn't want to feel like this either," She groaned.

"Is this about me?" He asked and she looked up at him she wanted to lie to him and tell him no, but she couldn't lie to him. "What happened to everything you'd said last night? You said you could deal with the awkwardness." He kneeled so that he was on eye level with her.

"It's not the awkwardness, it's … I can't tell you because it's really stupid," she whined and then fell back on her bed. Ted crawled on the bed with her.

"Tammy, you need to tell me what you're thinking baby, so I can try to help." She covered her face with her hands and then shook her head.

"Can you tell Gina and Ben that I went to bed and that I'll call her tomorrow?" She said as she turned away from Ted. He turned her onto her back and then straddled her so then couldn't turn away.

"I will once you tell me what's got you feeling like you need to get drunk!" Tam huffed and tried lazily to buck him off of her. She only had enough energy to try once. Something about watching Tam squirm underneath him made Ted aroused.

"Teddy please," she whimpered and he leaned down to her level and plopped a little kiss on her nose. "Teddy," she breathed as she grabbed at his shirt she wanted it off. It was then that she remembered how horny she was.

"Oh no little woman, I want answers, and then I'll kick your cousin out and get down to the business of pleasing your little ass." He kissed her neck and popped her on the behind.

"If I tell you, you won't like it," she breathed she said as she tried to pull on his shirt once more. "Teddy, I want, I need to grind on you! Please!" She whimpered and moaned. "I'm so … Teddy please!" She practically yelled and Teddy laughed a shushed his friend.

"Tam, be quiet or they'll hear you." He shifted and wrapped her legs around his waist. Tam immediately started to grind on him.

"Oh Teddy touch me please," she whimpered and Teddy bit his lip to stifle his laughter. Who knew Tammy would be so hilarious drunk?

"Tam if we're gonna do this while they are here you're going to have to be quiet. Okay?" She nodded and shifted upright and took her top off.

"Touch me Teddy," she whispered. Teddy pulled her bra straps down and circled his tongue around her already hard nipples.

"Uh oh God! Teddy!" While he sucked on Tam's breast he worked to get her jeans off.

"I know baby I make you feel so good. Tell me how good it feels Tam." He licked to length of her center and then parted its lips with his tongue and he began to fuck her with his tongue. He used his thumb to circle her clit. Tammy's body started to bow and buck under the amazing sensation.

"Oh, Ugh Teddy I'm gonna I'm gonna." Ted looked up at her and it intensified the sensation it made it more intimate. Teddy knew how to tip her over the edge; he dragged himself over top of Tamera and trailed kisses along her neck and collar bone while he fingered her.

"Tell how much you love it baby," he crooned and within second Tamera was coming.

"I love it, I love it, Teddy I love it!" Teddy licked his fingers cleaned and watched the look of satisfaction on Tamera face. He kissed her cheek and then held her for a minute. "I don't think I'm buzzed anymore but I am thoroughly soaked." Tamera giggled and smoothed her hand over the side of Teddy's face.

"Thanks babe," Tamera joked as she reached down and found her underwear and put them back on. "I'm going to go get rid of my cousin and then I have a surprise for you. Stay right there and don't move!" Tam place her jeans back on and walked out of the room awkwardly and closed the door.

"A surprise oh baby bring it on!" Ted placed his hands behind his back and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey all so I have a favor I would love to put together a youtube playlist of these songs but I don't know how. If anyone wanted to put one together for me I wouldn't mind. Please let me know. I would like to you just put the playlist on my site instead of individual samples of songs. Anyways, how did you like the chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts! What has Tam so distressed she needs to drink? Oh Teddy's putting her through the motions! Can't wait until the next chapter! As always please read, review, and no flames! _


	29. Chapter 28: Lil Grey

Chapter Twenty Eight: Lil Grey

Tamera's Bathroom 10:00PM

* * *

After Gina and Ben left Tamera took a minute to fix her face. She was now completely sober and now the feeling that she was feeling earlier was now in the forefront of her mind. She was also, a lot less bold than she was earlier. She wanted to be this sex kitten that Teddy couldn't get enough of. That's what she wanted because she didn't want him to get bored, but right now after all of the craziness of the day all she really wanted was to crawl into his arms and sleep. Tam looked at herself in the mirror and fussed over her curls. She didn't know why she was acting nervous. Less than an hour ago Ted was between her legs, his mouth, his tongue … hmmm. She closed her eyes and relived the experience. What was he doing to her? Right now Teddy was waiting for her on her bed waiting for her surprise. She didn't even know what she was going to do to surprise him. She was just trying to throw him off his trail she didn't want him in her head right now. She was now in a pickle she had no idea what to do, she didn't know how to seduce or surprise.

"Shit," she whined. Well there was one thing, the thing she said she'd never do. It may not be so bad if she tried it. It was just the thought of it was so gross, but to fair he'd done it to her. "Fair is fair right?" She ran some water and then splashed it on her face. "Okay Tammy Cake show time." She pulled her shirt over her head and unzipped her jeans exposing her red bra and panties. She walked to her room and slowly opened the door. She tried to sashay towards him and then she realized when she got closer to him that he was snoring lightly with his arm draped over his eyes. She was filled with relief; she looked at her good friend. He was topless, but he still had his jeans and shoes on. "We can fix that," she whispered. She sat on the foot of her bed and undid his shoelaces. She pulled his shoes off slowly as not to wake him. After that she grabbed her blanket and from off her chair and then draped herself over teddy and then threw the cover over them both. As her body moved against his to get comfortable, Teddy wrapped his arm around her in his sleep.

She looked up at him while he slept, his cooper hair was a mess and his features made him look damned near angelic. She lifted her hand and allowed her fingers to enjoy the feel of his stubble that he was determined to grow. He felt he looked too young, but Tamera felt that he didn't like looking too much like this father. Tam allowed her fingers to gently wander down his face and to his chest and lower, to his abs, and then even lower to his hairy happy trail. She could feel her desire reawakening. She didn't understand how it was possible to feel this way for merely touching a man. Tamera mindlessly stroked the hair on his happy trail as if it were fur. Teddy started to stir and grow. He groaned as he opened his eyes and watched Tam. She didn't realize that he was now awake she was focused on the feel of him. He tried to be quiet he was wondering what she was doing. Tam's decided this was a good time to start drawing trails along his abs, good he was so built, and he had this V that drove her crazy. Matter of face she wanted to touch it, she allowed her fingers to stroll down lower as she caressed both sides of the V. She groaned inwardly as her hand unintentionally brushed against his new bulge. "Looks like you wanna play Lil Grey. I don't know if it's okay to take advantage of Teddy while he sleeps." She said to as she ran her hand along him. "What was that you don't think he'll care?"

"I don't think he will either," Teddy said and Tamera jumped, she was a little mortified.

"Oh my God Ted, I was just," she was trying to come up with a lie as she pulled her hand away.

"You were talking to my penis … lil Grey is a pretty good nickname. It's never had a pet name before." Ted took the covers off them and he noticed that Tamera was almost naked. Almost wasn't good enough. He used only one had to unclasp her bra. "Take it off baby," he whispered she nodded and shrugged out of the bra. He leaned over and began sucking on her tit.

"Oh God," she groaned he looked up at her as face threw her head back and surrender to the sensation. It was then that he realized that he was doing all the work.

"Hang on, where's my surprise Tam. I'm starting to feel a little short changed." Tam tried to regulate her breathing her nerves were now on edge again. It was now or never.

"Right," she murmured and she shoved Teddy back on the bed. "On your back Grey," she said as she shifted so that she could unzip his jeans. She was surprised by how steady her hands were as she undressed him. He lifted his pelvis so that her task would be easier. He was only left with his blue jockey boxer brief. Tamera took this time to try and be sexy. "You've already had dessert Teddy, it's time for mine." She looked at him and slowly licked her lips as she tugged on his elastic band, now her hands were nervous.

As she removed the last item of Teddy's clothing he sprang free she'd never been this close to it. God, he was big … how was she going to make it fit, she was going to choke, she was going to try. She lowered her mouth over him and Ted felt he could come on the spot.

"Mmmm," Tam was pleasantly surprised at the clean yummy taste that was Teddy. She began to move slowly at first. Teddy gently placed his fingers in her hair and guided her mouth on him.

"That's right baby, shit you're so good." He began to move himself in and out of her mouth. Tam looked up at Ted, hazel eyes met blue. "I need to be rough, I gotta come baby."

"Mmmmhmm," Tammy murmured letting Teddy know it was okay. He pulled on her hair and rammed himself in and out of her mouth and then he came. Tamera clinched her eyes shut and took it all, she was surprise the bitter salty taste was kind of delicious. After she swallowed it all she licked him clean and then gave him a very accomplished smiled. "Delish and live with more of that!"

"Damn Tam I do believe you're becoming a freak," Ted breathed.

"Your freak Teddy boo, only for you!" She lay to his side and pulled the covers over herself and Teddy followed suit.

"Damn right only me!" Teddy murmured and then yawned. "Night babes," he mumbled.

"Night boo."

* * *

_Author's Note: I was not expecting to finish another chapter tonight! But I really got into this and had to see it finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please ready, review, and no flames! _

_PS - I have heard the request for longer chapters and I will begin to make longer ones shortly. I am working right now and it makes it a bit harder to give you longer chapters. If I give longer chapters I will have to update less frequently. _


	30. Chapter 29: More

Chapter Twenty Nine: More

Teddy's Grandparent's House: 6:00PM

* * *

_One Week Later…_

"Are you sure they are okay with me being here?" Ted rolled his eyes and he led Tamera into the living room.

"Why would they care Tam? You met my grandmother before and my granddad knows about you. Stop acting all weird!" Ted sat down and patted the cushion beside him. She sat beside him and let out an anxious huff.

"But this was a _family_ dinner! Maybe there's personal stuff they want to discuss, I just don't want to be in the way."

"You gave me the same excuse about Christmas!" Teddy grouched for the past few days he'd been pushing the issue hard. He wanted Tamera with him in Aspen this year. He was sure that she could convince her family to tag along. He felt like she didn't want to be around him and it stung a little bit. He almost asked her outright but he was afraid she would confirm his beliefs.

"Teddy, don't start," she murmured.

"I already did, if you won't do Christmas what about Thanksgiving? My grandma usually invites everyone over and we have a pretty amazing spread. I think you'll enjoy it." Tamera frowned and shifted away from Teddy a bit. She didn't want to tell him no, but she felt like he was pushing too hard for this.

"Teddy," she shook her head and she clamped the bridge of her nose. "Why is this so important to you?" Teddy clenched his jaw; he was getting angry he just wanted her to say yes. It should be that big of deal, he shouldn't have to fight for it. He thought she enjoyed his company and now the only time her really seemed happy to see him was when his clothes were coming off.

"Whatever Tam," he leaned back and away from her.

"Teddy don't," Tam went to respond and that's when Grace, Carrick, Ana, and Christian all joined them. They were coming from the back Teddy assumed they were discussing last minute arrangements for Thanksgiving since it was only a few days away.

"Teddy, hi sweetheart," Grace cooed her only grandson. Teddy stood up and wrapped his grandmother in a big bear hug.

"Hey grandma," he clung to her for a minute. His chest literally ached and he couldn't figure out what was going on. Ana watched the looked on Teddy's face. He looked as if he could almost cry.

"You okay Teddy?" Ana said and Ted looked up at his mother and the look he gave felt like it spoke right to her heart.

"Yeah mom." Ted switched over and gave his mother the same vice grip like hug. Christian just watched the activity he had a feeling that Teddy might pull him aside tonight. It had been a while since they'd talked and from the looks of Miss Tam she was going through it as well.

"Well hello again Miss Tamera," Carrick smiled at the young woman pouting as she sat on the couch.

"Hello, I hope I'm not intruding by being here," Tam said in a soft apologetic tone. She looked over to Teddy who was working extra hard not to look at her. Wow! She found his behavior very immature, she was angry, and she felt a little guilty.

"Of course not, as much as Teddy talks about you it only makes since for you to be involved. He told us you may be coming to our Thanksgiving party?" Tamera started to respond a couple of times but wasn't sure on what to say.

"I'm not sure it depends on what my family has planned," she explained.

"She's lying, she doesn't want to come," Ted blurted out in a rude tone. "You might as well be honest." The others stared at Teddy with a look of alarm.

"I never said that Teddy," she said calmly.

"I've asked you almost every year and you can never weasel out just for a moment. I call bull shit Tam." As he fussed he ran his hands through his hair.

"Teddy!" Grace chastised him. She couldn't believe that he was being so abrupt with her. Tamera didn't know what to say. She wanted to explain her feelings to him but she just felt like merging their families would be something really hard to do.

"I need some air!" Teddy stormed off.

"I'm going to check on him," Ana stepped in before Tamera could even stand up. Tamera felt her body start to tremble she was about to break down.

"I need the restroom," she announced. "Is it down this hall?" She asked and Grace nodded.

"I'll show you honey." Grace walked with Tamera down the hall and Tamera couldn't make it to the bathroom with before she burst into tears. Grace expected as much and that's why she walked with her. She wrapped her arms around the girl and rubbed her back. She'd raised a daughter and now had two daughter in laws. She knew what love looked like in all different forms, Tamera wasn't fooling anybody. "I know sweetheart, I know."

Tamera thought she was losing her mind; this was the second time that she burst into tears with someone over Teddy. This time it was scary she couldn't stop crying. "Shhh, now or you'll make yourself sick." Tamera tried really hard to stifle her tears. "Come on, sweetie let's go in here." Grace led the poor girl into their den. She already had her Christmas tree up. Grace liked having the tree up for at least two months because she loved what it represented, which was unity with her family. She allowed Tamera's tears to come to a complete stop before she asked any questions.

"So is this your first fight?" Grace asked as she rubbed Tamera's back.

"God no, Teddy's so temperamental I've bickered with him plenty I don't know why I'm blubbering about it now." Tamera wiped her tears and focused on the Christmas tree and its decorations of silver and gold.

"No I mean is this your first argument as a couple?" Graced clarified and Tam just closed her eyes. She was getting tired of telling everyone that they were just friends.

"We're not dating Mrs. Grey," Tamera politely corrected the woman who had been so nice as to give her a shoulder to lean on. Grace gave Tamera a look, and she saw that the girl was being genuine.

"Feelings can be tricky; sometimes it's hard to know when feelings shift. Sometimes friendships are upgraded to a better package." Tamera chuckled that was the most inventive way she'd ever heard someone tell her that she was wrong. For some reason, looking into Grace's warm hazel eyes and her disposition made her feel comfortable. She decided it was time to try and decipher the feelings going on within her and reach out to someone that have a little wisdom and insight into Teddy head. She couldn't do this with Ana because she was a little too close and she would probably just relay the information to Teddy, Tam didn't think Miss Grace was like that.

"I feel like Teddy inviting my family and me into your home on a holiday sends a message that I'm not ready to send. I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that really." Grace frowned as she listened to the girl who was now talking with very sad eyes.

"What message is that?" Grace asked.

"That we're more," Tamera blurted it out so she wouldn't punk out. "I'm not sure I could do that to our friendship. When lust and romance is mixed into a friendship it has the tendency to kill it. I don't want to be a notch on Teddy's belt and I don't want to be in a relationship with him, because if it doesn't work then I lose the only friend I really have. I don't want to be alone and I don't want to watch him with someone else!" She huffed.

"Let me give you something to think about. If Teddy were to bump into some girl and fall head over heels in love with her tomorrow and he came to you and told you all about it do you really think you'd be able to still be friends with him?" Tamera stopped and thought about it. She knew the answer … she was going to lose him regardless their friendship wasn't going to last. She wouldn't be able to see past the hurt and jealousy she'd feel. She ran her hand through her hair and another tear rolled down her cheek.

"What if he doesn't want me like I want him? I couldn't handle that either," Tamera confessed at a whisper. "I should feel any of this. I wish I didn't." She was starting to get emotional again.

"Sometimes life takes us down crazy roads. I personally think you're meant to be in Teddy's life and travel the road together. Everything will work itself out in the end you just have to be honest with one another. You're family is invited to our Thanksgiving dinner I really do think Teddy's right you should all come. I'm going to leave you to get yourself together. I need to check on dinner. Will you be okay?" Tamera nodded as she wiped her face again.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey you've been really helpful."

"Anytime sweetheart." Grace let the den and hummed to herself, she was already hearing wedding bells for the two.

* * *

After Teddy came back into the house he greeted his family briefly before dinner was announced. "Oh Teddy dear can you go get Tamera she's in the den," Grace instructed so of course Teddy obeyed. He found Tamera setting in the room that was only lit by the lights of the Christmas tree. She balled herself up on the couch and allowed tears to stream down her face. She had a lot on her mind and serious decisions to make. Tamera didn't like risks she was a sure thing kind of girl. She always thought Teddy being in her life as her friends was a sure thing, but know lust or whatever they were feeling was messing it up.

"Dinner's ready," Teddy said softly as he entered the room. He strode over to Tamera and she quickly tried to wipe her tears. "Grandma sent me … Tamera I'm sorry I caused a scene. I know you have your reasons for not wanting to come I won't push." Ted would've said anything to stop the waterworks. He hated, HATED, when Tamera cried.

"I know you were just angry. You have a very short fuse Teddy Grey, but I knew that already." She forced out a chuckled and he gave a little side smile.

"I still shouldn't have happened. I never want to be responsible for your tears," Ted whispered as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "Tamera you mean too much to me for me to ever make you shed a tear." He clear blue eyes held such sincerity that it caused even more tears to flow.

"Teddy the only reason I cried is because you mean so much to me and I have having to disappoint you. I always want to make you happy." She placed her hand on the side of his face too.

"You make me happy, you just being in my life everyday makes me happy Tam … you have no idea." Ted inched closer to Tam. He needed to seal this moment to embrace the sweet tension surrounding them. "Tam … can I kiss you," he whispered as he rubbed his nose against hers.

"Yes," she breathed and just as their lips barely touched Ana opened the door.

"Oh there you two are, we were getting worried! We're all seating and waiting for you two. Mia has some good news that she can't wait to share!" Ana ushered the two out of the room and the moment was tucked away in their back pockets. As they walked back to the dining room behind Ana, Teddy grabbed Tamera hand and placed a small kiss on her fingers. Tamera felt her heart speed up dramatically. Things had most definitely changed and Tamera was pretty sure there was no changing it back.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello all! You requested length and dialogue and this chapter is chalked full of both! We aim to please, lol. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter! I wonder what Mia's big new is! We'll all find out next chapter. As always please read, review, and no flames._


	31. Chapter 30: Nothing Never Mind

Chapter Thirty: Nothing Never Mind

The Dining Room: 7:15PM

* * *

Everyone sat around the dining table as the dinner was served. Teddy sat in between his father and Tam. Tamera mood was lighter but still carried a solemn expression because her mind was still trying to work out some of the confessions she'd made today and her next course of action. Ava sat across from Tamera, but wasn't really paying her any attention. Blane was there so that's who she was focused on. They were so wrapped up in each other. They weren't saying anything to each other; they were staring at each other sharing some unspoken message. Tamera watched them and for the first time wasn't grossed out. She understood that when you're with someone that's the center of your universe, you get tunnel vision, no one else around you matters. Even though she understood the feeling better it was still annoying to watch.

After a few minutes Tamera's plate was placed in front of her she frowned. The plate contained a grilled chicken breast, roasted potatoes, and carrots. She was not a fan of carrots, she glanced over at Teddy's plate and he studied it too. He reached over and grabbed her plate and switched it with his. He was mainly after the chicken breast, but he knew she'd rather have the asparagus than the carrots. "Good looking out Grey," she whispered and he smirked.

"Anytime, try the potatoes you'll like them." Tam did as he advised and of course he was right. She glanced at him and nodded. These were seasoned really well. "I know you like the back of my hand Black," he whispered and his tone affected her. She knew he didn't mean anything by it but her senses were heightened to him the whole thing made her anxious. She shifted in her seat as she picked at her plate. The asparagus was good too; she'd wished that they'd served something else. Asparagus makes your urine smell weird; she chuckled at her odd thought. Then it dawned on her what if Ted wanted to come back to her apartment and things were to escalate like they do, would eating this make her smell bad? She put her fork down abruptly. She was glad she had eaten too many of those things. She instead reached for the glass of wine in front of her and took a couple of sips. She was so tense and needed to calm down. Ted and Blane were talking about some sport she didn't really follow. She watched football occasionally and that was only for business purposes. It's good to have a commonality with people that you're doing business with. She leaned back and realized that Ted had draped his arm over the back of her chair.

"No, I don't think the right play was called. The dude wasn't fouled that's why!" Ted fussed and Tamera chuckled. Ted looked down at her for a moment and then back to Blane to make his point. He rubbed his thumb along her shoulder and it made her body tense again. She went to grab her glass once more and this time she downed the whole thing.

"So I guess I'm driving home?" Ted murmured and Tamera realized how much she was behaving like a lush.

"It's only one glass Teddy," she said dryly, she was just drinking aggressively so that she could be social.

"Okay now that everyone is about finished with their dinners I have a bit of an announcement," Mia and Ethan stood. "As you all know, Ethan and I have wanted a baby for some time now. We've tried everything to have a sweet little baby of our own, but for some reason … we just weren't blessed with one." Mia looked down at her fingers and then back to her family. "Long story short we've adopted. We should be bringing our little baby girl home the week before Christmas and we just wanted to let you know that gifts are expected!" She teased to make the situation lighter.

"Oh sweetie congratulations!" Grace cooed. "How old is she does she have a name?"

"She's six months. Her mother died giving birth to her. The hospitals have tried to reach out to the paternal father but neither him nor his family claim the child. We've been spending time with her and caring for her with the foster mother while we got everything in place. Her name is Sofia Michelle Grey Kavanagh, our little Sofi." Mia smiled with love in her eyes as she thought about the child. All of the women in the family flooded Mia with questions and Mia shared some of the pictures that were on her phone. The little baby had big green eyes and dark hair. She was already acting like a proud momma. Tamera didn't get up to look at the pictures she felt like this was a family moment and didn't want to intrude. "The only sad thing is that she'll be the only little kid running around here. All of you kids have grown up and she'll have to play alone."

"I'm sure she'll have all the toys in the world so it won't matter," Ana got up and hugged Mia as the others talked Teddy looked at Tamera's plate.

"I thought you liked Asparagus?"

"I do, I'm uh … I'm full. Did you want it?" He shrugged and scooted what was left onto his plate. After a while a round of chocolate cake and coffee went around the table.

This was more up Tam's alley she loved chocolate and the coffee killed her buzz so she would get to drive the Mercedes back after all. "I thought you said you were full?"

"There's always room for chocolate Teddy you know that!" She said and she shoveled more of the icing onto her fork and slowly slid the fork out of her mouth enjoying the sweet creamy task. Ted went into a trance watching her. He was wanted in that mouth, he wanted to share her icing, and he wanted to know what she tasted like. He took her fork she would not be torturing him in public like that. "Hey!" She pouted and went to reach for it but she knew that at the end of the struggle she'd lose, like she always did. So she improvised and used her finger to scoop up the last bits of icing, which to Teddy was far worst.

"Tam, stop it!" He whispered and she looked at him confused with wide unknowing hazel eyes. He'd thought she'd been driving him crazy on purpose, but Tamera just didn't know her own appeal.

"What'd I do now?" She looked at the hooded look in Teddy's eyes and she knew what he wanted and it heated her all over. She was whispering too and she felt herself becoming lost in the sea of blue that was Teddy's eyes. "Teddy?"

"I don't know Tam, I need some fucking air," Teddy had said for the second time today. "If you'll all excuse me."

"I'll come with you," Tamera offered and quickly grabbed his hand. Teddy took her the backyard. He released her hand and stood in the middle of the yard with his hands over his head. Teddy looked up at the sky full of stars and a bright moon. He was about to say something stupid, he had no choice this indecision was making them both behave strangely. Before he could speak Tam interrupted and reminded him their earlier argument.

"I'll see what I can do about Thanksgiving or Christmas. I'll talk to my dad," she muttered softly as she looked up at Teddy.

"Tam I'm over that," he dismissed it.

"No you're not. You'll bring it up again. It'd be easier for me just to ask." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want you to do it because it'd be easier. I want you to want to be there Tamera. I want you to _want_ to be with me." Teddy was alarmed by how his statement had come out but it was true. There was no other way to phrase it.

"Teddy of course part of me wants to be there, but I also want to be loyal to my family. We have traditions too. You're asking me to uproot those things so that I can join you. That's a lot of flack you're asking me to endure. I'm the only immediate family my dad has in the area and I just feel wrong doing that… leaving him." Teddy listened to Tamera some of the things she'd told him before but it didn't make him want her there any less.

"Like I said don't worry about it. It's not important," he lied and he tried not to be angry with her but he was pissed as hell he wasn't going to get his way.

"I hate when you're mad at me Teddy," Tamera confessed.

"I'm not," he lied again and the sighed as he gave some more thought to the circumstances. "It's the situation … I really wish you could split yourself so that I can have you to myself all the time and you can go about your daily business. I know that's never going to happen so I have to learn to be a little less selfish." He shrugged. "Let's walk." He took her hand and they walked through Grace's garden area and talked about business and school work mainly their last semester.

"So how many classes are we taking together Tam?" Shit, now he was going to be angry.

"Teddy, I can't make any business classes fit into my schedule. I've tried and tried but it won't work." Teddy let out a huff and clenched his teeth. Tam clamped her eyes shut and got ready for Teddy to start yelling.

"Are you trying to get away from me?" He asked with frustration and hurt in his voice and quiet, too quiet. Tamera quickly opened her eyes shocked that Teddy could even think such a thought.

"No, Teddy, no I just … I want my degree in journalism and I need to take these classes now so that I can graduate on the same day that you do." She poked him in the chest playfully and then led her hands along his chest and captured his cheeks between her hands. She angled his face to they were now looking eye to eye. "Lately I can't get enough of you Grey. My classes are all about practical forward movement to achieve certain goals, MY goals. If I could, I'd be closer to you than your shadow. I'd be with you every minute if that'd make you happy." Teddy closed his eyes he liked when she talked like this. It was reassuring; to him it meant that he was important in her life, and that she needed him as much as he felt he needed her. Ted wrapped his arms around Tamera and held her to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Thank you Tam," he whispered and then kissed the top of her head.

"Teddy, I …," she started with a heavy unsure heart to speak the words that were circling them, binding them ever so tightly together.

"Yeah Tammy?" She opened her mouth to say the words but nothing came out fear surrounded her even though she was wrapped in his arms. He can't feel the way I do. I'm just going to end up hurt she thought as she nuzzled closer to him.

"Nothing, never mind." She closed her eyes and lived in the moment. It was beautiful and romantic even if she was the only one that felt those things. Teddy continued to rub Tamera back and he felt as she began to relax against him. Teddy was freaking out on his own; he was ready to admit the thing his dad was so quick to throw in his face. The question was now how did he go about this? How did what would he have to do to get what he wanted?

* * *

_Author's Note: Hi all! Hope you enjoyed the little chappie! Great news I've got a new banner! Check it out on the website and let me know what you think. Dntcallmelleelee created it for me! You can see a little be on this site but trust me you want the full effect. Sorry that I have been MIA, I've been super tired lately. Anyways, interested what you think may happen next. As always, please read, review, and no flames._


	32. Chapter 31: Video Confession

Chapter Thirty One: Video Confessions

The Grey's Den: 10:30PM

* * *

It was getting late and Tamera needed to leave, instead of leaving with her Teddy saw her off because he needed some time to think. He figured he'd pick his parent's brain about his situation and then head home and sleep on it. Teddy found his family huddled around Phoebe's laptop. They were chuckling and whispering about something, he pushed through the mini crowd and saw the video Pheebs was showing from her laptop. Ted tried to place the video it was Ava and Pheebs in what looked like his dad's apartment in New York. He actually remembered that night. It was the night that Blane dragged Teddy out because he wanted to get a gift for Ava. He felt that taking any of the girl's would risk one of them blabbing about what he'd bought.

"_Pheebs, what are you eating?" Ava asked from behind the camera. _

"_Tam, made these croissants with chocolate and marshmallows, they are delicious!" Ava moved to the counter and Gina had one in croissant she took the last one on the tray in front of her. _

"_Give me one," Ava order from behind the camera and then held out her hand. Phoebe frowned and held her plate away from her. _

"_This are mine there's some on the counter," Pheobe muttered with her mouth partially full. They all watched as the camera went over to the counter and Gina was sitting on a stool applying some foundation to her face. _

"_Mmm this is great! I need some milk." Ava put the camera down and you could hear her rummaging in the fridge. _

"_What the hell!" I heard Tamera's alarmed voice. "What did you do? I can't believe you ate all of them they weren't for you!" She freaked Ava slowly turned the camera to see Tamera face. _

"_You left them on the counter Tam we thought they were fair game," Gina said unaffected by her cousin's tantrum. _

"_Who were they for anyway?" Ava asked Tamera just frowned and started pulling ingredients out of the fridge. She didn't answer. _

"_It's probably for my brother. He's the only one that gets special dinners … but we're supposed to believe they aren't together." Ave pointed the camera at Pheebs and she mouthed bull shit and Ava nodded the camera._

"_They were for everybody, but I would've liked for Teddy to be able to have one. He's the one that requested I make them. They're his favorite … I guess I didn't make enough," Tamera mumbled as she poured flour and milk into the bowl. "Do you know how long Blane and Teddy were going to be gone?" _

"_I don't know he usually texts me when he's on his way. Are you wondering if you have enough time to make your Teddy bear some more?" Ava teased and all the girls giggled and Tamera just frowned. _

"_Lighten up Tamera," Gina said as she smoothed her skin tight red dress against her body, she sashayed over to her cousin and gave her a little side hug. "Time to go meet Mr. Benjamin!" She wiggled her behind and headed towards the door. "Don't wait up!" We all watched as Gina walked out the door and then Ava turned the camera back on Tamera._

"_You're seriously baking more just because Teddy didn't get one?" Ava said with disbelief Tamera stopped long enough to glare at the camera. _

"_Ava stop I told you I don't like that thing!" Tamera went back to kneading her dough. _

"_So you're making more for us?" Phoebe asked and Tam rolled her eyes. _

"_Yeah," she said quietly while she focused on cooking. "Oh shit I don't know if I have anymore of the Godiva chocolate he likes. Fuck!" Tamera looked into the cabinet, luckily she was wrong. _

"_He likes? I thought you were making this for all of us?" Phoebe said dryly and chuckled. _

"_Stop it! You two have been doing this the whole trip! I don't know how many times I have to tell you two the same thing! I am not nor have I ever been on a date with Teddy. You can stop playing detective because there's no mystery to solve." _

"_Why not? You like him and you're like family it'd be perfect!" Ava whined and Tamera rolled her eyes. _

"_Teddy doesn't date. He never has …" Ava turned the camera to Phoebe and she nodded back toward Tam._ In real time Ava pointed to the screen of her laptop.

"See this is the part I was talking about. She never said no I don't like Teddy that way. She said Teddy doesn't date. Hence, she liked and still likes him. Proof!" Ava held up her hand and Pheebs high fived her. They all continued to watch the video.

"_So if he did want to go out would you go out with him?"_ Phoebe pushed the envelope. Teddy held his breath as he watched the video, he paused the video and glared at his sister.

"What the fuck is this?" Teddy was irate. He was so thankful that Tam had left early. He didn't want her to know how invasive his sister and cousin could be. Christian was now frowning at his son. He personally wanted to know what Tamera was about to say. It would help shed light into his son's whole situation.

"This is the one night that you let Tamera stay in and she spent the most night cooking for you. She did chill with us a little bit, but the whole family was wondering what the deal is between the two of you and Ava said she had the answer. That's why we're watching the video." Phoebe explained and Ava went to press play.

"Don't you dare!" Teddy warned. "This isn't any of your business!"

"That's pretty much what she said." Ava ignored her cousin pressed the button the video played again.

"_Teddy is a great guy; he'll make some girl really happy. I can't put myself in that scenario because I'm sure it will never come to that." _

"_But that doesn't answer my question the question is would you want to go out with him?" Tamera rolled her eyes and went back to her dough and started rolling it out. _

"_Ava, did you get Blane to buy you that ring yet?"_

Ava stopped the tape. "See she admitted to nothing I swear the girl is good Phoebe and I had made our mission to get to the bottom of the deal between you and Tam. That girl was so tight lipped but her expressions made us feel like she was totally into you."

"She would have just said no if she felt nothing," Ana said bluntly. "She evaded the question because she's either unsure or the answer was something she didn't want to answer." Ana shrugged, she felt it was pretty obvious that there was something between the two. She just assumed her son didn't want her romantically because he'd never made a move. However this afternoon when she'd went to check on him, she realized that the feelings that Tamera had were mutual. He kept asking why she wouldn't want to spend the holiday with him. He asked what he was supposed to do if she wasn't there? He calmed his son to the best of her abilities but she knew that he wouldn't be completely calm until he made it right with Tamera or she caved. Ana looked around it seemed that Tamera had gone MIA. It was probably for the best this was a pretty invasive thing that Ava and Phoebe had done.

Ted looked at his mom and processed what she had said. It was simple and it made sense. He really hoped it was that simple. He ran his hand through his hair. He was still nervous what if his mother was wrong? He could imagine Tamera trying to let him down easy.

"This proves nothing. She said nothing, she was just being nice. If it were me I would've told you where to stick that camera!" Teddy fumed.

"Teddy calm down," Ana cooed. "They were only trying to help in their own way and from what Tamera said it's all good sweetheart." Teddy had zoned out he had nothing to say to any of them and he wanted to leave but Tam had taken the Mercedes and he was stranded. Ted looked to his dad and Christian took a deep breath. He followed his son into the foyer where he was putting on his coat. Christian followed suit. Once out the front doors Teddy blurted the words.

"I want her, I want her more than I wanted anything in my whole life. I just don't want … I don't know what to do. It's pissing me off! I've never felt so out of control. I'm scared shitless of what she'll say if I tell her." Christian looked at his son there we're tears in his eyes. Teddy's hurt affected him it made he want to fix it but there wasn't anything that he could do.

"You have to tell her. You have to take the risk or you're going to be miserable." Christian wrapped his arm around Teddy's shoulder. "Tamera, isn't going to hurt you son. Everyone in that house can't be wrong. If you want her you're going to have to be honest and let the chips fall where they may. Teddy huffed he wanted it to be easier, safer.

"I can't lose her," Teddy whispered to himself. He remembered back to the first they meet. This little tomboy looking thing with glasses sat beside him peeping over his shoulder telling him he did his problem wrong. She was the girl and now the woman that was always forcing him to be better. She was the person who's opinion matter most to him. "I can't …"

"Loving someone and trusting them to love you back is hard. I know this is really difficult because you've known her for so long, but you're going to have to man up!" Christian sighed and Teddy knew he was right. He was sure Tamera wasn't at home crying over him. Not that he was crying, but he sure felt like he could. It really didn't make any sense for him to be there feeling remorse for a relationship that he didn't have.

"Can you take me home?" Ted asked he knew exactly where he needed to be. He planned to go home pack a bag and spend the night with Tamera. He planned to tell her everything because at this point what choice did he have.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you all liked the chapter. I had to stop here because of the way the next chapter is going to flow. If you have a twitter account you can follow me BlackR0se28 it's a good way to know when and what stories I'm working on. I wonder if anybody can guess what's going to happen next. As always please read, review, and no flames!_


	33. Chapter 32: Officially Yours

Chapter Thirty Two: Officially Yours

Tamera's Apartment: 12:00AM

* * *

Teddy sat in his Audi as he stared at Tamera front door. He took a deep breath as he grabbed his overnight bag from the passenger's seat and locked the door behind him. He pulled out the emergency key that Tamera had given him to her apartment. All of her lights were off, he'd figured she'd be asleep he'd have to wake her. He actually thought that may work in his favor, Tamera was blunt when she was sleepy. All he needed was a yes or no. He needed to talk to her before he lost the nerve. He brought his bag in hopes that she'd let him spend the night, not because he was expecting anything, he just wanted to be close to her. He steadied his nerves once more before heading down the hallway to her room. He cracked her door open and heard her little sobs and whimpers. She was turned towards her window and he could faintly hear music so he assumed she was wearing headphones. She was crying. He figured it had something to do with him. He had no idea as to what. This was another reason why he'd rather not date Tamera, he didn't want to be the reason for her hurt, but he was too used to getting what he wanted to stop now. Ted crept to the foot of her bed and shook her foot under the covers. Tamera jumped to attention.

"SHIT! What the … are you crazy Teddy? You scared me half to death!" She held her chest. "I thought you a thief rapist or something." Tamera adjusted herself to the sitting position and tried to hide some of her tissues. She'd had an unnecessarily rough night and she only had herself to blame. She spent the rest of her night pouting over the fact that Teddy didn't leave with her and she'd wanted him to. She wanted to make sure they were really okay and she took him staying with his family as a sign that they weren't. However, he was there with her now and it seemed all of her tears were wasted. "What are you doing here?" She croaked as she watched his blue eyes. Only the moonlight lit her room and Teddy's features look all the more alluring and beautiful.

"I'm just sitting here wondering why you're crying." He sat on the other side of the bed and used his thumb to once again wipe her tears. She gave him a little smile.

"I'm okay Teddy. I may be a little crazy, but I'm fine really. How was the rest of the night with your family?" She was trying to change the subject, she didn't want to tell him that in the few times that she'd become that possessive over him.

"Weird. Annoying, I really regret staying," Teddy was honest. "I need to talk to you Tamera," he blurted out quickly and the forceful tone of his voice. Tamera stomach quickly filled with dread.

"Okay," she mumbled. "What's on your mind?"

"You. I can't do this anymore Tam," he looked at her with saddened eyes and Tamera felt her heartbreak.

"What? What can't you do?" More tears streamed down her face as she prepared to hear him end their friendship. She thought it was a shitty move to do something like this at such a late hour.

"I can't continue on pretending that I'm not feeling what I am," Teddy continued even though Tam was crying he needed to say his piece. He needed her to hear him. "Tamera you are the most important person in my life. In most cases you're the only one that matters, that's why I always want you around. I was fooling myself pretending that our friendship is normal. This thing we have going is so much more Tammy can't you see that?" Tamera swallowed back the emotion in her throat. "Tam, I guess I'm trying to … explain. I'm used to getting my way, you know that, and lately all I've wanted is you, all of you, your mind, your body, and lately your heart. I want you to be _mine,_ because I can't see myself with anyone else."

"You say that now," Tamera started to protest.

"I say that always. You're the only consistent thing in my life. Everything is different with you Tam and it always been that way." Tamera could not believe Teddy was saying all this. He was pouring his heart out in the middle of the night in her bedroom … her mind began to go to work.

"You want sex don't you? You're lying to me to get what you want!" She exclaimed and frowned at him. "That's a pretty fucked up thing to do Teddy. I expected a whole hell of a lot more from you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Teddy was indignant. "I tell you all of that and you think I'm spitting game? First off I could've had you several times over at this point, second I'm not a sex addict, and thirdly Tamera I want … I want a relationship and all that it entails." Tamera stared at Teddy in disbelief and he sat there in front of her waiting for any sort of a response. "Unless, that's not what you want." Teddy was starting to back paddle. This was not the reaction that he'd wanted he wanted her to jump into his arms and tell him that she felt the same way but she looked horrified and terrified by his confession.

"No Teddy, I … lately I've been feeling the same way. I haven't been able to think of anything else but my feelings for you. I'm just scared." Her voice was tiny, she spoke quietly because she felt so exposed and vulnerable.

"Scared of what baby?" He scooted closer to her as her tears began to flow again.

"You'll hurt me Teddy … you'll have your fill on me and then you'll leave. I'm terrified of that." Teddy nodded he understood and he began to relax. He was elated that she felt the same way all he had to do is convince her that to trust her. He always said she didn't trust him and this again was proof of just that.

"I will never have my fill of you. I have always thought you were beautiful, from the first moment I saw you in those tomboy clothes I thought you had the most gorgeous eyes I'd ever seen, and the fullest alluring lips." He rubbed his nose against hers. Tamera closed her eyes, her whole body began to radiate heat just at the mere utterance of his words. "Tamera, you've been my angel my innocent one … so pure, so fragile, and sexy."

"Angels aren't sexy Ted," she corrected him practically panting as she did so. Ted scooted even closer to her and ran his fingers down arms.

"In my mind you are," he chuckled a little a licked his lips. He reached out and placed a coupled of her curly strands behind her ear. "Tam?"

"Kiss me Teddy," she answered before he could even ask the question. "Kiss me." He placed his lips on hers and they were as soft as he envisioned. She tasted like heaven even though he could taste the salt from her tears there was also a sweetness that lingered from her raspberry lip gloss. Teddy slowly leaned her back so that her head was resting on the pillow. He deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to venture inside and capture more of her. She moaned her approval and the hands began to wander and explore. After a moment Teddy pulled away and looked at Tamera, her eyes were hooded and full of desire and wonder.

"I don't think you answered my question Miss Black," he teased and she arched her eyebrow at him.

"And what question is that Teddy?"

"You wanna make this official?" He murmured even after making out with her Teddy was a little unnerved as he asked her the question.

"Yeah I'm officially yours!" She giggled, pulled him closer to her by his collar, and kissed him once more. The two sealed their fate two, three, a million times over as the twilight disappeared and they entered a new day.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello all this is a short little chapter but I think it packs the punch I was looking for! I hope you like as much as I do. As always read, review, and no flames!_


	34. Chapter 33: Bed and Breakfast

Chapter Thirty Three: Bed and Breakfast

Tamera's Bedroom: 9:05AM

* * *

Sunlight peeked its way through Tamera's violet curtains. The light was so bright it caused Tamera to stir. She covered her head with her comforter. She felt exhausted. Yesterday was crazy … last night was unreal. Did last night really happen? It was then that the evidence she was looking for was right under her shirt. Teddy had her left breast in a vice grip of some kind. She moved a little and he pulled her closer to him in his sleep.

"Mine," he murmured. Tamera chuckled she'd never know Ted to talk in his sleep. Tamera slowly moved his hand from her person and slid it from underneath her shirt. It was the morning and she had morning issues. She grabbed her electric toothbrush and cut it on, she let out a sigh as she let out a sigh and moved the brush over her teeth. She kept thinking about what's next. She was supposedly in this relationship with Teddy but what did that really mean? She was sure she was over analyzing the situation but that was just her general nature. She went back into her bedroom Teddy was laying on his back. She crept to his side of the bed and watched him sleep. He looked so innocent; he really did have angelic face. She sat on his side of the bed and smoothed his hair out of his face and caressed the contours of his cheeks and lips. Teddy groggily opened his eyes and smiled at her, it was genuine and perfect.

"Hey," he said sluggishly and then kissed her hand. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, much better than I would have if you hadn't came over. I thought that you were made at me last night," She confessed as she traced the area around his lips. He took her finger into his mouth and sucked on it playfully.

"I was a little bit, but I was madder at myself than you." Ted scooted over so that Tamera could slide in beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and went to kiss her and she pulled back. "What?"

"I'm not trying to be funny or anything, but you need to brush your teeth Teddy! I don't do morning breath kisses!" She giggled and he climbed over top of her and headed to the bathroom. He'd already had a spare toothbrush at her place. It only took him a few minutes to freshen his breath and return back to bedroom. He caught a glimpse of Tam trying to primp her hair before he returned; he stood by the doorframe and watched her with a knowing devilish grin on his face.

"Should I shower too, Miss Black? I don't want to offend you any further." His voice caused Tamera to jump and then she rolled her eyes at him.

"It depends did you want to shower alone or together?" She said once again pulling from some invisible unknown place inside herself.

"I really liked showering together last time," he said as he stalked to the bed. "I actually would like to just lay here with you though, and revel in it." Tamera frowned at him perturbed and confused.

"Revel in what your stench?" She arched her eyebrow and Teddy laughed.

"No silly girl, the fact that you're _mine_. You're all brand new, shiny, and just for me." He crawled in the bed and positioned himself over top of Tam and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm not a toy Teddy," she said with all the seriousness she could muster. "Once the newness of all this wears off and you just left with the same old Tam you used to know do you think you'll still want this." She asked and she knew she was being a tad repetitive but she wanted to make sure he was still seeing everything in the same light.

"Yes," he said bluntly. "Like I said last night, there's nobody on this whole earth that captivates me like you do Tam. I could never get tired of you, you're beautiful, you're perfect and all mine." He leaned and kissed her, which was something he'd wanted to do since he'd awakened that morning. He moved slowly savoring the flavor that was Tam. Tamera felt her blood boil and her temperature raise. He pulled away and peppered little kisses on her cheek, jaw line, and collarbone.

"God Teddy," she groaned and directed his face back to hers. Their bodies began to move together as they do. Tamera closed her eyes and gave into the sensation this was a nice way to spend a Saturday. She had no real plans she could literally do this all day. She raked her fingers along his back and slowly inched his shirt up.

"You like this don't you Tammy?" Teddy panted as he spoke; he never stopped moving as he placed another kiss on her lips.

"Mmmhmm." She did her best to answer while they kissed so they wouldn't have to stop but just her luck Teddy stopped anyway. He was sitting between her legs and he stared at her with a look of focus on his face.

"You need to be wearing less clothes," he said as he scooted Tam's bottom even closer to him and in one swoop she was bottomless. He pulled his own to top off and then went to remove hers. He climbed back over top of her and that's when Teddy's stomach decided to say its piece.

"You're hungry?" Tam asked even though she already had an answer.

"I can wait. Seriously I can really wait." Then his stomach grumbled again.

"Dude, like that noise is killing the mood," Tam commented with a little giggle. "You could shower and I'll cook, we'll eat, I'll shower, and then we'll take a _nap_. It sounds like a good lazy Saturday to me, unless you have plans?" Ted pretended to think for a moment, but he knew he didn't have anything on his agenda. He just wanted to be in Tam space, and she was right they could wait to play around.

"You keep talking about the shower; you have me thinking that I'm stinky Tam! Am I stinky?" He went to tickle her and she blocked him.

"No you don't … Teddy stop!" She giggled as she fought against as he tickled her. He stopped once she was breathless and panting underneath him. He kissed her forehead and hopped up.

"You've stopped our activities so I expect food woman, even though I'm sure there's nothing in that fridge that tastes as good as you." Once Tam heard the door to the bathroom close she got up again looked at herself in the mirror and tried to fix her mess of curls. She ended putting them in a bun like thing on top of her head, it was a little thing she'd called the honeycomb. She went into her kitchen she already knew what she was going to cook, something sweet. Teddy liked these banana nut waffles that she made. They were quick and easy. She'd pair it with turkey sausage and orange juice. She started mixing the batter and she realized that this was the happiest she'd really been in a long time. There was no wondering or guess. She was beginning to trust that Teddy meant what he'd said. _There's nobody on this whole earth that captivates me like you do Tam. I could never get tired of you, you're perfect and all mine_. Hell yes! That was most definitely something to smile about. While her batter sat she went to fridge and pulled out her sausage and began to place it in the skillet. She cut on the fan over head and went about her work. Not five minutes into tending to things there was a frantic knock on her door. She opened it and Ana and Christian were on her doorstep.

"Uh hello Mr. and Mrs. Grey?" She moved to the side so that they could come in.

"Hey Tamera, sorry to bother you so early but have you seen our son. We tried to call him last night, this morning, they all went to voicemail. We normally wouldn't be this anxious but he normally answers the phone at the very least," Ana let out an agitated sigh as she sat down.

"We tried his place first, and then I had the idea to try here," Christian smirked. "The shower's on."

"Ted's here," Tamera said but for some reason she felt like a kid who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. The crazy thing was she hadn't really done anything.

"He spent the night?" Ana asked and Christian covered his head there were some things that a parent shouldn't know about their child.

"Yeah … sometimes he does that, when he's lonely," Tam lied and turned away from then and headed back to the kitchen. She was kicking herself mentally. Why did she lie? It wasn't a complete lied Teddy had done that in the past but it wasn't why he stayed last night. "I was just making breakfast did you two want to join us?" She offered and because Christian was kind of nosy he nodded his head.

"That'd be great Tamera thank you. We were so worried that we ran out of the house without eating this morning," Christian explained as he wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Well, my grandma always told me you do your best business on a full stomach and your best thinking while cooking. That's why I like to do both. If I'm annoyed or anxious I cook and I always eat before I handle anything with any mental weight." She poured the batter into her waffle iron and all of a sudden she felt eyes on her, both of Teddy's parents were studying her it was odd to say the least. "You know you could've called me too … most of the time I know where Teddy is because I have his overall schedule, and when I don't his space is blank he's usually texting me or with me." She offered.

"You have his schedule?" Christian was intrigued by this.

"Oh yeah, Teddy saw this app that he loved, I think mainly because he likes to keep dibs on people because he's a control freak. Anyway, the app updates whenever he moves or add something into his day's agenda." She put her timer on for that set of waffles and then grabbed her phone from the counter. She opened the app so she could show them. "See his day is blank, but it's also telling me where he is. At TJB's … that's me." She went back and pulled the waffled from the iron and started another batch.

"Tammy where are your towels?"

"In the closet at the top," she yelled back and then looked back to his parents. "I'll be right back."

"Is this enough proof for you?" Christian whispered to Ana.

"Yeah, and like I told you I'd seen it too yesterday. I don't know honey I just know Teddy and I just don't know if Tam is the right fit for him in a relationship. Don't get me wrong I love the girl … I just don't know."

"I think you're having trouble letting go of your baby boy. Yesterday our son was miserable but now I bet when we see him he'll have a been smile on his face. What more could a mother ask for?" After a couple of minutes both Teddy and Tamera reemerged. Teddy was dressed in dark denim and a baby blue Henley top with slightly wet hair and smiling just like he said he would. Tamera went back into the kitchen and Teddy joined his parents.

"Hey mom," he gave his mom a side hug and nodded to his dad. "Tam told me you were trying to reach me. I'm sorry I must've forgotten to take my phone off silent. When I eat at grandma's I don't keep my phone on, I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know and normally I would've thought you were fine it's just you were so angry and sad last night. I wanted to check on you," Ana explained.

"You seem much better this morning?" Christian observed. "What changed?"

"Everything." Ted watched as Tam brought a pitcher of orange juice to her table. She'd already had place mat set. Tamera looked over to him and fought against the grin she felt spreading across her face.

"You need help?" He asked.

"No I'm good, food is ready though if you all wanted to sit." Ted went over to Tamera and helped her bring the plates to the table and held out her chair for her. Tamera frowned and rolled her eyes, the gesture was sweet it was just weird she felt like he was just putting on a show.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Teddy was confused by her behavior he thought women liked when he did stuff like that why was she frowning? Everybody sat down and began to eat. Ana nodded she was again impressed with this girl's ability to put a plate together.

"This is really good Tamera. Who taught you how to cook?" Ana asked.

"My grandma and Google," Tamera chuckled.

"I got this recipe from Google a couple of years ago. Both Ted and my dad really likes them and they are good for you it's a good way to get my dad to get to eat something healthy because they're multigrain." Tamera took another bite of her food and looked over to Ted who was steady shoveling the food in his face.

"So did you read that thriller I sent you last month?"

"I'm about half way there, lately my nights have been kind of hectic with school and projects but the start was slow, but now that I'm really engrossed in it it's good. How are the sales?" Ana and Tamera started talking shop while Christian and Teddy cleared their plates and filled them back up again.

"I told you Tammy could throw down in the kitchen. I could eat her cooking every night." Ted said to his father.

"Did you two get a chance to talk?" Christian asked and Ted nodded. That was all the confirmation Christian really needed, they'd talked and they were still good.

"You want me to take your plate Ted?" He nodded and she took it. Once she stood up she wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It was really good babe thanks!" He popped her on the bottom.

"Stop doing that!" She snapped and he chuckled.

"You like it … that's why you're smiling." Tam didn't even realize she was smiling.

"I'm only smiling because you're crazy as hell. I cooked you clear. I'm going to shower and give you some privacy with your parents."

"Seeya later Greys!"

* * *

Author's Note: Okay all! Here's another chapter I hope you like. We'll pick up with Teddy's convo with her parents. As always please read, review, and no flames.


	35. Chapter 34: In the Clouds with an Angel

Chapter Thirty Four: Chasing Clouds with an Angel

Still at Tamera Apartment: 11:00AM

* * *

Ted sat with his parents in Tamera's living room as he listened to the shower run from the back. He was not where he wanted to be. He took a deep breath and returned his focus to parents. "So what's up? What did you want to talk to me about?"

"There was nothing really that we really wanted to discuss. We were both just so worried about you? You were really upset yesterday and your dad said you were still a little upset when he dropped you off. Then we tried to call you and you didn't answer … I'm kind of surprise to find you here," Ana confessed.

"Why? Tamera is my best friend I practically live over here." Teddy looked at the concerned look on his mother's face. "What's wrong mom?"

"Nothing Teddy," she said even though she couldn't put her finger on it, something worried her about Ted and Tam getting too close. She was hoping that Christian was right and it was just that she was feeling extra sensitive about losing her first born sort of speak.

"I can tell something's wrong … what is it?"

"You're mother was wondering if you and Tamera wanted to fly in Charlie Tango with us?" Ana frowned at Christian. She didn't understand why he said it was her idea or when he came up with the idea to take them all on a plan ride. She knew he had his reasons so she didn't complain.

"Uh … I don't know if Tam had plans," Ted said hesitantly. Teddy knew that he'd personally been excited about spending the day with Tam, but there was nothing better than soaring above the clouds. He was sure that Tamera would love so he had to ask her. He got up and went to ask her when his mother stopped him.

"Teddy, where are you going?" Ana asked.

"To ask Tamera if she wants to go," he answered and gave his mother a confused look. She was really acting weird.

"Isn't she still in the shower?" Ana's voice hitched up a notch. Ted hadn't even thought about that he was just going to peak his head in and ask her.

"I don't know probably." Teddy shrugged and continued down the hall anyway. He strode to the bathroom door and knocked a little before opening the door and peaking inside. Tamera was out of the shower and drying off. She jumped slightly alarmed at Teddy's presence but then issued him a little smile.

"Your parent's gone?" He slid into the bathroom with her and drank in the sight of her body.

"No, they wanted to know if you wanted to go up in Charlie Tango. I am supposed to be in here asking you," he said as he moved Tam's hands and undid her towel.

"Teddy stop!" She snatched her towel closed. "You're parents are right outside!" He hunched his shoulders in a so what sort of fashion.

"Did you wanna go?" Tam gave it some real thought. Teddy always talked about how he loved flying. Plus, this would be a way to bond more with his parents.

"Okay," she nodded. "I just need to finish up here and I'll be right out."

"Can I help?" Teddy said scooping her up in his arms.

"No, all you'll do is slow me down … but later we will have some alone time I promise." She wrapped her arms around Ted's neck and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You like doing that don't you?" She nodded and grinned at him playfully.

"Now get lost Grey! I need to finish drying off."

* * *

"Have you ever been in a helicopter before Tamera?" Christian asked as they all got settled in Charlie Tango.

"No, I've been on a private jet a time or two, but nothing like this. I bet you feel closer to the sky in this." Tamera took a nervous breath she was a little afraid of heights but she didn't want to ruin this for Teddy so she kept it too herself.

"Yeah you feel like you can touch the clouds." Teddy beamed at Tam and she tried really heard to give the same expression back to him.

"Everybody ready?" Christian asked as Tamera felt the helicopter rise from the landing she reached out and grabbed Teddy's hand tightly. Her grip alarmed him and he noticed that she had her eyes clamped shut. She hated taking off in airplanes, she feared the take off would be so much worse.

"Hey," Teddy cooed. "Tam, open your eyes everything's fine." She looked at Teddy and he smoothed his hand over cheek. "Look at the sky isn't it beautiful?" She turned and looked at the perfect blue sky paired with cotton like clouds. They were touching the heavens. "I'm in heaven with an angel." He kissed her hand and Tamera looked back at him. Ana looked back at the two, she wondered if they both knew that Christian and she could both hear their conversation through their headset.

"I'm no angel Teddy, but I like that you hold me in such high regard." She chuckled. "This isn't that bad. I was scared at first but it's peaceful. Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome," Christian said and his voice in her ears alarmed her.

"Uh Mr. Grey, I didn't realize …," she stammered.

"That I could hear you yeah, we heard all of that. I'm glad you and my son finally got it together. It will make my life far easier I'm sure." Tamera felt her face get heated and she narrowed her eyes at Teddy.

"I didn't say anything that I wouldn't say in front of anybody Tam, I do think you are an angel and damned near perfect. I'm glad you're up here with me." Ana watched at how intense the eye contact was between the couple sitting behind them. She could feel the tension and chemistry so thick in the air. She couldn't deny that what they shared was real and that her little boy had found love. She still was worried though, what if it didn't end well and Teddy ended up bitter like Phoebe or worse. Maybe that was her worry all along, what if it didn't last? She was ready to go into business with this young lady and she didn't want to end up taking sides because Tamera would never win. Ana shook those thoughts from her head and she smiled. Hopefully they'd end up like Christian and she did welded together and stronger than ever only time would tell.

After the ride they landed back atop Escala's rooftop. Tamera checked her phone her dad had called her she quickly called him back. "Hey daddy!"

"Did you forget you were supposed to visit me today and go over some of the plans that Theodore has already started working on?" Tamera slapped her forehead that had completely slipped her mind, but in her defense she'd had a crazy past 24 hours.

"Sorry daddy, I completely forgot. I should be able to make it there around dinner time."

"That's fine baby girl, actually you're Uncle and Gina are coming over, maybe I'll throw some steaks on the grill and we'll hang by the indoor pool." She looked to Teddy and groaned inwardly.

"Uh, can Teddy come?" She blurted out before she could change her mind. Teddy frowned where exactly was he going now?

"Sure baby girl, the more the merrier. I'll get Shea to make a list just text me with how many people are coming. See ya later princess." She hung up and the Grey family looked at her inquisitively.

"My dad's throwing an impromptu cook in, if you like steak you're more that welcome to come." Teddy gave a half smirk. Steak he knew he like her father there was no doubt in his mind that he would go.

"We'd be delighted to go," Ana smiled as she held Christian hand.

"Yeah I've been wondering about this pad that Isaac is always talking about," Christian added and Tamera texted her father the additions to the party.

"My dad is a major home body he spent years getting this house together before he finally moved in and he's constantly tweaking it." She placed her phone back in her purse. "I'd like a smaller space personally; it'd feel more intimate and … cozy. Anyways, we probably could head over there whenever, but we should probably stop and get bathing suits because it's going to be by the pool." Tamera was a little nervous about having the Grey's merge with her family. It was the whole reason she was kind of against her family going to Aspen with the Grey's it seemed that fate was making her address her insecurities early in her new relationship. Teddy took Tam's hand as they walked back to his father's car. She felt her anxiety dissolve at the mere touch of his hand. How did he do that? She looked up at him bewildered by his ability to know when she needed comforting.

"So we going to tell your dad we're dating?" He whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, if we get the chance to," she mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you'll see." They climbed into the back of the car and Tam gave Christian directions to her dad's house. She settled in and enjoyed the ride. Today was most definitely not what she'd expected but it her relationship with Teddy could endure this it could endure anything.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey People I'm sorry that it's been a while since I've update. I've been really tired lately. I needed some downtime. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please read, review, and no flames!_


	36. Chapter 35: Family Now, Fun Later

Chapter Thirty Five: Family Now, Fun Later

The Black Residence: 5:00PM

* * *

"This driveway here," Tamera instructed and Christian turned in he pulled up enough so that Tamera could enter a code into the security keypad and open the gate. They traveled down the long driveway and parked in the circle loop. Isaac's house was a very modern three story house. He was obsessed with the newest technology and construction; he had to be to stay on top of his game. He felt that his house should reflect all of the knowledge he possessed, yet still carry a lived in sort of vibe. The group entered the house and the foyer was massive and the floor carried a marble design. "Well, this is it my daddy's house. If you all want to sit in the living room while I find him. He's probably in the back starting up the grill."

Tamera walked to the back and was joined by her cousin who was already in her bright pink bikini and no cover up. Tamera shook her head at Gina; the girl never missed an opportunity to show some skin. Ben was not too far behind her he was wearing black trunks and a matching shirt. "Sup Tam," he nodded his head in her direction. Gina wrapped her arms around Tam and walked with her to the back.

"So uh, why are the Grey's here?" She asked inquisitively.

"I was spending the day with them and I forgot that I had to come over here and review some documents for daddy. I figured it would be rude to just bail on them." Tamera opened the glass door and she saw her dad and Uncle by the grill.

"There's my baby girl!" He had on his infamous "grillfather" apron. He walked over and gave his daughter a squeeze. "Where are the Greys?" He asked as he looked behind her.

"In the living room, I didn't know if you wanted them to come on back or if you wanted to give them a tour of your pride and joy." Tamera teased her father and he rolled his eyes at her.

"You're my pride and joy this is just material." He took his daughter's hand and walked back out into the house with her. On the way there he stopped. "Tam, I know that you are focused on your dreams of becoming writer and I admire you for it, but I need you to remember that you will inherit BLACK Construction. I worked hard so I could have something worth passing down to you sweetheart. I need you to stay up to date and knowledgeable."

"Okay daddy," she mumbled.

"I'm serious Tam," he whispered before he started walking again. They reached the Grey's and all of them were looking around the area. Ted's was standing and looking at some of the pictures on the mantel over the fireplace. Pictures of a baby Tam, Tam and her mother, and family portraits lined the area.

"Welcome to my humble home Grey family!" Isaac greeted them in a playful manner. "We'll show you all to some guest rooms to change and then my Tammy can lead you all back to the pool area. Oh Tam Mama Margaret's coming," Isaac told his daughter and her face began to beam with excitement.

"Mama Margaret is my grandma!" She explained. "I haven't seen her in a couple of years! How long is she staying?"

"I don't know baby girl you'll have to ask her when she makes it here." They all made their way upstairs and changed into bathing suits. Tamera wore a blue and silver monkini and a white maxi skirt. Just as she finished dressing she heard a knock on her door and then Teddy slipped in.

"Tam, you dad's house is amazing!" He sat down on the bed and smirked at her. "Is this your room?" He said as he looked around the room covered in light blue and lavender.

"Yeah, but I haven't really used it much. He finished the construction on this house my first year of college and I was in a dorm room at the time. Plus, that's when all the stuff went down with my parents so I preferred staying on campus." She shrugged off the thoughts from the past. She hated thinking back to the day that they told her that they were divorcing. She felt betrayed by both of them. Thank God, things were better now … with her dad anyway.

"It's a great room with a really nice bed." He arched his eyebrow seductively as he bounced on the bed.

"Ted," she whined. Now that the past had crept its way into her head the last thing she was thinking about was making out.

"I know Tam, when you think about that stuff you get depressed. I don't want you to think about any of that today." She came over to him and sat in his lap and put her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her back as she sat there. "Today was a good day. I loved having time with you and my family because to me you are family."

"I enjoyed it too. I just I'm worried about when you see my family in action. Not like today, it's just some of them can be kind of loud and drama filled. I have other cousins and stuff that come over for the holidays and they create a whole bunch a chaos. Gina can be a handful too." Teddy frowned at Tamera.

"So what, families are weird anyway. You've met Phoebe and Ava and all of my family for that matter and you still like me in spite of all that." He laughed.

"That's because you have a beautiful loving family Ted," she murmured and Ted smirked. She obviously hadn't been around his family enough.

"You're family loves you Tam, especially your dad he's crazy about you." Tam looked up at Ted and sighed.

"Fine, if we're going to do this. I guess I need to give you some context." Tam took a deep breath and then went into confession mode. "My dad and Jerry are my Mama Margaret's kids but they don't have the same dad. Uncle Jerry is older than my dad; his dad left Mama Margaret for the woman that he's married to now. My Mama Margaret met my granddaddy Trent and he died five years ago of cancer. The reason I'm telling you this is because there are some other members of the family that come through Granddaddy was married before he met my grandma and he had kids before they got married. I'm not really close to them all but they are always invited to functions. It just thought you know should know in case they talk about it."

"Every family has drama Tam and secrets. My family is full of them too and one day I'll tell you about them. My main concern tonight is talking to your dad; I want him to know that we are together. I just want him to be okay with everything."

"You're family has secrets? I find that hard to believe." She said with disbelief.

"I would've said the same thing to you." He kissed her check and stood up, grabbed her hand, and led her to the door. He headed toward the stairs and Tam stopped him.

"I've gotta look at those reports really quick. Let's go to my dad's office." She led him a couple doors down and they entered Isaac's office. Ted looked around, Isaac had a lot of books and a table and then with blueprints all over it. Tamera sat at the desk and logged onto the computer. She reviewed the information quickly and made some notes.

"This is really good Ted. You were really thorough. I just want to look into some of the locations so that we can pinpoint where there can start building!" She smiled at Ted and he stood across the room from her.

"What's that look for?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"What look?" He approached her and stood on the opposite side of the desk.

"You looked at me like I'd done something amazing. You looked at me like … I don't know but I like it." He joined her on the other side of the of the desk and pulled her close to him. She could feel his hard on against her stomach. "See how much I like it Tam."

"Teddy, stop! Not in here," she whimpered as he pulled off her white skirt and smoothed his hands over her thighs and behind. He rubbed his nose against hers as he cupped her bottom and pressed her closer to him.

"Your room then," he breathed and kissed her. Her hands twisted in his hair and he began to lower her onto her father's desk. She broke the kiss abruptly.

"No, no we can't we gotta get down there. People are going to wonder what we're doing. Plus, you said you wanted my dad to know we were together, but I don't think you want him to find out this way." She climbed off the desk and pulled her skirt back on. He huffed as he watched her.

"After this we are going to my place and I'm going to get you naked," he mumbled and she smirked and shook her head.

"Yes sir, but family now, fun later." She sashayed to the door wiggling her little behind as she walked. He couldn't help but spanked her and she yelped and giggled. The headed downstairs to join the others and Tam's nerves began to bother her again. Even though Ted had done his best to reassure her she still was worried what her family would to reveal.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey all! Not quite at the family drama yet. I had to do some back story and I tried to give a little Ted and Tam moment. As always please read, review, and no flames. _


	37. Chapter 36: Aspen Revisited

Chapter Thirty Six: Aspen Revisited

By The Pool: 6:48PM

* * *

Tam hurried down the stairs and breezed through the living room. Teddy was quick on her heels and grabbed her hand. She looked back at him to find that he was laughing at her.

"What?"

"Why are you rushing? You seem flustered?" He asked as he rubbed her arms and Tam took another deep breath. "I told you there's no reason to be nervous. It's just a party loosen up woman." He shook her a little and she chuckled.

"Asking me not to be nervous is kind of pointless, but I will try," she said as she grabbed his hand. "I think I hear my grandma in there so let's go." She pulled Ted into the pool area and scanned the area. Some of Gina's friends were sitting around the pool as well as Ava, Blane, and Phoebe. That was certainly a sight she never thought she'd see. This was one of the things she was worried about Gina's friends Sierra and Monique had really loud personalities and they made sure their opinions on matter were known by all. They were all surrounding Gina and Ben laughing and giggling. So far so good, Tamera thought as she started to make her way over to grandmother.

"There's my cuzzo, thanks for gracing us with your presence Tamera!" Gina had gotten up from Ben's lap. She had another drink in her hand and was feeling a pretty good buzz.

"I didn't know you were my time keeper Gina," Tam muttered and then looked toward Ted. "Come on I want you to meet Mama Margaret." Tam's grandma was by the grill with her son. She was shaking some seasoning on the ribs he was cooking. "Hey Mama M!" Tamera let go of Teddy's hand so that she could hug her grandmother.

"Hey pretty girl!" Her grandmother squeezed her the way only she did. "Now let me look at you, my word you're not a little girl anymore are you. You are glowing sweetheart! What has you so happy?" She pinched Tammy's cheek.

"I've just had a great day Mamma this is my friend Teddy that I've told you about." Teddy stepped up he couldn't believe how young Tam's grandmother looked. Margaret looked a lot like Tam, or Tam looked a lot like her grandmother, the only difference was that Margaret had like blue eyes like her son.

"So you're my future grandson-in law," Margaret pushed Teddy's hand away and embraced him.

"Grandma!"

"You know I hate that word Tam," Margaret said as she let go of Teddy. "I'm just teasing, but you know what I've said. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach and the way I taught you to cook, I'd be shocked if he didn't fall in love." Tamera gasped the use of the "L" word was a little intense and way too fast. Tam took a staggered breath and held head. Ted rubbed her back.

"I am quite fond of her and I love her cooking so I am forever in debt to you Miss Margaret." Ted used his charm and kissed Margaret's hand.

"Oh you've got yourself a charming Sweetie, watch out for him." Tam said nothing but she did grin a little. "Oh speaking of which did you want to help me put together some side dishes? I can show you this new redskin potato salad that I've been working on. I think you'll love it." Tamera looked back at Teddy and he smirked at her. It was almost as if she were asking permission if it were okay if she left. He nodded and then whispered to her.

"I need to talk to your dad alone anyway." He secretly popped her gently on the bottom and she left the area and went to the kitchen with her grandma. Teddy stepped up to the grill and paused for a second. He was the nervous one now. It just dawned on him that he'd never had this conversation with anyone before. He'd never asked permission to … and was that even what he was doing.

"Ted Son, you look lost," Isaac said as he glanced up at Ted. "You wanna grab that sauce right there and brush it on those ribs." Ted did as Isaac requested. Isaac looked at Christian, who immediately caught eye contact with him. Christian and Isaac had talked about this situation months ago. They knew where this was headed and they promised that they would give the other the ends up when things turned serious. This was that time. Isaac took a deep breath and the let out a chuckle. "I have been waiting for the conversation. I didn't think you'd be this timid. It's not in you nature."

"This conversation sir?" Teddy swallowed hard but tried to keep his tone even.

"Yeah you know, the conversation where you tell me that you're dating my daughter." Isaac looked over to Ted, he was frowning while he concentrating on putting barbeque sauce on the ribs. "Look, I know you treat my daughter with respect and you take care of her. Just know if that ever changes you will have to answer to me.

"Yes sir," he stammered. Isaac chuckled and then patted Ted on the back.

"No worries Ted, I'm sure that you treat Tam like gold no need for that look. Those are ready, take them off the grill and put them on the tray. Tell Tamera I didn't ride you too hard." Isaac laughed.

"I think she's the one that made me nervous. I don't know why she's so uneasy about me being around her family." After all the ribs were off the grill Isaac placed the T-bones on the grill.

"I can shed some light on that. Did she tell you that she has half cousins?" Ted nodded. "Well … they are ratchet! Warn your parents … they are loud and gold diggers. I will admit they are a tad embarrassing. That's probably why she's so apprehensive." Isaac explained. Ted decided to push the envelope and ask some more questions about Tamera personality from the person who knew her best.

"So do you know why she won't go to Aspen with my family for Christmas?" Ted and Isaac were walking over to the table with the trays of steaks and ribs. Christian, Ana, and Jeremiah were already sitting there talking.

"Christmas and Aspen sounds nice," Jeremiah poked his head into their conversation.

"I know I think so, but she won't say yes to going," Ted repeated. Before Teddy could get his answer Tammy and her grandmother came to the table with four large bowls of sides. Ted's eyes widened he knew that Tam wasn't going to like that he had asked her dad about this.

"Everything looks delicious," Ana said quickly hoping the compliment would throw the conversation in a different direction. She saw the look of panic on her son's face and wanted to help.

"Thanks Ana, Mamma Margaret is one of the best cooks I know. Teddy I think you're going to love this pasta salad." Tamera gave him one of the big beautiful smiles.

"I'm more concerned with ..." Teddy started grabbed for a plate.

"The steak," the both said at the same time and giggled. Tamera had the biggest grin on her face and her cheeks started to turn red.

"Yeeaahh! The food is ready!" Gina cheered and the rest of the guests made their way to the table. Chatter filled the table and pile food onto their plates. Teddy got his steak and Tam put some of the pasta on his plate.

"You want some string beans?" She whispered and Teddy nodded.

"Why aren't you making my plate?" Ben asked Gina, as he watched the way Tammy was catering to Ted.

"Because you have two very capable hands and you can do for yourself, that's why." Gina rolled her eyes and finished fixing her plate. After everyone was settled and eating Isaac asked the question that Ted had asked him.

"So, Teddy said something about you going with him to Aspen for the holidays?" Tamera choked on her lemonade. She shot a wicked glare to her so called boyfriend.

"He told you about Aspen huh? I thought he was going to take the time to talk to you about something else." Teddy rubbed her back cautiously.

"I did, it just came up in conversation," Teddy explained and Tamera shook her head in disbelief.

"Really that just _came up_ in conversation." Tamera chuckled and then shoved Ted.

"I think you should go baby. It might be fun for you to do something different." This was Isaac's way of giving his blessing. Tamera frowned and shook her head.

"But daddy what about you? I've never spent the holidays without you it would be really weird. Teddy imagined if the shoe was on the other foot. If I had asked you to spend the holidays with my family and leave yours behind how would you feel? What would you do?" She looked at Teddy and he gave it some thought. He really hadn't put himself in her position. It would be really odd not spending the holidays without his mom and dad.

"I understand your concerns Tamera and like I said you're dad should come too and Mamma Margaret." Ted gave his big blue eyed puppy dog look.

"Oh I've never been to Aspen that sounds nice!" Margaret squealed.

"Grandma!"

"Oh snap Tammy said the G word!" Gina giggled and the others did too.

"I know she did and when she gets up I'm whooping her behind! But seriously baby you should really go to Aspen because I'm going and I would be really sad not to see my grand baby there!" Margaret gave Tamera her famous look that meant do what I say.

"Okay … I'll go." Tamera grumbled but before Teddy could get too happy she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Once we are alone I'm going to rip you a new one!" He couldn't help but smirk at her threat.

"Oh baby bring it on," he whispered back. "Bring it on!"

* * *

_Author's Notes: Hello all! I'm so sorry guys. I've been MIA for almost a week it's most definitely not like me. The holidays really had me busy. I also added some new character pictures to the website so give it a look. Also don't forget to add me on twitter if you haven't already! As always please read, review, and no flames. _


	38. Chapter 37: Frustration

Chapter Thirty Seven: Frustration

The Party: 8:30PM

* * *

The impromptu cookout was coming to an end. Gina and her crew had left and Tam was cleaning up and bringing the dishes in the kitchen. She was happy that her family and Teddy's family blended so well. Ava and Phoebe had actually left with Gina and Ben to go catch a movie. She and Teddy were invited too but she wasn't feeling it. She was actually feeling a little betrayed by Teddy. She was kind of pissed that he had went behind her back to her father to get his way. She didn't want to be mad about it; she didn't think it would serve their relationship well if she were to argue with him on the very first day they were officially together. That's why she'd separated herself from the crowd. She needed a few moments to think logically. She loaded the dishwasher and cut it on. She looked out the window into the pool area and noticed a very familiar set of blue eyes were watching her. She quickly broke eye contact and shook her head. She knew that if he read her expression he'd be able to tell how pissed she was. She dried her hands off and decided to head to her room. Christian and her dad seemed to be having a very deep conversation and the Grey family didn't seem interested in leaving anytime soon.

Once she reached her room she collapsed face first onto her queen sized mattress. She groaned out her frustration. How was she supposed to just leave her dad here? She was the closest family member he had and she didn't feel it right for her to ask her dad to uproot family tradition just because she was dating someone. She groaned again as she weighed her options.

Within minutes she heard her door creek open, she didn't even look up she knew that Teddy would come looking for her. She was still at a loss of what she was going to say to him. She felt her bed move as he sat on the bed with her and started massaging her shoulders. She felt her body immediately start to relax.

"Hmmmm," she squirmed a little and Teddy chuckled. He leaned in and kissed the area between her shoulder blades. She rolled over and glared at Teddy. "Stop it Teddy! I have a bone to pick with you," she murmured playful as she lazily pushed his hand away from her.

"Oh really, what did I do now?"

"You went over my head and asked my dad about Aspen. I thought we'd buried that issue, but of course Theodore Grey isn't satisfied until he gets his way." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know when you cross your arms like that it makes your breasts look incredible," Teddy mumbled with his eyes glued to her chest.

"TEDDY!" She slapped his shoulder. "I'm serious! How could you do that?"

"Look, you don't know how it really went down. I wasn't trying to get him to change your mind. I was just trying to understand why you don't want to go Aspen with me." Tamera rolled her eyes.

"We already talked about this! It's not that I don't want to go …," Tamera sat up and looked at Teddy eye to eye. "Why is it so important to you that I go?"

"Because … I know I won't be truly happy unless you're there with me. Tamera you are the key to my happiness. I can't believe you haven't figured that out by now," Teddy whispered as he tucked one of Tamera's curls behind her ear.

"Teddy," she whimpered as she leaned in toward him but then stopped herself. "I'm still not sure what I'm going to do."

"I can deal with that. It's better than you outright telling me no. Like I said I wasn't trying to change your decision I just want to understand the inner working of the beautiful mind." Teddy used his pointer finger to outline Tam's face and her lips." She inhaled a staggered breath.

"What are you doing Teddy?"

"I'm getting you worked up so that I can take advantage of you." He arched his eyebrows playfully and then pecked her lips. He smoothly made the kiss more intense and lowered Tamera onto her back onto her bed. He began a trail of butterfly kisses from the corner of her mouth, down her jaw line, and to her neck.

"Oh God," she groaned as she wrapped her legs around Teddy and locked her ankles. She began go grind against him and Teddy's body immediately responded.

"Hang on baby, I wanna see more skin," Teddy said as he broke their kiss and undid the tie of her bathing suit and lowered the fabric so that he could caress her breasts. He rolled her nipples between his pointer fingers and his thumbs causing them to harden.

"Teddy," she whined once more.

"I know baby, I know you love it right?" Tamera nodded her response as she tried her best not to pant heavy with her want. "I want to taste you Tam … and I'm going to. It's all I wanted to do all day, and like you said I'm not satisfied until I get what I want." He slowly began to lower his lips to her left breast he circled her nipple with his tongue and then began to suck hard. Teddy slowly peeled her completely out of her bathing suit. He took a moment to look at her flawless caramel brown skin. "So beautiful Tammy. So, so pretty." He chuckled as he positioned his himself between her legs and began to place wet kisses along her inner thighs. Tamera's body had taken on a mind of its own. She couldn't help her movement as she swayed some instinctive rhythm. There was a throbbing between her legs that only Teddy could cure.

"Teddy now, please." She arched her pelvis towards his lips and he smirked at her.

"I'm not sure if that's a command or a request but don't worry Tammy I am all about pleasing you." He quickly covered her womanhood with his mouth and circled her clit with his tongue. He watched as she grinding herself against his face and caressed her own breasts.

"Oh, yes Teddy that feels … oh it's so good!" She squealed. It was then that Teddy decided to push the envelope. He two of his fingers and entered her. She was so incredibly wet he moved slowly at first but accelerated to a pounding rhythm. Tamera couldn't handle it was too much sensation. The feeling was too much, just enough, and she felt like she needed more all at once. The only way she knew to expression just an emotion; such euphoria was by calling out and screaming his name. Teddy felt as her body shook as she climaxed. A small tear fell down her cheek as took several labored breaths. He smiled as Tamera covered her chest with her hand and closed her eyes.

"Oh my God Teddy that was amazing," she murmured as sleepiness set in.

"You always say that Tam," Teddy said as he crawled toward the head of the bed so that he could lie beside her.

"I always mean it. This is what I wanted today you know. To just chill in bed alone with you," she confessed.

"I know it's what I wanted too." Teddy kissed her once more and pulled the covers over both of them so that they could rest before their parents came looking for them.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! We more lemony goodness will be coming your way if not next chapter then the chapter after it. I've started a tumblr so please follow me; the link is on my profile page. As always please read, review, and no flames. _


	39. Chapter 38: Jealously and Exhaustion

Chapter Thirty Eight: Jealousy and Exhaustion

Tamera's Room: 9:20PM

* * *

Theodore looked up a Tamera's ceiling while her head lay peacefully on his chest he could hear her snoring lately. He toyed with Tamera's hair as he played with his phone. He was going through his email and waiting for Tamera to wake up. He was going to have make sure he got his turn before she fell asleep next time. He didn't have the heart to wake her; she really did look like an angel while she was sleeping. The fact that an angel could find peace in his arms … he was grateful for that. He kissed the top of her head and then heard his phone begin to buzz.

"Hello?"

"Son, we're waiting for you downstairs." He wanted to ask what was taking him so long but he was afraid of the answer. They'd been gone for over a half hour. If he was in his son's shoes he knew what he'd be doing. He was glad that the kids had gone upstairs it gave, him and Ana a chance to really pick Isaac's brain about everything. They'd agreed that they would all go to Aspen for Christmas and that Christian and Ana would visit his house for Thanksgiving.

"Okay, we'll be down in a minute." Ted turned and whispered in her ear. "Time to wake up."

"Noooo, five more minutes." Tamera grumbled and wrapped her arms around Teddy.

"We don't have time Tam, my parents are waiting downstairs babe." He sat up and she rolled over to her other side.

"Come on Tammy, are you going to let a little orgasm put you down for the count. You need to work on you stamina, what happens when …" Ted stopped himself. He promised himself that he wouldn't talk sex with Tamera until they'd been dating for a while. He was serious about her knowing that he wanted more than just the physical stuff.

"What," she turned and looked at him. "What's going to happen when what?"

"Looks like you're awake. Come on, get dressed we've gotta go!" He hopped out of bed and headed toward the door. He'd left his clothes in one of the guest rooms.

"What's going to happen when what?" Tamera repeated. "You know I hate when you do that. Don't start something that you're not going to finish Ted!" She was now sitting upright in the bed with her arms crossed.

"What' going to happen when we fuck, that's what I was going to say. I can make you feel so much more that what I do with just my fingers and my mouth … but I'm afraid that you'll go comatose." He burst into laughter and she narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't fight the grin on her face.

"Don't worry I'll adjust I'm sure … and by the way I had a really long night last night so I'm a little exhausted anyway Mr. Grey!" She snapped and threw a pillow his way that he easily caught.

"You're going to have to come better than that Ms. Black." He threw it back at her and the pillow popped her in the face.

"I thought you said I come pretty good?" Tam's voice dropped an octane and the seductive look in her eyes was bewitching and alarming at the same time.

"You come amazingly." He crawled back onto the bed and placed a little kiss on her lips.

"Now get up babe, time to go!"

Tamera and Ted came downstairs and Christian, Ana, Isaac, and Jeremiah were still talking. "Yeah, that Ben character worries me," Jeremiah said.

"Yeah, I saw that too," Christian said as he wrapped his arm around Ana.

"Yeah, it's very dangerous," Isaac agreed. "I wanted to talk to the boy but he's not my problem!" Isaac chuckled.

"Not until hits on your daughter," Jeremiah fussed and Teddy's radar went up.

"Ben's not interested in me Uncle Jerry. He's head over heels with Gina," Tamera gave her confused look and Jerry chuckled.

"He stares at you Baby girl. You gotta watch that I don't want a drift between you and Gina." Tamera rolled her eyes. She remembered the past when Gina used to act so evil towards her. It came out in later years that she was a little jealous. Tamera couldn't understand why Gina was so jealous. Gina was beautiful and she was so confident. If anything Tam was always jealous of how Gina seemed not to care what people thought of her. The two cousins were past all of that now, but it was weird that her dad Ben was looking at her. She'd never noticed anything like that from him.

"There won't be any drifting, Tam is taken and I'll make sure to let Ben know as soon as I see him again," Teddy blurted out. He had the same thought when he first met DJ Cutta; he thought that he was more interested in Tamera. Tamera had convinced him otherwise.

"She's taken huh?" Mamma Margaret entered the area and sat down beside her son.

"Yeah, MammaM Ted has been my boyfriend for literally hours," Tamera chuckled. She yawned yet again, damn she was starting to think Teddy was right, she had no energy and no stamina. Ted reached for her hand and pulled her arm around his waist.

"Yeah, and right now Tam is pretty exhausted. We should probably head out before she falls asleep standing up."

"Why is she so tired?" Ana asked as she stood up and looked at the poor girl as she yawned for like the sixth time. "Is she sick?"

"No, no I'm not sick. It's just Teddy came over really late last night and decided to confess his undying love for me so I didn't really get a chance to sleep." Tamera giggled.

"Thanks for making me sound really corny Tam," Teddy rolled his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh no problem boo, think of it as payback for the exhaustion I've suffered today." She sighed and then looked at Ana. Ted's mother was studying her so hard it was so invasive that it made her want to distance herself from Teddy. She thought their embrace was offending her or something. She went to back away but Teddy only held her tighter, she'd expected that he'd do that … and she loved him for it. "But … I would gladly be this tired again … last night was the most wonderful and romantic night of my life," she whispered.

"Mine too baby, mine too," he kissed the top of her head.

"I guess that's our cue to head toward the door," Christian grabbed Ana's hand as they headed toward the door.

"Thank you for inviting us Isaac we had a lovely time! We'll talk more about what we were discussing Monday, Trisha will get in touch with Shea to set a time," Ana said and Isaac nodded.

"Will do Mrs. Grey will be in touch. Christian, basketball Friday?"

"You know it I have to redeem myself from last time."

Tamera and the Greys loaded into Christian's car. Teddy was really shocked with how today had gone. It was not what he'd expected … he had a lot of things running through his head. One of which was Mr. DJ Cutta. He was going to find a way to make Tam and his status very clear to Benjamin. Now that he had Tam he didn't want anybody jeopardizing their happiness.

* * *

_Author's Note: My goal today is to give at least three of my stories a 1000 word update! Of course Black and Grey was first on my list I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Thank you for understanding that my new job has made it a little more difficult for me to update as frequently. I love you guys and thank you for reading!_


	40. Chapter 39: Strawberries and More

Thirty Nine: Strawberries and More

Teddy's Apartment: 11:30PM

* * *

Ted and Tamera ended up at Teddy's place at the end of the night. She plopped down on his couch. She was thankful that they were finally in for the night. She ran her hand through her partly damp curls. It had just started to rain as they made it through the door. She closed her eyes and listened to the gentle falling of the rain. She was so relaxed and at peace. She hadn't remembered ever feeling this comfortable in her own skin. Ted made her feel beautiful. She remembered the way that his blue eyes had gazed upon her today. He viewed her as if he were in awe of something special and priceless.

She opened her eyes to find Teddy staring at her with that same gaze. He seemed a little embarrassed to be caught staring at her. Tamera had never seen her him look so bashful, she was surprised that he could look so freaking attractive, it didn't hurt that he was also topless. Tamera allowed her eyes to wander over his defined six pack and sexy V that led to his navy blue pajama bottoms, she was the one that should be in awe. He handed Tamera the matching top to the pajama bottoms he was wearing.

"No pants?" She arched her eyebrow and snickered.

"I would offer you some but I would just end up pulling them off anyway. I figured I'd save us both an unnecessary step." Tamera blushed at Teddy's honesty and took top.

She quickly changed and rejoined Teddy in the living room. When she rejoined him as soon as he saw her his eyes hungrily devoured her. He started at her feet, to her calves, and to her that's … of God her thighs. Tamera inched her way towards him shakily. Tamera felt that tonight would probably be the night she would lose her virginity. That would be the only reason he'd want to come back to his place.

"Look, I made dessert," he said proudly as he gestured toward his coffee table. He set out strawberries and chocolate.

"I see," she chuckled as she sat down beside him. Tam was not an expert in regards to romance and seduction, but she knew that strawberries were positively correlated to seduction. The very sight of them made her anxious and excited at the same time. Teddy was a little confused by the look Tam was giving his efforts. He thought she liked strawberries; he shrugged off her weird behavior and helped himself to the snack before him. He noticed how Tam's eye's followed the fruit as he placed it to his lips and took a bite. Her eyes were hooded and her lips parted, he loved when she looked at him this way. It made him feel powerful and it fueled a part of himself that he was trying to control. He took the rest of the strawberry and offered it to her. Her lips touched his fingers as he fed her.

"Hmm," she nodded as she appreciated the taste. The strawberries were juicy the excess juice dripped down her chin.

"My thoughts exactly," he murmured as he ran his thumb along her chin and then smoothed his bottom lip. "Do you want more?" His voice was drenched with seduction.

"Yeah," Tam answered quickly, and never took her eyes off Ted. He took another strawberry, dipped the tipe of it in chocolate, and offered it to her. Tam did like she always did with fruit she sucked the chocolate off first and then took a bite.

"You're doing that to fuck with me aren't you?"

"Doing what?" She pulled away from in a small state of alarm.

"Why do you … suck on it first? You do that with a lot of stuff. I always thought you were trying to be nasty." Tam pulled her feet onto the couch and burst into laughter.

"Are you serious?" Ted nodded and looked at her as if he expected an answer.

"I bet you'd like that wouldn't you." She narrowed her eyes.

"No, I wouldn't. I promised myself I'd do this thing right, but my resolve isn't but so strong. Do it again I can't promise you virtue will remain intact."

"You've already begun to do damage to my so called virtue Teddy. Nobody talks like that about virginity anymore by the way." Tam took another strawberry off the plate.

"So Tam, I know we talked about this a little bit but why are you still a virgin? I know you said that you weren't really inspired before, but you've bound to be curious and guys have hit on you." Tam rolled her eyes and then gave Ted's question some real thought.

"The only thing I really thought about regarding sex was that there was something wrong with me for not wanting that level of intimacy with someone. I thought that there may be something wrong with my hormones, so I had my doctor do some tests … they all came back clear." She shrugged and Teddy tried to fight his urge to chuckle.

"I can't believe you wasted money on tests!" He snickered and shook his head.

"Well, I thought something was really wrong! If I knew I would eventually feel the way I do now I wouldn't have bothered."

"How do you feel now?" Teddy asked as but he was kind of nervous of her response. She looked at Ted and gave him a glare that said I hate you for asking this question.

"Ted, I can't really put what I've felt the past few weeks into words," she let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Try," he would look at her as he muttered his request.

"Well … whenever I'm around you … my heart pounds and my mouth goes dry. It's so weird lately I think less about talking to you and more about that things you could do to me … and I really want you to. Every little touch you give me means something different. I feel so special, attractive … sexy." She almost whispered the last word. Ted took his pointer finger and placed it under her chin. He ensured that they had full eye contact with each other. He quickly became lost in her golden hazel eyes.

"You are all of those things Tam. I don't know why it took me this long to see you in this light. To be completely honest I've always thought you beautiful, I just thought that you would never see me as a man. Plus, I was all about fucking … no relationships, but you've change my mind. I want more … I need more from you, baby." He said as he gently placed his lips on hers and she almost too eagerly responded. She aggressively placed herself in his lap and threw her arms around his neck. It he wanted more she'd gladly give it to him.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm a woman of my word! I said I'd have another chapter out by Wednesday and here it is! I think next chapter I will jump in time a bit. Not much but enough to move the story along. It's getting a little stagnant. I love you all for reading and sticking with me! I will probably update again over the weekend. As always please read, review, and no flames!_


	41. Chapter 40: Love Spell

Chapter Forty: Love Spell

The Grey Residence: 5:30PM

* * *

_Two Weeks into Tedmera Era_

Ana was setting the placemats at her table for her family's regular Sunday dinner. She loved when Ted, Phoebe, Christian, and she put all of their other stuff to the side to come together and share the highs and lows of their week. The holidays and the summer were the only times they got to do this anymore since Phoebe was a way at school. Every now and then Teddy would come through just to make her happy.

"Something smells good, what are you cooking Mrs. Grey?" Christian strode towards his wife and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Pot roast," she answered once Christian pulled away. She licked her lips savor his taste. She stepped away and went back the kitchen. She grabbed the salad and brought it to the table. Christian cut on some music; it was slow, and peaceful. It set the perfect vibe for the evening. She looked over to Christian who was looking at his phone with an odd look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing … uh, Ted wants to know if it's okay if he brings Tam to dinner." Christian took a deep breath he knew that Ana liked this dinner to be kept to close family only. However the more that he talked to Ted he realized that his son saw this woman as his family. He wanted her incorporated into this part of his life.

"He does?" Ana asked as she thought of the proper thing to say. "Tell him that's fine," she conceded. She didn't want to alienate her son but she did feel kind of put out that Tamera would be at something she considered a family event. Christian looked at his wife's face, even though her words were kind, the sadness in her beautiful eyes and he was worried.

"You know that if and when Teddy gets married he'd probably want his wife to join in on these dinners. Consider this practice for those times." Ana glared at her husband, since when was he the understanding one.

"So are you saying that he's going to marry Tamera?" She arched her eyebrow.

"No, that's do what I'm saying, but… would it be bad if he did? Tamera's a terrific young lady you should be proud that your son picked someone so _good_ to pair himself with."

"I know how good Tamera is. I love that girl she's so sweet. I just think that … I'm worried that they may not make it and I know that Tam keeps Ted grounded. I worry what will happen if something separates them, I don't know how Ted will react to it. The whole situation just worries me." Ana heard the timer in the kitchen go off she went to take her roast out of the oven.

"It gets that, but you can't help who you fall for. They were so close it was bound to happen. I say just like nature run its course and you do your thing little woman and guide him and make sure our boy doesn't make some of the mistakes I made with you." Christian chucked and Ana couldn't help but grin.

"And what mistakes did you make with me?" Christian gave Ana that look.

"In the beginning I was too controlling, too jealous, and so so possessive." He wrapped his arms around Ana's waist from behind and inhaled her heavenly scent.

"You're still all of those things Christian," Ana took a staggered breath still after all this years it took literally less than a second for her husband to get under her skin. "And I love you in spite of yourself. I had no choice as soon as I met you I was under your spell."

"If you feel that way what makes you think those kids don't feel the same way. They may be under a spell just as strong as ours." Christian kissed Ana's neck and she tilted her head further to the side so that he could get better access to her flesh.

"No … nobody, has a bond as strong as ours Christian … it's all consuming and radiates throughout every fiber of my flesh." Ana turned around so she could kiss her husband.

"I'd like to explore every one of the inch of those radiating fibers of flesh," Christian said before deepening the kiss with his wife. Before their activities could intensify they heard the opening of their main door and Teddy stormed in alone. He was wearing an intense frown. Ana and Christian shared a look of concern.

"Teddy?" Ana asked concerned. "You okay baby?" Teddy sat down at the table as he phone just rang and rang. After the third time it rang he picked up the phone and moved into the living room. Being the nosy creature that Ana was she secretly followed him.

"You said you didn't want to come so I came alone Tam. I thought that was what you wanted." Ted took a seat at the piano and looked out the window. His tone sounded so hurt, this was the main thing Ana was worried about. "But they said you could come … I don't get why you think you'd be overstepping? My family loves you and you've been over plenty of times. Whatever you got what you wanted." Teddy pressed on a couple of the keys on the piano. After a few seconds he hung up the phone without saying goodbye to Tam. He shoved his phone in his pocket then ran his hands through his hair. Teddy gazed out the window and Ana's heart broke for him.

"Sweetheart, I'm about to serve dinner. You wanna grab your seat?" Ted nodded but didn't look at his mom.

"Yeah mom, I'll be there in a minute," Teddy mumbled. Ana went to leave Teddy with his thoughts but she couldn't leave him there in misery.

"Sweetie whatever it is that's bothering you … I'm sure that it will all work out in the wash." Teddy looked up at his mother with watery eyes.

"Thanks mom." He looked up at her with such a pitiful puppy dog look in his eyes. She kissed her son on the top of his head and finally left him alone. She reentered the dining room Christian and Phoebe were already sitting down and waiting. Pheebs was showing her dad something on her phone. Ana reached into her purse, grabbed her phone and exited the room as soon as she entered it. She couldn't believe she was about to do this, she promised herself she wouldn't get involved. She called the familiar number and listened to phone ring.

"Hello?" Tamera answered her phone. She sounded dry and depressed.

"Hey Tamera, we need to talk." Ana closed and locked the door to office to ensure privacy. She didn't want anyone eavesdropping on anything but this talk was long overdue.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey I hope you like the new chapter! OMG 500 reviews I love you all so much thank you for reading and taking the time to review! What do you think Ana wants to talk to Tammy about? A penny for your thoughts!_


	42. Chapter 41: A Perfect Fit

Chapter Forty One: A Perfect Fit

Ana and Christian's Bedroom: 6:45PM

* * *

Ana sat down on her bed and made herself comfortable. "Teddy came over today and he looked heartbroken. He said that you didn't want to come over?" Tamera scoffed out a chuckled.

"Is that what he said?" Ana had never heard Tam sound so dark and dreary before. "If feels like he's been mad at me all day. I'm actually relieved that he's over there right now." Tam mumbled and then sniffled.

"You don't sound happy that he's here," Ana challenged.

"I said I was relieved … I didn't say I was happy. I want him to understand that it's too soon for us to be doing everything together. We've only been dating for two weeks! He wanted to go to church with me this morning and I let him. I made the mistake of making it known that I felt like we were moving too fast and that I wasn't 100 percent comfortable with him meeting my church family and he flipped out on me in true Teddy fashion. I put out that fire and then another one was lit when I told him that I thought that your family dinner was for family only. He flipped out and accused me of not wanting to spend time with him. I'm tired of arguing and trying to explain myself." There was a silence between the two women. Ana couldn't help but understand Tam's side of things. She didn't want to be rushed into inserting Teddy into every aspect of her life. He already consumed so much of it as it was.

"So what are you saying … are you thinking of ending things with my son?" Ana asked and there was another silence.

"No, but I won't lie he's not my favorite person at the moment and I'm sure he's feeling the same. I've never felt so hurt and so guilty at the same time."

"You can't be mad at him for wanting to spend time at you Tamera," Ana chided.

"I'm not mad … I'm hurt. I'm hurt that he's not even trying to see it from my perspective. He's just so spoiled, he's so freaking used to getting his way." Ana chuckled but Tamera didn't. She didn't know what to do in this situation. She was actually in her car about five minutes away from Teddy's parents house. She didn't want to intrude but she didn't want to fight with him over this either. She had pulled over to the side of the road right before Ana called. She was debating whether going to the house was a smart decision. She didn't want to give her new boyfriend the understanding that all her had to do was pout to get his way.

"You're right he is a bit spoiled," Ana agreed. "This isn't worth fighting over though, you should come over have dinner, and then talk to Teddy about how you are feeling. He will be much more agreeable once he has eaten. All the Grey men are more jovial with a full stomach."

"That's true," Tamera chuckled. "I'm just so drained I'm not sure I'll be good company. I'm not that far away I should be there in like five minutes." Tamera said as she started her car back up.

"Five minutes?" Ana question her being so close.

"I don't like when Teddy's mad at me, but I have to stand my ground at some point. I guess I just need to pick my battles."

"Yeah, I wish I could tell you gets easier but in my experience it doesn't, but the making up makes it worth it." Ana smiled a little as she remembered the first year of her relationship with Christian. She remembered how she actually looking up the signs of multiple personality disorder. "Well, I'm going to add a plate to the table. I will see you in a few minutes."

"Hey Ana, thanks for calling. I didn't think that you were really cool with all of this, but … thanks for being my sounding board." Ana smiled, this conversation had actually made her feel a little bit better about the two being together.

"No problem … I really have to go before the troops start looking for me." Their conversation ended and Ana quickly grabbed another plate and silverware and set the seat beside her son. Teddy looked up at his mother with confusion. Before he had the chance to ask the doorbell rang and Pheebs sprang up from her seat to answer the door. She invited Tamera in, Phoebe was shocked and Tamera state of dress. She was wearing grey sweats and a navy blue tank top. Her hair was wild and curly and she was wearing her glasses instead on her contacts. She figured it was because her eyes were red, and her cheeks were tear-stained.

"You okay?" Phoebe asked and Tamera nodded.

"Yeah, it's just been a long day." The girls chatted while they walked back to the dinning room. Teddy's eyes lit up instantly when Tamera entered the room, but then quickly became angered. He remembered that he was still pissed at her for not wanting to come with him. He was happy that she was here but he only wanted her there if she truly wanted to be. She sat beside him and he glanced at her.

"You didn't have to come," he mumbled.

"I know," she replied at a whisper. Tam reached over and placed some of the roast and vegetables on her plate and did the same for Teddy.

"You didn't want to come," he continued as he stared daggers at the side of her face. She refused to look at him. She knew if she did it would make him think it was okay to have this conversation but it really wasn't the time or place for it.

"We can talk about this later Teddy? Just know I came because I wanted to see you happy. That's all that matters." Teddy grumbled something under his breath and then began to pick at his plate. That wasn't the answer that he wanted to hear. He was starting to think that maybe he'd pressured her into dating him and that maybe she wasn't happy. He kept glancing over at Tamera as she laughed and talked with his sister. He didn't have much of an appetite, but he forced it all down to spare himself the sideways glance from his father.

After dinner he ushered Tamera up to his old bedroom. He sat on the foot bed and she stood in front of him waiting for him to say whatever was on his mind. She began to walk around his room. It was freaking huge she looked gazed at the family pictures on the wall. She found herself smiling at some of the pictures of his youth.

"We can break up if you want?" Teddy whispered and Tamera's heart sunk to the pit of her stomach.

"What?"

"You don't have to be with me if you don't want to. I mean you don't want to spend any time with me. You don't want me to get to know your family … I just figure that you don't want …this." Each word Teddy spoke hurt but he didn't want Tamera to be with him to appease him, he wanted her to want to be connected, like he did.

"Teddy, I don't want to leave you. I lov … I think we're moving too fast. We haven't even had a date alone yet! Each time we've tried someone barges in or we end up going on a double date. I just want some time for us to grow as a couple." Tamera inched over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I want to do some of the normal little stuff before we hop into all the things you've wanted to do. Most of the blending of the family activities are done when people are trying to get married." Tamera chuckled and then ruffled his hair. "We're not there yet."

"But that's the goal … long term of course, but it's the goal just the same," Ted said bluntly.

"It is?" Tamera sat down beside him as his words rang through her head. Teddy would want to marry her. _Whoa_.

"Yeah … I mean honestly I couldn't see doing the whole marriage thing with anyone else but you, and I for damn sure wouldn't want to see you marry someone else. I've gotten to the point where I really don't even like you talking to other guys, not because I don't trust you, but because I know how their mind works." Tamera giggled a little, she kind of like it when Teddy acted jealous. It made her feel special and important.

"I just want to go on a date. I want to get all dressed up and have a candlelit dinner just the two of us, we could go somewhere we can slow dance. I want to do all the highly typical romantic stuff," Tam explained and Ted nodded.

"You want the typical relationship outline … I think we can arrange to meet your desires Ms. Black. Tomorrow we'll go on a date and we'll take the rest from there," Ted declared using a silly French accent Tamera shook her head, rolled her eyes and then planted a small kiss on Teddy's lips.

"So are we good now? Can we go back downstairs and join your parents?" Teddy nodded in response hopped and offered Tam his hand. As usual, Tam placing her hand in his felt like a hand slipping into a glove … it was a perfect fit; it always was and always would be.

* * *

_Author's Note: Hello all! I wanted to apologize! I've been gone for a while. I've been having some crazy weeks lately! Hopefully the drama will die down and I can go back to being super speedy with my updates! FYI my twitter account was hacked today. I fixed the problem but it was annoying I don't get why people do that! Anyways, please read, review, and no flames!_


	43. Chapter 42: The Date Part 1

Chapter Forty Two: The Date Part 1

Ted's Apartment 6:15PM

* * *

"So you want a date Tam? It seems like a simple enough request … the problem is I have no idea where to take you." Teddy said to himself as her used the search engine on his computer to look for something different to do with Tamera. He wanted to do something that they hadn't done together before. The task of finding something to do was harder than he'd thought it would be. Tamera and him had already done the typical things together, like go out to dinner and to the movies. He was sure she wanted something more than that. He had less than an hour to decide on something and he was drawing blanks. "Shit," he murmured to himself. There was only one thing he could think of and he hoped to God she didn't take it the wrong way. He called a couple of places and made the arrangements before calling Tam.

"Hey, I thought you'd forgotten about me," she teased.

"I could never do that. I was calling because I'm going to be picking you up a little latter maybe around 7:30 and I need you to wear something a little dressy okay … well very dressy actually."

"Dressy? I'm intrigued Mr. Grey, where are we going?" She giggled.

"It's a surprise. Now I have to go change, be ready by 7:30," he ordered.

"Yes Sir!" She said like she was in the army and she laughed again.

"You're really happy about this aren't you?" He asked as he headed into his bedroom. He put his phone on speaker so that he could put together his own outfit. He decided on his grey button down top paired with his black blazer with white stripes. Tamera always seemed to like him in that outfit.

"Yeah, I just want to see what a real date with you feels like. If feels like every time I think we're going to spend a night alone together there's someone knocking on the door."

"I hope that I've found something to do that you'll like. I didn't realize how many things we'd already done together. It was difficult finding something new to do." He confessed and he pulled his shirt off and started to change.

"It won't matter to me what we do as long as we're alone."

"We will be I promise, now go ahead and change I'll be there in a few minutes." Both parties stayed on the phone waiting for the other to say goodbye. "Tam?"

"Yeah?"

"Hang up!" He ordered.

"Why don't you hang up?" She fussed. "Saying goodbye is always a little depressing and I haven't talked to you all day. I really did think you'd forgotten." Tamera confessed and Teddy scoffed.

"What am I a senior citizen? I made you a promise and I intend to keep you happy, Ms. Black. I care about far too much to not give the relationship my all."

"I like when you say things like that Teddy." Teddy could imagine her beautiful blush and could hear the smile in her voice.

"You what I'd like? For to get dressed! I've made reservations and I don't want to be late. I'll see you a later babe."

"Kay bye," he could hear the sadness in her voice. Now that he thought about it she always seemed a little down when their phone conversations would come to an end. It was weird that he'd just noticed that now. He didn't have time to dwell on that though. He had a special night planned and he had a couple more calls to make to ensure it would be perfect.

Teddy was nothing if he wasn't punctual. He knocked on Tamera's door at exactly 7:30PM. She opened door quickly she was already in her coat and ready to go.

"Hey," she said with the excitement in her eyes reflecting in her voice. "So are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" She asked and Teddy shook his head. Instead he handed her a long stemmed red rose.

"You look lovely," Teddy said as he intentionally made his voice a couple of octaves lower so that Tamera would give him that look. The look that said to him yes Teddy, you affect my panties and only you make me feel that way. She'd felt a little silly in the dress she was wearing it was one of the dresses her mother had designed and marketed under her name. It was burgundy and skin tight. The one thing Tam did like about this dress was that unlike the others it came down to her knee and the fabric that was used was warm and comfortable.

"Thanks," she mumbles and she broke eye contact and looked away from him. She could feel her face as it started to heat. He offered her his hand and she took it just like she always did. Once in the car they drove for about an half hour before reaching their destination. It was a hotel and Tamera was hella confused.

"What are we doing here?" She said dryly. She thought she had some idea. She had been waiting for Teddy to make his move. She didn't think would be tonight nor did she think he had the gall to do it in such a blunt fashion.

"It's not what you think, trust me," he chuckled as he got out of the car and opened Tam's door for her. He gave the valet the keys to the Mercedes and they went inside. The Tipton was a new hotel chain that had just come to Seattle, it was all the rave and Teddy was told that they had some of the best food in town. He felt that Tam deserved the best and then some, that's why they were there. Tamera looked around at all of the architecture. Teddy didn't know but Tamera's dad had the contract to build the Tipton hotels in all of Washington and she just so happened to have not been in this one yet. She was always impressed to see her father's work up close and personal. Her daddy was a really smart and powerful man to have a part in something so large and magnificent.

"It's beautiful," Tamera whispered. "Thank you for bringing me Teddy." Teddy smiled he was surprised at how much Tamera saying those words had affected him.

"I heard the food here is amazing and that they put on a performance while they serve the food," Teddy explained and Tamera acted as if she hadn't heard about it before. He led her to their seats and he helped her out of her coat. Teddy took the time to admire his girlfriend's body. Yes, he was most definitely the luckiest man in the room. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed another man looked at Tam, and he made sure that his look sent the appropriate message. His look said, keep your eyes the fuck off my woman and focus on your own. Tam was oblivious to the small bit of territorial behavior that Teddy had displayed. She looked around the room and then watched the band perform. They were really good. Teddy took his seat and smiled at Tamera. She looked amazing by candle light.

"So far so good Grey, I may have to keep you afterall," she teased.

"Tammy, let's face your stuck with me whether you like it or not," Teddy said as he reached for one of her hands which she happily surrendered.

"Well, right now, I really really like it." Teddy kissed the back of her hand as he stared into her eyes.

"And the night has just begun, wait until you see what else I have planned!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Hey all I hope you like the chapter! I will have another one out to you soon, I promise. I'm doing my 1000 word challenge so I reached my thousand words kind of quickly with this one. I hope you liked it. Please read review and no flames!_


	44. Chapter 43: The Date part 2

Chapter Forty Three: The Date part 2

The Tipton 8:20PM

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen I hope you're hungry?" One of the members from the band said as the lights dimmed and some of the waiters came out with sparklers and silver trays and the band beat took an upbeat tempo. Tamera started to bounce in her seat and clap her hands. The show was pretty amazing and she was awe that nobody had dropped any of the dishes. Teddy only watched some of the performance; he was more entertained by the look on Tamera's face. She was so happy; there was something about her eyes when she was happy. Show lasted about twenty minutes and everyone was served during that time. Cristal was poured it was a fabulous affair. Dinner was deliciously prepared prime rib, roasted red potatoes, and French cut green beans.

Tamera took a bit of the food, the meat was so tender. Teddy had really out done himself. "Thanks again Teddy, this place is really nice." Teddy smiled and he grabbed one of the rolls from the middle of the basket between them.

"I'm glad you like it. I have a bit of a confession; I'm in unknown territory Tam. I'm not sure what to say or act."

"Me either," she chuckled. "Oh, your mom and me had a talk yesterday and made me feel a little better about things. For some reason at first I felt like she wasn't happy with the two of us dating. The fact that she actually reached out to me and gave me some advice … I don't it felt good." Teddy frowned a little his mom loved Tam he didn't understand why Tamera would think that she'd have a problem with the two of them being together.

"My mom loves you Tam," Teddy countered as he took a sip of champagne.

"She loves my work ethic and my GPA. I don't know if she _loves_ me as your girlfriend. I can appreciate that at least she's trying," Tamera shrugged.

"I think you're just imagining things. Besides, I love you as my woman and that's all that matters," he teased and Tamera rolled her eyes.

"You may be right … but I doubt it," Tamera smirked because she knew her statement was going to piss him off. He glared at her but then gave her his panty dropping smile. She immediately went to mush she grabbed her glass and took and couple of swigs from it.

"I don't want to talk about my folks tonight Tam. I want to talk about how you're feeling right now." Tamera narrowed her eyes at him and he snickered. "Don't look like that … we're supposed to be an item it's okay it we talk a little dirty don't you think. I mean I already know everything about you, I really want to know what turns you on and capitalize on it."

"Sounds like you wanna take advantage of me Teddy," she chuckled.

"In every way," Teddy said below his breath and his tone resonated between Tam's thighs.

"Ooookay," Tam breathed she was getting really turned on but that's not what she wanted tonight to be about. "You know you say you know everything about me Teddy and to your credit you no more than anybody else on this planet but … I don't think you know everything about me." Teddy smirked he knew what she was trying to do.

"You're right Tammy; I don't know everything about you. For instance I don't know what color panties your wearing right now and I really want to know that," Teddy chuckled at the desperate look on Tam's face. "Okay, okay I'll stop. How about we dance?" Teddy got up and led Tammy onto the dance floor. The band was playing smooth jazz and only a few other couples were on the floor. As Teddy swayed Tammy in his arms she rested her head on his shoulder and began to hum to the melody. Teddy held his woman, with her body flushed to his and her delicious floral scent.

"This is really nice. I love dancing with you Teddy," Tam said and kissed the nape of his neck. Teddy ran his hand along the Tam's spine.

"It's most definitely in my top ten on my list of things to do with you."

"Oh really there's a list, now that's intriguing!" Tammy giggled she pulled away from Teddy enough so she could look in his eyes.

"Yeah, and I'd say doing this would easily be number four on this list," Teddy said with humor dancing in his eyes. "One being the best and ten being my least favorite."

"Okay so you know I have to be number one." Teddy gave it some thought.

"Just talking to you … I that's number one. If I couldn't talk to you everyday I'm sure I would be a real tool to be around." Tam was really touched by his answer she thought he was going to say something vulgar. "Now number two … is something we haven't done yet, but hopefully we'll do that soon."

"Awww, just when I was about to say that was so romantic you go and show your kinky, freaky side." The couple laughed together and then the song ended and they returned to their table.

"Oh baby my kinky side isn't going anywhere and I'm pretty sure you'd miss my kinky side if it were to completely disappear."

"I think … I think you're right. Without you're kinky side I wouldn't have become acquainted with my own kinky side," Tamera giggled nervously and then picked up the dessert menu.

"Now tapping into that is probably number three on the list. Each time we do something together I swear you amaze me. Like when you were grinding on me that night, I was completely and totally surprised," Teddy smirked.

"Was it a good or bad surprise?" Tamera asked nervously as she looked in Teddy's eyes that vibe between the two of them made the air around them thick.

"What do you think Tam? Seriously anytime touch me my body now it's so different than before. I'm learning what certain looks mean and the way you move your body when you're turned on. My favorite new thing I've learned about you is the way you blush when I look at you. I really love that." Oh boy, Teddy knew how to lay it on thick. Tamera drained her glass.

"Oh goodness," Tam gasped and squirmed a little.

"That worked for you huh?" Teddy dazzled her with his smile again. "That should make the next part of the evening so much easier."

"Really, there's more?"

"Yeah there's so much more, babe." He grabbed her hand and waved to the waiter for the check.

"And here's the keys to your suite Mr. Grey," the waiter handed Teddy the little piece of plastic and then walked away. Tam arched her eyebrow and Teddy twirled her key between her fingers.

"You got a room?"

"Yeah … you ready to go up?" Tamera had a really nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was scared that Teddy had misunderstood what she meant by a date, but a major part of her wanted to be in that room.

"Uh, yeah … okay."

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you all liked the chapter. Next one will be a little juicy! As always please read, review, and no flames! _

_PS- Boo to you 4cullensandablack for knowing where I got the name Tipton! I didn't think anyone would get the reference lol_


	45. Chapter 44: Memories and Candlelight

Chapter Forty Four: Memories by Candlelight

Suite 625- The Presidential Suite: 9:55PM

* * *

The room was filled with candles and it made the room seem golden. Tamera looked around the room. The white carpets were covered with pink and red roses. "Teddy, this is too much." Teddy wrapped his arms around Tam from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm glad you liked it and now for the grand finale." Teddy took Tam by the hand and led her into deeper into the living room area. Tam felt her nervousness boiling in her lower stomach. They sat down on the couch and Teddy grabbed a black remote from the coffee table. Tamera thought that Teddy was about to cut on some slow music she had to stop him she wasn't ready for were this was heading. She quickly covered his hand with hers.

"Teddy wait," she ordered. He looked at her confused and she knew she was going to have to explain her actions. "I'm not ready for this."

"Ready for what?" Teddy was concerned at first and then he saw the nervous look on her face and he immediately knew what was going on. He decided to have a little fun with her. "Oh, baby I think you're so ready and you just don't know it." He said as he slowly ran his hand his hand up her thighs and leaned in to kiss her.

"TEDDY … listen to me please. Part of me wants to I'm just … I'm just so conflicted." She was talking really fast and Teddy was kissing on her neck. "I can't, I can't!" As Tamera started to freak out Teddy bursts into laughter. He pulled away from her and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're so cute sometimes Tam. Just because we're in a hotel room doesn't mean that I plan to seduce you. You've told me too many times that you're not ready and I've made it my personal vow to respect your wishes. I can't lie I wish you were ready, and that's okay … for now. However I have something different in mind for tonight. Do you want me to show you?" Tamera simply nodded she was a little pissed at Teddy, but she was more pissed with herself. She realized the even though she was nervous and saying that she couldn't her body was betraying her. She sat there with moist panties and was heated all over. She shifted away from Teddy a little. He didn't notice that much because he was getting his surprise set up. He pressed a button on the remote and the television rose from the floor board. He picked up an envelope on the coffee table that held a DVD inside.

He started it and sat back down beside her. It was a video of one of their high school dances. They could here voice telling Teddy how handsome he was. He rolled his eyes at the camera as they entered the school.

"I remember this; it was out tenth grade spring dance. You're mom and dad chaperoned. Why are you showing me this?" Tamera looked at him confused.

"Just wait for Tam," he wrapped his arm around her. They watched young Teddy on the screen as he walked into the gym he looked back and forth like he was looking for something. Ted walked away from his parents but the camera was still on him.

"What is he looking for?" They heard Christian's voice in the background.

"Probably some of his friends or something," Ana said as she zoomed in the camera, they watched as Teddy made his way to Tamera who was standing by the bleachers alone. Her hair was in long box braid extensions and she had them wrapped in a bun. She wore a sleeveless purple dress and looked nervous as hell. Teddy was quick to wrap her in a small side hug and start talking.

"I remember this now! This was the first stupid dance you got me to go to. I hated you for this you know. I'd never felt so out of place."

"Trust me I know. You spent that whole year telling me how much you _hated_ me," Ted chuckled as he continued to watch the screen. After a little while the part that he wanted Tam to see came up. The two of them were dancing to some fast song and all of a sudden the music slowed. All the people around them coupled up or left the dance floor. Young Tamera looked as if she were about to leave when Teddy placed his hands at her waist. They started to dance and they both looked awkward and uncomfortable. Teddy gave his award winning smile and Tam smiled back. They began to talk about something and their movements became more instinctive and natural.

"This was our first slow dance," Teddy whispered to Tam as she watched the screen. "It was the first time that I saw you and saw you as beautiful and sexy." A nervous chill went down Tamera spine.

"You thought I was sexy?" Tamera said in disbelief. She thought she was fat in the tenth grade, she'd gained fifteen pounds.

"Yeah, plus your boobs were really huge. Not that they're small now. What are you like a C cup?" Teddy reached over to one of her boobs and she slapped his hand away.

"They're Ds," she mumbled and then groaned. "And they're a serious hassle. Finding a bathing suit is always a real chore." The next part of the video was the two of them dancing at Teddy's 21st birthday party.

"Watch this; you see this moment right here?" Tam nodded.

"This is the moment when I think I knew," he said seriously and Tamera was confused.

"Knew what?" Teddy looked at her and this time he was uncomfortable. He had said too much, he wasn't ready to admit what almost slipped out of his mouth.

"It's when I knew that you meant more to me Tam, so much more. I thought that you might enjoy knowing the moment that I became wrapped around you little finger." Tam felt something odd raise within her. She cupped Teddy's face in her hands and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Teddy, that's the most romantic thing." Tam couldn't stop kissing Ted long enough to finish her sentences. She'd climbed into his lap and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Whoa!" He broke away from Tam long enough to hold her at arm's length. "I love this, but I want you know I didn't say all those things to get you worked up. I really wanted to do something nice for you." Tam gave her own little seductive smile.

"I know Teddy, and right now I'm all about doing something _nice_ for you IF you get my meaning. How about we head to the bedroom Grey?" Tamera hopped off him and offered him her hand.

"Yes, ma'am!" The two ran playfully into the next room ready to fully take advantage of their elegant room.

* * *

_Author's Note: I know I've been gone for a long time. I'm trying to implement a schedule to work on my stories. Last week was crazy so I didn't get to do it. Hopefully next week will be better. If you are interested and seeing what the schedule looks like please look at the posts on my blog! I don't know how many of you are reading my Twilight stories but if you are I'm sorry that I've neglected them. It takes a little longer for those to get posted because those stories have a beta and lately she's been pretty busy. Also, I'm been working so diligently on this story … anyways I'm rambling. Please read, review, and no flames_.


	46. Chapter 45: Bubble Baths and Such

Chapter Forty Five: Bubble Baths and Such

Suite 625 – The Hotel Suite

* * *

Tamera looked around the bedroom it was huge and was candlelit just like the rest of the suite. More rose pedals cover the floor and chilled champagne with on a cart in the room. Ted made work of pouring them both a glass. He handed one to her, Tam and smiled at him took one sip and then handed the glass back to him. She didn't want to be intoxicated right now she wanted all of her wits about her. She was beginning to think this was her moment. The one moment when in life when you look back on it and remember it as your happiest moment. She decided to finish the tour of the area before coming back to the bed. She went into the adjoining bathroom again the design was magnificent. The one thing she couldn't get over was the bathtub it was like a mini pool. At the bottom of the tub there were little specs of gold and they hotel have different bubble fragrances and oils surrounding it. She had to christen this tub. She cut on the water and began and placed scents of jasmine, lavender, and tons of bubbles into the water. As the water ran she went out and informed Teddy of her plans. She sashayed up to him and began up buttoning his shirt.

"I wanna take a bath," she was trying to be seductive and it almost worked except for the fact that her hands were shaking. However, even with her trembling hands she completed her task of completely undoing the shirt.

"I guess I'm taking a bath too?" Ted said with humor coloring his voice. He was impressed and amused with Tam's newfound fervor. Tam simply nodded shyly with looking him in the eye.

"The tub is just far too big to bathe alone. I could get lost in there," she chuckled as she ran her hands down the length of his abdomen.

"I most definitely don't want to lose you Tam," Teddy murmured as he gathered her fingers up and intertwined them with his. Tam placed a tiny playful kiss on Teddy's face and took a couple steps away from him. She unzipped the side of her dress and slowly revealed herself to him. She was SO thankful that she'd decided on something sexy tonight. She was wearing red lace matching lingerie set. As soon as Teddy saw her, his hands itched to possess her. He stalked towards her and she held her hand up to stop him and shook her head playfully. She wanted to put on a show and even though she was nervous as hell there was something about Teddy's expression that made her feel sexy and more confident about her body than she'd ever felt in her life. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Then turned and around with her back to him and removed the bra completely and then her panties.

"Hurry up and undress Teddy we don't want the water to get cold," Tam used a voice that she was unfamiliar with but it gave him mode of seduction the proper tone. She eased into the water and listened and she heard Teddy aggressive abandon his clothes. Moments later he was standing in front of her wearing on his grey boxer briefs he went to take them off and she stopped him. She sloshed over to the side of the tub he was standing closest to and rose to her knees.

"Wait, let me." Tam stood on her knees and she remembered something her cousin said she did with one of her boyfriends and he just loved it. Tam took the elastic on Ted's boxers by her teeth and all while looking at him with her innocent hazel eyes, she dragged his boxers down until he sprang free. Ted was in a state of shock and extreme excitement.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Tammy?" He stammered and she giggled. Tam didn't answer she patted the area about the tub for him to take a seat. She steadied herself in between his legs and gave him a passionate kiss. He ran his hands down her slippery wet body and grabbed her plump luscious behind. God, he was heaven and only thing could make it even better. Ted raised his hand and popped Tam on the behind. Since she was damp when he spanked her, the skin to skin contact made the most delicious sound.

"Ow, Teddy!" Tam pulled away from him and pouted as she rubbed her ass. Ted went to lean back in to kiss her but she stopped him. She had an agenda and she wasn't going to let him stop her from doing what she wanted. This time she was in charge. She lowered her head over his favorite piece of his body and he knew what was coming next and mentally he was thanking the heavens for it. Tam took him into her mouth intentionally moving cryptically slow and swirling her tongue lazily around him.

"You taste so good Teddy," she said as she took a breath. She stroked with her hand and planted little kissed on the top of his cock. "Like a Teddy flavored popsicle," she chuckled as she took as much as of him as she could into his mouth.

"Hoooly," Teddy clinched his teeth and tried not to pivot his hips he liked that she was feeling this confident and to see her this way was hella sexy. After a few moments of building Teddy up she stopped and looked at him. Something in her had changed she'd realized that for her this wasn't going to be enough, not this time.

"I think that you've had enough Grey. You can get in the water now." Tam scooted away from Ted and was more than frustrated. Tam grabbed the body wash and began to wash herself all over. Ted watched her with his face all scrunched up. He couldn't believe that she would leave him in this state.

"What the fucking hell? Tam no you HAVE to finish!" He was about to snap, he was so fucking close it wasn't fair for her to just think it was okay to play with him this way.

"Ted, trust me get in the water … it feels amazing." Teddy grumbled to himself the night was going so well he didn't want to start an argument. Besides, he was sure that he could get her to build him up again and next she would not leave him hanging. He lowered himself into the water, still pissed that he was still very much so aroused. "Feel great doesn't it?" She smirked playfully.

"It's okay," Teddy disappointment was still clear in his voice. Tamera fought the urge to laugh at him. This was it the moment she had to act quickly before you lost her nerve.

"I know something that will make even better," she straddled him. This was the first time that their business touched, groin to groin. She didn't let him speak she quickly covered his mouth with hers and began to grind suggestively. She felt has him became even harder than before. Yes, being wanted by Teddy was an extremely empowering thing. Ted had to pull away from the kiss, this too much. It was too much emotion for him not to get a release.

"Shit," he exclaimed behind clinched teeth. Tam used her tongue to trace little designs on his neck. Ted tightened his grip on Tam behind and dug his fingernails into her flesh.

"I think … I think that this just isn't enough Teddy," Tam panted as she placed his hand on his chest and slowly ran her fingertips down his skin moving lower, lower, and still lower until she wrapped her hand around his cock once more. This time she wasn't teasing him she was directing him to what she'd been saving and what he'd been wanting for weeks now. Once Ted realized what she was doing he stopped her.

"Hold on, what … you just said?" He was barely making any sense.

"I know I said, but I've changed my mind. From the moment we entered this place I've been turned on and I want you and … I … I just know that you're the one that I want to give myself to. This, right now … this is the time and I'm so ready," she whispered before kissing him once more. She tried a couple times to guide him inside of her but it was just too painful. Their kiss broke and Tamera cussed under her breath.

"Here we need to change locations," Ted exclaimed. It was cute and very sexy for Tam to be the aggressor but there were still some things that she just didn't know. Teddy had never been with a virgin before so he had done a little research. He knew that there was a high probability that this was going to be a little painful for her and they were probably going to have be in the missionary position for ease of entry. Bluntly stated the tub just wasn't going to work. The led her back into the bedroom and she scooted herself onto the bed and parted her legs for him. He stroked himself as he watched Tam's body as she teased her nipples and put on her little show for him, she was gorgeous everything about her was just perfect. He dragged himself over top of her and kissed her once more. While they kissed Tam used her hand to caress Teddy and guided him to her opening yet again.

"Teddy please," she whimpered.

"Okay, okay Tam," he pushed against her and partly entered her. He moved slowly as her body tensed and her eyes show alarm at the connection. Once they were joined together Ted sucked in air through his teeth. Never has the feel of a woman felt so … right. Tam was so warm and she surrounded him like a glove he needed to experience the feeling completely.

"Teeeedddy," Tam whimpered as she rose to her elbows and puckered her lips to kiss him. As they kissed, he slowly maneuvered all of himself within her.

"God," she broke their kiss abruptly adjusted to the feel of being fully united with Teddy.

"Baby I'm going to move," Ted announcing before he began to gyrate his pelvis and move within her. He look in her eyes, it was rare that he did this during sex normally his eye were close or focused on the body part of the woman that he liked the most. Tam's eyes were hooded and seemed darker enjoyed the feel of him.

"Faster, you can go faster," Tam instructed and with time she began to meet his thrusts and squirm beneath him. Yes, this was heaven this was the release of all the buildup he'd created in her. As she felt herself nearing her euphoric moment she began to dread it at the same time. She didn't want this amazing experience to end. "No," she whispered. "Oh, oh fuck I'm close," her body acted with a mind of it's on as it grinded faster toward the end. "OH, oh Teddy, no … I want more please God!" She exclaimed for surrendered to her orgasm. The sound out Tamera's release was enough to send Ted over the edge and he finished only a few strokes after her. He collapsed on top of her; he nuzzled his face between her breasts and then looked up at her with playful blue eyes.

"God, I've got to show you home videos more often," Ted teased and Tamera only had energy to smile and ruffled his hair. All she could think was that was amazing and she couldn't believe that they hadn't done that a long time ago.

* * *

_Author's Note: So … I'm changing the direction of this story. I've said that a lot lately. I was holding the sex scene until Christmas but people was saying it was becoming stagnant. So now I may move the story along past Christmas? Or just hope randomly to the Christmas season. I hope you all liked the chapter. Oh, and I will be working on this story on Sundays now so you will get a weekly update (no more daily sorry). I really think the chapter turned out well. More fun to come. As always, please read, review, and no flames. _


	47. Chapter 46: Sex and Sentimental Value

Chapter Forty Six: Sex and Sentimental Value

Teddy's Apartment 9:00AM

* * *

Tamera was steady packing the last of Teddy's things. His flight to aspen was today and hers was tomorrow afternoon. She wanted to travel with her family and since Ted was none too happy about it she stayed the night with him last night to sweeten his sour mood. "Oh the blue sweater," she mumbled to herself and did a little jog to get to his closet. Ted had gone to the store to get some buttermilk for pancakes so she'd agreed to pack his last bag. She was glad she did he wasn't planning on taking some of the clothes she thought he looked best in. One was this navy blue sweater. He'd gotten it last year and she was really surprised when realized that he still had it. Last year she'd had a depressive episode and he'd come and rescued her, she remembered him wearing this sweater and holding her in his arms. He made her feel so safe and the sweater was so soft and he smelled so good. She held the sweater to her nose and inhaled deeply. It still faintly carried the scent of his cologne. Just as she started to fold it, she felt two arms wrap around her from behind. She jumped a little shocked that she didn't even hear him when he came in.

"That was quick," she mumbled. "I didn't even get to finish packing before you came back." Ted turned her so that she was facing him.

"Maybe if you weren't sniffing my clothes before you folded them you'd be finish by now," he chuckled before taking his sweater from her. "What the deal?"

"It has sentimental value I suppose," Tamera mumbled and looked away from him for a moment. "You're always saving me Ted. Even before all of this you've been the only person … that saves me from myself," Tam declared with tears evident in her eyes.

"Hey none of this, if this stupid sweater makes you cry I don't want it in my luggage!" Teddy said throwing it on the bed so he could cradle Tam's face in his hands.

"I'm sorry I swear I'm happy, the sweater just reminded me of how decent a guy you are and how lucky I am to have you in my life." She embraced Teddy tightly and he chuckled.

"Okay, okay I'll take the damned sweater you to get all mushy over it. You know there items of your clothing that stimulate emotion from me as well." Ted snickered as he went to his underwear drawer and pulled out her white lace panties held them up. "Do you remember these?" Tam crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I remember them! Those were a pretty expensive pair of panties that you stole from me Teddy if I hadn't been so emotionally worked up I would've been really pissed at you." She chuckled.

"I do have something else that you haven't seen. It's not clothing but it's something I keep close." Teddy went to his night stand and took out a picture of the two of them. They were teenagers in the photo, Ana and Kate had decided to take all of the kids to the water park because they were quickly becoming too old to do that stuff with. As the day became night they were walking back to their cars and Ana took a shot of Teddy and Tamera from behind, they were holding hands and Ted just thought the picture reflected how he imagined that they'd go through life together. It meant a lot he showed the picture to Tam and at the memory frozen in time.

"I remember this," she whispered and held the picture. She looked at Ted and gave him that smile that let him know that he'd most definitely won brownie points. He slowly took the photo away from her and placed back in the place he'd deemed it safe.

"I know that look in your eyes Miss Black and I'm going to tell you now that I'm not having sex with you," he teased. "Nope, not even if you beg me." Tam burst into a fit of laughter.

"The only thing I'm begging for is you to hop in the kitchen dude; you said you making me breakfast. Don't you hear my stomach it's talking to me over here." She put her hands on her hips and rolled her neck showing a little sass. Ted bit his lip in an attempted to hide his smirk.

"It's talking huh? I need to hear this I've never heard a stomach talk before." Teddy approached Tam and dropped to his knees. He placed his ear to her stomach and then looked up at her as if he were confused.

"I don't hear anything, may I should remove the clothing barrier." He lifted up her crème colored top and placed her ear on his bare mid section. "Oh I hear it now! What's that Tam's Tummy? What you want me to move lower? I don't know if the head will like it," he sang as he looked up Tam and placed a strategic kiss below her belly button and Tamera shuddered. "Oh, I think she likes it … what was that? Go even lower … unbutton her pants I don't know Tummy she may swing at me." He murmured playfully before unbuttoning her pants. Tam had already started the panting and tangled her fingers in his hair. He lowered her pants and panties at the same time.

"Oh God," Tamera whispered anxiously. She had become really ravenous when it came to sex. As soon as Teddy would touch her and indicate his intention her body would prepare itself practically instantly. He gently blew on her sex and it made her knees weaken. He chuckled darkly sometimes he couldn't help but find her a little funny when she was turned on. Ted lifted Tamera fireman style and plopped her on the bed beside the suitcase and aggressively and parted her legs. He watched as Tam took her own shirt off and went to help him change he quickly forced her back onto the bed.

"No, no Tam Cake slowly," he mutter as he pulled her sweater over his head and then lowered his head between her legs, as he tasted her she groaned and grinded herself against his tongue.

"Ted, Ted, Te- oh fuck no, I want you inside of me please," she panted erratically. During sex was the one time Tam couldn't control herself she couldn't really use her brain all she could do is feel. It was animalistic, carnal, and freaking fabulous! Her legs had began to shake they'd only been having sex for about a week and a half but in that time she'd learn quite a bit about her body. She knew what was coming and even though she loved the feel she much rather been united with him when she came. "Teeeddddyyyy, please," she whined.

"Oh I love that you're begging me baby," he quickly undid his pants and entered her roughly. She was so wet that he just guided right in. "Damn Tam, you're molded just for me. All of you is meant only for me … only me." The more he talked the harder he thrust inside her all they while that kept eye contact.

"Yes, yes only you!" Tam reached for him she and he lowered placed his lips on hers. He gyrated and pivoted in her and he quickly had to break this kiss and surrender her euphoric orgasm.

They lay there together in their afterglow and Tamera ran her fingers along his spine. Ted was still within her he always found it sad in a way to break their physical connection so he'd linger. "This is my favorite part," Tamera whispered.

"You always say that," he said as she kissed it her breast and broke the connection.

"Now that I've drained your energy I'm going to fix that breakfast." He smiled as he hopped up and put his pants back on.

"How can you hop up and just keep moving after I always feel like I need a nap," Tam said while she yawned.

"Stamina boo, I've got and you don't." Tamera stuck her tongue out at him and he blew her a kiss before leaving the bedroom. As soon and he entered the living room area he saw his dad sitting on his couch reading the news paper. I feeling of complete mortification filled him. "Hi … Hi dad what's up?"

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm a bad person. I skipped What Was Left Behind and worked on Black and Grey first. I had an idea and I wanted to make sure I got it down today! Anyways, I hope you all liked the chapter. I know I ended in a weird place but if I started the conversation with Christian it would have been a really long chapter. As always please read, review, and no flames. _


	48. Chapter 47: For the LUV of Pancakes

Chapter Forty Seven: For the LUV of Pancakes

Teddy's Apartment: 10:15AM

* * *

"Dad?" Teddy moved closer to his dad and realized that he had headphones in. Christian noticed that he son was now in front of him wearing on his jeans and looking pretty confused. He took his headphones out thankful that the activity that he walked in on had finished. He was going to much more careful about coming to Teddy's apartment unannounced from now on because it was disturbing as all hell to hear him fucking. Christian didn't know why he didn't think that Teddy would be alone. I guess it's from the previous years of him never having company that stayed the night, except for Tamera. Christian assumed that Tamera was the girl in the room now it's just that things were most definitely different.

"Hey son," he put the paper down on the coffee table. It was rare the Christian Grey was uncomfortable but this was most definitely one of those times. "I was coming to pick you up and take you back to the house so that we could all ride to the airport together. I figured we could have breakfast there."

"Yeah, I was going to make breakfast here actually," Ted mumbled and tried hard not to look embarrassed. "I could swing over there in about an hour or so." Christian nodded, and in hindsight he didn't know why he hadn't just left when he realized his son was otherwise physically engaged.

"Okay and I didn't mean to hear … or anything. I should left and contact texted you or something." Christian ran his hand through his hair and Teddy simply nodded. He wasn't going to talk about it; it was bad enough it had to happen in the first place.

"Teddy, did you want to join …," Tamera came out and in her little robe and nothing on underneath it. She was so glad she'd decided to use the robe her initial thought was to come out naked. She was now face to face with Teddy and Christian. She felt her face become flushed and she wanted to die.

"Mr. Grey, I didn't hear you come in?" She crossed her arms almost the shield herself and took a couple of steps back.

"Yeah, he just got here. He was in the neighborhood and stopped by to ask me a question. Did you need me?" Teddy said just to fuck with Tam a little. She narrowed her eyes at him and gave him an "I'm going to kill you!" glare.

"No, it's not important I'm just going to freshen up and get outta here," Tamera turned on her heel and was about to make a beeline for the bathroom.

"What about breakfast?" Teddy asked.

"I'll just pick something up on my way back to my apartment," she said before closing the door to the bathroom with a thud. Teddy burst into laughter the whole scenario was comical. Christian chuckled too.

"You just mortified my girlfriend," Teddy whispered. "She's not stupid she knows you heard us. That's the perfect to start this trip."

"You'll have to tell I apologize," Christian sympathized. "It doesn't affect the way I view her. I'm shocked that she was here really. I don't why but I'm shocked just the same."

"I'm actually shocked that I'm here. Normally we end up at Tamera's place but she wanted to stay here last night." Teddy looked back toward the bathroom door. "Can we grab breakfast at a restaurant or something? I need to talk to you about something." Christian nodded.

"Great hang on one sec, I'm going to tell her I'm leaving." Teddy strode to the back of the apartment and into the bathroom without knocking. Christian just hoped he didn't hear an encore of what he'd heard earlier. He was thankful when Teddy came out just as quickly as he went in. The men headed out the door to Christian's door. He was observed the fact that Teddy was comfortable leaving Tamera in his space.

* * *

IHOP

Both men devoured their meals it was something about pancakes and orange juice that just screamed breakfast. Teddy was drinking his second cup of coffee. "Tam will probably be gone when we head back to my place to pick up my luggage."

"Oh, I was going to get Taylor to do that. Did you not want him to?" Christian asked. He already contacted him but he could always cancel. Teddy heard a ping on his cell.

**Tam: Taylor's got ur bags. U should have everything you need**

**Ted: U in one of those bags? **

"Tam just told me he picked everything up already. The poor girl has one surprise after another this morning," Teddy snickered.

"I do feel horrible," Christian laughed.

"You should … but it's a non issue. I'll make sure she gets over it. I've been talking to Isaac about this and I want to run it by you too." Teddy moved his coffee to the side and intertwined his fingers together.

"Okay shoot," Christian said his son had his complete attention.

"Do you think it's too soon for Tamera and me to move in together?"

"Under normal circumstances yes, you've only been dating for a little while, but you two have known each other for years. I would make sense for you to want to be closer. Isaac and I aren't the ones you need to be talking to about this. How does Tamera feel about it?" Christian asked.

"She feels it's too soon but … she sees where I'm coming from. I'm not saying it's not fast I'm just saying it makes since for our situation. Since Tam and I got together we haven't slept alone. This will actually be the first night she isn't in my bed and I'm not happy about it. I'm just tired of moving my clothes from one apartment from the other. She agrees it kind of stupid so I've been looking around for different places." Christian frowned at his son.

"I don't get where the question comes in? It seems you have the situation under control. What is it you want from me?" Christian asked. "It's certainly not approval." He scoffed and Ted smirked.

"Nah, that's not what I'm after. I think its confirmation that I'm doing the right thing. There's more … since I can't really find anything that fits what we both really like in a house. I've been working with Isaac to put together blueprints of a house that I want to build for Tam and me." Christian's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Uh, that's a little different than buying an apartment together son. That's kind of a permanent thing to do."

"Tam's a permanent in my life. I see no real reason to wait and waste money leasing something. I've never … I've never felt so _whole_ before. I don't see any other woman giving me this feeling."

"You love her," Christian said and Ted eyes widened but he didn't deny that his father was right. He'd already gone down that road and it didn't work well. "I get that but I don't know Tamera may not go for it. I wouldn't surprise her with that's for sure." Teddy nodded as he took everything his father said in.

"Thanks dad that's exactly what I needed help with. So maybe I'll tell her about the plans once the holidays are over and until the house is finished we could decide which apartment to stay in." Teddy said and Christian could see that he's mind was still at work.

"Well, now that we have that situated you ready to head home and then to the airport?" Ted nodded and the two head home to the rest of the family. By tonight they'd be in Aspen thousands miles away from Seattle. Ted looked at his phone again. He'd missed a text from Tam.

**Tam: I gonna miss you 2 but it's only one night I'll see you soon**

He smiled at his phone and then he swallowed hard.

_**Ted: I luv u **_

Ted wrote this and let it linger on his screen. His finger was hovered over the send button. This wasn't the way to tell her but he knew he felt.

**Ted: I'll video chat u when we get there later babe**

**Tam: Save travels boo**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy the chapter! I had a rough time coming to an ending but I think it came off okay. Next chapter we're in Aspen! Yay! Major things to be revealed in Aspen. As always please read review and no flames!_


	49. Chapter 48: Ted and Pheebs

Chapter Forty Eight: Ted and Pheebs

ASPEN!

* * *

Every time Teddy came to their home in Aspen he remembered why it was his most favorite place that they owned. It was big but something about it was so much cozier that there other places. They'd been there for a couple of hours and the parent's life to have a late night on the town leaving the kids to their own devices. Ted had just finished unpacking his things when his sister entered his room. Phoebe handed him a cup of Mrs. Taylor's famous cocoa. It was tradition that they drink it on the first night. He smiled at his sister. She sat down Indian style of the foot of his bed as she sipped her own cup of cocoa.

"It's snowing you know. It just started," she said quietly. Ted strode over to his window and pulled back the curtains and looked at the view. It was beautiful he motioned for his sister to come and look with him. Phoebe took a big relaxing breath and leaned her head on Ted's shoulder.

"You know, I'm glad that Tam couldn't make it tonight," she bluntly but quickly followed up with an explanation as to not fuel Teddy's temper. "Everybody's going to be in couples mode the whole week it's just nice to have some time alone and not feel like a third or fifth wheel."

"Pheebs nobody's going to be in couple's mode the holidays are about family I promise that you won't be left out." Phoebe scoffed and went back to sit on the couch in Teddy's room.

"Bull shit dear brother, it's already happening. Ava and Blane are locked in their room now taking advantage of the fact that Aunt Kate isn't here. You know how she feels about Ava having sex she says it's too soon. You remember what she told her in front of all of us that time."

"When you're old enough to drink you're old enough to do the business!" Ted tried to sound like is Aunt and Phoebe laughed.

"If Aunt Kate only knew about you!"

"And what is there to know about me?" Ted snorted as he sat beside his sister and finished up his cocoa.

"Uh, Teddy I was only a couple years behind you in school. I knew just about all the rumors there were to know about you. The main rumor was that if the girl was cute and had a pulse you fucked her."

"And you think that's true?" Ted gave his sister the side eye. He would admit starting to have sex early in his life but he was nothing if he wasn't selective. He didn't just fuck anybody. There had to be something that motivated him and he was always safe about it so he didn't see if as a problem.

"No, I don't your Tammy set me straight. You remember when she came over to the house and was helping me learn some of the cheers so that I could try out for the team. I was telling me some of the things that I'd heard. Like that you were fucking, what was that girl's name, oh Nattie and Tamera just laughed. She said that I should believe anything that any of the girls in school said because as far as she'd seen you'd only been talking to college girls that year. It made me realize how shallow some of the girls were at school. That was also the first time I heard Tamera call you hot." Phoebe giggled she could see that her brother was intrigued and curious but she didn't want to spend tonight discussing Tam, once she came she was sure she wouldn't have any time to really hangout with her brother.

"I didn't realize she even looked at me that way in high school," Ted said indifferently as he hopped up and stretched. "I want some brownies I know that Miss Gail made some." He started out of his room and Phoebe followed him. She was shocked that Ted didn't beg her for the information she had and to be honest she was a little bummed about it. He bounded down the stair toward the sweets jar and grabbed some of the sweets out of it. He placed one of the brownies in front of his sister and then scooted over to the fridge to grab some milk.

"You feel like I've been neglecting you since I got together with Tam?" Ted asked bluntly and Phoebe frowned and gave it some thought.

"No, the way you've acted hasn't changed much. I've always been doing my own thing but normally I've been attached to someone and since I'm not I realized that we aren't as close as we used to be." Phoebe shrugged as she bit into her delicious fudgy browning. "It's kind of sad you know." Ted bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at his nostalgic sister. He circled the counter and grabbed her up in a bear hug.

"Awww who knew little Pheebs could be such a sweetie weetie pooh!" Teddy teased as he kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Ugh Teddy God! I take it back Tam needs to hurry up and make it here so you can stop acting like this!" Phoebe squirmed and tried to push her brother off her but she had to admit that it was fun picking at him this way. After a while Teddy gave it a rest but he knew he'd made his sister happy.

"So we never got to talk about the last douche bag that left you."

"Yeah, I'm going to need something stronger if we are going to talk about that asshole," Phoebe said dryly and Ted chuckled a little.

"I would give you something but then mom would come back and skin me alive!" Ted said with semi-mock horror in his eyes. After a few moments of silence Ted asked again because he was partly curious himself about what happened. "So you don't want to talk about it?"

"Not much to say the dude dated because of my name and not who I was, the same old tale just a different face. I'm close to being over it now. It's weird that Ava didn't understand why I was so hurt but Tam she understood and was more understanding than my own cousin. I think it's because Ava has never had a guy break her heart."

"When did Tam talk to you about this?" Ted questioned.

"New York. It was one of the rare occasions you left the apartment without and gave her the chance to talk to somebody else. She very empathic and you're lucky to have her by the way!"

"I know," Ted agreed as he allowed himself to think of Tam he was trying to focus his energies on his sister but she seemed determined to bring Tam into the conversation.

"She's like the big sister I never had but always wanted and if you hurt her I sock you in the nose!" Phoebe held a fist up at her brother and then started to yawn. "Well, I think I' done for the night. I have a few more things to unpack and then I'm going to head to bed. Night Ted." Ted watched as his sister disappeared upstairs. He felt bad that she'd felt that their relationship had become distant, he wanted to make sure that he carved some more time over the holiday for the two of them.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm going to finish this night in the next chapter there's something a little fun that I want to do. Also I hope you all like this chapter it didn't have Tam in it because I wanted to have Ted interact with another member of his family. There will be a lot more of that in the chapters to come. Also there will be big events for Ted and Tam as well. As always please read, review, and no flames. _

_PS: I am deviating from my schedule a bit and if you read my Twilight stories I will be working on Tale of The Brokenhearted next!_


	50. Chapter 49: All Sorts of Nasty

Chapter Forty Nine: All Sorts of Nasty

The Black Estate

* * *

"Thanks for getting Ben invited to Aspen Tam I seriously owe you one," Gina said as Tamera steadily worked on painting her cousin's toenails silver pearl. Tamera really had to fight for the invite for Ben it caused an argument with Ted. Teddy had really begun to hate Ben with a passion, he hid it well though. He begun to point out times when he'd noticed Ben looking at her. At first it was cute that Teddy was jealous, but to have to deal with it for a week was going to be annoying to say to lease. Tam consoled herself with the fact that she was doing it for her cousin. Also, she felt that Teddy should know that he had nothing to worry about. He was the only person she'd been with and the only person she wanted. "Ava has been tweeting pictures of her and Blane. Her room looks amazing! I can't wait to get there. Maybe you'll give Ted the ultimate gift over the holiday."

"And what is the ultimate gift exactly?" Tam paused and looked at her cousin.

"That bootee," Gina giggled and fell back onto Tam's bed. Tam only arched her eyebrow at Gina. She'd yet to tell her cousin that she'd lost her virginity and frankly she felt it was none of her business.

"Right," Tam said dryly. "Other foot," she instructed and Gina gave Tam her left foot.

"Why not? I want to be able to talk about things with you Tam. Do you know how long I've waited to have girl talk with you?" Tam sighed and repositioned herself.

"What's the big deal with you and girl talk? What's so special about it? It's bad enough you know I've had an orgasm. I don't think you need to know more than that." Gina rolled her eyes at her cousin.

"Why are you such a prude? Everybody talks about sex it's not like you're committing a sin or anything." Tam finished with Gina's toes.

"That's not why I don't want to talk to you about it. I just feel it's not my place to tell you about what Ted and I do. I don't beg you for details on Ben," Tamera snapped.

"That's because I give my info openly, and don't act like some of the things I've told you in the past haven't been helpful." Tam thought back to some of the things she'd done to Ted and most of them had been inspired from her cousins many stories of naughtiness. Gina watched her cousin's face she knew that she'd stumbled upon something.

"If you share with me I'll share with you. I've been at this game for a long time Tam there are many things I could teach you to make Ted go crazy." Gina acted as though she was dangling a carrot in front of Tam. Tam did like being able to surprise Ted. If she shared a little with her cousin it would help level the playing field in her relationship.

"Well, I do have a question," Tam started slowly.

"And I'll answer it if you give me a little backstory." Tam rolled her eyes at Gina's persistence.

"Ted and I don't just kiss and hold hands. We do grown up things." Tam stopped hoping that that was enough but her cousin was up, alert, and ready for gossip.

"Like, what? I know he touches you but what else do y'all do inquiring minds want to know!" Gina giggled playfully as she bounced up and down on the bed. Tam wondered how could Gina be so happy about gaining this information when you felt so miserable giving it.

"Cunnilingus," Tamera was blunt and she certainly wasn't one for details.

"He ate you out! Damn, I knew Ted was freaky! Is he good at it?"

"Yes … can I ask my question now?" Tam rolled her neck and crossed her arms.

"I guess since it seems I'm not going to get any more details out of you. What do you want to know?"

"When Ted and I … do what we do … I get really tired. He's usually out of breath but he's able to go about his business but I always feel like I need a nap." Tam was embarrassed but after confessing this "short coming" out loud she had to admit it was kind of funny.

"Oh that's weird … usually the guy has that problem. Sex is exercise … you may be holding your breath. If you hold your breath until you release it drains you faster. If he's ready for round two you won't be," she giggled.

"Really?" Tamera gave her past escapades some thought and there were times where she held her breath.

"Yeah, just breathe through your mouth. Ted will probably like it you'll make more noise and it make him think he's pleasing you better. I'm a little jealous Ben won't do give me oral, yet he still wants me to give him head. Do you give Ted head?"

"I don't want to talk about this," Tam groaned as she buried her head in her pillow.

"That's a yes! Oh my goodness, my cuzzo is a little slut! Are you good at it? I have some tips for you about that!" Tam listened as her cousin shared more that she really ever wanted to know about giving blow jobs. She didn't know it was possible to be horrified and intrigued at the same time.

"Wow," Tam muttered after Gina finally finished talking her dirty naughtiness. She took a deep breath she thought that Gina had been forthcoming in the past apparently her cousin was just … pure raunchiness.

"Yeah girl, Altoids try it I promise Ted will thank you for it. So if Ted's business was a banana would he be Chiquita or a regular banana?"

"And that's where I draw the line. I'm not discussing Ted's size with you. Time for me get some rest G, so get out!" Gina sat there on the bed for a moment not because she was shocked or upset by the way her Tam talked to her. She was trying to read Tam's reaction. Gina wondered if Tam was covering because Ted wasn't big or was she afraid to tell her that he was big because she might want him. Gina sincerely doubted that Ted was anywhere near as big as Ben.

"Fine party popper, Aspen tomorrow!" Gina did a little happy dance before finally leaving Tam's room. Tam lay out on her bed frustrated by her cousin's nosiness. She crawled into her bed and used the remote app on her iPad to dim the lights, she really didn't like sleeping in the dark. She lay there for about fifteen minutes and realized that she couldn't sleep. She retrieved her iPad from her from her nightstand and started surfing the internet. She knew what she really wanted to be doing but there was no way that was possible not with Teddy a million miles away. God, she felt pathetic she couldn't even go 24 hours without talking to him. They had texted each other a few times, but she hadn't heard his voice for hours and she missed it. She thought about how amazing this morning was until they had an unexpected visitor. Her thoughts of their naughtiness were interrupted by a video chat request. She excitedly clicked the on and there was Teddy messy bed hair and all.

"Hey Teddy!" Tam said with a little too much enthusiasm. Ted rubbed his eye as he smiled at her.

"Hey what are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. I'm missing my favorite lump," she said playfully. "It's usually right behind me pressed up against my bottom."

"I know the feeling. I'm missing my favorite squeezy toys and they're located right under you shirt. You should lift your shirt so that I can at least see them." Tam rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're so nasty," she giggled.

"I miss you Tam especially right now. I want to be inside you … connected." All playfulness had left Ted's voice. He hadn't realized it until he tried to go to bed himself but he and Tam had been having sex nightly and he didn't feel the night was complete without her.

"I want that too. I don't know how we're going to go the full vacay without sex. It will most definitely be a challenge." Tam mused while picking at one of her curls.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we won't make it through the whole trip without fucking. So you can get that idea out of your head right now."

"No we will not be having sex. I don't want anybody else in your family knowing what I sound like when I'm getting busy. I probably won't be able to ever look your dad in the face again!" Tam covered her face as the embarrassment washed over her once more. Teddy laughed he really didn't care what his dad heard he was grown and allowed to have sex. Plus, his dad wasn't like the normal father when it came to sex. Ted couldn't quite put his finger on why but it was the one thing that he really wasn't strict about. The only advice Christian really gave Ted regarding sex was to make sure he was safe and to get checked regularly. Ted took his dad's advice and did just that.

"Your dad probably thinks I'm a slut!" Tam whined from behind hands that were still covering her face.

"He doesn't, but why does that matter Tam? You know you're not a slut and I know you're not … matter of fact you're the most prude woman I've ever had the pleasure of sleeping with." Tam frowned at Ted's words she didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment. "But I swear to you Tam it is an absolute pleasure to be inside you Tammy," he whispered with that voice that made her center moist.

"Stop Teddy! Don't say things like that when you're not here. I hate being worked up and not being about to do anything about it," she huffed.

"You mean like I am now, and to top it off my _girlfriend_ won't even show me her boobs! I guess I'm just going to look online," Ted pretended like he was about to sign off but Tam knew him too well for that trick to be effective.

"You go ahead and watch your little porno and yank your thingy because that's all you're going to get for a while!" Tam rolled her neck while she talked and gave Ted some a little sass. For some reason whenever Tam got snappy he thought it was hot and right now that just made his current situation worse.

"I want _you_ to yank my thingy," Ted said in that tone that he knew Tam liked. She took a deep breath and tried not to be affected by his words.

"I bet you do," she said quietly.

"Yeah and I want you underneath me naked. I want to clamp your left nipple between my teeth and tease it with my tongue." Tam unintentionally grabbed her breast it was crazy that just the idea of Ted's mouth on her made her feel it.

"I like when you do that," Tam confessed.

"I know. You also like when I graze my teeth against your earlobe," Ted swallowed hard he was turned on but he was enjoying watching Tam get turned on so he didn't want to stop. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander to the many times he'd done those things.

"You like it when my hands stroll below you belly button into you panties don't you Tam?" Tam nodded.

"Why do you show me how much you like it?" Tam slowly began to allow her hand to travel down her body and ended up with her hand in her pants. Normally using her own hands didn't work but this time she was flying high off her own touch. She thought it was due to the fact that Ted was watching her.

"That's right baby, nice and slow. It feels good doesn't it baby?"

"It not as good as you Teddy," she moaned and she leaned back and placed the iPad beside her. She continued to explore her own body and as much as Ted loved her sex sounds he'd much rather been able to see her.

"Tam, Tam I can't see!" he whispered viciously at the screen. Even though Tam heard him she was close and she didn't want to break the moment. She was relentless on when stimulating her own clit.

"That's it, that's it … Teddy YES!" She moaned and then quickly covered her mouth. Luckily her father's room was on the other side of the house. She still felt guilty though. As she came back to earth she realized that she'd dropped the iPad. She retrieved it and Ted was glaring at her.

"I can't believe I did that!" She giggled.

"I can't believe I didn't see it," he said dryly. "Nice to hear you scream my name though."

"Sorry, I guess I own you a little something." Tam lifted her shirt like had requested earlier. "See I let you see the fun bags now you can go have your own fun. Night Teddy." Tam yawned she really needed to work on her stamina.

"Night babe sweet dreams." Tam drifted to sleep minutes after settling into bed. Her last thought was of how crazy it was that Teddy was always there when she needed him.

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all like this. I didn't want to break the night up anymore. I the idea to do both of these part and was trying to decide which one to use but ended up just using both. I hope it came out well. As always please read review and no flames.


	51. Chapter 50: What It Feels Like

Chapter Fifty: What It Feels Like

Aspen! 11:00AM (Yep There Still There)

* * *

Two large black Cadillac Escalades pull up in front of Christian's home in Aspen. "Damn this is more like a resort than a house!" Gina said as she looked out the window. Tam glared at her cousin she hated when she acted stars struck. It's not like the girl had never seen a big house. Tam was really feeling nervous about this whole thing. Lately she felt like she was always nervous about something. However, as nervous as she felt her desire to see Ted outweighed her nervousness. So much so that convinced her family to switch out there tickets for an earlier flight. She wanted to burst out of the car knock on the door and fall into Teddy's arms but she knew that it would be that simple even though the thought made her smile. Gina hopped out of the SUV first followed by Miss Margaret. Tam got out and rounded to the trunk to help pull out the luggage.

"I got this baby girl. I know you want to go inside," Isaac said while looking over his shoulder. Tam ignored what he was saying and grabbed a couple of bags anyway. She looked toward the house and her grandma and cousin were already inside. She rolled both of her bags toward the door and Kate came out to help.

"Hey you all are early. The guys haven't even gotten back from fishing yet," she said as she grabbed one of Tam's bags.

"Fishing at this time of year?" Tam didn't know that you could fish when it was practically freezing outside.

"Yeah it's a year round thing in this family. I personally just think it's stinky," Kate chuckled and wrapped her arm around Tam and led her inside. Isaac and Jerry were right behind them. Tam looked around the house was big but it had a very homey vibe and she immediately felt herself relax some. She was a little bummed that Ted wasn't there but she convinced herself it was a good thing. It would give her and her family a chance to get situated before he tried to sway her attention. After a few minutes of conversation Ava and Pheebs rushed downstairs to join the party. Pheebs wrapped Tam up in a big hug and Ava followed suit.

"It's crazy that after all these years you're finally sharing Christmas with us. It will be mad cool sharing all our traditions and stuff!" Phoebe said cheerfully. Tam just smiled at her as she talked about the cookies and the eggnog and all of the places they liked to visit.

"We should go to the shops tonight! It will be fun to see all of the lights that's my favorite part," Ava added. Tam nodded she was there guest and she was game for anything.

"All that sounds fine, uh where will I be staying?" Tam said as she had her bags in their living room.

"Sorry Tam, I guess we're all kind of excited you're here." Phoebe took one of Tam's bags and Ava grabbed the other and led her down the hall.

"Oh honey, Tam's on the other side," Ana said catching the girls before they made it down the hall.

"But we're all down here?" Phoebe said confused. She didn't get why her mom was separating Tam until she gave it some thought. Her mom wanted Tam on the opposite side of the house so that Ted and Tam wouldn't fuck. She knew her brother wouldn't be happy we he learned about this. She just shook her head and travel to the other side of the house.

Once in Tam's room for the next two week Ava stretched out on her bed. "Teddy's gonna be pissed I want a front row seat for this one," Ava giggled as Phoebe closed the door so the other's wouldn't hear.

"I know right," Phoebe said dryly.

"He's lucky I'm here to begin with. It doesn't matter what side of the hall I'm on it's not that kind of party," Tam said quietly as she began to put her things away. She was trying to hurry up so that she could rejoin the others. Ava and Phoebe looked at each other.

"You are in a very romantic place it's okay if you want to be _romantic_," Ava said as she made quotation with her fingers and Tam rolled her eyes. She was actually kind of glad to be so far away from Teddy it would make it harder for him to sneak in her bedroom.

"You're right there nothing wrong with romance but I'm not trying to have sex and think that Ana doesn't want that to happen either," Tam chuckled. "Trust me she doesn't have to worry about that." Tam said as she finished with her first suitcase she decided that she would work on the second later once everyone was in their respective rooms. She took a moment to glance at herself in the mirror. She toyed with her now straightened hair. She wondered how Ted would like it. Mamma Margaret always straightened it for her over the holidays. She adjusted her caramel colored sweater. "Are you two ready to rejoin the party. I left my cousin out there and she'll probably come looking for me."

As the girls rejoined everyone was sitting in the living room and had mugs of hot cider. "Oh girls I was just telling everyone that we secured some tickets for The Christmas Carol play for everyone and there are amazing seats. The show is tomorrow night so tonight we should probably pick up some outfits. We'll have to pick up something for Mia too since she had to work yesterday and couldn't come down with us."

"She could've traveled with us we could've waited for her," Isaac said. "How's she settling in with little Sofia?"

"They are great! You will see her soon enough the little girl is a little diva just like her momma," Ana said as she showed Isaac some pictures on her phone and he showed Tam and Gina the girls cooed over the baby. Just after Ana retrieved her phone the front door opened and Elliot and Christian were debating something as Teddy followed behind them laughing the whole time. Tam felt her heart quicken at the sight at him. She didn't know whether to go to him or stay seated. At this point what did it really matter? Ted paused as soon as he saw her; it was crazy how complete he felt seeing her in his space. He gave her the most genuine smile as she slowly walked toward him and wrapped her arms around him. This from the girl who didn't believe in PDA, Ted dropped his fishing equipment and wrapped his arm around her.

"You smell fishy," she whispered as she nuzzled closer to him. It was crazy she hadn't realized that she'd felt lonely without him even though the others were talking to her and making her feel at home. It wasn't until now that she really felt comfortable and happy.

"You're early," he murmured as he kissed her cheek. "I planned to shower."

"I don't care that you're fishy. I'm just glad ...," she never finished her statements as he covered her mouth with his. They didn't come up for air until Isaac cleared his throat. It wasn't until then the Tam reluctantly let go of Ted and he greeted the others in her family. The whole time Teddy talked Tamera watched him. She was shocked by how much she'd missed him even though it hadn't even been a full day. She just couldn't get enough of staring at his face and she felt her eyes water. Then this epiphany hit her like a ton of bricks this was it. This was what love felt like.

* * *

_Author's Note: Thanks to all of you that have read, followed, and reviewed The Adventures of Teddy and his Tam. I plan to put out another chapter tomorrow. I hope you all like this chappie! Let me know what you think will happen in Aspen. Oh and I also I added some to my blog pages for Black and Grey so make sure to give it a look! Much Luv!_


	52. Chapter 51: Black Lace Dress

Chapter Fifty One: Black Lace Dress

In the Shower

* * *

Teddy decided he needed to pry himself away from the crowd for fifteen minutes he really did feel a little rank after fishing. Something it was crazy how his feelings had intensified for Tam in mere matters of hours. Ted liked really hot showers the water was so hot that it stung his skin. He kept thinking about the way Tam looked at him when he walked in. She looked at him as though he was the only person in the whole room. Those beautiful hazels and her arms wrapped around her. It was time to get out of the shower and stop daydreaming and experience the real thing. Ted dried off and went to his closet and expected to see Tam's stuff in there. He looked for her luggage and it was nowhere to be found. He quickly dried off and changed into something he could go shopping with the others. He found his way into the living room where Ana, Miss Margaret, Phoebe and Tam were sitting.

"Tam, where's your stuff?" He asked and Tam looked at Ana and then back to Ted.

"Uh, in my room?" He had to have known that she wasn't going to be sleeping in the same room as him.

"You're room? You're ROOM!" Tam looked at her phone she hadn't even been their two hours and Ted was about to go off.

"Honey, I put Tamera in a guest room on the same side as her family cousin and dad." Ted frowned but held his tongue. He convinced himself that it didn't matter he'd just move his stuff into Tam's room later. "So are we going shopping or what?"

"Yeah, we're just waiting Ava and Kate and then we'll head out."

* * *

This outing was mainly for the ladies in the house. It's always fun to buy a new outfit. Everybody felt that way except for Tam. She hated shopping it forced her to concentrate on things that she really didn't like about her body. She especially hated shopping with Gina, Gina always ended up shopping for her and most of the time Tam would end up returning most of the things she bought. Thankfully this time Gina was preoccupied with Ben that she was leaving her alone. Ted had been shopping with her before he usually just followed behind her and watched. Normally she was comfortable with this but this time his look said something else. This time he was staring at her and watching her move. He was making her wanton with making a word. She found herself struggling to focus on the garments in front of her and focused on Teddy's proximity. She swallowed hard she felt wrong to be having these feelings here. She needed to do something to break the tension.

"I like this one I think," she murmured and showed Teddy the burgundy dress it was pretty plain and it was floor length and had a halter top. He nodded and looked at the dress and the focused his stare on her body once more. She looked away from him and mumbled something under her breath.

"Well do you like it?" She asked again trying to break the tension.

"I think you should try it on and I could help you with the zipper," he tone deepened as he drew her into his arms.

"Oooh boy," Tam took a big breath and Ted chuckled. Tam was so easy to fluster and he knew right now that she was aroused just moved and carried herself. He knew she was trying to be appropriate during this vacation but he wanted her to be a little naughty with him. The way he figured it they weren't kids, they'd past their teens and they known each other for years it was okay for them to enjoy themselves. He rubbed his nose against her and she was panting, her body was practically asking for it. "Teddy …," Tam whined but she didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to say don't she wanted him she needed it and soon.

"Okay, I'll behave," Ted grumbled playfully as he pulled away from her. "What about this one?" He asked as he held up a black form fitting lacy little number. He knew it was a little out her comfort zone but he envisioned her body wrapped in lace and it was a sight he definitely wanted to see. "You would look sexy as hell in this dress." He waited for Tam to protest as she looked over the dress.

"Is this lace?" Her voice was kind of sensual as she ran her hand over the fabric her eyes had become hooded. She knew exactly why he'd picked this dress.

"I think so … yeah," Ted's mouth was dry.

"I'll try it on," Tam took the dress from Ted and looked for an associate. The older woman led them to the fitting room area and motioned to where Teddy could have a seat. After the woman left Tam went into the dressing room and inspiration hit and made her decide to leave her door with a little crack in it. She peaked out the door and made sure that Teddy was watching and she removed her sweater and sashayed out of her jeans. She turned around slowly and allowed him to take in her purple and black lingerie. She ran her hands over her body as she examined herself in the mirror. She no longer cared about the pudge at her middle. Her only concern was the set of blue eyes that were hungrily taking her in. Ted gripped the chair and willed himself to stay seated. He was shocked that Ted would have enough sass to tease him this way but was kind please that she did. She was laying down a gauntlet little Miss Tam wanted to play and he most definitely could do that. After a while she came out in the dress that Teddy had picked and she actually loved it. It hugged her curves and was flattered yet conservative to be worn to the play. She strutted over to Ted and placed herself in front of him. "What do you think?" She asked.

Ted smoothed his hand over her abdomen, her hips, and then finally reached behind her and cupped her behind. "I think Ms. Black you're trying to tease me … and if that's the case I hope you prepared to deliver." Ted squeezed her behind and she could feel the wetness now between her legs. She wasn't going to last long if they kept behaving this way and a good part of her didn't care. As soon as Tam was going to respond Ted released her and stood beside her. His mom was headed their way, she hadn't seen anything, but Ted knew she'd freak out if she had. I glanced down at Tam and noticed her mood sobered.

"I think there are too many people around this holiday for us to be … whatever this is," Tam whispered as she looked down at her knotted fingers.

"Don't worry I'll see about that," Ted murmured before his mom came over to look at Tam's dress. The women discussed how much they liked.

"Ted picked out!" Tamera informed Ana proudly as she gave a little spin.

"My son has good taste!" She smiled at too the tag off the dress and headed toward the counter. Ana was trying really hard to be okay with their relationship and treat Tam the same as she did before. That's why she decided to buy Tam's dress, to make peace, and to become Tam's friend all over again.


	53. Chapter 52: Not What I Envisoned

Chapter Fifty Two: Not What I Envisioned

Night of the Play

* * *

Ana was talking to Kate put on her jewelry as she got ready to go to the play. "It was nice of you to buy Tamera that dress," Kate said as she look admired herself in the mirror. Ana knew that her best friend was toying with her. Ana had told Kate of her reservations of about Ted's relationship and she knew Kate thought she was crazy.

"Yeah, I'm making an effort," Ana said dryly. Kate turned around and glared at her friend. She was about to try for the millionth time to get through her cranium.

"Ana, you couldn't have picked someone better for Teddy to fall in love with." Ana frowned at Kate.

"Teddy never said he was in love with her!" Ana was indignant. Even though she knew that Teddy was quite infatuated with Tamera but she didn't think it was love. She had found solace in the fact this moment would pass.

"Ana I wish you'd open your eyes! Ted is in LOVE with Tam, and I can't blame him the girl is gorgeous, sweet, kind, highly intelligent, and talented. Plus, you know she'd not a gold digger because she quite loaded on her own.

"I know all of those things Kate!" Ana got up and paced.

"Well, I'm sorry because I just don't get it Ana. You're normal more logical than me and I think I'm seeing this more clearly than you. You like Tam you want her to work for you so what is the deal?" Kate sat on the bed and watched her friend carefully. She could tell that Ana was conflicted and felt bad for feeling the way she did.

"I just … when I envision Teddy with someone I don't see Tam. I think they are just asking for unnecessary trouble and I don't think it will last." Ana sighed and ran her fingers through the hair. "I don't think they should ruin their friendship with something that I'm sure won't last." Kate rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth.

"I think you're wrong Ana … you really need to let this one go."

"I'm trying! I've invited Tam's family over for the holidays! I've bought a dress and a Christmas gift for. I don't know what else to do."

"I know, I just want to remind you that Teddy isn't your little baby anymore Honey. You have to ask yourself will you truly ever be happy with anyone he picks. Come on let's head downstairs.

Everyone had made their way downstairs except for Ted and Blane. They had went out shopping earlier and came back late so they were making everyone late. Tam was sitting with Phoebe as she showed her something on her phone. Phoebe could tell that something big was on Tam's mind, something that almost had her in tears. After a moment Blane came down fully dressed.

* * *

"Uh, Ted is up there puking. He said he doesn't think he's going to be able to make it and to head out without him." Tam got up to check on him but Ana had already hustled up the stairs. She plopped back down in her seat. Tam looked toward the stairs and her eyes started to water.

"Tam?" Tamera looked in Phoebe's Grey eyes and grabbed her hand and led her out the front doors. Once the door closed behind the girls, Tam burst into tears and sobbed in Phoebe's arms.

"Shhh Shhh, Tam it's going to be okay," Phoebe rubbed Tam's back. Teddy had mentioned Tam's panic attacks but she never seen her have one. She didn't know what to do the poor girl was crying hysterically. "Do you need your Dad? Teddy? Tell me what you need? What do you want me to do?" Tam tried, really tried to calm herself enough to speak.

"I need your help," she struggled to talk. Tam wiped her tears and straightened her dress. "I … I have to go home … I need your help." Tam's voice was so tiny and she couldn't look Pheebs in the eyes.

"What are you talking about Tam you just got here?"

"I'm not welcome … I don't want to be anywhere I'm not welcome," Tam explained and Phoebe was still confused.

"What are you talking about Tam? You Ted wants you here and I want you here," Phoebe retorted with her hands on her hips. Tam just shook her head she didn't want to explain she just felt like she had to run. She needed to remove herself from the hurt.

"My decision is made I've already bought the ticket. I thought this through, this is what's best for everyone … and Teddy." Tamera pulled out a piece of paper that had been folded several times. "I need you to give this to Teddy once I'm gone. I'll contact my family once on the plane."

"So what are you going to spend Christmas alone? Tam this is craziness," Phoebe mumbled as she looked down at the paper. "I won't give him this you need to talk to him!" Tam shook her head.

"I can't," her tears started once more and both girls looked as the taxi pulled up. Tam hugged Phoebe tightly. "Please tell him I'm sorry okay? Tell him," Tam ran towards the Taxi she only had her purse with her. As soon as Tam got into the cab she was overwhelmed with her tears once more.

"TAM, TAMERA WAIT!" Phoebe yelled as she watched taxi drive off and Tamera runaway. Phoebe ran her hands through her hair.

"What the hell happened?" She knew one way to find out she opened the letter that she Tam had written to Ted. She sat down on bench and read the letter thoroughly she couldn't believe what she was reading and even though to understood why Tam left she still thought she stayed.

* * *

_Author's Note: This idea came to me at work. I hope you all enjoy this chapter I know it's pretty sad. Promise not to hate me too much! Remember it's my job to keep the story interesting lol! Black and Grey is coming to an end, but the story is far from over. As always please read, review, and no flames. _


	54. Chapter 53: The Letter

Fifty Three: The Letter

On The Porch

* * *

Phoebe sat on the steps as she stared daggers at Tam's letter to her brother. She had the worst luck she was now stuck with the responsibility of ruining everyone's holiday because of everything went down. She held her head as she tried to figure out the cleanest way to make well of this mess. Only a few minutes passed before she heard the door creak open and her dad came outside. He surveyed area and at his daughter who was now looking at him with watery grey eyes that shined almost like silver. She handed him the letter before he could ask her any questions. Christian read over the letter and he actually felt his heart sank. He closed his eyes and looked down at his daughter.

"So those were headlights we all saw," he said quietly. Phoebe nodded and now she was crying.

"I tried, I tried really hard to make her see reason. I can't believe she felt all this … I can't believe she couldn't see that we all cared about her. I keep thinking about Teddy this is going to kill him. I literally can't remember him being without her and now she's gone. I can't be the one to rip his heart out. Apparently she couldn't either that's why she stuck him with this cop-out of a letter." Christian sat down with his daughter and wrapped his arms around her while she cried.

"I'll handle it from here Pheebs. This going to be rough on everyone and very awkward, come one we might as well get let the truth be known." He offered his daughter a hand up and she graciously took it. They entered the house and everyone was chatting among themselves and barely noticed they'd come back in. Christian motioned for Isaac to follow him and they all headed upstairs to where Ana and Teddy were located.

"Mom, you should really go I'll be fine and if you think that someone should stay here with me I'm sure Tam would do it," Ted said and he struggled to keep his façade alive. He just wanted to have a night alone with Tam. He wanted to chill with her by the fire-place and see if it could lead to something a little naughty. He had a romantic night all planned out and all he needed was for everybody to just leave. Christian knocked gently on the door and then entered the room. Isaac was behind him with his focus engrossed on the letter that Christian had handed him. As soon as Christian came in the room both Ana and Ted knew something was up.

"What's wrong?" Ana said as she got up and studied her husband's expression. "Christian, are you okay?"

"We have a problem Tamera has left. Ted she left this for you." Isaac handed Ted read the letter hurriedly and his blue eyes became wild with hurt and anger. He threw the letter down and picked up his phone. He didn't want some damned letter he wanted her to look him in the eyes and talk to him at the very least she could answer the phone. The phone rang and rang until it finally went to voice-mail. Ted hung up and tried again he was determined to get a hold of her regardless of what her letter said. He called her ten times consecutively until he rang out of steam his anger fizzled but the hurt remained and was paired with an unbearable loneliness. He listened to Tam voice before the beep, he forgot about all the people around him as he spoke.

"Tam, all of your worries about us not working are not confirmed by some stupid statement you overheard. You aren't dating my mother, you are dating me. Tamera you have to come back I … I don't know how to do any of this without you. Please baby, I lo – I love you baby." He whispered and a tear ran down his cheek. "I'm in love you so you can't leave me Tam!" He held the phone to his ear until the automated operator asked him if he wanted to send the message. He did he hoped that Tam would hear how he felt and come running back but a good part of him knew better. He would've run after her but had no idea where she was going. He took a minute to give it some thought, while he heard the others in the background discussing the contents of the letter. He decided to get himself a ticket Seattle maybe that's where she was going. She'd written for him not to go after her because he wouldn't find her and if he did she wouldn't talk to him. She said she needed space and time to herself. Ted was infuriated he hadn't done anything wrong but he had to suffer because how his mother feels. He looked at his mother and she went to approach him and he held his hand for her to stop.

"I'm getting on a plane tonight. I have to try and find her to make this right." He didn't ask his mother why she said all those things because to him it really didn't matter. He needed Tamera to understand, although he loved his mother very much he could give a flip flopping fuck whether or not she thought Tam was right for him romantically because what she thought and what he knew were two very different things. He had loved Tamera since the first time he looked into her gold hazel eyes and be damned if anyone drove a wedge between them.

"I'm coming with you," Isaac said. "I'll arrange for everyone else to be out of your hair by tomorrow. It worries me when Tam acts impulsively like this due to her anxiety issues," he explained and then his phone buzzed. He eyes became alarmed when he looked at the number.

"Hey … she did … yeah I try not to meddle … she's coming to you … okay … okay and I'll let him know. Oh, Imani … Merry Christmas and thank you for letting me know." Issac rubbed his face and then looked Ted.

"Well, she's not headed to Seattle. She's going to spend the holidays with her mom. I'd say if Tam is going to that extreme to get away from everyone you may want to give her some time to think with a rational head. Plus you don't want to mess with my ex-wife when it comes to her child she will rip you a new one on sight. She hates to see that girl in tears," Isaac mused. "I'm sure that after a few days Tam will realize that she that she's overacting. For the record, **I **think you are good for my daughter without you I'm afraid she'd be … very uh, uptight, I think is a good word for it."

"I think Tam has been good for Teddy too, just not," Ana started.

"Mom, I think you've said enough," Ted snapped. "Look, I need some space. I just need," Ted grabbed his phone and went into his adjoining bathroom. He was going to call Tam again. He just needed to know that he did everything in his power to reach out her and tomorrow he'd get on a plane and everything would be okay. Tam answered on the third ring.

"Tam," Ted breathed her name and was relieved that she'd answered.

"Hey," she voice was hoarse from all of her crying. "Did you get the letter?'

"Yes, and I know it was wrong. I get what she said hurt baby, but she's not me and you know how I feel about you. I was thinking about coming to New York tomorrow and we could talk about everything."

"No, NO Teddy you don't get it!" Ted could hear the emotion in Tamera voice she'd begun to cry again. "We were just fooling ourselves. I mean if our families don't want us together how would it work. Teddy you're so amazing and you're capable of doing so much better to me and … God this hurts to say. I love you but," she couldn't finish her statement because she was so worked up.

"I need you to trust me Tamera, trust that I won't let anything happen to us. Trust that I love you more than anything," Ted pleaded with her and it only made her cry harder.

"I can't, I can't … I'm sorry Teddy. I just need to disappear … and don't call because I won't answer." She hung up the phone. Both Ted and Tam were in tears although million miles apart they both suffered from the same heartache that was fueled by foul words, insecurities, and fears. Now Ted really felt like he needed to vomit. He should have let her stay at home then all of this wouldn't be happening. He was hurting and the one person he used to lean on was the one who had caused it. He was lost in a sea of night and there was no one who could save him the darkness.

THE END

* * *

_Author's Note: I wanted to end with the break up just like the real series does just because I thought it would be kind of ironic. I will be posting the first chapter of the sequel very soon! (Honestly it will probably be tomorrow as long as I don't have to work late) I hope you all have loved the first story! _

_Black and Grey 2: Shades of Love, Trust and Resentment COMING SOON! _


	55. Epilogue

Epilogue: Only Time Will Tell

Tam's Letter

_Teddy_

_I hate myself for what I'm about to do to us. Never in my life did I imagine myself running from you. You have been the one thing in my life that's good and perfect. And as I write this now I'm wondering if I'm making a terrible mistake. _

_But I can't stay with you. Your mom doesn't think that we make a good couple. I knew that she had been acting differently toward me and now I know why. I overheard her talking to Kate and it was really clear that she wants better for you. That I'm not good enough. I never felt so crushed. I just thought that Ana liked me. She wanted to work with me so I assumed that she did. I guess I was wrong._

_But it's not her fault after being with you I know how amazing you are and you deserve someone just as amazing as you. I hope you find her Teddy. I just can't be around to watch. _

_So … this is it. My goodbye to you the one thing I never thought I'd say. I love you Teddy but we just don't work. _

_Love _

_Your Tam _

_PS: Don't come after me it will only make things worse than they have to be._

* * *

Ted sat in the bathroom for two hours he couldn't remember a time in his life where he felt so empty. He was haunted by memories of hazel eyes, sweet smiles, and reddened caramel. He felt betrayed by Tam he'd trusted her most of his life, she knew all of his secrets, and when the going got tough she left him. He didn't know what to do with himself, he knew that he could go after her make and talk to her, but why should he have to. She should've stayed here with him and trusted him. He would've talked to his mom and they would've gotten things sorted out. He ran his hands through his copper hair. If she wanted space fine she could have it, but they were far from over as far as he was concerned they would never be over. He couldn't let her walk out of his life completely and he refused to hate her. She was just hurt and rightfully so. Ted needed to get away from his mom because he was afraid that he'd say something that he'd regret later. He couldn't believe that after all this time she had concerns about Tam's presence in his life. He scoffed and all of a sudden he felt moisture roll down his cheek.

"Shit! I don't do this!" He got off the floor and wiped his face. He needed to rejoin the land of the living. He entered his room Christian and Isaac were engrossed in what looked to be a serious discussion.

"Son?" Christian looked at his son and approached to study him even further. After a moment he did something very unexpected, he wrapped Ted in a very tight hug and Ted clung to his dad but refused to shed another tear. "I don't know how to help you. Tell me what you need." The answer to that was simple but his dad wasn't a magician he could turn back the hands of time and bring Tam back.

"What can we both do?" Isaac stepped forward. "I've already told your father that I was okay with having Tamera closely followed. Her anxiety and depression issues have me a little worried. Her mom always dismissed them and I'm afraid that although Imani loves Tam, she won't watch over her properly. Christian also mentioned that he thought we should stay here in case she changed her mind and came back, but I seriously doubt she will.

"Okay," Teddy said dryly. "I plan to give Tam her space that's what she said she needed. You do what you need to do, but I don't want to know what she's doing or where she's located … unless something serious has happened. I don't want to think about her if she's not with me." Ted wasn't being malicious he just didn't want to hurt. "I'm not staying for Christmas. I'm too tired to pack right now but tomorrow I will be going home. I'd rather be at home than around here … I'm not okay enough to be sociable." Christian nodded he understood completely and he would allow him his solitude.

"I understand. I'm not going to get too involved in this Theodore, but I want to tell you I don't think you should give up on her. If you want her you will have to fight for her." Christian said as he placed his hand on Ted's shoulder. "Deal with the pain and the hurt, gain clarity and then make a plan for when she comes home." Isaac and Christian left Ted in his room with his thoughts.

"And we need to make some plans too," Christian said and Isaac nodded.

"I agree, but before we put anything in motion YOU need to talk to your wife. I don't want my child to be hurt again." Christian nodded that was one of the things he had grown to like about Isaac he was just as protective over his family as Christian was. He had actually spoken with his own surveillance team to have Tam followed and agreed that it was okay for Christian to use some of his resources as well.

"Agreed, I want what's best for both of them. Tam's like family and probably will end up being family soon enough." Christian was a realist about the situation and he knew his wife to be that way too … normally. She was always telling him that he needed Dr. Flynn this time he thought maybe she needed him too. "So how long do you think Tam will be gone?"

"I don't know Baby Girl's really fickle only time will tell. I just hope she comes back soon."

* * *

Author's Note:

_Okay everyone I'm getting my thoughts together to work on the Intro to the new story. I hope you all continue to follow along and love Ted and Tam as much as I do. As always please read, review, and now flames! _


End file.
